Terre Sauvage
by MaCha1983
Summary: Bienvenue au Swan's Sister Ranch, Batesville, Texas, Etats Unis. Deux soeurs unies plus que jamais face à un drame trouvent leur vie chamboulée par deux New Yorkais pure souche venus faire un reportage sur leur vie dans ces terres sauvages."
1. Chapitre 1 Choc des Cultures

**Bonjour à tous,**

**Me voici de retour sur FF avec une nouvelle fic, qui je l'espère aura une vie plus longue que ma précédente !!! ****Que Sally repose en paix...**

**Cette histoire me tient particulièrement à cœur, car vous y découvrirez ma passion et de ce fait, je me livre en grande partie sur cet élément indispensable à mon équilibre, vous faisant partager les émotions qu'elle me procure.**

**Une autre chose fait référence à ma vie. Il s'agit de la relation entre nos deux héroïnes, qui se rapproche énormément de celle que je partage avec ma sœur, ****qui est ma plus fidèle amie.**

**Vous trouverez un rêve que j'ai depuis quelques années, qui est de partir découvrir le Texas, donc je n'ai qu'une chose à dire... bienvenue chez moi !**

**Je tiens à remercier tout particulièrement Dri qui m'a poussé à écrire cette histoire. Cela fait longtemps que je voulais le faire, mais je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre, et à force d'échanges avec la miss sur mes chevaux... eh bien "Terre Sauvage" est née. Alors merci à elle pour son aide et son soutien au quotidien.**

**Je ne peux pas refermer cette introduction, sans remercie Lu aussi, que je ne connais que depuis peu, mais qui me donne son avis sur ce que j'écris, et c'est très important pour moi.**

**Un dernier merci pour Lucile qui s'est proposée à la correction, malgré mon exigence au niveau du délai.**

**Je tiens à préciser que les noms des chevaux sont réels. Il s'agit de ceux que j'ai côtoyé jusqu'à maintenant, qui ont compté pour moi, qui partagent encore ma vie ou non. Je vous en dirai un peu plus sur eux dans les prochaines introductions.**

**  
En attendant, je vous laisse en compagnie des personnages de Stephenie Meyer, qui pour cette histoire n'empruntent que les noms de l'auteur, leur identité est propre à mon imagination.**

**Biz biz**

**Charlotte**

**Chapitre 1 : Choc des cultures**

_POV Bella_

- Alice, je t'ai pourtant dit que je n'étais pas d'accord pour faire ça ! Dis-je d'un ton las.

- Tu n'es jamais d'accord pour rien de toute façon, mais saches que c'est une opportunité que nous ne pouvons laisser passer.

- Mais enfin, je...

- Il n'y a pas de « mais » qui tiennent ! Notre situation ne nous permet pas de refuser. Cela nous fera de la publicité pour l'hôtel et le ranch et en plus GRA-TUI-TE-MENT. Articula-t-elle appuyant bien sur chaque syllabe.

Je détestais avouer quand ma sœur cadette avait raison, j'avais souvent l'impression qu'elle était plus mature et responsable que moi, et dans ce cas précis, c'était indéniable. Cependant, je n'allais pas m'avouer vaincue si facilement, même si je connaissais déjà l'issue de notre discussion.

- Tu sais parfaitement que je n'aime pas que l'on me regarde travailler.

- Pfff, dis surtout que tu n'aimes pas qu'on te regarde tout court ! Mais enfin Bella, quand vas-tu sortir de ta carapace bon sang !

- Je m'excuse de ne pas être comme toi. Ne pas aimer attirer l'attention n'est pas une tare que je sache.

- Tout dépend à quel point ! Cracha amèrement ma sœur. A force de fréquenter tes chevaux, tu deviens aussi sauvage qu'eux !

Alors là elle me clouait sur place, mais elle avait encore tapé juste. Mon travail m'enfermait de plus en plus, mais je ne me sentais bien qu'au contact de mes chevaux. Eux ne me jugeaient pas, ils m'acceptaient telle que j'étais.

Ne supportant plus la dispute, et sachant pertinemment que j'allais accéder au souhait d'Alice, je quittais la réception de l'hôtel en claquant la porte, et en fulminant intérieurement.

_Comment pourrais-je supporter d'être suivie tous les jours, pendant 3 mois dans mes moindres faits et gestes ? Avec des inconnus en plus, alors que je n'arrive même pas à avoir une discussion calme avec ma propre sœur. Non, non, non, ce n'est pas possible, c'est la catastrophe assurée !_

C'est désespérée et paniquée que j'atteignais le parc de mes chevaux. Je croisais les bras sur la barrière en bois, et calais ma tête sur ceux-ci, observant le calme qui régnait dans la pâture. Ma jument pointa ses oreilles dans ma direction en m'ayant entendue arriver, je me sentais instantanément mieux. Elle avait la faculté par un simple regard, de me faire oublier tout le reste, mes soucis, mes craintes ou même le monde qui m'entourait.

C'est pour cela que je n'ai pas entendu arriver Alice derrière moi. Je sursautais lorsqu'elle posa sa main sur mon épaule et me retournais à toute hâte.

- Pardon, je ne voulais pas te faire peur, je t'ai appelé, mais tu n'as pas répondu.

- Je ne t'ai pas entendu m'appeler, excuse moi.

- Ce n'est rien, tu étais subjuguée par ta jument, comme d'habitude.

- Ecoute Alice... m'emportais-je avant qu'elle ne me coupe.

- Ne te fâche pas ! Ma remarque n'était pas négative. Juste que lorsque tu es au contact de Naïade, tu occultes tout le reste, je le sais, j'aurais du t'approcher plus doucement.

Je la regardais avec douceur, ma petite sœur était devenue une femme, et quelle femme ! Elle était souriante, autant que j'étais froide, elle était pétillante alors que j'étais fade, elle s'intégrait facilement alors que j'étais sauvage. Je me demandais comment nous pouvions être soeurs. Le seul trait de caractère que nous avions en commun, était notre perspicacité ; elle avec les humains et moi avec les chevaux.

- Je voulais te dire que si vraiment ce reportage te pose problème, alors nous ne le ferons pas, nous trouverons une autre solution. Me dit-elle tendrement, sa main toujours sur mon épaule.

- Non, tu as raison Alice, nous devons le faire. Cela nous fera connaître au delà du comté de Zavala. Nous en avons besoin et moi je gérerai ma phobie envers les inconnus. Dis-je amusée.

- C'est vrai ??? Oh Bella c'est génial, tu ne pouvais pas me faire plus plaisir.

Elle me sauta au cou et m'enferma en une étreinte made in Alice. C'est à dire qu'elle m'étouffait presque tellement elle me serrait contre elle, elle sautillait en même temps, tout en me criant sa joie dans les oreilles.

J'aimais tellement la voir sourire et être heureuse. Elle avait passé trop de temps sans expression, le visage déformé par la douleur due à la perte de nos parents. J'avais la sensation de ne pas avoir fait le maximum pour la protéger de toute cette peine. Cela faisait 10 ans, mais c'était toujours aussi pesant. Cette perte prématurée nous avait menées ici, au Texas, pour changer de vie et recommencer à zéro. C'est la seule échappatoire que j'avais trouvée à l'époque pour tenter de nous aider à vivre à nouveau.

- Le tournage commence semaine prochaine, cela te laisse donc une semaine pour te préparer.

- Tu avais déjà tout prévu n'est-ce pas ?

- J'espérais réussir à te faire changer d'avis, et je suis certaine que tout ira bien.

- Tu me connais trop bien, tu savais que je flancherai, ce n'est pas juste ! Dis-je faussement navrée.

Elle éclata de son rire cristallin et je la suivis dans sa joie, jusqu'à ce que je sente une pression dans mon dos. Je me retournais et constatais avec bonheur que ma jument s'était approchée de nous. Elle attirait mon attention par de petites pressions de son nez contre mon dos. C'était sa façon à elle de m'appeler.

- Coucou ma belle, comment vas-tu ? Lui demandais-je.

- Salut miss, belle journée aujourd'hui ? Renchérit Alice en s'adressant à ma jument.

Nous passâmes un moment à caresser Naïade et à discuter calmement de tout et de rien, jusqu'à ce que nous nous apercevions de l'heure qu'il était. Je n'avais pas encore nourrit les troupeaux et Alice devait s'occuper du repas pour les clients de l'hôtel.

Nous repartîmes chacune à nos occupations, avant que je ne regagne l'hôtel pour dîner avec ma sœur. Une fois le repas terminé, étant exténuée, je rentrais chez moi pour une bonne nuit de sommeil, qui serait sans doute mouvementée, à cause de la décision que j'avais pris plus tôt dans la journée.

*** * ***

_POV Edward_

Comment avais-je pu accepter ce type de reportage ? Ce n'était pas du tout mon domaine. Et allait m'enterrer au Texas pendant 3 mois pour observer une « pseudo dresseuse de chevaux », était vraiment ridicule. Si Tanya ne m'avait pas encouragé à diversifier les thèmes de mes reportages, jamais je ne me serai engagé dans cette périlleuse aventure.

Après tout, j'étais Edward Masen, Reporter de renom dans les soirées mondaines de New York. J'avais mes entrées dans toutes les soirées, mangeais dans les meilleurs restaurants, fréquentais les personnalités les plus en vogue et m'habillait dans les meilleurs boutiques de la ville. Qu'allais-je donc faire pendant 3 mois, dans un ranch, entouré de canassons ?

Enfin, je ne pouvais plus reculer. Nous étions sur le point d'atterrir, et il était trop tard pour douter. J'excellais dans mon domaine, il était hors de question que ce reportage se passe mal.

Nous récupérions notre voiture de location, une Aston Martin V12 Vintage noire. Une pure merveille, qui me représentait parfaitement : classe, agressive, sportive et arrogante. Je prenais le volant et Jasper se plaçait à mes côtés.

Jasper et moi étions amis depuis l'enfance, nous avions grandi ensemble, passé des vacances en famille, nous avions côtoyé le même Country Club. C'est donc tout naturellement, que désormais nous travaillions ensemble, lui derrière la caméra, avec sa nature réservée et moi devant avec mon charme naturel.

- Allez, c'est parti, en route vers notre destinée ! Ironisais-je.

- Tout va bien se passer, tu es le meilleur, donc profitons du dépaysement.

Après avoir roulé quelques heures, nous aperçûmes en bordure de route, l'entrée du ranch. Deux grands piliers en bois foncé étaient surplombés d'un panneau large, indiquant « Swan's sisters ranch », et faisait office de porte d'entrée à la propriété.

- Rien que le nom du ranch donne envie. Soupirais-je.

Je m'engageais dans la route terreuse qui se dessinait à travers la verdure. Ma pauvre voiture ne collait pas au décor, elle aurait été bien plus adaptée pour ma vie New Yorkaise.

Après plusieurs minutes sur ce chemin, nous commencions à distinguer quelques bâtiments, à l'abri des regards. Je dois avouer que les installations étaient impressionnantes, de par leur taille imposante, mais également par leur localisation. Le ranch semblait appartenir à la nature, il ne ressemblait à rien de ce que j'avais pu voir auparavant. Tout était construit de façon à respecter les couleurs de la flore locale, une harmonie irradiait de cet endroit.

Je stoppais le véhicule pour pouvoir visualiser l'ensemble de maisons, hangars et autres abris que regroupait ce lieu. Je ne parvenais pas à délimiter la propriété. Tout autour de la voiture, il y avait des pâtures à perte de vue, avec des troupeaux de chevaux et vaches. Puis au centre face à moi et légèrement sur la gauche, cœur de ce domaine, je distinguais facilement l'hôtel.

Une fière bâtisse sur deux étages, en planches de bois vert se confondant avec le feuillage des arbres alentours et un toit en ardoise qui contrastait le tout. Une cheminée en pierre trônait à l'extrémité gauche de l'hôtel, large à sa base et s'affinant à son sommet. Quelques marches menaient au perron, et une longue terrasse longeait l'avant du bâtiment. Plusieurs rocking chair donnaient un côté paisible et une balancelle flottait sous le porche, au rythme du vent. L'ensemble reflétait calme et chaleur, surtout avec le soleil couchant qui donnait une part d'irréel à ce lieu. J'étais étonné de trouver cet endroit magnifique.

Un ruisseau serpentait à travers les bâtiments, créant une frontière imaginaire entre les deux thèmes du domaine. Mes yeux quittèrent la partie hôtellerie, pour se déposer sur ce qui m'amenait ici. Le monde de notre « dresseuse de chevaux ».

A une bonne centaine de mètres, sur ma droite, une modeste maison en rondins de bois se cachait derrières de grands arbres feuillus. Je ne distinguais qu'un petit ponton de bois pour s'y rendre, le ruisseau entourant de toute part cette cabane. Puis, en se rapprochant, toujours sur la droite du domaine, un hangar semblait contenir du matériel agricole, un second bâtiment plus petit abritait du matériel que je ne reconnaissais pas aux vues de la distance qui m'en séparait. D'autres structures fourmillaient aux environs, de taille plus ou moins importante. Enfin, une parcelle de sable ronde, délimitée par une clôture en bois laissait apparaître une femme et un cheval. Notre dresseuse de chevaux était là, en plein travail.

Elle était subjuguée par ce qu'elle faisait, tellement concentrée qu'elle ne nous avait même pas remarqués. La dualité qui se jouait devant moi était étrange et très déséquilibrée. Un cheval d'une taille imposante, une masse de muscle surplombait de toute sa hauteur, une jeune femme à la silhouette fine, qui ne devait dépasser le mètre 60.

- Sur qui tu paries ? Lançais-je amusé à Jasper.

- Arrêtes de faire le con, observe plutôt ce qui se passe dans cet enclos. Me répondit sérieusement mon acolyte.

- Tu te sens bien Jasp ? On a 3 mois pour observer cela, on aura le temps d'attaquer demain.

Il ne me répondit pas et le silence résonna dans l'habitacle de la voiture. Je me mis à observer la jeune femme, face au tas de muscles qui la dominait. Notre duo semblait être en désaccord, il ne se comprenait pas. J'ignorais le but du travail effectué, mais tous deux ressemblaient à un couple de danseur. Lorsque le cheval partait à droite, la jeune femme lui barrait le chemin le forçant à changer de direction. Elle l'obligeait à galoper en cercle autour d'elle, visiblement le cheval était aussi perdu que moi, il ne savait pas quoi faire, puisqu'à chacun de ses mouvements, elle le contrait.

Ce ballet dura une quinzaine de minutes. Puis le cheval s'immobilisa et la fixa, arrêté devant elle, droit et fier. Et là sans que je ne saisisse pourquoi, elle lui tourna le dos, l'ignorant, préférant triturer la corde qu'elle avait en main. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle fit demi-tour et le scruta, un large sourire aux lèvres. Et sans raison apparente, sans qu'elle ne bouge, le cheval s'est approché d'elle, paisiblement, seule sa cage thoracique se soulevait régulièrement, preuve de l'effort qu'il venait de fournir. Elle posa sa main à plat sur l'avant de sa tête et lui murmura quelque chose. Son regard était douceur et fierté à ce moment là. Puis, elle se dirigea vers la porte de sortie de l'enclos. Le cheval la suivait maintenant comme un petit chien, dans le moindre de ses mouvements. Elle avança la main vers lui et attacha la corde à celle qu'il avait sur la tête. Puis tous deux sortir du corral, comme de vieux compagnons, alors que quelques minutes plus tôt, ils semblaient se défier en un combat de dominance. L'harmonie du couple était là, et j'ignorais comment la dresseuse avait réussi cela.

Elle nous aperçut enfin, observa la voiture, un sourire en coin. Elle pencha la tête, un doigt sur son chapeau, en guise de « bonjour ». Nous lui fîmes également un signe, puis je démarrais la voiture pour rejoindre l'hôtel où nous devions être accueillis.

_POV Alice_

J'avais vu une voiture immobilisée à l'entrée du ranch, je déduisis rapidement qu'il s'agissait de nos visiteurs, étant donné le modèle du véhicule. Bella trouverait cela ridicule de venir avec une telle merveille ici, mais je dois dire qu'elle ne laissait pas de marbre. Enfin, ils s'approchaient et garaient la voiture sur le parking. Je m'avançais sur le perron pour les saluer.

- Bonsoir Messieurs, avez-vous fait bon voyage ?

- Oui, merci. Cet endroit est charmant. Me dit un jeune homme blond qui sortait du côté passager.

Jeune homme qui je dois bien l'avouer était particulièrement séduisant. Il était chic, mais ne dénotait pas avec le paysage. Un jean bleu, un t-shirt beige et une veste de costume lui donnaient un style classe mais décontracté.

- Enchantée, je suis Alice Swan, et vous avez probablement aperçu ma sœur à l'entrée du site.

- En effet, nous l'avons observé un moment avec ce cheval, c'était fascinant. Me répondit toujours le jeune homme blond.

- Oui, elle fait souvent cet effet. _Mais Alice enfin reprends toi, c'est quoi cette réflexion ridicule ??? _Euh, enfin… puis-je savoir lequel de vous deux est Monsieur Masen ?

- C'est moi, mais appelez moi Edward. Intervint l'autre jeune homme, qui avait également un certain charme, mais qui était moins à mon goût.

- Parfait, donc j'en conclus que vous êtes Monsieur Hale ? Demandais-je en questionnant l'homme blond.

- En effet, mais Jasper sera plus commode étant donné que nous sommes amenés à passer les 3 prochains mois ensemble. Dit-il amusé.

- Oh, Messieurs, je vous présente Bella, que vous avez observé tout à l'heure. Déclarais-je en voyant ma sœur à quelques mètres de nous.

- Bonsoir. S'exclamèrent tous trois en cœur.

- Si vous voulez bien me suivre, je vais vous indiquer où se situent vos chambres.

Nos visiteurs installés, je préparais le repas pendant que Bella clôturait sa journée auprès des chevaux. Puis, une petite heure ensuite, nous nous retrouvions tous les 4 autour de la table.

- Donc le tournage débutera dès demain, nous vous filmerons dans votre quotidien, nous ferons notre maximum pour ne pas interférer dans votre travail. Expliqua Jasper à ma sœur.

- De toute façon, lorsqu'elle est avec ses chevaux, il pourrait y avoir un tremblement de terre, qu'elle ne s'en apercevrait pas.

Les deux hommes furent amusés par ma réplique, mais Bella se renfrogna. Elle me fixa et un sourire naquit au coin de ses lèvres. Signe qu'elle préparait quelque chose.

- Vous n'êtes jamais venus au Texas n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle à Edward.

J'avais remarqué qu'elle l'observait beaucoup, mais elle ne semblait pas l'apprécier, au contraire. Il faut dire qu'il était superficiel, arrogant et relativement désagréable depuis son arrivée, même s'il restait poli, vestige sans doute de sa bonne éducation. Contrairement à Jasper, il était arrivé en costume cintré noir, chemise blanche et cravate noire. C'était de bon goût, mais aucunement adapté pour le ranch.

- Non en effet, c'est une première. Pourquoi ?

- Car débarquez dans un ranch Texan, avec une telle voiture n'est digne que d'un novice. Tout le monde sait qu'ici il faut préférer le pratique au tape à l'œil ici.

Elle l'attaquait gratuitement, je m'inquiétais pour la suite, connaissant ma sœur, elle pouvait aller plus loin, tout dépendait de la répartie en face d'elle.

- Etes-vous déjà allée à New York mademoiselle ? Répondit-il calmement.

- Jamais de ma vie et j'en remercie le seigneur chaque jour !

- Dans ce cas, arrêtez de le remercier, car s'il avait un temps soit peu d'estime pour vous, il ne vous aurait pas enfermé dans un tel lieu, aussi loin de la civilisation. Et sachez bien que parfois le tape à l'œil a du bon, vous devriez vous en souvenir.

Il la toisait triomphant, mais le regard pétillant de ma sœur me disait qu'elle n'en avait pas tout à fait terminé.

- Eh bien Monsieur Masen, sachez tout d'abord que Dieu n'est en rien responsable de mon choix de vie et surtout… ne vous fiez pas aux apparences ! Rendez vous demain matin à 6h pour petit déjeuner. Lui indiqua-t-elle dans un clin d'œil.

Sur ces dernières paroles, elle se leva, nous salua et partit retrouver son chez elle. Le premier jour de tournage serait sans doute difficile pour elle, elle devait se reposer.

**Comme je vous le disais, bienvenus dans mon monde et si vous souhaitez savoir à quoi ressemble la vraie Naïade... rendez-vous sur mon profil, une photo d'elle vous y attend !!!**

**Et en attendant... une review pour me donner votre avis sur ce début d'histoire me motiverait à vous envoyer la suite la semaine prochaine.**


	2. Chapter 2 Confessions

**Bonjour à tous,**

**Je veux commencer par vous dire un grand MERCI !!!!**

**Les reviews et les encouragements que vous m'avez envoyé étaient tout simplement géniaux ! Je ne pensais pas que ce premier chapitre aurait un tel succès, donc je suis tout simplement ravie et touchée ! J'ai dépassé les 30 reviews, c'est juste excellent.**

**J'ai également eu un grand nombre de mises en alertes et ça c'est énorme, même si j'avoue que j'aurais aimé que toutes les mises en alertes postent aussi une review... ben quoi je suis gourmande... et alors ??? lol**

**Concernant ce chapitre, je voulais préciser que j'ajoute un lexique sur mon profil. Tout le monde n'est pas habitué aux termes utilisés dans le monde des chevaux, aussi, afin que tout le monde s'en sorte, j'ai fait un lexique qui sera éventuellement mis à jour en cas de besoin. Si un mot ne figure pas dans celui-ci, n'hésitez pas à me demander l'explication par review.**

**Ensuite, je remercie bien évidemment Dri et Lu, avec qui nous papotons beaucoup de cette histoire, qui sont de très bons conseils et qui m'encouragent au quotidien… et aussi qui me menacent si je n'écris pas… lol**

**J'ai également une petite fée qui joue de son clavier pour vérifier mes fautes et qui effectue une correction minutieuse, afin de vous fournir un chapitre au top… et ces petits doigts magiques sont ceux d'Aurore… merci à toi de me rejoindre dans cette aventure !**

*******

**Pour répondre aux personnes qui n'ont pas de compte et à qui je conseille vivement d'en créer un, ainsi vous aurez des réponses plus détaillées et un teaser du chapitre suivant :**

**Ma ju : **la réponse à ta question arrive dans ce chapitre. Et merci d'avoir fait le déplacement jusqu'ici !

**July : **bienvenue au Texas !

**Jenny1001 :** je ne sais pas si « amusé » est le bon terme concernant Ed et Bella... mais il va y'avoir un peu d'action !!!

**Mini-moi : **une autre passionnée... j'espère ne pas faire d'erreur qu'une passionnée détectera en quelques secondes. Merci de ton passage.

**Jenny, Nanaki, Fraise, Anne Laure, Katouchka : **Merci à vous.

*******

**Quelques précisions sur ce chapitre… l'histoire sur mes chevaux est leur véritable histoire, Naïade et Sham's sont mes compagnons et m'accompagnent au quotidien.**

**Les autres chevaux cités sont des chevaux qui ont compté ou comptent toujours pour moi. **

**Hélice **est la jument de ma sœur, une perle, une parfaite maîtresse d'école pour la cavalière débutante et apeurée que j'étais il y a 10 ans. Elle m'a appris à tenir en selle et à me rassurer un minimum.

**Arenouk **est celui qui a partagé ma vie pendant 2 ans, il n'était pas à moi, mais je le considérais tout comme. Il m'a donné confiance et m'a appris à faire confiance aux chevaux.

**Quadance **est la fille d'Hélice, également jument de ma sœur. Je l'ai vu naître et c'est le bébé de la famille. Et même si je n'ai été que 2 fois sur son dos... je l'adore cette petite peste !

**Je crois que c'est tout ce que j'avais à préciser sur ce sujet, donc je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !!!**

**Désolée, j'ai été un peu longue, alors on se retrouve en bas !!!**

**Charlotte**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 2 : Confession**

_POV Bella_

La nuit avait été courte, le stress ne me quittant pas. Cette première journée s'annonçait difficile, surtout que les hostilités entre le journaliste et moi étaient lancées.

Je n'aimais pas son air hautain et mieux que tout le monde. Il était mon parfait opposé et cela m'inquiétait pour la suite des évènements. Je ne pouvais cependant renier le charme qu'il dégageait, mais le fait qu'il en ait conscience, ne l'enfermait que d'avantage dans l'image que j'avais de lui.

Je montais les marches de l'hôtel et m'installait sur la terrasse. Alice y avait dressé une table pour le petit déjeuner, car une belle journée printanière s'annonçait. Il faisait doux et le soleil chauffait mon visage. J'enlaçais ma sœur pour la saluer et déposait un baiser sur sa joue.

- Belle démonstration hier soir... me lança-t-elle un sourire aux lèvres.

- Je ne vois pas du tout à quoi tu fais allusion. Dis-je naïvement en me retenant de rire. Ces hommes sont chez nous, ils doivent savoir à qui ils ont à faire. Je ne les laisserai pas nous juger, ils sont là pour voir notre mode de vie, alors ils seront servis.

- Ne sois pas trop dure pour leur première journée.

- Je ne leur ferai rien faire que je ne sois capable de réaliser moi-même.

- Eh bien te connaissant, ils sont dans de sales draps. Eclata-t-elle de rire.

- Je vois qu'il y a de l'ambiance par ici. Bonjour Mesdemoiselles. Salua poliment Edward, affichant déjà son sourire en coin.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait m'agacer, ce sourire était exaspérant mais craquant je dois l'avouer. Par contre, une chose n'allait pas du tout... sa tenue ! Comment comptait-il travailler avec moi, en costard et chaussures de ville ??? Il avait tout de même fait un effort, il ne portait pas de cravate, il devait d'ailleurs se sentir nu sans elle !

- Bonjour Edward. Vous ne comptez pas venir travailler avec moi dans cette tenue ? Rassurez-moi, vous avez quelque chose de plus adapté à porter ? L'interrogeais-je un peu inquiète.

- Euh... non, à vrai dire, je n'ai rien d'autre dans ma garde robes. Dit-il gêné.

- Heureusement que tata Alice pense à tout... Suivez-moi, je vais vous donner un jean, une chemise et une paire de bottes.

C'était tout ma sœur ça. Elle adorait la mode, mais elle avait surtout anticipé ce petit problème et s'était débrouillée pour avoir des tenues pour nos visiteurs. Il faudra d'ailleurs que je la questionne à ce sujet.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Jasper apparut sur la terrasse, il avait su se vêtir de façon adaptée, lui. Edward revint et était métamorphosé. Il aurait facilement pu passer pour un gars du coin, un Texan pur souche... enfin, du moment où il n'ouvrait pas la bouche pour dire des âneries.

- Bien, maintenant que tout le monde est près, c'est parti. Déclarais-je sous le regard dubitatif d'Edward.

Nous débutions tranquillement la journée. Nous chargeâmes des ballots de foin dans ma vieille Chevrolet, sous l'objectif de Jasper qui ne ratait rien. Il faisait encore frais, la douceur du matin était agréable pour ce type de tâches.

Ensuite, nous nous installâmes dans la camionnette et je conduisis jusqu'à l'extrémité des pâtures, afin de nourrir un premier troupeau. Il s'agissait des poulinières et leurs poulains. J'expliquais tout cela à Edward, afin qu'il puisse l'intégrer à son reportage.

Nous recommençâmes à charger le pick up afin de se rendre auprès des autres troupeaux. Nous terminions par le parc de mes chevaux qui était tout près des bâtiments. J'aimais les voir de chez moi, et passer les saluer dès que j'en avais l'occasion. Naïade hennit à mon approche, elle savait qu'à cette heure matinale, il était l'heure de manger, et elle ne raterait cela pour rien au monde.

- La jument qui a henni est la mienne, elle s'appelle Naïade. Elle partage ma vie depuis ses 4 ans, elle en a 9 aujourd'hui. C'est une jument hors norme, elle est douce et délicate, mais surtout une partenaire épatante. Derrière elle, vous avez Sham's. Son compagnon de pâture. C'est un poney de race Shetland, mais petit gabarit, car il ne dépasse pas les 80 cm de haut comme vous pouvez le constater. Mais attention, il ne faut surtout pas lui dire qu'il est petit, il se prend pour un grand. Plaisantais-je.

Jasper s'amusa de ma remarque, mais je voyais clairement que la visite ennuyait profondément Edward. Evidemment, je n'allais pas rater une occasion de l'agacer encore plus.

- Ils partagent leur terrain avec mes autres chevaux, mais ceux-ci sont pratiquement tous en retraite, pour cause de vieillesse, ou souci de santé. Des personnes m'amènent leurs équidés lorsqu'ils ne peuvent plus s'en occuper ou que les frais deviennent trop importants pour eux, donc je fais office d'accueil et rachète les chevaux pour leur offrir une retraite paisible.

- Je ne pensais pas que la vie au ranch était si fortunée. Cracha Edward d'un air mauvais.

- Elle ne l'est pas. Murmurais-je tristement.

- Eh bien ce n'est pas ce qui apparaît en premier lieu lorsqu'on visite votre propriété. Des troupeaux à n'en plus finir, un hôtel restauré entièrement, des machines agricoles flambant neuves. Vous dites vous même que vous récupérez les chevaux pour ceux qui ne peuvent plus s'en occuper, l'argent ne tombe pas du ciel pourtant il me semble ?

Sentant arrivé le drame, Jasper stoppa la caméra.

- Pour votre gouverne Môsieur je sais tout, sachez que l'argent ne tombe en effet pas du ciel, mais des circonstances ont fait qu'avec Alice nous avons perçu une somme importante d'argent, qui nous a permis de créer ce site.

- Oh quelle chance vous avez de connaître des âmes charitables...

- Dit l'homme qui débarque dans mon ranch en Aston Martin ! Dis-je sarcastiquement.

- La différence entre vous et moi, c'est que je ne cache pas ma classe sociale, j'assume parfaitement d'être issu d'une famille importante de New York.

- Je n'ai rien à cacher. Suivez-moi. Sifflais-je avec amertume.

Je m'élançais en direction de l'hôtel. Je le contournais, suivie par mes deux compères, Jasper étant resté silencieux durant tout notre échange avec Edward. Je m'immobilisais et pris une profonde respiration. Face à moi, se trouvait un banc, à l'abri des regards, un simple banc en pierres, reprenant deux gravures : Renée et Charlie.

Je désignais les deux noms et fixais Edward, des larmes plein les yeux.

- Voici nos généreux donateurs, nos parents. Ils sont décédés il y a 10 ans. Oui ils avaient réussi dans la vie et nous ont permis de réaliser notre rêve, mais je préférerais 100 fois les avoir à mes côtés et ne pas avoir ce site que je chéris pourtant plus que tout. Alors avant de juger et cracher votre venin, intéressez-vous un temps soit peu aux personnes face à vous et réfléchissez avant de lancer des inepties. Maintenant, je ne veux plus que vous sous-entendiez quoique ce soit sur nos revenus, car vous salissez la mémoire de nos parents en faisant cela.

Je tournais les talons, les larmes étant sur le point de passer la barrière de mes yeux et il était impossible qu'un tel imbécile me voit pleurer à cause de ses propos. Je courrais en direction de ma jument, et croisais Alice sur ma route, elle n'avait rien perdu de la scène et j'aperçus une larme sur sa joue. Je ne m'arrêtais pas auprès d'elle et accélérais ma course, jusqu'à ce que je rejoigne Naïade.

Je la sortis du parc, la pansais à toute hâte et la sellais. Je grimpais sur son dos et partie à travers la forêt derrière les hangars, afin de fuir la peine que je venais de subir.

_POV Edward_

_Qu'est-ce que je pouvais être con parfois... mais comment aurais-je pu savoir qu'une tragédie se cachait derrière ce décor de cinéma ? Je devais m'excuser, montrer à Bella que je n'étais pas un monstre._

Jasper avait son regard accusateur et peiné à la fois. Puis il tourna la tête en direction d'un bruit derrière nous. Une petite branche venait de céder sous le poids d'Alice qui s'approchait. Elle nous regardait tristement, ses yeux ne brillaient plus de la petite flamme qui les habitait depuis que nous l'avions rencontré. Je m'en voulais de les faire souffrir à cause de ma stupidité.

- Alice, je suis vraiment désolé. J'ignorais que vous aviez vécu un tel drame et loin de moi l'idée de manquer de respect à la mémoire de vos parents.

- Vous ne pouviez pas savoir. C'est très difficile d'en parler, ils nous ont quittés si soudainement. C'est un sujet qui reste sensible malgré les années qui passent. Bella évite de raconter notre histoire, peu de personnes sont au courant par ici. Mais elle est aussi impulsive, d'où sa réaction.

- Je dois aller m'excuser sur le champ.

- Surtout pas. A l'heure qu'il est, elle doit être avec sa jument, elle est la seule à pouvoir la calmer et apaiser sa peine. Quand elle est dans cet état, mieux vaut la laisser évacuer et reprendre la discussion plus tard, sans cela, ça ne donnera rien de bon. Elle va aller faire un tour pendant quelques heures avec Naïade et quand elle reviendra, elle sera apte à vous entendre vous excuser.

Cette fille était adorable. Sous ses airs de lutin déjanté, se cachait une petite fille qui souffrait encore de la disparition de ses parents. La première fois que vous la voyiez, il était impossible de se douter qu'elle avait traversé une telle épreuve, elle avait le sourire, pas comme Bella qui s'enfermait dans son monde, mais aujourd'hui je comprenais pourquoi. Ce monde était son échappatoire, il lui permettait de garder le cap face à cette douloureuse période de sa vie.

- Pouvons-nous faire quelque chose pour aider en attendant qu'elle revienne ?

- Vous avez fini de nourrir les bêtes ?

- Oui. Répondit fièrement Jasper. Nous venions de disposer le foin dans le parc de Naïade et Sham's, lorsque...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend pour ne pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

- Je vois. Dit doucement Alice. Dans ce cas, vous pouvez reprendre le même itinéraire, mais cette fois-ci, au lieu du foin, il faut distribuer l'eau.

_POV Bella_

_Comment cet imbécile peut-il porter un jugement sur ma vie, sur ma façon de penser et de mener mes affaires ?_

J'avais fui, comme d'habitude, incapable de réagir. J'avais été blessée au plus profond de moi-même, par un homme inconnu hier encore. Il avait un talent particulier pour être désagréable, et cela le rendait insupportable.

J'étais partie dans la précipitation, ne sachant pas où aller, mais avec la seule certitude, que Naïade devait m'accompagner. Cela faisait déjà deux heures que j'étais partie, et ma colère s'apaisait seulement. J'étais de mauvaise compagnie pour ma jument, mais elle était égale à elle-même : compatissante.

Nous échangions un tel degré de complicité, que nous ressentions le malaise chez l'une ou l'autre, et lorsque nous étions face à cette situation, celle qui se sentait bien, faisait en sorte d'améliorer l'état de la seconde. Et c'était imparable, jamais ça n'échouait. Je regrettais qu'elle n'ait été là à la mort de mes parents, elle m'aurait été d'un grand soutien, mais elle n'avait rejoint ma vie que plus tard.

Nous arrivions aux abords d'une longue plaine, qui était notre terrain de jeu. Naïade se tendait déjà à l'arrivée, anticipant ce qui allait se passer. Elle savait que cet endroit était notre défouloir et elle ne se faisait pas prier pour évacuer le surplus d'énergie ou le stress qui la faisait bouillonner.

- Prête ma fille ? La questionnais-je.

Ce qui était parfaitement inutile, car déjà, je la sentais piétiner, elle rassemblait son arrière main, redresser sensiblement son encolure et pointait les oreilles vers l'horizon. Un claquement de langue suffit à la faire démarrer, tel un boulet de canon.

A l'image d'un cheval de dessin animé, elle cabra de quelques centimètres pour se donner de l'élan et s'élança dans de longues et légères enjambées. Elle alliait vitesse et souplesse dans ses mouvements et ce que je ressentais à cet instant était indescriptible.

Le vent s'engouffrait dans mes cheveux, il caressait mon visage de sa brise douce, j'avais la sensation de voler. Je ne faisais plus qu'un avec ma monture, tel un centaure en plein galop. Nous n'étions plus la cavalière et la monture, mais un couple unit et harmonieux, symbole même de la symbiose.

Mon esprit se libéra, plus rien ne comptait, je voyais la crinière de ma douce jument se soulever à chaque foulée, je sentais chaque pied se poser au sol, le bruit était grisant, un tadam régulier qui était le plus beau son qu'il m'ait été donné d'entendre, une berceuse infiltrant mes oreilles et mes pensées, lavant tout sur son passage.

Nous arrivâmes haletantes après cette bouffée d'oxygène que nous nous étions offert. Libérées et détendues, comme si aucun incident ne s'était produit. Il était donc temps de rentrer, Alice savait que je procédais de cette façon, mais, ces escapades l'angoissaient systématiquement.

Après avoir redescendu la vallée, nous pénétrâmes dans le ranch. Une petite halte pour laisser s'abreuver ma partenaire au ruisseau, et j'arrivais à l'air de pansage. Je la désellais et la rentrais immédiatement au parc, sans tout de même oublier de la remercier pour cet instant. Je la lâchais un sourire aux lèvres et m'apprêtais à aller ranger mon matériel, lorsqu'un raclement de gorge me tétanisa immédiatement. Je me retournais lentement pour lui faire face.

_POV Edward_

Elle eut un moment d'hésitation lorsqu'elle entendit mon raclement de gorge. J'étais mal à l'aise et ne savais par où commencer. Elle se retourna doucement vers moi et je vis que le sourire aperçu un instant plus tôt sur son visage, c'était entièrement fané, laissant place à une ligne figne tracée par ses lèvres.

- Bella... je... je voulais vous présenter mes plus sincères excuses pour mes propos. Je ne voulais aucunement vous blesser par ces paroles maladroites. Il m'était impossible d'imaginer que vous aviez vécu une situation si tragique et si j'avais été au courant, je ne me serais jamais permis de tels mots.

Elle me dévisageait, s'arrêtant sur chaque expression de mon visage. Elle semblait vouloir tester ma sincérité et voir si elle devait avoir confiance en mes excuses. Elle agissait comme un détecteur de mensonges, elle m'épiait, mais ne me disait rien, ce qui me rendait particulièrement nerveux. Ce qui pour Edward Masen était une première !

- Dites moi quelque chose, s'il vous plaît, je me sens vraiment mal de vous avoir blessée. Je vous promets que durant mon séjour, je ferai mon maximum pour ne pas être désagréable avec vous, votre sœur ou votre mode de vie.

- Vous n'en serez pas capable. Me piqua-t-elle.

- Je suis prêt à vous prouver le contraire, si vous acceptez mes excuses. Je ne suis pas seulement l'ignoble personnage que vous semblez imaginer. Vous ne m'avez laissé aucune chance de vous prouver que derrière la fameuse Aston Martin ou le costume, se cache un autre Edward Masen, que peu de personnes connaissent réellement.

Mais que m'arrivait-il ? Pourquoi m'ouvrais-je ainsi à cette jeune fille. Est-ce son regard chocolat qui me faisait flancher, est-ce de sentir la détresse qui émanait d'elle ? Ou tout simplement la culpabilité que je ressentais ?

- D'accord, j'accepte.

- Quoi ?

- Eh bien j'accepte vos excuses, cela semble si étrange ? se renfrogna-t-elle.

- Nnnon, c'est juste que je ne pensais pas que vous baisseriez les armes si facilement.

- Je pense que je suis fautive également. Je sais me remettre en question et l'accueil que je vous ai réservé n'a pas été des plus agréable, donc essayons de faire des efforts et voir ce qu'il adviendra de ce pacte.

- Je suis ravi que vous me laissiez une chance de vous montrer qui je suis réellement. Vous ne le regretterez pas et je suis heureux que vous reconnaissiez que votre accueil glacial n'a pas...

- Et voilà ! Vous ne m'aurez paru sympathique que quelques minutes et déjà votre vraie personnalité ressurgit. Dit-elle d'un ton las et déçu.

_Bien joué Masen, voilà que tu fais des efforts et tu les détruis aussi sec._

Avant même que je ne réponde, elle avait chargé sa selle sur son bras et se dirigeait vers la sellerie. Je décidais de ne pas l'importuner d'avantage et d'aller retrouver Jasper.

_POV Alice_

Bella était rentrée de sa balade, j'étais soulagée de son retour. Je craignais toujours qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose, ou qu'elle ne m'abandonne comme l'avaient fait nos parents. Je n'aurais pu le supporter et elle tentait de me rassurer en m'affirmant qu'en compagnie de sa jument, il ne pourrait rien lui arriver.

Assise sur la balancelle de la terrasse, j'aperçus Edward se diriger vers ma sœur. Je trouvais touchant de sa part de vouloir s'excuser, je priais pour que Bella ne s'entête pas comme elle le faisait si bien.

- Puis-je m'asseoir un instant avec vous ?

Jasper arrivait discrètement sur la terrasse, et je sentis des papillons dans mon ventre au moment où j'entendis le son de sa voix. Il était souriant, aimable et toujours courtois. Le type d'homme que je n'avais pas rencontré depuis longtemps dans le coin. La plupart étaient des Texans implantés dans la région depuis de nombreuses années, d'autres des opportunistes ou encore des indiens de la réserve Kickapoo, autant dire que le côté « gentleman » était une option hors de prix dans notre comté !

- Bien sur, je vous en prie. Souriais-je.

- Sacrés caractères ces deux là n'est-ce pas. Dit-il en tournant la tête vers Bella et Edward.

- Oui, je dois avouer que ma sœur n'est pas très facile, mais Edward y a été un peu fort.

- Ce n'est pas quelqu'un de facile non plus, mais il a été maladroit. Il sait reconnaître lorsqu'il va trop loin, et là il sait qu'il a fait une erreur.

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, sembla hésiter et repris la parole.

- Il n'est pas ce qu'il semble être. Ne le jugez pas sur ce qu'il dégage, au fond de lui c'est quelqu'un de bien sur qui on peut compter. La vie n'a pas toujours été tendre avec lui, il en garde quelques séquelles, mais laissez lui une chance.

Il plaidait la cause de son ami, c'en était attendrissant, IL était attendrissant. Son regard plongé dans le mien me brûlait sur place, je crois que je devais m'avouer vaincue et admettre que je ressentais quelque chose pour lui. Cela me semblait précipité, mais mon corps me lançait un message très clair.

- Je ne le juge pas. Et mon instinct me dit en effet que c'est un homme respectable et sincère. Et mon instinct ne me trompe jamais.

- Oh je vois. Et que dit-il sur moi ?

Que pouvais-je bien répondre à cela ??? Je sentis mes joues s'empourprer et mon cerveau fonctionnait de travers. Je devais me ressaisir et répondre à Japser, mais que devais-je dire ? Un sourire se dessinait sur le visage de l'homme face à moi, probablement car les rougeurs de ma frimousse n'étaient pas passées inaperçues.

- Eh bien... il me dit qu'Edward a de la chance d'avoir un ami comme vous, qui le défend autant qu'il le peut. Votre personnalité est intéressante et à vos côtés je ressens...

- Alice ?

Ouf... sauvée par le gong ! Je me lançais sur un terrain glissant, inconsciemment, il arrivait au bon moment.

- Oui Edward ?

- Je tenais à m'excuser à nouveau. Bella a accepté mes excuses, même si j'ai encore des preuves à faire, mais la situation s'est un peu radoucie.

- Bien, je vous remercie. Que diriez-vous d'une petite excursion ce soir ? Pour finir d'apaiser l'ambiance.

- Une excursion ? Répétèrent-ils en cœur.

- Oui, c'est une tradition annuelle que nous respectons avec Bella. En hommage à nos parents, nous organisons une soirée feu de camps chaque année à la même date, et il se trouve que c'est aujourd'hui. Nous en avons discuté avec ma sœur et nous vous invitons à partager ce moment avec nous.

- Nous ne voudrions pas interférer dans ce moment de recueil. Intervint Jasper.

- Je vous remercie de votre prévenance, mais il n'y a aucun problème. Nous célébrons cette journée, mais elle ne représente en rien le jour de leur décès. Nous ne voulions pas fêter l'anniversaire de leur mort, cette situation nous aurait mis mal à l'aise, alors à la place, nous avons choisi le jour de notre arrivée ici, notre nouveau départ. C'est un instant de communion que l'on s'offre, afin de nous rapprocher de nos parents d'une certaine manière, nous leur dédions cette soirée, mais pas uniquement. Nous en profitons pour prendre un peu de temps pour nous.

- Dans ce cas, ce serait un honneur de vous accompagner. Souffla Jasper.

- Parfait, je suis ravie. Je vais aller préparer de quoi dîner. Bella doit en ce moment même gérer le matériel pour camper.

- Pour camper ? M'interrogea Edward affolé.

- Oui, nous montons au bord du lac et nous passons la nuit sur place. Nous regardons les étoiles, nous remémorons des souvenirs, nous écoutons la nature et c'est aussi un moment de détente et de rires.

- Comment nous rendons-nous sur place ?

- Le lac se trouve à une heure d'ici… une heure à cheval. Vous savez monter n'est-ce pas ?

Ils échangèrent un regard qui en disait long sur leur niveau. Je décidais donc de les rassurer.

- Bella vous donnera une monture adaptée et nous ne ferons que du pas, ne vous en faites pas. Faites lui confiance, dans ce domaine elle ne vous trompera pas. Et mettre un de ces chevaux entre vos mains et une grande preuve de confiance venant d'elle.

- Alors dans ces conditions, nous ferons nos premiers pas à cheval ce soir.

- Je vais vous donner de quoi vous changer. Nous partons dans deux heures, retrouvez nous devant le round pen.

POV Bella

Alice m'avait convaincu de laisser nos « invités » nous accompagner à notre « journée de communion » comme elle l'appelait. Cela ne m'enchantait guère après les différends survenus dans la journée, mais je pense que ma sœur voulait secrètement que Jasper participe à cet évènement. Alors encore une fois, j'avais cédé aux suppliques de ma sœur.

Le matériel était près pour camper, deux tentes, des lampes électriques, des sacs de couchages et un fusil. Nous n'étions jamais à l'abri de croiser un animal sauvage, aussi nous nous devions d'être prudentes. J'imaginais nos deux visiteurs camper, alors qu'ils devaient être plus habitués aux palaces qu'à dormir à même le sol.

J'étais sur le point de préparer les montures de chacun lorsqu'Edward me rejoint à l'air de pansage.

- Besoin d'un coup de main ? Me proposa-t-il gentiment.

Il souhaitait vraiment enterrer la hache de guerre et j'étais décidée à y mettre du mien, autant qu'il ferait des efforts.

- Eh bien nous allons aller chercher les montures, les panser, les harnacher et fixer le matériel de camping sur les selles.

- Je vous suis.

- Quel niveau avez-vous avec Japser, que je choisisse des chevaux en conséquence. J'imagine que vous avez du être habitués à monter à cheval, cela fait parti de l'éducation de la haute société non ?

- Vous avez raison, mais c'est un domaine que nous évitions avec Jasper. De ce fait, nous n'avons jamais appris à monter à cheval. Et je dois même avouer que je n'ai jamais posé les fesses sur l'un d'eux.

- Je vois… dans ce cas, Hélice et Arenouk seront parfaits. Ce sont des chevaux calmes, avec de l'expérience, qui suivront calmement le cheval de tête.

- Je vous fais confiance sans problème à ce niveau.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la pâture, licols en main. J'expliquais à Edward comment le nouer sur la tête de sa monture, et il me regarda fièrement quand il parvint seul à fixer la corde sur la tête d'Hélice. On aurait dit un enfant à qui l'on a promis un bonbon. Je souris face à son attitude, jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive mon visage amusé.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Oh rien. Vous aviez l'air si concentré et si fier du résultat, j'ai trouvé cela divertissant.

- Mais je suis fier d'y être parvenu seul. Pour une première je ne m'en suis pas si mal sorti. S'amusa-t-il un brin dédaigneux, le menton levé exagérément et le torse bombé.

- Alors félicitations ! Répondis-je le sourire aux lèvres et imitant une révérence.

Et c'est en riant que nous sortions les chevaux et les alignâmes à la barre d'attache. Je pansais rapidement les quatre et allais chercher leur matériel, Edward sur les talons. Il observait mais restait silencieux.

Une fois les montures harnachées, j'installais le matériel sur les selles et fixais les sacoches qui accueilleraient notre dîner. Alice arrivait au même moment, rigolant avec Jasper, les bras chargés de victuailles.

- Eh bien, tu as cuisiné pour un régiment ! M'esclaffais-je.

- Nous sommes plus nombreux que d'habitude et les hommes ont bon appétit !

Les montures prêtes, nous montâmes en selle. Alice était déjà en place, hissée avec toute la souplesse qui la qualifiait. Je faisais de même, sous les regards de nos visiteurs.

- Eh bien messieurs, vous nous suivez à pied ? Les interrogeais-je taquine.

- Euh… nous avons préféré observer pour vous imiter ensuite. Souffla Jasper.

- Alors maintenant en selle !

Ils réussirent tant bien que mal à s'installer et nous partions en direction de notre destination. Naïade et moi prîmes la tête, suivies d'Edward avec Arenouk, puis Jasper avec Hélice et Alice avec sa jument Quadance fermaient la marche.

Au bout d'une heure, nous approchâmes de notre but et apercevions le lac au creux des montagnes.

* * *

**Avant de vous laisser actionner le petit bouton de review, je voudrais vous présenter quelques fics qui démarrent. Appréciant les auteurs et leurs histoires, je voulais leur faire un petit coup de pub... donc surtout, n'hésitez pas à aller les découvrir :**

**Salvation par Lullaby :**

**.net/s/5681838/1/SALVATION**

**Comme un nouveau départ par Jenny1001 :**

**.net/s/5879979/1/**

**Un mensonge merveilleur par Tata-Aurore (TF) Miss-Aurore (FF) :**

**.net/u/2107798/Miss-Aurore**

**Maintenant place aux review !!!**

**Charlotte**


	3. Chapter 3 Feu de Camp

**Bonjour à tous,**

**Je suis toujours aussi heureuse de lire vos commentaires, de constater que les mises en alertes se font quotidiennement... c'est que du bonheur. MERCI à vous !**

**A ce jour, mon premier chapitre a atteint les 38 reviews, je suis juste toute folle de constater que ça grimpe encore, et 31 pour le deuxième, donc comment vous dire... c'est vraiment énorme pour moi !!!**

**Je n'ai rien à préciser de particulier sur ce chapitre, je vous rappelle juste qu'un lexique est à votre disposition sur mon profil, mais au delà de ça... rien à déclarer !**

**Je ne peux clôturer cette intro sans mes petits remerciements habituels à Dri et Lu qui me boostent, et à ma béta Aurore, qui tient des délais très courts pour vous satisfaire et vous permettre de lire tous les mardis un nouveau chapitre. Donc merci à toutes les trois, je vous adore les filles !**

*** * ***

**Passons maintenant aux personnes sans compte (je vous conseille toujours d'en créer un) :**

**Katouchka : **Merci pour le compliment sur l'écriture, je suis touchée.

**Jenny1001 :** Ben alors... pourquoi n'utilises-tu pas ton compte ??? lol Je te remercie pour le fait de faire passer les sentiments, ce compliment me touche d'autant plus venant de toi.

**Cocotte 56 : **Une passionnée... chouette, j'espère que l'histoire te plaira jusqu'au bout. Merci de ton passage.

**Anne Laure et Juuuuuu : **Merci

*** * ***

**Maintenant, je vous laisse en compagnie de toute la bande... bon feu de camp !**

**Ed, Bella, Jazz et Alice appartiennent à SM ??? Ah bon ??? **

**Charlotte**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 3 : Feu de camp

_POV Jasper_

Nous arrivions à notre destination et je n'en revenais pas du décor qui se dessinait devant moi. Le soleil couchant, se reflétait sur le lac, colorant la surface de l'eau, en un orangé hypnotique. La verdure de la forêt qui encadrait la plaine face à nous, contrastait avec les imposantes montagnes qui bordaient le tableau devant mes yeux. Ce paysage ressemblait d'avantage à une œuvre d'art, qu'à un lieu réel.

Le trajet n'avait pas été long, la jument avait été adorable, mais je n'étais pas mécontent d'arriver, car mon postérieur commençait à me faire souffrir. J'avais discuté avec Alice durant le voyage, nos juments se calant sur le même rythme. Ce petit bout de femme était vivifiant. Elle débordait d'énergie et je trouvais cela craquant. De nature plutôt calme et réservée, je dois dire qu'elle me fascinait.

- Et voilà cow-boy, nous sommes arrivés. Me dit-elle le regard emplit de douceur.

- C'est vraiment magnifique ici, je n'ai jamais vu pareil lieu.

- Bienvenu dans mon monde !

_Je rêve ou elle m'a fait un clin d'œil..._

Bella s'était arrêtée quelques mètres plus loin avec Edward et tous deux descendirent de cheval. Il était amusant de voir avec quelle facilité elle arriva au sol, tandis que mon ami peinait à poser le pied à terre. Je voyais clairement le regard amusé et absolument pas compatissant de Bella face à cette scène.

_POV Bella_

- Nous devons préparer le campement avant que la nuit ne tombe, il faut également faire du feu pour repousser les animaux sauvages.

Je vis nos invités échanger un regard inquiet et pâlir à cette annonce, mais ils ne se démontèrent pas, me proposant même d'aller ramasser du bois.

- Je vous conseille de faire du bruit en marchant, cela effrayera les éventuels animaux qui se cachent dans les fourrés.

- Merci du conseil, nous allons faire le nécessaire. Répondit Jasper.

Une fois nos deux hommes partis, nous nous occupâmes de délimiter un paddock pour les chevaux afin qu'ils passent la nuit en sécurité, tout en pouvant se déplacer et brouter l'herbe à leur convenance. Je profitais de cet instant pour interroger un peu ma sœur.

- Alors Alice... agréable balade ?

- Oui, les chevaux ont été calmes, la température est douce...

- Je ne parle pas de ça... tu sais très bien à quoi je fais allusion.

- Oui bon d'accord. Eh bien la compagnie de Jasper a également été très sympathique. Je ne sais pas, c'est étrange, je ne le connais pas, mais j'ai la sensation qu'il fait parti de moi, qu'il a toujours été à mes côtés. Mais je ne sais pas ce que lui ressent, il risque de trouver que c'est trop précipité.

- Alice, tu es irrécupérable ! Tu es d'une perspicacité déconcertante, mais parfois, tu ne verrais pas un âne dans un troupeau de chevaux !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Il t'observe sans arrêt, il a le regard doux et enflammé quand il te voit, ne me dis pas que tu es passée à côté de ça ?

- C'est vrai ? Oh mon dieuuuuuuuuuuuuuu. Hurla-t-elle, ayant probablement fait fuir tous les habitants de la forêt.

- Qu'est-ce qui nous vaut un tel cri ? Nous interpela le dit Jasper.

- Euh... rien... Bella m'a appris une bonne nouvelle c'est tout. Débita une Alice au visage cramoisi.

- Dans ce cas. Haussa les épaules, Jasper l'air déçu. Où déposons-nous le bois ?

- Ici, je vais m'en occuper sur le champ.

- Encore besoin de notre aide ? M'interrogea Edward.

_Mais quelle mouche l'a piqué ? Pourquoi devient-il serviable et aimable ? Compte-il vraiment faire les efforts qu'il m'a promis ? _

- Il faudrait monter les tentes si vous le voulez bien.

- Mouais... mais nous n'avons jamais fait cela.

- Vous verrez, ce n'est pas très compliqué, les explications sont notées sur la housse.

Je leur lançais les deux tentes et m'affairait au feu, pendant qu'Alice préparer les plats qu'elle avait emporté.

Du coin de l'œil, je ne perdais pas une miette de la scène que nous offraient nos deux New Yorkais. C'était à mourir de rire. Edward lisait les indications, pendant que Jasper tentait de les mettre en application. Pour l'instant, il observait les piquets qu'il tenait dans une main et la toile qu'il avait dans l'autre.

- Une tente igloo n'est pourtant pas ce qu'il y a de plus compliqué à monter ! Soufflais-je discrètement à ma sœur à mes côtés.

Nous pouffâmes toutes les deux, ce qui n'échappa pas à Edward qui nous lança un regard assassin.

- Besoin d'un coup de main ? Demandais-je innocente, me retenant de rire.

- Absolument pas. Nous maîtrisons la situation. Me répondit fièrement Edward, tandis que Jasper nous lançait un regard suppliant.

Finalement, après une bonne heure de concentration, les tentes étaient montées. Les deux hommes revinrent triomphants de leur croisade, le sourire aux lèvres et le regard fier.

- Vous voyez... les New Yorkais sont parfaitement capables de monter des tentes ! Lancèrent-ils en cœur.

Nous éclatâmes de rire avec Alice, car à peine avaient-ils terminé leur réplique, qu'une des deux tente s'affala au sol, suivie de quelques secondes par la deuxième.

- Hum... je cois que les Texanes vont s'occuper de cela si nous ne voulons pas dormir à la belle étoile. Les nuits sont fraîches en montagne.

C'est ainsi qu'Alice et moi remontions les tentes en 5 minutes montre en main, sous le regard admiratif des deux hommes.

- Un jour, nous vous apprendrons. Dis-je hilare en passant devant nos invités, bras dessus bras dessous avec ma sœur.

Edward fut bon joueur, il ne râla pas devant ma taquinerie, il m'impressionnait vraiment. Jusque quand pourrait-il se maîtriser ?

Le camp était près, le feu allumé, nous avions disposé des plaids et les selles des chevaux dessus pour s'installer confortablement, il ne nous restait plus qu'à dîner.

Alice avait prévu un petit stock de bières, que nous dégustâmes avec bonheur. Elles étaient restées fraîches malgré le trajet et ce fut un régal. Ma sœur se rapprochait discrètement de Jasper et je crus la voir retenir un gémissement en observant celui-ci boire au goulot de sa bouteille et encore plus, lorsqu'il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, pour récupérer le précieux nectar qu'elles comportaient.

Calée contre ma selle, ma bière à la main, je regardais les étoiles. C'était une nuit claire et douce, la chaleur du feu rendait l'atmosphère parfaite pour cette soirée. Je m'évadais un instant dans mes pensées, paupières closes et repensais à mes parents, mes années passées ici, le sens de ma vie, jusqu'à ce que je sente une présence toute proche de moi. J'ouvrais les yeux pour découvrir qu'il s'agissait d'Edward.

- Ca va ? M'interrogea-t-il l'air inquiet.

- Oui, j'étais dans mes pensées.

- Et puis-je savoir quel en était leur contenu ?

- Rien de bien intéressant à vrai dire. Je pensais à ma vie, ce que j'avais vécu, ce que je souhaitais en faire dans l'avenir. Et je... je pensais à mes parents, me remémorais des souvenirs.

- Oh ! Puis-je vous demander comment ils sont décédés ?

- Vous pouvez. C'est arrivé il y a 10 ans, comme je vous l'ai dit. Alice et moi étions en cours, nous avions 16 et 19 ans. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier. En pleine leçon de littérature, le principal est intervenu, me demandant de le suivre. Dans le couloir, je retrouvais Alice. Une fois dans le bureau du doyen, il nous a annoncé que nos parents avaient eu un accident. Ils étaient en déplacement professionnel, pour leur société spécialisée dans l'architecture d'intérieure. Ils devaient aller voir des fournisseurs en Europe. Ils voyageaient dans leur avion privé et le jour de leur retour, la météo était mauvaise. De violentes rafales de vents ont fait perdre le contrôle au pilote, et l'appareil s'est échoué au milieu de l'Océan Atlantique. Il n'y a eu aucun survivant.

Ma voix se brisait sur cette dernière phrase et je ne pus retenir une larme de rouler sur ma joue. Ces souvenirs étaient douloureux et je n'avais jamais réellement exprimé ma peine, ou rarement à un Homme. J'avais beaucoup pleuré auprès de mes chevaux, mais j'avais tenté d'épargner mes pairs.

- Je suis navré. Me réconforta Edward, en me frôlant la joue pour ôter la gouttelette d'eau salée.

Je fus surprise de son geste, mais ne me dégagea pas. Ses yeux me fixaient, avec un air compatissant, je ne voyais aucune pitié, juste du soutien.

- Nous n'avons pas pu leur dire au revoir, c'était si soudain. Alice était encore une enfant, j'étais majeure, nous étions les seules héritières et personne ne pouvait nous recueillir. Je n'ai pas eu le choix, il fallait que je sois forte pour nous faire avancer. Et je n'ai pas trouvé d'autre solution que de quitter le New Hampshire.

- Le New Hampshire ? Répéta-t-il surpris.

- Eh oui, vous voyez, nous n'avons pas toujours été des filles de la campagne. Nous avons aussi vécu à la ville et roulé dans de belles voitures.

- Oh je ne jugeais pas, simplement, vous n'en aviez jamais fait mention.

- Non, car c'était notre ancienne vie, nous sommes heureuses ici, je ne regrette pas d'avoir tout quitté. Alice l'a vécu différemment, mais ma plus belle récompense a été le jour de ses 21 ans, lorsqu'elle m'a dit qu'elle se sentait chez elle, qu'elle ne voudrait pas d'autre vie que celle que je nous avais choisi.

- Je reconnais qu'il fallait du cran à 19 ans de faire ce que vous avez fait, j'en aurais été incapable.

Une tornade passa devant nous en chantonnant et en sautillant dans tous les sens. Mon Alice était face à nous, un sourire éblouissant, elle gigotait et nous demanda enjouée si nous voulions aller nous baigner dans le lac.

- Vas-y, nous te rejoignons. Dis-je battue d'avance devant l'énergie débordante du lutin qui me servait de sœur.

Elle partit en bondissant et tapant des mains, avant d'attraper Jasper par la main.

- Vous ne pouvez rien lui refuser n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, c'en est désespérant. Grimaçais-je.

- Je crois qu'elle fait cet effet là à tout le monde non ?

- C'est vrai, elle est tellement vivante, qu'on veut prolonger son bonheur en cédant à tous ses caprices.

Et c'est donc dans la bonne humeur que nous atteignions le lac. L'instant partagé avec Edward m'avait fait du bien, je pensais que je devais me tromper à son sujet, que je l'avais mal jugé.

Au bord du lac, je trouvais les vêtements d'Alice et Jasper, jetés en tas sur la rive. Edward me regarda incrédule et se mit à rire.

- Eh bien, ils n'auront pas perdu de temps ces deux là !

- Vous pensez qu'on a raté quelque chose au coin du feu ?

- Je l'ignore, il suffit de les observer d'ici.

- Comment ça d'ici ? Alors là non, vous ne couperez pas au bain de 9h.

- 9h ?

- Eh bien oui, étant donné qu'il n'est que 9h, nous ferons un bain de 9h au lieu de minuit. Allez oust, à l'eau.

Je le poussais doucement vers le bord de l'eau en riant.

- Vous comptez rester habillée ? Me questionna-t-il.

- Et vous ?

- Oh moi, je vous suis et comme je suis persuadé que vous resterez sur le bord de l'eau et habillée, alors je suis tranquille.

Mais il n'avait encore rien compris à ma personnalité cet homme là ! Il me défiait encore. Soit, il allait être surpris !

- Eh bien sachez que je ne suis pas du genre à me laisser impressionner !

Tout en parlant, je me dandinais pour retirer mes bottes et tortillais des fesses pour faire descendre mon jean. Je me retrouvais rapidement en shorty et après avoir déposé mon chapeau sur mes vêtement, je retirais ma chemise, offrant mon soutien gorge à la vue d'Edward qui me regardait, ou plutôt me dévisageait.

- Bien, maintenant j'attends que vous me suiviez ! Lâchais-je les bras croisés sur ma poitrine.

- Vous avez trouvé compétiteur à votre taille mademoiselle.

A son tour, il retira son chapeau, ses bottes, et sa chemise. Je dois dire que le corps qui se matérialisait devant moi était des plus appétissants. Il retira son ceinturon et défit les quelques boutons de son jean, en me fixant dans les yeux. Je rougis face à son aplomb et fonçais dans l'eau pour retrouver une teinte normale.

- Petite joueuse ! Me cria Edward de la rive.

- Ah oui ? Lui répondis, en lui lançant mes sous vêtements que je venais de retirer sous l'eau.

Je le vis déglutir. La lueur de la lune éclairait son corps, me laissant profiter du spectacle. Il se tenait comme un mannequin, faisant de la pub pour boxer. C'était vraiment un bel homme.

_Note pour moi même, il est temps que tu te trouves un mec ma fille, car tu deviens désespérante à fantasmer sur le premier venu !_

Il me rejoignit dans l'eau, en silence. Je nageais en direction de Jasper et Alice qui semblaient bien s'amuser.

- Alors vous deux, tout va comme vous voulez ?

- Oh oui. Répondirent-ils en cœur.

- Bella, mais tu es nue ou je rêve ?

- Vous ne rêvez pas Alice. Confirma Edward en arrivant derrière moi.

- Très bien, dans ce cas, tout le monde se met au même niveau. Clama ma sœur fière d'elle.

- Je te suis. Dit Jasper avec douceur.

_Je rêve ou il l'a tutoyé... oh c'est sûr, on a raté quelque chose. Il va falloir que j'interroge ma sœur._

Après une bonne baignade, nous regagnions la rive. Je prétextais devoir parler à Alice un instant, afin que les hommes retournent près du feu.

- Quoi ? Me questionna Alice.

- Oh rien, je voulais juste les éloigner pour pouvoir sortir en paix et me rhabiller tranquillement.

Nous éclatâmes de rire et une fois vêtues, nous nous dirigeâmes vers le feu. Arrivées au niveau du campement, nous découvrîmes nos deux hommes en pleine discussion, qu'ils stoppèrent immédiatement à notre vue.

- Désolée d'interrompre votre tête à tête, mais je pense qu'il est temps de manger, j'ai une faim de loup, pas vous ? Demandais-je.

Ils acquiescèrent tous, donc Alice fit revenir le dîner sur le feu. Durant tout le repas, avec Jasper ils échangèrent des regards discrets, mais explicites à souhaits. Je décidais donc de proposer une balade à Edward, afin de laisser nos tourtereaux tranquilles.

- Une balade pour digérer ce bon repas Edward ?

- Avec plaisir.

Alice me regarda et me remercia en remuant discrètement les lèvres. Je lui souris et nous partîmes mon cavalier et moi, pour faire un petit tour.

Pendant un moment, nous marchâmes sous la nuit étoilée, sans prononcer un mot. La douceur de l'air effleurait mon visage en une douce caresse. Je m'arrêtais, fermais les yeux et ressentais chaque sensation sur ma peau. C'était exquis. Je rouvris les yeux et constatais qu'Edward me fixait d'un drôle de façon.

- Qu'y-a-t-il ? Le questionnais-je un peu agressivement.

- Oh rien, excusez moi, vous étiez tellement concentrée... vous sembliez ailleurs pendant un instant.

- Vous vous rendrez compte que c'est quelque chose qui m'arrive souvent en effet. Besoin d'évasion par moment. Dis-je en haussant les épaules.

- J'ai déjà remarqué. Et comment faites-vous cela ?

- C'est simple, je profite de ce qui m'entoure. Ce soir ce sont les étoiles et l'air sur mon visage, demain ce sera le bruit de l'eau ou le vent dans les feuilles. Bien évidemment, le plus efficace est d'entendre les sabots de mes chevaux frapper le sol, dans un galop effréné. Aucun son n'émet plus belle mélodie à mes oreilles.

- Ce doit être grisant n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, il n'y a rien de tel. De ce simple écho ressort la puissance du cheval. Un troupeau en pleine course c'est magique, ça vous transporte. C'est totalement différent lorsqu'on est à cheval, mais tout aussi envoutant.

- J'imagine.

- Je vous montrerai un jour, je vous ferai découvrir cette sensation, que ce soit en selle, ou au cœur d'un troupeau.

- J'en serai ravie. Sourit-il.

Soudain, un bruit dans les fourrés nous sortit de notre discussion. Je sentis Edward se tendre à mes côtés.

- Qu'est-ce que... qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Probablement un cochon sauvage. Il faut retourner au campement, mais ne faites pas de mouvement brusque.

Nous reculions lentement vers le feu, sans quitter le buisson des yeux. Soudain, un animal surgit, une masse sombre de la taille d'un veau, mais avec le poids d'un jeune cheval. Ses yeux jaunes nous fixaient et un grondement sorti de sa gorge, lançant un son guttural qui glaça Edward.

- Ne vous arrêtez pas, nous devons continuer. Murmurais-je.

Il était figé sur place, hypnotisé par le regard de l'animal. La peur le paralysait. Je le saisis par le bras et l'attira vers moi, afin que nous poursuivions notre progression vers le camp.

- Edward s'il vous plaît, ne m'abandonnez pas, j'ai besoin que vous reveniez à vous. Faites moi confiance, tout ira bien, à condition que vous bougiez. Nous devons prévenir Alice et Jasper.

Mes paroles eurent l'effet que j'attendais, et il se remit en mouvement.

- Courrez ! Lui soufflais-je.

Nous nous lancions dans une course effrénée jusqu'au campement. Heureusement nous ne nous étions pas trop éloignés. Nous surprîmes Alice et Jasper en pleine séance de bécotage, mais nous n'avions pas le temps de nous excuser. Alice se releva d'un bond, abandonnant les cuisses de Jasper, et compris de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Cependant, elle ne posa aucune question.

Je fonçais vers le fusil que j'avais laissé à portée de main et alla me placer en tête de notre petit groupe. Edward quasiment collé à mon dos et nos tourtereaux dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

J'armais la carabine et la plaçais sur mon épaule, en attendant que l'animal entre dans le campement. Nous l'avions probablement dérangé en plein repas et étant donné la rage qui émanait de lui, j'étais presque certaine que le feu ne l'effraierait pas et qu'il s'approcherait de nous plus que de façon raisonnable. J'étais donc prête à le recevoir et à protéger ma sœur avant tout, mais aussi nos visiteurs.

- Sois prudente Bella je t'en supplie. Sanglota Alice.

Je ne répondis pas, ne relâchant à aucun moment mon attention. Mes sens étaient aux aguets, à l'écoute du moindre indice de la position du mammifère qui menaçait de bondir à tout instant. Mes yeux balayaient rapidement les environs. Une branche cassa et je me détournais sur notre gauche, juste à temps pour loger une cartouche dans le flanc de l'animal, ce qui ralentit sa course. Je réarmais le fusil et tirais une seconde fois directement dans la poitrine. Le cochon s'écrasa sur le sol et glissa jusqu'à mes pieds, du sang coulant de ses plaies.

Pour être prête au cas où je chargeais à nouveau l'arme. Ces animaux montraient une grande résistance et je ne voulais prendre aucun risque.

Je me retournais et découvris un Edward les yeux fixés sur la masse sombre, de petits tremblements secouaient son corps. Jasper était blanc comme un linge, Alice tentait de le réconforter. Elle avait été inquiète, mais me faisait confiance, donc sa peur l'avait déjà quittée. Quant à moi, mes jambes vacillaient légèrement, mais plus à cause de la détonation du fusil et l'adrénaline, que de la peur elle même.

- Tout le monde va bien ?

- Nous allons bien Jasper et moi, il est sous le choc, mais ça va aller. Répondit Alice.

- Edward ? Edward, répondez moi. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Je... je... je ne me sens pas très bien !

Il posa une main sur sa bouche et se rua derrière les arbustes. J'apercevais son corps se soulever dans des spasmes réguliers. Je m'approchais de lui pour le réconforter.

- Ce n'est rien Edward, vous n'avez sans doute jamais connu ce genre de situation. N'importe qui aurait réagit comme vous. Comment vous sentez-vous maintenant ?

- Mieux... enfin je crois.

- Revenez autour du feu vous réchauffer et boire un peu d'eau.

- Une bonne bière plutôt, ce sera plus efficace.

Je m'amusais de voir qu'il reprenait déjà contenance et que son côté « classe en toute situation » refaisait déjà surface.

- Va pour une bière alors !

Nous rejoignîmes Alice et Jasper. Il était toujours sous le choc, mais reprenait petit à petit des couleurs.

- Cette soirée aura été chargée en émotions. Pour une première virée Texane, vous êtes servis. Rigola Alice.

- Heureusement qu'en temps normal nos sorties sont plus calmes que cela. Répondis-je. Il faut que je déplace l'animal avant qu'il n'en attire d'autres.

- Tu veux un coup de main ?

- Oui Alice s'il te plaît. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit judicieux de demander à nos visiteurs de s'en charger.

- Merci. Balbutièrent Jasper et Edward en cœur.

Nous allâmes chacune récupérer notre lasso sur notre selle, et attachâmes les pattes arrière de l'animal. En appui contre un arbre, nous tirions de toutes nos forces, faisant coulisser les cordes pour déplacer le corps sans vie du cochon qui devait facilement avoisiner les 200 kg.

Finalement, nos compagnons eurent pitié de nous et se levèrent. Ils vinrent joindre leurs forces à nos efforts. Edward était placé derrière moi, les bras par dessus mes épaules et m'accompagnait dans mes mouvements. Etrangement, mon souffle s'accéléra et une certaine tension s'immisça entre nous. La même que celle ressentie quelques heures plus tôt auprès du lac. Je me demandais s'il s'apercevait de cela.

Une fois l'animal déplacé suffisamment loin, nous décidâmes qu'il était temps d'aller nous coucher.

- Bella, je peux te voir un instant ?

- Bien sûr Al, que se passe-t-il ?

Je la voyais triturer le bas de sa chemise, ses joues étaient tintées d'une couleur rosée et elle ne savait pas comment commencer. Je pouffais en la voyant faire et compatis.

- C'est d'accord.

- Mais je ne t'ai rien demandé encore.

- Oui, mais tes joues ont parlé pour toi.

- Oh les traitresses ! Rigola-t-elle. Tu comprends, il est en état de choc, je préfère garder un œil sur lui.

- Mais oui, bien sûr ! La taquinais-je. Ne te justifies pas, cet homme te plaît, c'est aussi évident qu'un nez au milieu du visage. Je ne te demande qu'une chose... soyez sages... je dors dans la tente voisine ! M'esclaffais-je.

- Tu es la meilleure, je te l'ai déjà dit ?

Et elle m'enlaça dans un tendre câlin. Marque d'affection qui scella notre soirée feu de camp.

- Bonne nuit Alice.

- Bonne nuit.

Je regardais Edward qui observait Japser et Alice entrer dans une tente ensemble, main dans la main. Il se tourna vers moi en écarquillant les yeux.

- N'ayez aucune inquiétude, je ne mords pas. Par contre... je prends le côté droit. Lui dis-je amusée.

- J'espère que vous ne ronflez pas non plus. Me taquina-t-il un sourire aux lèvres.

J'entrais dans la tente en premier et après avoir retiré mon jean et m'être installée dans mon duvet, j'indiquais à Edward qu'il pouvait entrer. Je me tournais vers le côté, afin de lui laisser un peu d'intimité, et cacher mon trouble de me trouver seule avec lui dans un espace si restreint.

Lorsque j'entendis le zip du sac de couchage se refermer, je m'installais sur le dos et fixais le haut de la toile. Du coin de l'œil, je vis les vêtements d'Edward posés sur le sol, à l'exception de son boxer.

Nous n'osions plus parler, c'était assez étrange et l'atmosphère était chargée d'une tension inexplicable.

_Que m'arrive-t-il ? Cet homme m'exaspère, mais il exerce une attirance incontrôlable sur moi. Surtout que ce soir, il a été plutôt charmant. Non non non, ça suffit Bella, pas de ça hein. Tu restes concentrée, tu fermes les yeux et tu dors._

J'écoutais sa respiration calme et régulière. Je voyais son duvet bouger au rythme de ses mouvements dès qu'il changeait de position. Des images éloquentes se peignaient dans mon esprit, et rien qu'à leur évocation, j'en rougissais. J'imaginais son corps parfait, comme je l'avais vu plus tôt dans la soirée, ses fesses moulées à merveille dans son sous vêtement...

_On a dit on reste concentrée... allez, souhaites lui bonne nuit et après tu fermes boutique._

- Bonne nuit Edward.

- Bonne nuit Bella, fais de beaux rêves ! Euh... faites de beaux rêves pardon.

- Ce n'est rien, vous pouvez me tutoyer.

- D'accord, mais faites... fais en de même.

- Très bien. Dors bien. A demain.

**

* * *

**

Mais que va-t-il se passer demain ??? Réponse dans une semaine...

**Si ce chapitre vous a plu, svp laissez-moi un petit mot !!! Même un tout petit mot, mais les personnes qui passent sans poster de review... svp, laissez une petite trace de vous !**

**Bisous bisous**

**Cha**


	4. Chapter 4 Désillusion

**Bonjour à tous,**

**Je vois que mon univers Texan vous fait toujours voyager et j'en suis plus que ravie. Les reviews ont fait un énorme bon par rapport aux deux premiers chapitres et je ne peux que vous dire merci (même si ce n'est pas très original je vous l'accorde, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé à dire.) Environ 75 com à lire c'était du pur bonheur. Vous savez ce qu'il reste à faire... dépasser ce nombre pour ce nouveau chapitre !!!**

**Sur la fin de ce chapitre, je parle de deux nouveaux chevaux, voici qui ils sont :**

**Buffalo : **a été mon premier cheval. Un cadeau de mes parents, je l'ai gardé 1.5 ans auprès de moi, mais nous n'étions pas en accord. Notre relation n'était pas saine, donc j'ai préféré m'en séparer, car nos échanges devenaient dangereux. Pas de panique, aujourd'hui, il a trouvé chaussure à son pied, il est heureux, on s'occupe bien de lui et j'ai régulièrement de ses nouvelles.

**Texas : **c'est un jeune cheval de 3 ans que ma sœur a acheté en décembre 2009. Il a véritablement eu un accident à son entraînement de courses. Aujourd'hui, il a besoin d'être entièrement ré éduqué, il doit faire confiance à nouveau, mais tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est qu'en plein galop en liberté dans le parc... ça dépote !

**Merci à Lu et Dri de me lire à chaque petite avancée sur mes chapitres, en accord ou en désaccord, c'est des échanges dans la bonne humeur qui sont très agréables.**

**Aurore bien évidemment, qui travaille pour moi sur les corrections depuis plusieurs chapitres. Merci à toi.**

**Pounine s'est également proposée pour la correction, donc elle est ma deuxième béta dans cette aventure. Merci de ton aide.**

**Petit clin d'oeil à ma Bella personnelle qui me rejoint dans ce périple. Ma maman qui me lit depuis peu et qui découvre ma passion autrement.**

*******

**Pour mes reviews sans compte... un petit mot aussi pour les personnes (toujours sans compte) qui m'ont laissé des coms sur les premiers chapitres :**

**Isamam : **Finalement j'ai eu deux reviews de ta part... Merci pour ton enthousiasme. Je pense que tu me retrouves dans mon écriture, comme tu me connais en vrai. Je sais que tu as pleuré, je t'ai vu !!! Merci pour tes compliments qui, bien sur, sont fait en toute objectivité ??? lol J'écris aussi vite que je peux tu sais, mais t'en fais pas, la suite arrive.

**Nine : **Merci ma belle. La relation des deux sœurs te rappelle sans doute quelque chose. Tu as raison, il est difficile de se représenter mes personnages comme ceux de SM, car comme je l'avais précisé dans le premier chapitre, ils ne portent que leurs noms, leurs caractères sont propres à mon imagination et ils pourraient s'appeler tout à fait autrement.

**Ma Ju : **Je comprends que ce passage t'ait touché ma biche. Coucherie dans le sac de couchage... réponse plus bas... lol Ed et Jasp sont de vrais citadins !

**Alice** : Ah ma Alice et la fluidité... mdr Contente que ça te convienne. J'ai choisi ces noms, car tout simplement, les personnes sont attachées à ces personnages, mais comme je l'ai dit, j'aurais tout aussi bien pu les appeler, Charlotte, Analy, Romain et Arnold ! Si tu veux je t'enverrai les chapitres avec d'autres noms... lol C'est drôle que ta soeur et toi soyez les seules à m'avoir fait cette remarque. Merci d'être passée.

**Flo1359 : **Merci beaucoup d'aimer mon histoire. Le cochon sauvage, non ce n'est pas du vécu, mais par chez moi, les sangliers sont assez nombreux. Merci pour les photos de mon profil. J'espère qu'un jour tu trouveras la force de remonter à cheval.

**Alicia : **Alice et Jazz c'est du rapide comme tu dis. Mais pour moi c'est une évidence entre eux, donc je ne voulais pas faire durer l'attente. Ed et Bella... un rapprochement... attend encore un peu. Et des Cullens... certains font leur apparition dans ce chapitre, mais d'autres, je ne sais même pas s'ils seront présents à un moment donné.

**Fraise : **Oui, c'est triste la façon dont elles ont eu l'argent et comme tu le dis, la célébration est là pour les remercier en quelque sorte. Tu as raison, Bella et Ed... ce n'est pas gagné !

**Shachou : **Moi attendre Ed... mouais j'avoue... lol Ne te fais aucun souci, la relation Ed Bella va être encore un peu électrique ! Merci en tout cas pour tes compliments.

**Gégé** : Une histoire avec des chevaux eh oui !! ça y'est on pourra plus dire que ça n'a pas été exploité ! En général et tant que je garde le rythme, je poste les mardis. Les teaser sont pour les inscrits, car sans cela je n'ai pas de contact avec vous. Donc il faut que tu t'inscrives si tu en veux.

**Jennifer** : Ton enthousiasme me fait vraiment, mais alors vraiment plaisir. Le titre t'a plu... c'est cool, c'est que c'était un bon choix alors... et encore une fois, il a été choisit avec Dri.

**Audrey, Juuuu, Lovecullenn, Anne, Marion, Gwladys, Anne Laure, Katouchka, COCOTTE 56, Koda, Mini Moi, Laurence, Sam et Pournine : **Merci.

**Voilà, j'espère n'avoir oublié personne, tant pour les personnes avec que sans compte. Si c'est le cas, désolée, et merci !**

*******

**Le feu de camp est terminé, retour au ranch pour la suite des évènements.**

**Cha**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Désillusion**

_POV Alice_

Je me réveillais en pleine forme et surtout dans les bras de Jasper. Je profitais un instant de ce moment, avant qu'il ne se réveille. La nuit avait été merveilleuse, et pourtant il ne s'était rien passé entre nous.

C'était un homme bien élevé, avec de bonnes manières, qui respectait les femmes, aussi il n'avait rien tenté. Nous n'avions eu aucun contact charnel, si ce n'est quelques caresses mais rien de plus.

J'aimais sentir sa poitrine sous ma tête, sa peau douce et les battements de son cœur m'offraient une délicate mélodie, que j'aimerais entendre tous les matins si cela m'était permis. Soudain, il s'agita doucement sous moi, je levais les yeux pour découvrir son regard bleu me fixant tendrement.

- Bonjour. Murmura-t-il.

- Bonjour. Répondis-je timidement, mes joues s'empourprant légèrement.

Je me soulevais sur un coude afin d'atteindre les lèvres tentatrices de mon nouvel amoureux et échanger un baiser avec lui. A l'approche de nos visages, mon corps anticipa et les papillons dans mon ventre me chatouillèrent et redoublèrent d'effort lorsque nos bouches se gouttèrent.

_Hum... sensation exquise._

A regret, nous détachâmes nos lèvres et nous sourîmes amoureusement.

- Petit déjeuner ? Proposais-je.

- Avec plaisir.

C'est ainsi que ma journée débuta et elle s'annonçait particulièrement bonne si j'en jugeais par mon réveil.

_POV Edward_

J'entendais Alice et Jasper s'agiter à côté. Le bruit de la fermeture éclair de la porte, m'indiqua qu'ils sortaient de leur tente. Je patientais un moment avant d'aller les rejoindre, profitant du spectacle qui se jouait devant moi.

Bella dormait paisiblement, le visage détendu, elle avait perdu cette petite ride qui barrait son front, signe de mécontentement, de colère ou de souci, je ne savais pas exactement, mais j'avais remarqué qu'elle était toujours présente sur son visage, sauf à cet instant.

L'ambiance avait été quelque peu pesante lorsque nous nous étions couchés. Etrangement, une tension régnait dans l'habitacle étroit de notre abri, ce qui m'avait troublé. Comment se faisait-il que j'avais si mal jugé cette femme ? Moi qui l'avais pris pour une paysanne inintéressante, elle était pleine de ressources, indépendante et forte. Elle n'avait pas l'apparence de mes conquêtes, mais sa richesse intérieure était bien plus captivante que celle de la New Yorkaise moyenne.

La respiration de Bella devenait irrégulière et saccadée, une gouttelette de sueur coula sur son front. Je commençais à m'inquiéter, lorsqu'un petit gémissement sortit de sa bouche. J'aurais donné cher pour savoir ce qui provoquait cette réaction, mais je décidais de lui laisser un peu d'intimité et quittais discrètement la tente.

- Salut Ed, bien dormi ? M'interpela Jasper.

- Yep. Et toi ?

- Comme un bébé. Bella dort encore ?

- Oui, mais je pense qu'elle devrait bientôt se réveiller.

- Petit déjeuner Edward ?

- Une bonne tasse de café ne serait pas de refus merci.

J'étais heureux de voir Alice et Jasper si proches. Surtout que depuis sa rupture avec Maria, il n'avait plus été le même avec les filles. Jamais épanoui, jamais serein, mais c'était logique, après les mensonges de son ex, il avait du mal à faire confiance. Mais là, il était parfaitement différent et semblait le plus paisible des hommes.

Nous commencions donc cette matinée, dans la bonne humeur.

_POV Bella_

Je m'éveillais en sursaut, une goutte de transpiration perlant sur mon front. Je remerciais Dieu en m'apercevant que j'étais seule dans la tente. Bien que je ne sois pas croyante, je devais bien admettre que j'avais eu de la chance qu'Edward ait déjà quitté les lieux.

Je n'osais imaginer sa tête s'il m'avait surprise en plein rêve, gémissante et transpirante. Qu'aurait-il pu imaginer ? Ceci étant, il aurait sans doute été bien loin de la vérité, mon rêve étant

des plus sensuels et chose plus étrange, Edward occupait la place d'honneur.

Le bain de 9h et les évènements de la veille n'étaient sans doute pas innocents, puisque mon rêve m'offrait des images du corps à demi nu d'Edward. Il était à cheval, torse nu, sous une pluie diluvienne. J'étais attaquée par une bête sauvage et il surgissait de nulle part pour me prêter secours. Il était magnifique, son regard émeraude me transperçant, son corps d'Apollon ruisselant, me laissant divaguer sur chacun de ses muscles. Il me sauvait de l'animal et m'emmenait avec lui sur son fier destrier. Mais surtout, nos corps entraient en contact, dans une douce caresse, bercés par le rythme régulier du pas du cheval. Lui en selle et moi assise devant lui, encerclant sa nuque pour me tenir. Il m'avait embrassé fougueusement, jusqu'à ce que je pousse un gémissement. Gémissement qui m'avait sorti aussi sec de ce doux rêve, pour me ramener sur terre.

_Dure la chute._

Les rires de mes compagnons et l'odeur du café eurent raison de moi. Je me rhabillais rapidement et sortie de la tente.

- Bonjour sœurette. Me lança Alice.

Elle bondit du sol pour me sauter dans les bras. Elle avait l'air en forme et son sourire ne quittait pas son visage. Il faudrait que je pense à remercier Jasper pour cela.

- Bonjour Alice. Qui a osé donner des vitamines à ma sœur ? Que je lui donne une bonne correction. Menaçais-je les deux hommes hilares face à moi.

- Comme si elle en avait besoin. Répliqua Jasper.

- Ce n'est pas faux en effet. Alice peux-tu me lâcher maintenant s'il te plaît.

- Bien sûr, excuses moi d'être aussi....

- D'être aussi toi ma chère sœur ? Rigolais-je.

- Oui c'est ça, mais c'est ce qui fait tout mon charme.

Sacré Alice, elle serait toujours survoltée, mais elle avait raison, sa joie de vivre et sa bonne humeur étaient le trait de caractère le plus attachant de sa personnalité. Ça et son habitude exaspérante à avoir réponse à tout.

Une fois le petit déjeuner avalé, le campement plié et les chevaux sellés, nous repartîmes en direction du ranch, où Rosalie et Emmett devaient nous attendre.

C'étaient des amis depuis notre arrivée au Texas, les seuls au courant des véritables raisons de notre installation à Batesville. Ils avaient été très chaleureux, enfin Emmett avait été très convivial, Rose s'était déridée au fil des années, mais aujourd'hui, c'était une amie hors pair. Ils rentraient de voyage de noce et reprenaient leur travail au ranch aujourd'hui.

Rose aidait Alice à l'hôtel, mais elle entretenait également toutes les machines agricoles. Cette belle blonde plantureuse adorait avoir les mains dans le cambouis, cela m'avait toujours amusé. Son physique était à l'opposé de sa personnalité, cela était déstabilisant, mais une fois qu'on la connaissait, il était impossible de vivre sans elle.

Et son mari Emmett, mettait ses muscles au service du ranch. Il m'aidait pour les bêtes et nous nous étions associés pour la partie bovine. N'ayant aucune connaissance dans ce domaine, il gérait sa part avec ses vaches et moi la mienne avec mes chevaux. Nous formions une bonne équipe et étions très complices. Il était le grand frère que je n'avais jamais eu. Un pilier solide sur lequel s'appuyer en période de doute.

J'avais hâte de les retrouver, ils n'étaient partis que depuis 10 jours, mais cela me semblait faire une éternité.

Ed et moi prenions la tête pour laisser un peu d'intimité à notre nouveau couple. Après le rêve que j'avais fait, je ne savais pas trop quoi dire, j'étais quelque peu mal à l'aise. Mais je n'étais pas au bout de mes peines.

- Alors, tu as fait de beaux rêves cette nuit ? Me demanda Edward avec son sourire en coin.

_Zut, ce n'est pas possible, il m'a vu, il m'a entendu gémir oh mon dieu, que puis-je lui répondre... Oh je sais, entrons dans son jeu..._

- Oh oui, ils étaient parfaits.

- Puis-je savoir de quoi il s'agissait ?

_Tu veux jouer mon coco... alors jouons !_

- C'était un rêve très sensuel.

- Allez ne fais pas ta timide, racontes.

_Tu vas le regretter mon pote !_

- C'est embarrassant...

- Mais non, ça restera entre nous, je te le jure.

_Allez, c'est parti !_

- Eh bien ce rêve te concernait.

Je le vis perdre son sourire en coin et me fixer étrangement. Il venait de comprendre que mon gémissement lui était décerné, mais j'allais faire en sorte de laisser planer le doute, qu'il ne sache pas si je disais vrai ou non.

- Tu étais à demi nu, tu jouais au preux chevalier et secourais une jeune damoiselle en détresse. Qui bien sur n'était autre que moi. Il pleuvait, l'eau ruisselait sur ton corps... c'était... heum... intéressant.

Il déglutit difficilement et je me mordais la joue pour me retenir de rire.

- Tu veux vraiment connaître la suite ? Le questionnais-je.

- Finalement je ne suis pas sûr, tu peux t'arrêter là.

- C'est ce que je pensais... tu commences à jouer mais tu n'assumes pas !

Cette fois, il me regardait incrédule et j'explosais de rire.

- Tu te fiches de moi c'est ça ?

- Qui sait ? Garde tes rênes tendues.

- Quoi ?

Je ne le laissais pas réfléchir et je partis au galop en direction d'Emmett et Rose que j'apercevais en contrebas, sur la terrasse de l'hôtel. Je jetais un coup d'œil pour constater qu'il avait suivi ma consigne et qu'il avait parfaitement maîtrisé Arenouk.

J'arrivais dans la cours du ranch, riant encore et les larmes aux yeux, tant à cause du rire que de la vitesse de Naïade et du vent dans mes yeux. Je stoppais la jument, sautais au sol et courrais vers Emmett qui me tendait déjà les bras.

- Ma Bell's, comment vas-tu ?

- Em, comme je suis contente de te revoir. Enfin de vous revoir. Vous m'avez manquez !

Il m'attrapa sous les bras, comme une enfant et me fit tournoyer autour de lui, aussi facilement que si j'avais pesé le poids d'une plume. Il me reposa à terre et je l'enlaçais tendrement.

- Attention Belly, il est marié maintenant, je pourrais être jalouse ! Intervint Rose en souriant.

- Oh tu sais parfaitement que je ne m'intéresse à ton homme que pour ses belles petites fesses ! Viens là ma Rose.

Je la prie tendrement dans mes bras et elle me rendit mon étreinte. Elle avait beau être de 3 ans ma cadette, elle se comportait comme une mère pour moi. Elle incarnait la douceur et sa présence auprès de moi était un cadeau du ciel.

- Où est passé le joyeux lutin ? C'est trop calme par ici. Tu t'en es débarrassée ? Me demanda Emmett de son air soupçonneux.

- Rassures toi, elle est toujours là et n'a pas changé en 10 jours. Elle arrive avec les deux reporters qui sont là en ce moment.

- Elle a réussit à te faire flancher finalement ? S'amusa Rose.

- Tu connais ma sœur ! Mais ça se passe bien. D'ailleurs, je pense que vous verrez très vite que c'était un super plan pour Alice. Pouffais-je.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Oh je la laisse vous mettre au parfum, elle m'étriperait si je parle.

- Roooooooooose, Emmeeeeeeeeeeett ! S'époumona Alice en arrivant avec nos deux visiteurs.

- En effet, aucun changement ! Ironisa Emmett. Alyyyyyyyyyy !

Elle sauta de cheval et comme moi quelques instants plus tôt, courra et se jeta dans les bras de nos amis.

- Comment c'était ce voyage, les paysages, les gens, l'hôtel, la plage, la...

- Respire un coup veux-tu. On est rentré, on va pouvoir parler de tout ça calmement. Soupira Rose.

- Oh oui tu as raison, mais je veux TOUT savoir. Venez que je vous présente.

Elle s'approcha d'Edward et Jasper encore en selle et fit les présentations.

- Rose, Emmett, voici Jasper et Edward. Et Edward et Jasper... ben vous aurez compris que c'est Rose et Emmett !

Après quelques politesses de rigueur, nos convives proposèrent de s'occuper des chevaux pour nous.

- Vous n'avez pas besoin d'un coup de main ? Les interrogeais-je.

- Ca devrait aller, on vous a bien observé, mais en cas de besoin on appellera au secours. Dis Jasper non sans jeter un regard doux à Alice.

Et ils partirent en direction de l'air de pansage. Je gardais un œil sur eux et vis avec étonnement qu'ils s'en sortaient très bien. Je me focalisais donc à nouveau sur la conversation.

- Alors Aly, c'est quoi cette nouvelle ?

- Quoi... quelle nouvelle ? Que leur as-tu dit ? Me questionna-t-elle, le visage rougit par la gêne.

- Oh moi rien sœurette.

- Il paraît juste que la venue de ces deux hommes est une bonne chose pour toi. Dit sérieusement Rosalie, pour l'encourager à parler.

- Ah... euh... ça... je vois. Comment dire... Jasper et moi...

- Mais ce n'est pas vrai, tu sautes vraiment sur tout ce qui bouge ma parole ! La coupa un Emmett faussement indigné.

- Chuuuuuuut, veux-tu bien te taire, il pourrait t'entendre. Et je ne saute pas sur tout ce qui bouge pour ta gouverne. Simplement, je suis jeune et en pleine santé. Rigola-t-elle.

- Mais depuis quand sont-il là ?

- Depuis 2 jours. Dis-je hilare.

- 2 jours... mais c'est Flash Aly que je devrais t'appeler.

Ah qu'il était bon de revoir Emmett et ses blagues. Il pouvait être lourdaud parfois, mais j'adorais son humour.

- C'est toi qui oses dire ça Em ? Dois-je te rafraîchir la mémoire ??? Quand as-tu appris le prénom de ta femme... rappelles moi ?

- Ce n'était pas pareil !

- Tut tut tut ! Moi au moins je sais son prénom, son nom, sa profession, son âge et un tas d'autres détails sur lui et pourtant... rien ne s'est passé sous la couette !

Et elle partit en direction de l'hôtel laissant une Rosalie qui riait aux éclats et un Emmett bouche bée.

- Je vais aller voir si tout va bien avec les chevaux. M'esclaffais-je.

Je partis vers le hangar et croisait Jasper qui se dirigeait vers l'hôtel.

- Ed est au téléphone, les chevaux sont au parc, mais nous avons laissé le matériel dans la sellerie, ne sachant pas où vous le rangiez.

- Merci Jasper, je vais m'en occuper.

En m'approchant, j'entendis effectivement Ed au téléphone derrière le hangar. Je ne voulais pas écouter, cependant, je ne voulais pas l'interrompre non plus, donc je me fis la plus discrète possible. Entendant le prénom de ma sœur dans la conversation, je prêtais une oreille plus attentive. Même si cela était mal élevé, Alice était concernée, je devais donc savoir de quoi il en retournait.

« Alice est la gérante de l'hôtel, elle est très sympathique, je crois que notre Jazz a craqué pour elle, mais je ne sais pas si ça fonctionnera entre eux, c'est une Texane et lui un New Yorkais issu d'une riche famille. »

Je n'appréciais pas du tout ce que j'entendais et je ne supporterais pas que Jasper fasse souffrir ma sœur ou joue avec ses sentiments.

« Tu as raison. C'est surtout au niveau de sa famille, je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils acceptent une fille d'un statut différent du leur. Mais bon nous verrons bien, Jazz a du caractère. »

Bon ce n'était pas très positif, mais ça laissait sous entendre que les difficultés ne viendraient pas de Jasper, mais de sa famille, donc cela offrait une possibilité pour que ça fonctionne entre eux.

« Oh la dresseuse de chevaux... I-SA-BEL-LA... c'est une autre histoire. »

Mais avec qui discutait-il pour parler de moi de cette manière. Je sentais que la suite n'allait pas me plaire et je regrettais déjà de jouer les curieuses. Il avait prononcé mon prénom très distinctement et d'une telle façon, qu'il prenait un sens très péjoratif.

« Elle a un sale caractère et se croit tout permis. Nous sommes invités chez elle, mais elle se prend vraiment pour ce qu'elle n'est pas. Et tu la verrais... c'est un antidote au sexe à elle toute seule... oui vraiment, je te jure ! » Il finit sa réplique en riant à gorge déployée.

_Mais il se fout de moi ???_

Comment osait-il parler ainsi, je me sentais trahie par ses mots, lui qui avait fait des efforts, il s'était bien moqué de moi et là, en privé, il tombait le masque.

« Elle a vécu dans le New Hampshire avant la mort de ses parents, mais à croire que de vivre à la ville ne lui a rien appris. Elle est sauvage, dans son monde, elle a une allure de bonhomme, pas féminine pour un sous et a un côté vulgaire lorsqu'elle parle. Elle manque de subtilité, bref, vraiment l'opposé de ce que j'aime et de ce qu'est une femme à mon sens... »

Là c'en était trop. Je repartais de la sellerie sans un bruit et me dirigeais vers le hangar à foin. Je chargeais ma camionnette et entamais ma tournée pour nourrir les troupeaux. C'est en colère et déçue que j'arrivais à la première pâture.

_Antidote au sexe, non mais il se fout de qui ? Encore une fois j'ai été trop naïve, je l'ai cru sincère, mais c'était juste une mascarade. Ses efforts n'auront pas duré longtemps, c'est vraiment un hypocrite de première. Il a osé parler de mes parents, rien ne lui en donnait le droit._

Pas féminine, allure de bonhomme, manque de subtilité, vulgaire... les mots d'Edward revenaient dans ma tête, m'assommant à chaque fois. Je le détestais, il était pour moi aussi, tout ce que je détestais chez un homme et il m'avait prouvé que j'avais eu raison sur son sort.

Je fulminais et m'en voulais de ne pas m'être matérialisée devant lui, pour lui montrer que j'avais tout entendu. Cependant, j'en aurais été incapable sur le moment, trop blessée par ses paroles que je trouvais totalement injustes.

Je décidais de prendre un minimum de recul et trouvais une meilleure idée. Il paierait ses paroles, mais la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid.

La journée prenait une tournure bien moins agréable en cette fin de matinée, elle qui avait démarré sur de bonnes bases, en quelques mots, elle venait de changer totalement et c'est le cœur lourd que je continuais ma tournée.

**

* * *

**

Alors alors... quelle aurait été votre réaction à vous ? Dites moi tout dans une petite review.

**Bisous Bisous**

**Cha**


	5. Chapter 5 Temps à l'orage

**Bonjour à tous,**

**Un petit classement s'impose... quel classement me direz-vous... eh bien celui pour les insultes ou les mots que vous avez utilisés dans vos reviews, pour qualifier Ed....**

En première position et loin devant les autres, arrive l'indétrônable** « con » **qui n'a été cité pas moins de 12 fois, félicitations à lui !

En deuxième position, l'inévitable** « salop » **qui n'a remporté que 5 points, mais c'est un score tout à fait honorable.

En troisième position ex aequo, pour en finir avec ce podium, les aimés mais nonpréférés** « connard », « hypocrite » **et** « enfoiré » **qui a ont reçu 2 votes chacun.

Pour terminer le classement, les** « idiot fini », « salopard », « cochon », « abruti », « enculé », « macho », « couille molle » **ou autre** « mesquin » **ont eux été cité une fois chacun.

**Un autre classement a son importance... après tous les noms d'oiseaux cités, vous aviez prévu quelques réactions face aux paroles d'Edward...**

une beigne/gifle/baffe/claque

un poing dans la tête/une bonne droite

un coup de pied où on pense

un seau sur la tête

et carrément l'étrangler ou le boxer.

**Moi je dis qu'avec tout ça les filles... vous n'êtes pas prêtes de voir débarquer Ed chez vous !!!**

**Au moment de l'écriture je n'étais pas convaincue par ce chapitre 5, heureusement Lu et Dri étaient là ! Le titre a d'ailleurs été voté entre nous 3 et c'est le choix de Dri qui l'a emporté.**

**Je remercie Aurore et Caro qui font un travail en duo pour la correction, afin que la lecture soit des plus agréables. Merci.**

**Juste une chose à dire... que se passe-t-il ??? On passe de 75 reviews à 67... Alors ??? lol**

**Et voici les réponses à mes sans comptes, que je n'oublie pas :**

**Isamam : **26 ans que tu me connais et j'arrive encore à te surprendre ! Contente que la tournure que je donne à l'histoire te plaise. Comment ça tu n'aimes pas mon Ed ??? lol

**Ma Ju : **Je te reconnais bien là ! Jazz a de l'éducation et je te rappelle que niveau intimité, une tente ce n'est pas l'idéal ! Es-tu certaine que je ne serai pas capable de faire d'Ed un véritable prétentieux sans cœur ??? Tu n'auras pas ce que tu m'as demandé dans ce chap...

**Pounine** : Ben alors t'es pas inscrite toi ??? La double personnalité de Bella me plaît, car elle a des réactions auxquelles on ne s'attend pas. Vengeance de Bella et Alice avec l'aide de Jazz ? Affaire à suivre !

**Jelis : **Merci beaucoup. Et tu as raison... il va regretter ses paroles ! Mais à qui parlait-il... réponse dans le chapitre suivant !

**COCOTE 56** : Je crois que ton com était celui qui comportait le plus de hargne. J'ai bien rit en lisant.

**Fraise : **Sa vengeance ne passera pas par ce que tu penses. Ce sera plus du made in Bella !

**Gégé** : Tu es bien sûre de toi. Est-il prêt à changer tu crois ?

**Katouchka** : Car si tout était trop simple, ça ne vaudrait pas la peine de faire une histoire...

**Jennifer** : Encore de l'enthousiasme, c'est génial ! Bella aime jouer avec Ed, le coup du rêve elle le cloue sur place. Interlocutrice ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ??? Pour ce qui est de répondre aux reviews, oui ça me prend du temps, mais vous vous lisez ma fic et prenez quelques minutes pour me mettre un mot, donc je souhaite vraiment répondre à chaque personne.

**Ju'** : Bienvenue à toi, encore une cavalière !

**Alicia, Anne Laure, Bibounette01, PatiewSnow, Mini Moi, Chloé et Marion : **Merci.

**Voilà, j'espère n'avoir oublié personne, tant pour les personnes avec que sans compte. Si c'est le cas, désolée, et merci !**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, que la façon dont je vois les choses collera à ce que vous attendiez. J'ai eu de belles propositions par reviews, mais aucune n'avait raison !**

**Oh j'allais oublier, si vous souhaitez écouter la musique dont je parle dans le chapitre, voici le lien :**

**.com/watch?v=vvnVdMpgQOk**

**Et vous savez quoi... SM m'a piqué mes personnages... mdr**

**Bisous**

**Charlotte**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 5 : Temps à l'orage

_POV Bella_

Ce soir là, j'avais décidé de dîner chez moi. Je ne voulais pas me confronter à Edward. Tout simplement, car j'étais encore trop blessée et en colère et que je menaçais d'exploser à tout moment. C'est pourquoi je décidais de me rendre dans ma petite maison après avoir fini mes corvées du soir.

Je traversais le ponton, lorsqu'Alice m'interpela.

- Que se passe-t-il Bella ?

- Rien, de quoi tu parles ?

Je savais qu'il était peine perdue de nier, mais je devais gagner du temps, afin de trouver une histoire plausible à lui raconter. Je ne voulais surtout pas lui parler de la conversation que j'avais surprise, car connaissant ma sœur, elle était capable de mettre Edward dehors et de réduire à néant les plans que j'avais en tête pour me venger.

- Tu ne me la feras pas à moi, je te connais par cœur et je sais que quelque chose te tracasse. Tu es contrariée, ça se voit à la profondeur de la ride entre tes deux yeux, et tu ne dînes pas avec moi, chose très rare, donc je sais qu'il y a un truc qui cloche.

_Foutue Alice et sa perspicacité ! En plus elle va voir de suite que je mens._

- Ecoute, ça va. J'ai juste été déçue par le travail que j'ai effectué avec le cheval de Mrs Robinson. Elle vient le chercher bientôt et il n'est pas encore prêt. J'ai besoin d'être un peu seule, tu peux comprendre ?

Je croisais les doigts pour qu'elle ne remarque pas mon mensonge, surtout que je n'avais travaillé aucun cheval depuis notre retour.

Elle me dévisagea de son regard _« j'te crois pas, je sais que tu mens mais j'ai compris tu ne cracheras pas le morceau »_ avant de reprendre.

- Parfait ! Dans ce cas, pense à appeler Mrs Robinson pour l'informer que tu prolonges l'entraînement de son cheval.

- Tu as raison, merci du conseil. A demain.

- C'est ça, à demain. Râla-t-elle vexée.

Puis nous nous séparâmes. Elle en direction de l'hôtel et moi de ma petite maison.

J'aimais m'isoler par moment dans ma « cabane » comme l'appelait Alice. Nous l'avions construite avec Emmett il y a quelques années. Au début, avec ma sœur, nous partagions les combles de l'hôtel, mais au fur et à mesure, nous avions ressenti un besoin d'indépendance. C'est donc tout naturellement, que je quittais l'hôtel et décidais de me construire une maisonnette.

Elle n'était ni spacieuse, ni équipée de toutes les dernières technologies, mais elle était à mon image. Naturelle par ses murs en rondins de bois, sauvage de part sa situation dans le ranch, à l'abri derrière quelques arbres mais aussi chaleureuse pour les personnes que j'autorisais à entrer. Et il n'y en avait pas eu beaucoup, tout comme le nombre de personnes qui me connaissaient vraiment.

Je poussais la porte d 'entrée, les bras chargés de bois pour allumer un feu dans la cheminée de pierres. La saison était douce, mais les nuits étaient encore fraîches, il me fallait donc chauffer mon chez moi. La pièce principale regroupait la cuisine et le salon. Le bois prédominait dans la décoration, toujours pour rappeler le côté nature qui m'apaisait tant.

Je déposais les bûches au pied de l'âtre et m'activais à faire du feu. En quelques minutes, une douce chaleur réchauffait mon visage et j'aimais sentir le reflet des flammes danser sur mes joues. Je me relevais et allais à la salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche.

J'allumais l'eau et la laissais couler le temps qu'elle ait une température agréable. Je me déshabillais et entrais dans la cabine de douche d'où la vapeur s'échappait. Appuyée contre le mur, l'eau tombant en cascade sur ma tête, je tentais de me calmer, mais les mots d'Edward me revenaient sans arrêt à l'esprit.

_Antidote au sexe, manque de subtilité, vulgaire..._

Il me semblait avoir entendu frapper à la porte, mais le son ne se renouvela pas, j'avais sans doute rêvé. Je me replongeais dans ma bulle pour terminer de me détendre.

Une fois ma douche terminée, je m'enveloppais dans une grande serviette et me séchais rapidement les cheveux, afin de ne pas avoir froid. Bien sur, ma façon de prendre soin de mes cheveux ressemblait en rien à un brushing, ce qui aurait désespéré Alice, mais à cet instant, il ne s'agissait pas d'avoir une coiffure parfaite. Ensuite, je me dirigeais dans ma chambre où l'odeur apaisante de sève et bois emplissait l'air.

J'attrapais un jean sur le rocking chair qui trônait face à mon lit et un tee shirt dans l'armoire massive que j'avais hérité de nos parents.

Je filais mettre un peu de musique pour m'accompagner durant la préparation de mon dîner. D_eep Forest_ et son _Sweet Lullaby_ seraient la touche finale pour m'apaiser et me permettre de passer une bonne soirée.

Après mon repas, je partis directement me coucher. Je méritais un peu de repos étant exténuée par notre journée, et j'avais ressassé sans cesse les mots d'Edward. Pourquoi avait-il un jugement aussi hâtif et dur sur moi ? On se connaissait à peine. Avait-il joué un rôle pendant notre excursion ?

Debout de bonne heure, je décidais de commencer directement ma tournée afin de ne croiser personne. Après avoir terminé, j'avais envie de prendre un peu de bon temps avec Naïade en jouant avec elle. Je la sortis donc du parc et lui octroyais un bon massage avant de la panser.

Ensuite, nous entrâmes dans la pâture voisine à la sienne, que j'utilisais parfois pour travailler les chevaux, car l'espace était plus adapté pour monter. Mais aujourd'hui, monter n'était pas le but. Je la mis en liberté et nous nous toisâmes toutes les deux un instant, à deux mètres l'une de l'autre.

Aucune de nous ne voulait être la première à bouger, mais un son derrière elle la fit perdre sa concentration et attira son attention. Son seul mouvement d'oreille m'indiqua qu'elle avait cédé et que la partie était lancée. Je m'activais et partis en courant au fond du parc.

Elle me suivit, en me chargeant, mais comme à son habitude, elle déviait au dernier moment pour ne pas me toucher. Elle me doubla et se stoppa un peu plus loin attendant que je m'approche. Je fonçais sur elle et m'immobilisait à un mètre les bras en l'air pour la faire cabrer.

Elle était magnifique dans cette attitude, une bête imposante à la musculature parfaite. Elle renâcla et dès que ses antérieurs touchèrent le sol, elle partit vers l'entrée de la pâture, dans un galop effréné. La queue en panache et le nez en l'air, elle aurait pu rivaliser avec n'importe quel cheval de sang noble tant sa prestance était fascinante dans cette posture.

Soudain, j'aperçus quelqu'un au bord de la clôture. Je m'avançais doucement, Naïade était revenue vers moi et s'était calée dans mon dos. Nous marchâmes ensemble jusqu'à ce que je reconnaisse Edward, nonchalamment appuyé contre la barrière.

Je soufflais un grand coup et affichais un sourire figé.

- Envie de jouer ma belle ? Murmurais-je à Naïade pour qu'il ne m'entende pas.

- Bonjour Bella, tu as passé une bonne nuit ?

- Oui merci.

Je n'avais aucune envie de faire trop d'effort, étant toujours en colère contre lui.

- Je suis passé hier soir, j'ai frappé à ta porte, mais je n'ai eu aucune réponse.

Ainsi, je n'avais pas rêvé. J'avais bien entendu cogner. Il ne manquait pas d'air, après ce qu'il avait osé dire au téléphone, il avait le toupet de venir chez moi. Je me félicitais intérieurement de ne l'avoir entendu toquer à ma porte.

- J'étais sans doute sous la douche, je ne t'ai pas entendu. Que voulais-tu ?

- Je voulais venir insister pour que tu te joignes à nous pour le dîner.

- Oh ! Fût tout ce que je réussis à dire tellement j'étais surprise.

- Que faisais-tu avec Naïade ? C'était très joli à regarder.

- Un petit tête à tête, besoin de détente l'une comme l'autre.

- Je vois.

Un petit silence gênant s'installa. Je le rompis la première.

- Tu voudrais monter ?

- Sur Naïade ? Tu me laisserais la monter ?

Je n'avais aucune envie qu'il pose ses fesses princières sur ma jument, mais elle était la seule à m'obéir si bien lorsque j'étais à côté d'elle. Si je voulais mener mon plan à bien, il me fallait donc MA jument.

- Oui, si ça te dit bien sur.

- J'en serai honoré.

Pouah ! Il était répugnant de jouer les hypocrites de cette façon. Il me dégoûtait !

J'allais chercher la selle et le side pull de Naïade puis l'harnachais.

- En selle cow boy !

Il tenta de grimper, mais il manquait cruellement de souplesse et atteindre l'étrier fut assez compliqué. Mais je ne bougeais pas, je le laissais se débrouiller lui même et restais de mon côté de la jument. Il était plaisant de le voir batailler.

Une fois le pied à sa place, il attrapa le pommeau de la selle comme je le lui indiquais. A cet instant, je fis une pression très discrète sur la fesse de Naïade pour qu'elle tourne vers lui et le bouscule. Chose qu'elle fit à merveille, elle l'effleura, sans lui faire mal, mais il perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva les fesses dans l'herbe. Son visage se crispa et il n'y avait plus aucune trace de son sourire en coin.

J'éclatais de rire et j'aurais juré que cela amusait énormément ma jument.

- Eh bien Edward, on a des soucis d'équilibre ? Pouffais-je, heureuse de voir la tête qu'il faisait.

- Ah ah... très drôle. Dit-il amèrement. Naïade m'a poussé.

- Ne bouge pas une seconde, je reviens.

Je me suis dit que je devais tout de même le ménager, ou tout du moins ne pas le blesser gravement, je décidais donc d'équiper Môsieur. Je fis un aller retour rapide jusqu'à la sellerie.

- Tiens, mets ça, on ne sait jamais. Dis-je faussement innocente.

- Tu plaisantes j'espère, je vais être ridicule avec ça !

- Une bombe ne sert pas à améliorer ton look, mais à te protéger. Tu tombes alors que tu es encore au sol, donc je ne veux pas prendre de risque.

Il se décida à mettre la bombe sur sa tête et revint à l'assaut de la jument. Cette fois ci, je le laissais grimper et Naïade en très bonne jument qu'elle était, ne bougea pas d'un poil.

- Et maintenant ? M'interrogea-t-il.

_Tu es bien impatient... si j'étais toi je ne précipiterai pas tant les choses..._

- Alors maintenant fais la marcher : ça tu sais faire ! Ajustes tes rênes, ne les raccourcit pas trop, elle n'aime pas avoir trop de contact, elle risque de se défendre si tu la tiens trop fermement. Ressers légèrement les jambes contre ses flancs et mets les mains en avant.

Sous ses airs de jument calme et à l'écoute, Naïade renfermait un caractère explosif. Elle n'avait pas été facile dans son jeune âge, surtout après ce qu'elle avait vécu. A son achat, elle avait 4 ans mais je ne lui en aurais donné guère plus de deux, tellement elle était maigre et mal entretenue. Elle n'oublierait jamais cette partie de son histoire et les épreuves qu'elle a traversée à cette époque.

Edward mit la jument en mouvement, pendant que j'allais me placer au centre de la pâture. Il était concentré et petit à petit son sourire revenait. Je ne pouvais pas laisser passer cela, je devais faire quelque chose, car je sentais déjà que ce rictus m'énervait.

La jument marchait d'un bon pas et je dois avouer que la position d'Edward n'était pas mauvaise. Cependant, comme tout cavalier débutant il manquait probablement d'équilibre. C'est alors que de ma place je lançais l'ordre à Naïade.

- Wow !

Elle s'immobilisa aussitôt, ce qui eu pour effet de faire basculer Ed vers l'avant. Il en perdit l'étrier gauche. Il était trop tantan d'utiliser cette erreur.

- Allez Naïade, trotter !

J'agrémentais ma demande de quelques claquements de langue, afin qu'elle prenne le rythme que je voulais, c'est à dire, un trot allongé et parfaitement inconfortable et difficile à suivre pour quelqu'un de novice.

- Bella, arrête là, je vais tomber, j'ai perdu un étrier et je...

- Accroche-toi un peu, je te croyais plus persévérant. Dis-je sèchement.

Il me jeta un regard perçant et à mon grand regret, su agir de façon à arrêter Naïade. Il avait bien enregistré les consignes que je lui avais données lorsque nous étions montés au lac.

- A quoi joues-tu Bella ?

Je ne répondis pas et me contentais de le fixer. Son visage se figea un instant devant mon expression qu'il ne comprenait pas.

- Es-tu certaine que tu veux me donner une leçon aujourd'hui ?

- Oh oui, une bonne leçon. Répliquais-je sèchement. Reprenons au pas.

Il paru surpris de mon ton, mais ne broncha pas et remit la jument en avant.

- Explique-moi comment je peux rester en selle au trot pour que je ne me fasse plus avoir. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'arrive aujourd'hui, mais je n'aimerais pas finir à l'hôpital.

Il voyait parfaitement ce que j'essayais de faire et son côté arrogant ressortit instantanément. Je lui expliquais qu'il devait se mettre en équilibre dans les étriers, puis se rassoir dans la selle, au même rythme que la jument. La théorie étant comprise, nous passâmes à la pratique.

Une fois encore, il était doué ! Comment parvenait-il à réussir des choses qu'il ne connaissait pas. C'était exaspérant ! Il semblait si à l'aise et si sûr de lui-même, qu'il tenta de m'intimider. Il vint dans ma direction, dans une cadence régulière et soutenue, fonçant droit sur moi.

_Est-il idiot à ce point ?_

Il se rapprochait encore. Sa manœuvre était simple. Il amenait Naïade, de façon à ce qu'elle me bouscule. Sauf qu'il était stupide de penser que d'une part j'allais me laisser faire et que d'autre part, la jument oserait ne serait-ce que me frôler. Elle me respectait et jamais elle n'écouterait les ordres d'un inconnu plutôt que les miens. Avait-il oublié quel était mon métier ?

Il voulait jouer au plus malin... il allait être servi !

A un mètre de mois, je fixais Naïade, bombais le torse et lâchais un « wow » pour l'arrêter dans sa course. Je levais les bras et ma belle cabra à la verticale, expulsant son cavalier au sol. Elle reposa les antérieurs en mâchouillant, signe qu'elle était décontractée et fière d'elle.

- C'est bien ma fille. Lui dis-je, la caressant dans l'encolure et un sourire aux lèvres.

- Mais tu as perdu la tête ? Criait Edward toujours au sol.

- Pardon ? C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité !

Il se releva furieux, époussetant ses vêtements couverts de poussière.

- Tu aurais pu me tuer en t'amusant à ton stupide jeu.

- Et toi ! A quoi jouais-tu en envoyant Naïade droit sur moi ? N'avais-tu pas décidé de te venger de ma petite blague du début de séance ?

- Je voulais seulement t'intimider.

- M'intimider... moi ? Pouffais-je amèrement. Mais enfin, je travaille chaque jour avec les chevaux, tu pensais sincèrement que je me laisserais intimider par une manœuvre aussi minable. D'autant plus qu'il s'agit de ma propre jument. Mais tu es encore plus idiot que ce que je pensais. Dis-je en riant nerveusement.

Il fixait le sol, sachant pertinemment que j'avais raison.

- Excuse-moi, c'était ridicule.

- S'il s'agissait là de la seule chose ridicule que tu ais fait. Crachais-je.

Son regard me prouvait qu'il ignorait totalement de quoi je parlais. Il est vrai que la dernière fois qu'il m'avait vu la veille, tout allait bien entre lui et moi. Il était perdu. Comment pouvait-il comprendre le ton que j'utilisais à son encontre ?

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- De rien. Je vais rentrer Naïade, la séance est terminée pour aujourd'hui.

Evidemment, il me suivit jusqu'à l'écurie. Que cherchait-il ?

- Edward, veux-tu bien me laisser un peu seule. Dis-je lasse.

- Certainement pas, j'ai promis de faire des efforts, donc je tiens parole et laisse de côté cet étrange manège de ce matin. As-tu besoin d'un coup de main ?

Mais il était incroyable cet homme ! Il osait revenir vers moi, sachant pertinemment que quelque chose n'allait pas entre nous et il me proposait son aide ? Qu'est-ce qui tournait de travers chez lui ? Enfin, une fois encore, j'allais saisir la perche qu'il me tendait !

- Tu as raison, laissons ce différent et essayons de repartir sur de bonnes bases.

_Tu peux toujours courir, moi aussi je sais jouer les hypocrites s'il le faut !_

- Je crois que c'est préférable en effet. Alors, en quoi puis-je me rendre utile ?

J'avais une excellente idée. J'allais lui faire nettoyer les fourreaux des hongres. Nous verrons bien pendant combien de temps il tiendra le coup.

- Il faudrait faire la toilette intime de certains hongres.

- La toilette intime ? Les hongres ?

Je crus voir ses yeux sortir de ses orbites lorsque j'avais parlé de toilette intime.

- Oui, la toilette intime, c'est nécessaire pour qu'ils n'aient pas d'infection à ce niveau là. Et les hongres, ce sont les chevaux mâles castrés. Ce n'est rien de bien méchant tu verras.

Je riais intérieurement. J'imaginais très mal Edward effectuer le nettoyage que je lui demandais.

- Très bien. Montre-moi comment faire et je m'en occupe. Prends ça comme un gage de bonne fois sur le fait que j'ai promis de faire des efforts.

Alors là j'étais sciée ! Il acceptait de faire la tâche la plus ingrate qui soit et sans même rechigner. J'allais me délecter de le voir faire cela. Ma vengeance était vraiment en de bonnes voies.

Nous sortîmes quelques chevaux de la pâture, dont Arenouk, sa monture de la veille, Texas, un jeune cheval de trois ans et Buffalo, mon ancien compagnon.

Je lui expliquais les gestes à effectuer, lui montrais comment procéder sur Buffalo et lui intimais de commencer par Arenouk.

Son air dégoûté était à mourir de rire. Je pense qu'il ne s'était jamais imaginé dans ce genre de situation. Et moi... je jubilais !

Finalement son premier lavage se passa plutôt bien. Il était temps de corser les choses en passant à Texas. J'avais recueillit ce jeune cheval, car il s'était blessé à son entraînement de courses. Depuis il restait méfiant et j'ignorais comment la toilette allait se passer.

Edward ne fit aucune différence entre le premier cheval qui avait de l'expérience, et ce poulain qui était encore très fougueux et méfiant. Il avança sa main entre les postérieurs de Tex et la réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Il souleva le postérieur avant de le reposer agressivement sur le sol et d'écraser le pied de mon apprenti.

- Relève ton pied sale canasson, dépêche toi... je sens plus mes orteils ! Hurlais Edward.

Je lui venais en aide, en tapotant sur la fesse du cheval afin qu'il se déplace. Mais il resta encore quelques secondes sur le pied de l'homme à mes côtés qui jurait plus que nécessaire. Lorsqu'il fut libérait, il bondit en arrière, s'agrippant au mur derrière nous.

- Tu l'as fait exprès ! Me cracha-t-il.

- Mais enfin, je ne suis pas responsable, tu aurais du être plus délicat.

- Je ne connais rien aux chevaux, il ne te serait pas venu à l'esprit de me prévenir que je devais être méfiant ? Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi bon sang ?

Il me hurlait dessus, comme on réprimande un enfant, il avait mal, mais ce n'était pas une raison.

A cet instant, Alice et Jasper arrivèrent en courant.

- Que se passe-t-il ici ? Questionna Alice.

- On a entendu hurler Ed jusqu'à la réception de l'accueil. Renchérit Jasper.

- Cette fille est folle ! Cria-t-il en me pointant du doigt.

- Bella, que lui as-tu fait ?

- Rien. Dis-je penaude.

- Me faire tomber de cheval deux fois et faire une troisième tentative, me faire faire du nettoyage de fourreaux et me faire marteler le pied par un de tes bestiaux, tu appelles ça rien ? Me fustigea-t-il.

Il était furieux, la douleur devant amplifier sa colère. Cette tension était trop pour moi, je sentais l'irritation s'insinuer dans mes veines. S'il continuait, j'allais exploser.

- Bell's, c'est vrai ce qu'il dit ?

Alice qui doutait de moi, ce fut la goutte d'eau, la bombe à retardement qui menaçait d'exploser depuis la veille, venait d'être enclenchée.

- Je ne sais pas. Edward doivent-ils penser qu'une fille qui se prend pour un bonhomme puisse faire ce genre de chose ? Mon manque de subtilité m'aiderait probablement à me rabaisser à de telles choses. Hurlais-je à moitié hystérique.

- Mais de quoi tu parles ? Me demanda ma sœur.

- Edward devrait pouvoir te renseigner. Après tout, je ne suis qu'un antidote au sexe vulgaire et sauvage. N'est-ce pas ED ?

- Tu... tu m'as entendu ? Dit-il l'air peiné.

- Eh oui je t'ai entendu, donc ne viens pas me faire de leçon. Quand tu auras ce qu'il faut entre les jambes pour oser m'affronter et me dire directement ce que tu penses... alors nous reparlerons de ce que je t'ai fais subir aujourd'hui. En attendant, une poche de glace sur ton pied est le seul remède qui te soulagera. Lançais-je.

Je tentais de prendre la fuite, me dirigeant vers les trois chevaux afin de les remettre au parc.

- Bella attend, je vais t'expliquer. M'implora Edward.

Je me retournais vivement vers lui, le fusillant du regard.

- Il n'y a rien à expliquer, tu as ton monde, moi le mien, on ne pourra pas s'entendre, mon premier jugement de toi était le bon, inutile de faire semblant de s'apprécier. Tu aimes les femmes, les vraies, saches que moi j'aime les hommes qui sont parfaitement équipés, ce qui est loin d'être ton cas.

- Je ne te permets pas de me parler ainsi. Tu as surpris une conversation qui ne te concernait pas et...

- Oh que si elle me concernait ! Mais ne t'en fais plus pour ça, vis ta vie ici, fais ton boulot et laisse moi mener mon existence comme je l'entends, mais ne me demande pas d'être aimable envers toi, c'est au dessus de mes forces.

Je repartais en direction des chevaux, lorsqu'il clopina vers moi et m'attrapa le bras. Geste que je n'appréciais vraiment pas.

- Bella, laisse-moi au moins plaider ma cause.

Je lui fis face, les yeux emplis de larmes à cause de la rage qui m'habitait. Je pointais mon index sur son torse et effectuer une succession de pressions pour le repousser.

- NE-ME-TOUCHE-PAS. Il n'y a rien à plaider, tu n'es rien pour moi !

**

* * *

**

Cette vengeance était-elle à la hauteur de vos espérances ???

**Je l'espère, car elle m'a donné du fil à retordre, donc maintenant il est temps de toooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuut me dire à ce sujet !**

**Bisous Bisous**

**Cha**


	6. Chapter 6 Compromis

**Bonjour à tous,**

**Pour la majeure partie d'entre vous, la vengeance vous a convaincu, bien que certaines auraient souhaité que ça aille plus loin. Mais je trouve qu'il a déjà pris bien cher notre petit Ed, donc ne poussons pas le plaisir trop loin !**

**Ce chapitre, vous l'attendez depuis le coup de téléphone... et pourtant, vous allez me haïr, car vous n'aurez aucune explication sur les propos qu'Ed a tenus sur Bella ! Je ne suis pas sadique, je vous préviens c'est tout... Lol**

**Ce chapitre n'a pas déclenché les « chieuseries » de Dri et Lu par rapport au précédent, bien qu'elles aient encore une fois était de très bons conseils. Le titre... ce coup ci il est de moi ! lol**

**Un grand merci à mes petites fées du clavier Aurore et Caro qui sont au top, malgré les difficultés personnelles. Un gros bisou à vous mes petites bétas !**

**Encore un grand merci, car vous avez battu le record de reviews pour ce chapitre... pas moins de 78, un grand, non un ENORME merci à tout le monde.**

**Petites réponses pour mes sans compte !!!**

**Isamam : **Je vois que tu as apprécié que j'agisse sur la fierté de notre chouchou, c'est ce qui fait le plus mal en général chez les hommes, tu as raison. Et je pense que le fait que tu connaisses Naïade en chair et en os t'a aidé à bien visualiser les scènes !

**Gégé : **Tu attends que Ed fasse tomber ses barrières... eh bien tu vas avoir un petit aperçu dans ce chapitre justement.

**Caroline : **Eh bien ne me remercie pas. C'est très plaisant pour moi d'écrire sur les chevaux. Tu as raison, malheureusement, beaucoup de cavaliers ne vivent pas une harmonie comme je la décris dans ma fic et c'est bien dommage. Contente d'apprendre que tu vis une relation forte avec ta jument. Et je suis certaine que tu saurais poser les mots pour la définir. Le pouvoir des chevaux... tu as raison ! Merci pour ton enthousiasme.

**Jelis : **Ah ah... la justification... ben tu risques d'être surprise, car tu n'imagines pas comment ça va se passer... lol

**PatieSnow** : Il va plaider sa cause de façon un peu particulière tu vas voir.

**Fraise : **Elle lui a abîmé le pied... non non, ça c'est le cheval tout seul... lol Et la tête elle était protégée. Pour savoir pourquoi il a tenu de telles paroles au sujet de Bella... va falloir être patiente !

**Katouchka** : C'était obligé qu'Ed sache que Bella l'avait entendu, je ne pouvais pas passer à côté.

**Chloé** : Tu auras des réponses dans ce chapitre.

**Shicastee** : Encore une gourmande... lol Voilà de quoi te mettre sous la dent miss !

**Alicia, Anne Laure, Bibounette01, Anonyme (.), Fandetwilight, Jennifer, Mini Moi et Marion : **Merci.

**Voilà, j'espère n'avoir oublié personne, tant pour les personnes avec que sans compte. Si c'est le cas, désolée, et merci !**

**Je vous laisse retrouver nos héros afin de voir comment la situation peut s'améliorer... ou se dégrader !**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Bisous**

**Charlotte**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 6 : Compromis

_POV Edward_

_Quel sombre crétin. Comment ai-je pu dégrader la situation ainsi ?_

J'étais toujours dans la grange, les bras ballants et regardais Bella s'échapper le plus vite et le plus loin possible de moi. A cet instant, je ne ressentais plus la douleur de mon pied, car une déchirure plus vicieuse venait de se produire, au centre même de mon organe vital.

Je ne comprenais pas bien pourquoi je réagissais ainsi. Je ne connaissais pas Bella et elle m'insupportait au plus haut point à notre arrivée ici et voilà que mon cœur la pleurait, car je l'avais perdu.

_Perdu Bella ? Oh non ce n'est pas possible, je suis un Masen et les Masen n'abandonnent pas si facilement. _

- Ça va Ed ? S'inquiéta Jasper.

- Oui. Je vais très bien. Mentis-je.

- Eh bien tu ne devrais pas. Tu es vraiment sans cœur pour oser te conduire de cette façon avec ma sœur. Elle qui redoutait tant que des inconnus investissent son territoire et voilà ton remerciement. Vraiment, je suis déçue, je pensais t'avoir mieux cerné que cela, mais il faut croire que mon instinct me fait parfois défaut.

Alice était en colère et elle en avait parfaitement le droit. Le pire dans tout cela, c'est qu'elle avait entièrement raison. Je venais chez elles et en moins d'une semaine, j'avais déjà réussi à pousser Bella à bout à deux reprises. Deux disputes à mon actif et cette fois, je n'étais pas persuadé qu'elle accepterait mes excuses si facilement.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je me détestais de la faire souffrir ainsi. J'avais lu la douleur et la peine sur son visage lorsqu'elle m'avait dit mot pour mot mes paroles. La haine déformait ses traits et je m'en voulais au plus au point de lui faire du mal. Encore une fois, cela ne jouait pas en ma faveur et elle continuerait de me prendre pour un homme prétentieux et insolent.

- Tu as raison Alice, je suis navré des soucis que je vous cause. Je vais essayer d'arranger la situation. Le temps que ta sœur soit calmée pour que je puisse avoir une discussion posée avec elle.

- J'espère bien que tu es désolé. Bella a du mal à laisser une troisième chance aux gens, donc si elle le fait... fait en sorte de ne plus la décevoir. Maintenant vous m'excuserez, mais je dois aller la retrouver. Oh ! Tu as eu de la veine qu'elle ne me dise rien, sinon je t'aurais mis à la porte de mon ranch aussi sec. Elle m'a menti hier soir pour ne pas que cela se produise, elle sait comment j'aurais réagit, donc prend vraiment garde à toi Edward.

Elle avait dit sa tirade avec tant de hargne, que le petit lutin déjanté s'était transformé en un ogre effrayant. Cependant, ce que je retenais, c'est que Bella avait fait en sorte que je ne sois pas viré du ranch. J'osais espérer que cela me laisserait un peu de chance de la convaincre d'accepter mes excuses.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a prit de parler ainsi de Bella ? M'interpela mon acolyte.

Jasper était de ceux qui ont besoin de comprendre les choses. Très terre à terre, il était vital pour lui de saisir le moindre petit élément qu'il ne captait pas. Et autant dire que là, il n'avait pas suivi ce qu'il venait de se produire.

Cependant, il me connaissait suffisamment pour rester calme et savoir que je n'avais pas agit ainsi sans une bonne raison.

- Eh bien je n'ai pas eu le choix.

- Comment ça tu n'as pas eu le choix ? On a toujours le choix dans la vie Ed. Avec qui étais-tu au téléphone ?

- Tu le sais très bien. Dis-je las.

- Mais jusque quand vas-tu la laisser te pourrir la vie ainsi ? Bon sang, t'es comme mon frère Ed, mais parfois t'es vraiment trop con.

Jasper m'en voulait, il savait être calme mais aussi me faire réagir et il avait raison. Ma situation devait changer, mais du Texas, je ne pouvais rien faire pour y remédier.

Je me sentais très mal vis à vis de Bella, j'espèrerai pouvoir lui parler rapidement et tenter de l'apaiser, car je m'étais montré injuste et le pire, c'est que mes propos étaient parfaitement l'opposé de ce que je pensais réellement.

Une semaine s'était écoulée et Bella n'acceptait toujours pas que je lui adresse la parole. Elle m'évitait au maximum et lorsque nous tournions pour le reportage, elle ne s'adressait qu'à Jasper, m'ignorant totalement, ce qui me blessait profondément. Je me demandais combien de temps il lui faudrait pour qu'elle se calme.

Jasper et Bella s'étaient mis d'accord pour que nous filmions quelques séquences à l'extérieur du ranch. Nous étions en pleine période de transhumance et les troupeaux devaient être déplacés. La manœuvre durerait plusieurs jours et Alice, Jasper et moi avions un plan, pour que je puisse parler à Bella.

Alice s'était rangée de mon côté lorsqu'elle finit par ne plus supporter l'ambiance pesante au ranch. Je soupçonnais Jasper d'avoir usé de ses charmes pour la convaincre que j'avais une bonne raison de tenir ses propos déplacés sur sa sœur.

Ce matin, nous partions à plusieurs kilomètres d'ici. Mon postérieur me faisait déjà souffrir rien qu'à l'idée de monter à cheval pendant des heures.

_POV Bella_

Cette semaine de transhumance serait probablement la plus longue de toute ma vie. Les jours écoulés depuis notre dispute avec Edward avaient été plus que pesants. Je ne supportais même plus de le sentir prêt de moi. Je ne lui avais adressé aucun mot, aucune attention, c'était au dessus de mes forces.

Cependant, la vie continuait, et du travail nous attendait. Afin de ne pas surcharger les chevaux, Emmett et Rosalie s'occuperaient de l'intendance. Ils nous apporteraient les vivres et le matériel de campement, directement sur les différents lieux où nous passerions les nuits.

Partir avec notre petit couple et Edward était un véritable supplice. Entre deux qui passaient leur temps à se bécoter et un autre qui m'insupportait, le voyage risquait de ne pas être triste.

Nous atteignions le premier troupeau. Jasper filmait notre travail avec Alice, pendant qu'Edward observait, afin d'apporter son aide pour les prochains cheptels. Je n'avais aucune envie qu'il fasse quoique ce soit, mais ma sœur avait insisté. Elle s'était même chargée de lui donner quelques leçons d'équitation, afin qu'il puisse effectuer le travail correctement et ne pas nous gêner.

La journée se déroula de cette façon, jusqu'à ce que nous gagnions notre campement. Rose et Emmett avaient tout installé. Les tentes étaient campées, un feu brûlait au centre de celles-ci, un doux fumé s'échappait de notre dîner et les paddocks pour les chevaux étaient montés.

J'étais exténuée et décidais d'aller rapidement me coucher après le repas. Je saluais tout le monde en évitant soigneusement Ed et me dirigeais vers ma tente. Cette fois-ci, je ne la partagerais pas avec lui, j'avais prévu un abri supplémentaire afin d'avoir mon propre espace. Au moment où j'arrivais vers ma toile, je sentis une présence derrière moi.

Je me retournais vivement et tombais nez à nez avec Edward.

- Puis-je te parler ? Me questionna-t-il.

- Certainement pas, je n'ai nullement envie de t'écouter me balancer tes mensonges. Répondis-je avant de me glisser dans ma tente et refermer le zip afin qu'il comprenne que la conversation était close.

Ma nuit fut courte et agitée, il m'avait perturbée en venant me trouver juste au moment où j'allais me coucher. Il n'avait aucun droit de venir me troubler ainsi. Et si quelqu'un devait faire un geste vers l'autre, c'était à moi de m'en charger, car il m'avait blessé. C'était donc à moi qu'il revenait de choisir le moment pour faire un pas vers lui.

Le lendemain, je constatais que les chevaux n'étaient plus là, tout comme la voiture d'Emmett et Rose. Une feuille trônait sous une pierre prêt du feu. Je me ruais dessus inquiète et découvris quelques lignes de ma sœur :

_Ma Bella,_

_Tu sais que je t'aime plus que tout, mais il est temps que tu acceptes de parler avec Edward. La fuite n'est pas une solution, écoute au moins ce qu'il a à te dire._

_Fais le pour moi, s'il te plaît. Nous revenons dans quelques heures._

_Al_

Elle ne manquait pas d'air. Elle avait manigancé cela juste pour me piéger. Heureusement qu'il s'agissait de ma sœur, sinon à ce moment précis, j'aurais été capable de me fâcher avec elle aussi.

Je me dirigeais vers la tente d'Edward pour le réveiller et passer mes nerfs sur quelqu'un. Je donnais un coup de pied dans la toile, en braillant son nom.

- Edward, lèves toi de suite, c'est un ordre. Il semble que nous ayons à parler. J'espère pour toi que tu n'étais pas au courant de cette combine, sinon tu vas le regretter.

Avant qu'il ne sorte de son abri, il me répondit.

- J'étais parfaitement au courant. Et que cela te plaise ou non, il fallait que l'on agisse. Tu rends la vie impossible au ranch en refusant de me parler. Je n'avais donc pas d'autre choix dit-il froidement.

J'ouvris le zip de la porte et m'infiltrais sans même avoir été invitée. Cela faisait deux fois que je me retrouvais dans la promiscuité d'une tente en compagnie d'Edward. Et lorsque j'entrais, je me retrouvais face à un Ed torse nu replié en deux, en train de boutonner son jean.

_Mais qu'il est sexy... pourquoi est-il si désagréable ?_

- Ne te gêne surtout pas, fais comme chez toi !

- Je fais ce qu'il me plaît et...

- Non Bella, tu as suffisamment fait ce que tu veux, il est temps que ça change. Maintenant que tu es là, assieds-toi que nous puissions avoir une discussion. M'intima-t-il autoritairement.

Je restais interloquée par son attitude et son aplomb. Il me donnait des ordres et surtout me tenait tête, chose que je détestais et que peu de personnes s'autorisaient. Mais contre toute attente, je m'installais et m'asseyais en tailleur face à lui, qui s'était rallongé, en appui sur son coude.

_Je le goûterai bien... allez, juste un peu... mais tu divagues ma pauvre fille, souviens toi comment il t'a traité !_

Je le regardais ou devrais-je plutôt dire, le matais, sans aucune retenue. Des rougeurs couvrirent mon visage et je vis son sourire en coin s'afficher victorieusement.

- Arrêtes ça de suite Masen !

- Quoi ? Que veux-tu que j'arrête ?

- Ce sourire en coin que tu as sans arrêt, c'est infernal. Arrêtes donc d'être si sur de toi, c'en est agaçant.

- Je suis comme ça, tu ne me changeras pas.

- C'est bien dommage ! Revenons-en à nos moutons si tu veux bien. Lâchais-je énervée et voulant en finir au plus vite.

- Tu as raison. Je voulais déjà m'excuser pour ce que j'ai dit, il faut que tu saches que...

- Que tu es un idiot ? Rassure-toi, je le savais déjà.

- Si tu m'interromps, on y arrivera jamais, laisse-moi terminer s'il te plaît.

- Ok, je me tais. Répondis-je en mimant une fermeture éclair sur mes lèvres.

- Je disais donc qu'il était parfaitement déplacé de tenir ce genre de propos à ton sujet et j'en suis navré, d'autant que je n'en pensais pas un traître mot.

_Il se moque de moi, il pense sincèrement que je vais gober ça ? _

- Je sais que j'ai porté un jugement sur toi au début, je sais aussi que c'était une erreur, car en te découvrant, j'ai entrevu une personne tout à fait différente de ce que j'imaginais. Au feu de camp, j'ai appris à en savoir davantage sur toi et ce que tu m'as laissé voir m'a touché. Je suis désolé, je ne suis pas doué pour dire ce que je pense ou ressens, mais je veux vraiment que tu comprennes que je ne te juge pas et qu'il fallait que je sois convainquant en parlant de toi au téléphone. Je n'avais pas le choix en quelque sorte et je regrette tellement que tu ais entendu mes propos.

Je me mis à l'applaudir, sous son regard surpris.

- Je te félicite, ton discours était bien rodé, mais je ne suis pas née de la dernière pluie. Dans la vie on a toujours le choix et te connaissant, je suppose que tu ne laisses personne te dicter la conduite à adopter.

- Je me doutais que tu ne me croirais pas, Alice m'avait prévenu que tu ne m'accorderais pas facilement une autre chance, mais pourtant c'est aujourd'hui que je suis honnête. Pourquoi est-il plus facile de croire mes paroles de la fois dernière qui étaient inexactes, plutôt que celles d'aujourd'hui qui sont vraies ?

- Peut-être car la dernière fois, elles collaient plus à l'arrogant personnage que tu interprètes avec brio.

Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Il paraissait sincère, mais à la fois il m'avait trahi et je ne parvenais pas à lui faire confiance, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde.

- Comment puis-je te prouver ma bonne fois ? Demanda-t-il tristement.

Je réfléchis un instant afin de savoir ce qui me ferait changer d'avis à son sujet. Une idée germa dans ma tête et je me devais de tenter le coup.

- Réponds à deux choses. Si tu ne le fais pas, alors nous ne pourrons améliorer nos rapports, car je n'ai aucunement confiance en toi.

- Je suis prêt à faire ce qu'il faut pour retrouver le semblant de bonne relation que nous avions après le feu de camp.

- Très bien. Dans ce cas, à qui as-tu dit ces choses sur moi ? Car tu dis ne pas avoir eu le choix, mais j'en doute.

- Ok, ça commence bien, j'aurais préféré éviter ce sujet.

- Dommage pour toi ! Me délectais-je.

- Il s'agissait... de... heum... du Chef de projet de ce reportage. Minauda-t-il l'air hésitant.

- Et pourquoi n'avais-tu pas le choix ?

- C'est ta deuxième question ça ?

- Non j'en ai une autre très importante après.

- Dans ce cas je ne réponds pas et j'accède directement à ton autre question. Dit-il victorieux.

Il arrivait encore à jouer les malins... mais où puisait-il de telles ressources ? Ceci étant, j'aurais du la jouer plus fine, il a saisi la faille que j'ai laissé.

_Edward 1, Bella 0 !_

- Je joue le jeu, j'ai donné les règles, j'aurais du être moins précise. Bon le deuxième truc que je veux savoir, c'est quelque chose sur toi, que très peu de gens savent. Je veux que tu me livres un secret sur toi. Attention, Jasper doit être au courant, car je lui poserai directement la question à leur retour. Je veux que tu me prouves que tu es capable de me dire quelque chose d'important à ton sujet et donc que je peux croire ce que tu me disais juste avant.

Je le vis pâlir à ma demande, mais j'avais la ferme intention de ne pas flancher.

- Je... c'est assez difficile pour moi ce que tu me demandes.

- Il n'y a pas de compromis possible, tu me dois bien ça.

Il hésita, semblait savoir exactement ce qui me ferait le croire, mais il n'osait se lancer.

- Je te promets de ne pas te juger par rapport à ce que tu pourrais me dire. Je ne me moquerai pas non plus. C'est une promesse et je ne fais jamais de promesse que je ne peux tenir.

- Saches qu'il s'agit d'un secret que seuls mes parents et Jasper connaissent. Même ma famille n'est pas au courant, je ne souhaite pas qu'on me traite différemment, donc j'ai toujours tu ce passage de ma vie.

Il commençait à m'inquiéter et un tas de scénarios se dessinaient dans ma tête.

_Il a fait de la prison, il a tué quelqu'un et moi je suis là tranquille à papoter avec lui... au secours !_

Il fallait que je me calme pour l'inciter à commencer.

- Cette discussion restera entre toi et moi. Je demanderai confirmation à Jasper et c'est tout. Même Alice ne sera pas informée de ce que tu vas me dire.

Il déglutit péniblement, se frotta l'arête du nez et se lança.

- J'ai passé beaucoup de temps à l'hôpital dans mon enfance. Très peu de temps après ma naissance, on m'a découvert une insuffisance rénale chronique. Je devais absolument être greffé, sans quoi je n'aurais pu vivre. Cette période a été très difficile pour moi. J'étais un enfant, je ne comprenais pas tout. Je n'ai pas eu une enfance normale à cause de ce problème de santé.

Il marqua une pause, ferma les yeux, avala bruyamment sa salive. Se pouvait-il que le masque tombe à cet instant ? Il me regarda et je vis que son regard émeraude était empli de larmes, il me livrait tout ce qu'il avait, je pouvais ressentir la blessure et la douleur de ce passage de sa vie. Puis il reprit.

- Je n'étais pas scolarisé, incapable de suivre un cursus normal à cause des traitements de substitution que je devais subir et qui m'affaiblissaient. Pour faire court, j'ai du subir une dialyse afin de faire patienter mon corps jusqu'à la greffe. Je te passe les détails, mais cela a été un long combat. Jusqu'au jour où notre téléphone a sonné et on m'a annoncé que j'avais un donneur. J'avais alors 13 ans. J'ai été transplanté et mon organisme a accepté le greffon.

Cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui avais les yeux brillants tant son récit me touchait. Je comprenais d'avantage sa personnalité et certains de ses comportements. J'étais partagée entre le regret de le faire revivre cette période difficile, et entre le ravissement, car je savais qu'il était honnête.

- Une fois que la greffe a eu lieu, mes parents ont continué de me couver car ils étaient trop inquiets, mais finalement, avec la prise quotidienne de mon traitement, je vis comme tout le monde... ou presque. Je fais mon maximum pour que personne ne remarque ce problème, j'essaye d'avoir la vie la plus normale possible. On m'a toujours protégé, aidé, idolâtré et mis dans un cocon, j'ai été coupé du monde réel si longtemps que je n'ai appris à vivre qu'à 15 ans. Et là, Edward Masen l'arrogant est né.

Il termina son récit, sourire en coin sur le visage, ce sourire qui le caractérisait tant, mais qui à cet instant précis prenait une toute autre signification. Il était sa façade, sa carapace, je venais de le comprendre. L'homme que j'avais en face de moi était toujours l'adolescent meurtri, il gardait sa peine et il venait de m'offrir une bouffée de sincérité qui me fit chaud au cœur.

Je relevais le visage, le regard peiné par son histoire, mais je compris bien vite mon erreur.

- Je t'interdis de me regarder comme cela Bella.

Le ton employait n'était en aucun cas agressif, il me faisait une demande importante pour lui.

- Je ne suis pas malheureux, c'est une mauvaise période de ma vie, mais chacun à des obstacles à surmonter. Aujourd'hui je suis là, en forme autant que je le peux. Je ne souffre plus, je suis comme tout le monde et je ne veux pas que tu me considères autrement. C'est ce qui me ferait le plus de mal.

- Je te promets de continuer à te traiter comme tout un chacun. Je suis désolée d'avoir insisté pour que tu me livres cela, bien que je sois touchée de la confiance que tu m'accordes. Je ne dirai pas que l'incident qui nous divise est oublié, mais je vais passer outre cette fois encore, car je te crois honnête. Je ne veux plus que nous en parlions, il est temps de passer à autre chose.

- Je suis heureux que tu acceptes mes excuses et te fais la promesse que plus jamais tu n'entendras de tels mots de ma bouche te concernant.

Il me tendit la main en signe de paix. Je m'en saisis à mon tour, lui prouvant que je scellais notre marché.

- Ami ? Tenta-t-il timidement.

- Un jour probablement, mais il est trop tôt pour moi.

- Je comprends. Répondit-il peiné.

- Petit déjeuner ? Tentais-je afin de le faire sourire.

- Je dois dire qu'après le réveil auquel j'ai eu droit, je ne serai pas contre une bonne tasse de café. Tu me l'apportes au lit ? Plaisanta-t-il.

- Même pas en rêve ! Riais-je.

- Je vois que l'ambiance est bonne par ici... que se passe-t-il sous cette toile de tente ?

Oh Alice, ma petite sœur chérie venait de revenir, elle allait me le payer.

- Tu ferais bien de courir et vite Al, car si je t'attrape tu vas le regretter. La menaçais-je avec tout le sérieux possible que j'avais en stock.

- Bella ne fais pas l'enfant. Vos rires me prouvent bien que j'avais raison de faire cela.

Je sortis la tête de la tente, la fixais d'un regard noir et le visage crispé.

- Vraiment ? Lâchais-je.

Je vis ma sœur pâlir instantanément. Elle savait que lorsque j'avais ce regard, c'est que j'étais en colère. Elle partie en courant se réfugier dans les bras de son homme. Je me rapprochais calmement d'eux, d'une démarche assurée. J'entendis Edward retenir un rire dans mon dos, mais je ne me retournais pas, continuant ma progression. Une fois à leur niveau, j'interpelais Jasper.

- Puis-je te parler une seconde s'il te plaît ?

- Bell's, tu ne peux pas faire ça. Jasper, ne crois pas un mot de ce qu'elle pourra te dire, rien n'est vrai. Paniqua-t-elle.

- Emmett, peux-tu t'occuper de ce lutin indiscipliné un instant, le temps que je m'entretienne avec mon nouveau beau-frère ?

Il se rua sur Alice et l'encercla de ses bras puissants, puis la souleva du sol. Elle se débattait, remuant les jambes dans tous les sens pour tenter de s'enfuir, ses pieds battaient l'air et ses petits points frappaient les bras d'Emmett.

- Lâches moi grosse brute, c'est un ordre !

- Oh non, j'ai bien plus peur de Bella que de toi, donc je ne te laisserai pas t'échapper.

Je pris Jasper à part, non sans fixer une dernière fois ma sœur, qui regrettait déjà ce qu'elle m'avait fait subir ce matin.

**

* * *

**

Le passé d'Ed vous aurait-il touché autant que Bella ? Auriez-vous réussit à passer au dessus de votre peine grâce à son histoire ?

**Dites moi tout, ou parler moi de météo, mais surtout n'hésitez pas à me mettre un petit mot !!! Allez allez... à vos claviers !**

**Bisous Bisous**

**Cha**


	7. Chapter 7 Nouveau Départ

**Bonjour à tous,**

**Nous sommes mardi, donc qui dit mardi dit raviolis... ah non ça c'est le vendredi... lol **

**Enfin bref, place à un « Nouveau départ », qui une fois encore ne va pas vous ravir, car vous n'aurez aucun indice sur l'interlocutrice de Ed... mais tout ce que je peux vous dire... c'est qu'il a été parfaitement honnête dans le chapitre précédent !**

**J'ai écrit ce chapitre en pensant à une personne, il s'agit d'Eoline qui suit ma fic et m'a raconté quelques éléments de sa vie, donc je voudrais tout simplement dédier ce chapitre à Eole. **

**Vous comprendrez en lisant qu'il m'a été difficile d'écrire cette partie, ça m'a torturé, vous saurez pourquoi à la fin. Une douce pensée pour ma Naïade !**

**Mes chieuses en chef mais non moins adorables Dri et Lu ont encore une fois contribué. Le titre revient à Lu cette fois-ci si je ne dis pas de bêtise.**

**Aurore et Caro ont aussi fourni un super boulot, correction à quatre mains rendue parfaitement dans les temps, un grand merci à vous !**

**Place aux réponses pour mes sans compte !**

**Alicia : **Ton souhait va commencer dans ce chapitre !

**Anne Laure : **Merci. Contente de t'avoir fait passer du rire aux larmes. La chef... réponse plus tard.

**Jelis : **Beaucoup de questions, auxquelles tu auras des réponses... un peu de patience ! Tanya... ah ah... tu verras bien !

**PatieSnow** : Non non, il s'agissait bien de la chef de projet au téléphone. Ed a joué franc jeu ! Promis, tu auras les réponses à tes questions... mais pas tout de suite...

**Fraise : **Oui, ils sont sur la bonne voie comme va le confirmer ce chapitre. Tu as raison, le chef de Ed est bien une femme... tu sauras laquelle plus tard dans l'histoire.

**Katouchka** : Oui, enfin et petite avancée encore dans ce chapitre !

**Chloé** : Merci de ton témoignage.

**Twines : **Je ne vais pas te dire que ton com m'a fait plaisir, je mentirais. Cependant chacun est libre d'aimer ou non ce que j'écris, mais tu es la seule à ne pas avoir été touchée par le passé de Ed.

Je suis ravie que l'histoire te plaise tout de même.

**Audrey, Patou, Maelle et Marion : **Merci.

**J'espère n'avoir oublié personne, car cette fois ci ça a été difficile de répondre à tous, mais je pense que tout le monde a eu son petit mot.**

**Avant de vous laisser, je voulais vous dire que le lexique est remis à jour, donc si vous souhaitez le consulter, il se trouve sur mon profil !**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Bisous**

**Charlotte**

* * *

_Il se rua sur Alice et l'encercla de ses bras puissants, puis la souleva du sol. Elle se débattait, remuant les jambes dans tous les sens pour tenter de s'enfuir, ses pieds battaient l'air et ses petits points frappaient les bras d'Emmett._

_- Lâches moi grosse brute, c'est un ordre !_

_- Oh non, j'ai bien plus peur de Bella que de toi, donc je ne te laisserai pas t'échapper._

_Je pris Jasper à part, non sans fixer une dernière fois ma sœur, qui regrettait déjà ce qu'elle m'avait fait subir ce matin._

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 7 : Nouveau départ

_POV Bella_

J'éloignais Jasper du reste de la bande, afin de discuter plus discrètement avec lui. Je le voyais mal à l'aise, il s'inquiétait probablement de ce que je comptais faire subir à Alice.

- Tu l'aimes n'est-ce pas ?

- Cela va te paraître étrange vu la rapidité de notre relation, mais oui, j'aime ta sœur, comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne. A ses côtés j'oublie tout, je suis juste heureux.

- Je suis ravie de l'entendre, car je ne supporterais pas qu'elle souffre à nouveau. Elle a retrouvé le sourire qu'elle a perdu pendant trop longtemps et je pense que ta présence l'apaise, donc je voulais te remercier pour cela.

- Tu n'as pas à le faire. Je suis venu ici pour du travail et j'ai rencontré la femme de ma vie, ce serait plutôt à moi de te dire merci d'avoir accepté notre venue chez toi.

- Dans ce cas, nous sommes tous les deux formidables. Dis-je amusée.

- C'est ça, un excellent duo ! Renchérit mon nouveau beau frère.

- Contente que nous ayons eu cette petite discussion, mais à vrai dire, je ne voulais pas te parler de cela, mais d'un sujet un peu plus délicat.

- Tout ce que tu me diras sur Alice n'est pas important pour moi, je l'accepte telle qu'elle est, donc inutile de m'avouer quelque chose qui la mettrait en pétard, je ne veux rien savoir.

- Oh... non je n'ai rien à te dire sur elle. A vrai dire, je voulais juste la taquiner pour le coup qu'elle m'a fait ce matin, mais c'est au sujet d'Edward que je voulais te parler.

- Edward ? Répéta-t-il interloqué. Très bien, mais saches que pour ce matin, Alice n'est pas la seule responsable, nous étions tous de mèche et...

- Ça va Jasper, ne te fais aucun souci, je ne suis fâchée après personne. Vous avez eu raison d'échafauder ce plan machiavélique. Dis-je, un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

Il était touchant de le voir défendre ma sœur, il s'inquiétait sincèrement pour elle et je ne pouvais que m'en réjouir. Il était parfait pour elle, calme et posé à l'inverse d'Alice, il saurait peut être la tempérer un peu. J'espérais sincèrement que sa famille ne poserait pas de problème au sujet de leur histoire.

- De quoi voulais-tu me parler au sujet d'Ed ?

- Pendant votre absence, pour lui pardonner, je lui ai demandé de m'apprendre quelque chose sur lui que peu de personnes savent. Il m'a parlé d'une période de sa vie que seul toi et ses parents connaissez. Vois-tu de quoi je parle ?

- Je pense que oui et je suis plus qu'étonné qu'il ait accepté de se livrer à ce sujet.

- J'ignore pourquoi il a cédé si vite, mais j'ai été très touchée d'apprendre l'existence de sa maladie. Et je voulais juste que tu me confirmes que ce récit est vrai, afin que je puisse avoir un minimum confiance en lui à nouveau.

- Je ne sais pas comment il te l'a raconté, mais d'un point de vu extérieur, je peux te dire que cela a été la période la plus éprouvante de toute sa vie. Il a souffert, tant physiquement que moralement et il a développé certains traits de son caractère à cause de cette maladie. J'ai suivi son traitement pas à pas, je l'ai vu en forme comme dépérir, souriant comme fermé, mais il a toujours été fidèle à notre amitié et m'a toujours remercié de ne pas l'avoir oublié à cette époque.

Ma gorge se serrait au fur et à mesure du récit de Jasper, je ressentais la peine d'avoir vu son ami au plus bas et je su à cet instant que je pouvais croire Edward. Pas aveuglément, car il m'avait déçu et ma confiance avait été ébranlée, mais je ferai en sorte d'améliorer notre relation.

- Merci Jasper. Il est temps de retourner auprès du groupe maintenant. Par contre, j'ai promis à Ed que je ne parlerai pas de son souci de santé à Alice. Aussi, comme elle va te harceler jusqu'à ce que tu lui dises ce que je t'ai raconté, dit lui que je t'ai parlé du festival SXSW¹.

- Et que s'est-il passé à ce festival ?

- Je croyais que tu ne voulais rien que je te dise ?

- En effet, mais ma curiosité a pris le dessus.

- Demande à Alice de te donner sa version, mais rassure toi, il n'y a rien de grave. Une soirée un peu trop arrosée pour ma sœur, qui durant quelques heures a perdu son côté glamour si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Rigolais-je, suivie de Jasper.

Une fois de retour avec les autres, je fis un regard entendu à Edward, pour lui signifier que son acolyte avait validé ses dires et que donc, nous repartions sur de bonnes bases. Un sourire éclatant traversa son visage. A ce moment, j'aurais pu affirmer qu'un jour, nous deviendrions amis.

J'aperçus Jasper en grande difficulté, face à une Alice débordante d'énergie, voulant savoir ce que j'avais pu raconter sur elle. Elle s'agitait dans tous les sens, parlant même avec les mains. D'un coup, elle se retourna et me fixa folle de rage, ce qui m'amusa encore plus. Elle traversa de façon décidée la distance qui nous séparait.

- Comment as-tu pu ? Le SXSW ? Mais Bella enfin.

- Oh ça va, j'ai des dossiers bien plus compromettants que ce festival à ton sujet. Que lui as-tu dit ?

- La vérité pardi ! Qu'avant même le début des festivités, j'étais complètement ivre et que j'ai vomi sur un musicien qui me draguait, avant de finir ma nuit au dessus des toilettes.

J'éclatais de rire face à la mine déconfite de ma sœur.

- Eh bien tu lui en as dit plus que moi. Je me suis contentée de lui souffler l'existence du South by Southwest et que durant celui-ci tu n'avais pas connu tes heures les plus glamours.

- Comment as-tu osé ? Me demanda-t-elle la voie enrouée par la tristesse.

- Alice ne le prend pas comme ça je t'en prie. Ce n'est rien de grave. Et de toute façon, il t'aime, ce n'est pas cette histoire qui y changera quoique ce soit.

- Il... m'aime ? Articula-t-elle toute sérieuse.

- Comme si tu en doutais ! En tout cas, il me l'a dit clairement pendant que nous discutions.

Ma sœur me sauta au cou, les larmes aux yeux et m'embrassa avant de courir vers son amoureux et bondir sur ses lèvres.

J'étais ravie de constater que le calme était revenu au sein de notre petit groupe.

Nous sellâmes les chevaux, laissant le soin de ranger le campement à Rose et Emmett et nous partîmes en direction du prochain troupeau.

Il faisait une chaleur écrasante et nous évoluions en plein soleil afin de trouver les chevaux à déplacer. Après plus de deux heures, nous fîmes une pause dans la rivière qui traversait les terres. Les chevaux purent se rafraîchir un moment, s'arrosant et se baignant, pendant que nous rigolions tous ensemble.

Nous étions restés en selle et tout se passait à merveille, lorsque ma jument cabra sans aucune demande de ma part. Je ne compris pas ce qu'il se passait et au moment où elle descendit les antérieurs vers le sol, elle s'effondra dans l'eau, m'entraînant dans sa chute.

- Bellaaaaaaaa ! Hurla ma sœur paniquée.

Le courant nous entraina et il m'était difficile d'agir pour aider ma partenaire. Je ne parvenais pas à saisir ce qu'il se passait, elle se débattait et tentait de garder la tête hors de l'eau. Même ma voie ne la calmait pas.

Soudain, elle réussit à s'immobiliser et je pus la ramener vers la rive. Nous sortîmes de la rivière et je bondis au sol, pendant que les autres nous rejoignirent. C'est à cet instant que je compris ce qui arrivait à Naïade.

La rivière avait fait voyager une branche dans son lit et l'avait projeté sur le poitrail de ma jument. La puissance du choc était telle que le morceau de bois était toujours planté dans les chairs de ma monture qui souffrait le martyr aux vues de son comportement.

Afin de la soulager, je la dessellais et la fis se coucher sur le flanc en remerciant intérieurement Alice de lui avoir appris ce tour de cirque. Naïade hésita, ce qui était logique étant donné son état. Se retrouver au sol signifiait pour elle qu'elle devenait une proie facile pour tout prédateur qui passerait par là. Cependant, je parvins à l'apaiser et elle s'allongea dans l'herbe.

- Alice, appelle Emmett qu'il vienne nous chercher avec le van, nous devons la ramener de suite au ranch. Qu'il prenne de quoi la calmer et réduire la douleur. Il faut prévenir Carlisle pour qu'il vienne de toute urgence l'ausculter. Ordonnais-je affolée.

Voir ma bête souffrir de la sorte était insoutenable. Elle qui avait déjà traversée tant d'épreuves et m'avait tout donné. Sa masse imposante se transformait en une silhouette vulnérable et sans défense. Le pire dans tout cela, c'est que je ne pouvais rien faire. Son poitrail ne saignait pas, la branche étant toujours en place. Et je ne voulais la retirer, de peur qu'une hémorragie se déclenche. J'ignorais totalement de quelle longueur ce morceau de bois perforait le poitrail de ma partenaire.

- Accroches toi ma belle, je t'en prie. J'ai besoin de toi, ne m'abandonne pas. Pleurais-je contre son encolure.

- Bella...

- Quoi Alice ? Répondis-je l'air mauvais.

- Emmett arrive dans moins d'une demi-heure et j'ai eu le vétérinaire, il sera au ranch dans une heure. Me répondit-elle penaude.

- Pardon... Merci. Je suis désolée de t'avoir parlé comme ça, j'ai tellement peur.

- Je sais. Tu devrais t'écarter un peu d'elle, tu vas la paniquer et ce ne serait pas une bonne chose. Viens là.

Elle m'attrapa et me serra fort contre elle.

- Shhut calme toi, Carlisle va faire le nécessaire, elle va s'en sortir.

Je pleurais toutes les larmes de mon corps en imaginant le pire. J'entendis ma jument bouger et me dégageais de l'étreinte de ma sœur, lorsque deux bras puissants m'immobilisèrent. Edward me colla à lui en me caressant les cheveux pour m'apaiser.

- Non, laisse moi y aller, je dois l'aider, elle a besoin de moi. M'époumonais-je à moitié hystérique en frappant son torse.

- Je m'en occupe Bella, ne hurle pas comme ça, tu vas l'effrayer.

Je cédais, ne supportant pas la situation. Alice ne quitta pas la jument jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Emmett et Edward ne me lâcha pas non plus, me berçant doucement et me murmurant des paroles réconfortantes.

Emmett sortit du pick up une seringue à la main. Je le stoppais dans sa course et me saisis de la seringue.

- C'est à moi de la faire. Elle n'aime déjà pas les piqûres, donc autant que je m'en charge. Recule le van et ouvre le pont qu'elle n'ait plus qu'à monter dès qu'elle sera sur pieds. Tu as enlevé la séparation centrale ?

- Oui et je l'ai paillé afin qu'elle puisse se coucher. Rose est au ranch, elle attend le véto.

Je m'approchais de Naïade, lui chuchotais quelques paroles pour la rassurer. Je la fis se lever et le spectacle qui se joua devant moi me déchira les entrailles. Le mouvement pour se mettre debout fit remuer la branche dans la plaie et les tissus du poitrail se fissurèrent sur plusieurs centimètres. Elle couina face à la douleur. On m'aurait arraché le cœur que je n'aurais pas plus souffert qu'à cet instant précis.

Je fis l'injection à Naïade, pendant qu'Emmett approchait le van. Nous l'installions à bord de celui-ci et elle s'effondra au sol, tête vers la sortie. Je montais avec elle, refusant de la quitter même une seconde.

- Si elle se réveille et qu'elle panique, tu risques de te prendre un coup, c'est trop dangereux, montes à l'avant avec Em s'il te plaît. M'implora Alice.

- C'est hors de question. Fermez le pont et en route, nous ne pouvons pas perdre de temps.

C'est résignés que Jasper et Ed fermèrent les portes arrières et je pu voir le regard désolé et emplit de larmes de ma sœur, jusqu'à ce que les portes soient closent.

Le trajet me parut interminable, nous n'avions pourtant pas roulé plus d'une demi-heure. Ma jument ne s'était pas réveillée, mais malgré les calmants, elle avait été quelque peu agitée.

Les portes s'ouvrirent sur Carlisle qui était déjà sur place, ce qui me soulagea. Il monta et ausculta directement la jument dans la remorque étant donné que nous ne pouvions la déplacer.

- Dites moi que vous pouvez faire quelque chose, je vous en supplie.

- Tu sais que je fais toujours mon maximum Bella. Rose, amène là à l'intérieur, Emmett j'ai besoin que tu me secondes.

- C'est hors de question, je ne bougerai pas d'ici.

- C'est toi qui vois, mais je doute que tu aimes ce que tu vas voir.

Je restais présente pendant les soins que le vétérinaire prodiguait, parlant doucement à Naïade, pour qu'elle sente que je ne l'avais pas quitté un seul instant. Je ne regardais pas ce que Carlisle faisait, sinon je serais tombée dans les pommes. Rien que la flaque de sang qui s'était propagée lorsqu'il avait retiré la branche m'avait fait un haut le cœur, donc je n'imaginais pas la réaction de mon corps si je le voyais triturer dans la plaie.

Au bout d'une heure trente d'intervention, Carlisle avait terminé. Le verdict n'était pas aussi catastrophique que ce à quoi je m'attendais. La guérison serait longue, mais aucun organe vital n'avait été touché. La plaie était profonde d'une dizaine de centimètres, le vétérinaire avait désinfecté, drainé, coupé les tissus morts, recousu et posé un pansement que je devais changer chaque jour. Il repasserait dans deux jours pour voir l'évolution.

En attendant, Naïade devait être immobilisée en box et ne marcher sous aucun prétexte. J'avais des piqûres d'antibiotiques à lui administrer une fois par jour, ainsi qu'un anti douleur à la même fréquence. Pour les pansements, il suffisait de désinfecter, et passer une crème cicatrisante avant de remettre des compresses propres et faire un bandage.

Lorsqu'elle fut suffisamment réveillée, je l'emmenais doucement au box que je lui avais préparé, avec une bonne ration de foin. Une fois installée, je m'assis sur les bottes de paille à l'entrée de son box et me mis à pleurer.

- Bella ?

Rose venait d'entrer dans l'écurie et s'approchait de moi, le regard compatissant. Elle vint s'installer à côté de moi et m'enlaça. Elle n'avait nullement besoin de parler, sa seule présence m'apaisait. Je fermais les yeux et laissais aller ma peine et mon inquiétude contre son épaule.

J'ignore combien de temps nous restâmes ainsi, mais lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, la nuit était tombée. Je crois même m'être assoupie un instant. A ce constat, je bondis de mon perchoir pour aller voir Naïade.

Elle était parfaitement réveillée, l'anesthésie ne faisait plus effet et elle avait l'œil vif. Elle mâchouillait tranquillement son foin et n'avait aucune trace de douleur, ni dans sa posture, ni dans son regard.

- Emmett lui a administré une dose de calmant il y a un moment. Carlisle lui avait précisé que si elle s'agitait ce soir, il pouvait lui faire une nouvelle injection. Elle devenait nerveuse il y a une heure. Comme tu t'étais enfin endormie, il n'a pas voulu te réveiller pour te demander ton avis et a fait la piqûre, ce qui l'a calmée instantanément.

- Il a bien fait, elle a l'air d'aller bien.

Je pénétrais dans le box pour caresser ma jument. Je posais mon front contre son chanfrein et la gratouillais derrière les oreilles. Un endroit particulièrement sensible chez elle. Doucement, sa tête s'inclina légèrement, signe qu'elle venait de rencontrer les bras de Morphée. Je restais donc un moment dans cette position, afin de lui apporter mon soutien, jusqu'à ce que Rose m'interpelle.

- Tu devrais la laisser se reposer un peu. Profites-en pour prendre une douche et te changer. Ensuite, nous mangerons tous ensemble et une bonne nuit de sommeil te fera du bien.

- Je t'adore ma Rose, mais c'est inconcevable. Je vais en effet aller prendre une douche, mais je mangerai ici et je dormirai ici pour veiller sur Naïade.

- Crois-tu qu'elle n'a pas plus besoin d'une partenaire en forme plutôt qu'une qui tombe de fatigue ?

- Ce n'est pas négociable, je suis désolée.

- Tu fais comme tu veux, je comprends ton inquiétude. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, n'hésite pas.

- Merci.

Je déposais un léger baiser entre les deux yeux de ma jument et partis chez moi prendre une bonne douche. L'eau massa les contractures que j'avais dans le dos et me délassa quelque peu. Par contre elle fut incapable de retirer l'inquiétude qui m'habitait depuis le début de journée.

Une fois prête et habillée chaudement pour affronter la nuit, je fis un détour par l'hôtel pour prendre de quoi grignoter, malgré mon manque d'appétit. Les têtes se tournèrent vers moi lorsque je franchis les portes de la salle de restaurant et les yeux peinés de ma sœur me donnèrent envie de pleurer.

- Je t'ai préparé des couvertures bien chaudes à l'écurie, promets moi que si tu as trop froid tu rentreras te mettre au chaud. M'ordonna Alice anxieuse.

- Je te le jure. Mais ne t'en fais pas, tout ira bien.

Je récupérais un peu de nourriture et de belles carottes pour ma jument et rejoignis l'écurie.

- Coucou ma belle, regardes ce que je t'apporte. Dis-je à Naïade, lui montrant les légumes que j'avais en main.

Je m'installais confortablement dans l'angle du box. J'avais entré quelques bottes de foins en guise de matelas et étais calée contre le mur, sous quelques épaisses couvertures. Je savais qu'une longue nuit m'attendait.

Après plusieurs heures de solitude, j'entendis du bruit dans le bâtiment. Je me redressais et passais la tête au dessus du muret.

- Un peu de compagnie... ça te dit ?

- Es-tu certain de tenir le choc par ce froid et ce manque de confort ? Taquinais-je Edward qui venait de me rejoindre.

- Eh bien disons que je n'aime pas l'idée que tu restes seule alors que tu n'es pas au meilleur de ta forme.

- C'est très attentionné de ta part. Je te remercie. L'ennui... c'est que je n'ai qu'un matelas une place. Souris-je.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est un problème. Nous nous serrerons, nous aurons plus chaud. Me répondit-il un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

Après l'épisode de la tente, voilà qu'il me proposait de partager mon matelas de fortune. Cette fois, c'était certain, j'y laisserai des plumes !

- Dans ce cas. Balbutiais-je, le rouge aux joues.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je plaisantais. Je vais disposer une autre botte de foin pour que nous soyons mieux installés. Et n'aies craintes, j'ai apporté mon propre sac de couchage.

Il vint placer deux ballots supplémentaires à côté des miens. Heureusement que le box faisait presque le double de la taille d'un standard, car sans cela, nous n'aurions pu être aussi bien installés sans réduire le confort de Naïade.

Nous discutâmes paisiblement et en découvrîmes un peu plus sur la vie de chacun. J'appris ainsi que ses parents, Anthony et Elisabeth étaient l'une des plus grosses fortunes New Yorkaise. Son père travaillait dans la finance et sa mère dirigeait certains des plus beaux palaces de la grosse pomme. Il était fils unique et son sport favori était le baseball. Il supportait activement les Yankees, ce qui ne m'étonna pas étant donné le culte qu'il vouait à sa ville natale. Sa couleur préférée était le bleu jusqu'à il y a peu. Il m'avoua que le marron chocolat le remplaçait peu à peu, mais j'ignorais la cause de ce changement.

- Nous parlons presque que de moi, à mon tour d'en savoir un peu plus sur toi. Je t'écoute. Bella Swan, dis moi qui tu es ! Me dit-il avec son magnifique sourire en coin.

- Je ne pense pas que ma vie soit palpitante, il n'y a pas grand chose à savoir et...

- Tututut ! Ce que je sais déjà de toi, c'est que tu es modeste, tu n'aimes pas parler de toi, tu es un brin sauvage et tu ne fais pas confiance à n'importe qui. Ta passion t'entoure au quotidien, tu aimes ta sœur d'un amour incommensurable et inépuisable, tu donnerais ta vie pour elle. A l'exception du couple McCarthy, tu n'as pas d'amis ici. Je me trompe ?

Il me scotchait ! Etais-je si transparente ?

- Euh... à vrai dire, tu as tout juste pour l'instant. Comment sais-tu tout cela sur moi ?

- Je t'ai observé tout simplement. Ton visage prend une teinte rosée lorsque tu es gênée ou que l'on te fait un compliment, donc facile de savoir que tu es modeste, et ton cadre et style de vie m'ont confirmé ce que je pensais. Le côté sauvage n'est plus à prouver et la question de la confiance... j'en suis la preuve vivante. L'amour pour ta soeur se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure et je n'ai encore croisé personne d'autre qu'Emmett et Rose ici, à l'exception des clients de l'hôtel et du vétérinaire.

- Je suis impressionnée par ton analyse... tu as été psy dans une autre vie ? M'amusais-je.

- Non, mais lorsque j'étais hospitalisé ou que j'étais cloitré à la maison, j'aimais espionner les personnes qui fourmillaient autour de moi. Et j'ai pu améliorer ma perception des gens. J'ai eu le temps pour ça.

- Je suis désolée de te replonger dans cette époque de ta vie.

- Elle fait partie de moi, je ne la renie pas. Elle n'a pas été facile, mais aujourd'hui je suis un homme heureux.

Je m'étonnais moi même à apprécier cette soirée en compagnie d'Ed. L'impression que j'avais eue un peu plus tôt dans la journée se confirmait. Dans un avenir très proche, nous serions amis et je m'en réjouissais.

- A quoi penses-tu ? Me demanda Edward, me sortant de mes réflexions.

- Euh... je me disais simplement... euh...

Au lieu de terminer ma phrase, à l'image d'Ed ce matin, je tendis la main vers lui et murmurais timidement.

- Ami ?

_Ça pour être de l'avenir proche, c'est de l'avenir proche !_

Son visage s'illumina et ses yeux s'allumèrent d'un petit quelque chose que je n'avais jamais distingué auparavant. Il répondit à ma main tendue et s'y accrocha, dans une poigne ferme.

- Ami. Me dit-il alors qu'un léger frisson anima mon épiderme.

Nous continuâmes à parler un moment, lorsque je sentis la fatigue m'atteindre. Naïade était calme et se reposait. La lèvre pendante, un postérieur relevé, les oreilles lâches et la tête inclinée, je pouvais affirmer qu'elle dormait paisiblement et c'est sur cette image que je m'autorisais à fermer les yeux.

_POV Alice_

J'avais passé une excellente nuit avec Jasper. Après les révélations de Bella au sujet des sentiments de mon compagnon, j'avais décidé de lui ouvrir mon cœur et lui dévoiler mon amour. Il avait été touché que je le lui confie et c'est tendrement, dans les bras l'un de l'autre que nous avions rejoint Morphée, épuisés par cette journée éprouvante.

C'est donc en pleine forme et toute guillerette que je décidais d'aller retrouver Bella pour lui parler de ma fin de soirée.

L'écurie était calme, je supposais qu'elle dormait toujours et m'avançais donc sur la pointe des pieds. Ne la trouvant pas devant le box, je passais la tête au dessus de la porte de celui-ci et ce que je découvris me laissa muette. Ce qu'il faut bien avouer était une première pour moi !

Edward avait du rejoindre ma sœur lorsque nous étions partis nous coucher. Ils étaient tous les deux, emmitouflés dans les couvertures, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Torse contre dos, Ed avait son nez dans le cou de Bella, tandis que celle-ci s'accrochait fermement à la main qui encerclait ses doigts. Son visage détendu me fit sourire, elle avait l'air si paisible à cet instant que je me sentis encore mieux qu'avant mon arrivée dans l'écurie.

Ne voulant pas rompre la magie de ce moment, je décidais de m'éloigner le plus discrètement possible et pris la direction de l'hôtel, un large sourire sur les lèvres et avec la certitude que je devrais avoir une conversation avec ma soeur le jour même.

* * *

¹ SXSW : South by Southwest : festival de musique ayant lieu chaque année au mois de mars à Austin. Il accueille plusieurs centaines d'artistes.

* * *

**Avez-vous compris pourquoi il m'a été difficile d'écrire ce chapitre ? Eh oui, j'ai du imaginer ma jument dans l'état que je décris, afin que ce soit plus réaliste ! Ben ce n'était pas chose facile... mais rassurez-vous, ma jument est en pleine forme !**

**Sinon, ce rapprochement vous convient-il ? Avez-vous aimé ? Voulez-vous me parler de votre week end, de votre passion... allez y, il suffit de cliquer sur la petite écriture en dessous...**

**Bisous Bisous**

**Cha**


	8. Chapter 8 Confusion

**Bonjour à tous,**

**La semaine débutant un mardi, il est temps de passer au chapitre 8 ! Alors, comment s'est passé ce long week end ? De mon côté, il peut se résumer à un gros apéro de 3 jours, des bonnes tranches de rigolades, des barbecues et tout plein de bons moments !**

**Ce nouveau chapitre, tout beau tout neuf, vous l'attendiez... et pourquoi ? Juste pour voir les réactions de nos deux chouchous à leur réveil ! Eh bien vous allez être ravie d'apprendre que vous trouverez cela dans ce chapitre... profitez bien !**

**Merci à tout le monde... pourquoi ? Tout simplement, car vous avez eu peur pour Naïade, donc je suis très touchée. Une chose est sure, certains ont eu peur que je l'amène vers un triste sort, mais il m'aurait été impossible d'écrire cela... déjà sa douleur a été dure, alors sa mort... INCONCEVABLE... soyez donc rassurés pour la suite !**

**Lu et Dri ont rempli leur rôle à merveille encore une fois, tout comme Caro et Aurore, merci à toutes les 4. Comment ferais-je sans vous ?**

**Pour ce chapitre, quelques indications. Vous allez en apprendre un peu plus sur Texas... eh oui, il revient ! Sachez que l'histoire que je raconte sur lui est encore une fois son vrai passé. Il a rejoint ma sœur en décembre 2009 pour le plus grand bonheur de tous !**

**Place aux réponses pour mes sans compte !**

**Isamam : **Encore pleuré... désolée ! Tu m'as fait rire, mettre un petit mot pour dire que Naïade était en forme dans son parc mardi dernier... Lol J'ai bien l'intention de continuer et de te faire lire tout ça...

**Alice : **Le réveil est pour ce chapitre... j'espère que ça comblera tes attentes !

**Anne Laure : **Merci. Alice viendrait perturber nos deux « tourtereaux » ?

**Fraise : **Chapitre émouvant en effet, et comme je disais, je n'aurais pu lui faire plus de mal que ce que j'ai déjà écrit ! Tu as raison, il n'y a que Bella pour ne pas comprendre pourquoi ce changement de couleur préférée !

**Shicastee** : Merci pour tous tes compliments et je suis ravie de te faire plaisir en écrivant sur les chevaux. Je te souhaite qu'un jour 4 sabots partagent ta vie, après 20 ans d'équitation, je te le souhaite vraiment, car c'est fabuleux tu verras.

**Loutre : **Bienvenue sur mes terres sauvages. Contente que ça te plaise. Merci pour tout.

**Elo** : Merci et bienvenue. J'ai bien l'intention de continuer ma fiction et de la mener à terme. Contente d'avoir pu satisfaire un de tes souhaits, et pour te répondre, non je n'ai pas trouvé d'autres fics avec des équidés. Merci pour mes chevaux.

**Twines : **Ne t'en fais pas, il n'y a aucun souci. Je suis contente que tu aimes mon histoire.

**Anonyme () : **Merci et les chapitres, c'est tous les mardis tant que je tiens le rythme.

**Jennifer : **Bienvenue parmi nous et merci.

**Alicia, Katouchka, Chlo et Marion : **Merci.

**J'espère n'avoir oublié personne, mais je pense que chaque personne a eu son petit mot.**

**Si quelqu'un découvre d'autres fics avec des chevaux, pourriez-vous me faire suivre les liens, car il m'a été demandé si j'en connaissais, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Donc si vous en trouvez... n'hésitez pas, je les mettrai ici pour les faire connaître.**

**Encore merci à tout le monde, pour les mises en alertes et favoris que je reçois sur chaque chapitre, c'est juste énorme et touchant.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Bisous**

**Charlotte**

**Chapitre 8 : Confusion**

_POV Bella_

Je sentais quelque chose contre moi et un poids autour de ma taille. Mais de quoi s'agissait-il ? J'étais encore comateuse et ne parvenais pas à me souvenir d'où je me trouvais. Le bruit familier du foin mâché me ramena directement dans le box de Naïade. Je clignais des yeux, aveuglée par le soleil qui brillait déjà fortement, mais finis par réussir à les ouvrir, découvrant ma jument en train de manger quelques brins de son fourrage.

Je basculais sur le dos et à cet instant, je compris ce qui pesait sur moi. Edward dormait profondément contre mon épaule, un bras encerclant mon ventre et l'autre replié sous sa tête. Il était tout simplement divin à cet instant, le soleil se reflétant dans sa chevelure cuivrée, et son visage ayant perdu toute trace d'arrogance.

_Le voyais-je ainsi car je commençais à le connaître et l'apprécier ou avait-il toujours été comme cela ?_

Un seau se fracassa au sol en un bruit assourdissant. Edward se réveilla en sursaut et me fixa aussi surpris que moi quelques secondes plus tôt. Nous n'échangeâmes aucun mot, juste un sourire pour se saluer, mais ne nous séparâmes pas.

- Désolé de t'avoir réveillé Bella. Chantonna Emmett du bout de l'écurie. Tu connais ma maladresse. Pouffa-t-il.

- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre ! Je suppose que tu n'as pas fait les soins de Naïade.

- Non, je rentre de la tournée des troupeaux, ils ont été nourris et les abreuvoirs sont pleins. J'allais justement venir...

Il s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase ce qui ne laissait rien présager de bon. Je relevais les yeux vers le haut du muret et découvris Emmett qui nous fixait Ed et moi toujours enlacés. Mon visage se teinta aussi sec et je signais par la même occasion mon arrêt de mort !

- Alors ça je le crois pas ! Mais ma parole, vous vous sentez si seules avec ta sœur que vous sautez sur le premier New Yorkais qui passe au ranch. Sans vouloir te vexer mec ! Dit-il à l'attention de mon ami.

- Aucun problème.

- Vous êtes en manque à ce point... mais vous savez, y'a des gars dans le coin qui ne seraient pas contre vous rendre service. Eclata-t-il de rire.

- Em s'il te plaît épargne moi. Il est tôt, je n'ai pas encore pris de café, arrête ça je t'en prie. Le suppliais-je.

- Rêve ma vieille, je ne vais pas laisser passer un truc comme ça ! C'était bien au moins ?

- J'en ai assez entendu, je me casse. Ronchonnais-je mal à l'aise en me détachant de l'étreinte d'Ed.

- Non Bella attend. M'interpela-t-il en m'attrapant le poignet. Em veut savoir, autant lui raconter non ? Me dit-il dans un clin d'œil.

Je souris, voyant exactement où il voulait en venir, il décidait de faire marcher mon lourdaud d'ami et j'avais bien l'intention de l'y aider.

- Très bien, j'espère que tu ne seras pas choqué jeune homme. Renchéris-je à l'intention d'Emmett.

- Ne m'insulte pas Bella !

- Pour être franc avec toi Em, Bella est le meilleur coup que je n'ai jamais eu. Elle est la partenaire idéale, souple à souhait, ouverte à toute proposition, non vraiment c'était juste terrible.

Je rougis et baissais les yeux, tout en retenant un rire.

- Oh ma belle, je ne t'imaginais pas être une tigresse au pieu. Félicitations !

- Et tigresse est un faible mot ! Si ces bottes de foins pouvaient parler, puis ce mur, et le sol de l'écurie, ou encore...

- Quoi ? T'es en train de me dire que vous avez testé toute l'écurie ? Alors là, je suis scotché. Même Rose et moi n'en avons pas fait autant.

- On ne s'est pas contenté de l'écurie. On a aussi été faire un tour et la forêt est très chaleureuse, les arbres, la mousse, non vraiment, c'était une nuit magique, comme je n'en ai jamais vécu avant. Ajoutais-je.

- Eh bien mon pote, t'es endurant ! Dit Em à mon pseudo amant, le regard envieux.

J'éclatais de rire, devant la mine de mon ami. Je ne pouvais plus me retenir face à sa tête. Sa naïveté était amusante et tellement déroutante aux vues de sa carrure. Il avait la taille d'un basketteur, la musculature d'un bodybuilder et la candeur d'un gosse de 10 ans.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait tant rire ?

- Ta tête frérot ! On pourrait te faire croire n'importe quoi.

- Vous vous moquez de moi c'est ça ?

- Oui, désolée, mais c'était trop drôle. Rien ne s'est passé cette nuit, nous nous sommes endormis et au réveil nous étions enlacés, rien de plus à déclarer.

Son regard passait d'Ed à moi, nous suspectant et soudain une lueur s'alluma dans ses yeux.

- Je sais qu'il s'est passé un truc entre vous, vous vous regardez différemment d'hier, les yeux ne mentent pas !

Puis il partit juste après sa tirade. J'étais surprise par sa dernière réplique. Se pouvait-il qu'il ait raison ? Et que quelque chose se soit passé hier ? Pas physiquement, mais un déclic entre Ed et moi ? J'étais confuse et décidais de me lever pour dissiper le trouble qui s'installait lentement entre mon nouvel ami et moi.

- Je vais faire les soins à Naïade.

- Tu veux que je te seconde ?

- Ton estomac vide va supporter la vilaine plaie de la demoiselle ?

- Si tu fais allusion au cochon sauvage lors du feu de camp, ce n'est vraiment pas sympa de ta part de rester sur cette image de moi. Laisse-moi te prouver que je peux aussi assurer !

- Je n'avais aucune arrière pensée. Dis-je l'air innocent.

Nous débutions les soins de ma jument. Je commençais par les piqûres d'antibiotique et d'antidouleur afin de ne pas la faire souffrir au moment où je désinfecterai la blessure. Pendant ce temps, Ed défaisait délicatement le bandage, comme je le lui avais demandé. Naïade était légèrement tendue, elle craignait qu'il ne lui fasse mal. Elle le connaissait peu et était méfiante envers les inconnus, mais elle savait aussi que je ne laisserai personne lui faire du mal. Donc elle ne bougea pas.

Une fois le pansement retiré, nous étions face à la plaie recousue par le vétérinaire. Elle était légèrement gonflée, mais l'aspect était propre et ne m'inquiétait pas. Je passais désinfectant et crème cicatrisante, avant de déposer des compresses propres et stériles sur les points. Pendant que je les tenais, Ed fixa la bande pour retenir le tout. Il m'effleura les mains à plusieurs reprises, ce qui déclencha comme la veille, un frisson sur ma peau.

- Merci pour ton aide, et félicitations pour ton estomac.

- Je t'en prie. Et pour mon estomac... sache que ça a été plus compliqué que ce que je ne le pensais, mais je suis content d'avoir réussi à le maîtriser. Rit-il.

- Et si nous allions prendre un bon petit déjeuner maintenant ?

- Ce n'est pas de refus.

Nous regagnâmes l'hôtel où Alice nous accueillit avec le sourire.

- Bonjour vous deux. Bien dormi ? Pas trop inconfortable les bottes de foins ?

Nous échangeâmes un regard surpris Ed et moi, tels deux gamins pris en faute. Comment ma sœur était-elle au courant ?

- Je l'ignore. Répliqua mon ami, tentant de tromper Alice. Je viens d'aller aider Bella pour les soins c'est tout.

- Vraiment ? Demanda ma sœur le regard menaçant. Je n'aime pas les menteurs Edward. Et le brin de foin dans tes cheveux en dit long sur ton mensonge. Rigola-t-elle.

- Aurais-je oublié de te dire qu'Al est d'une perspicacité déconcertante ? Ironisais-je.

- Dans ce cas, je m'avoue vaincu. Et les ballots de foins ont été parfaits.

- Bella je voudrais te voir après ton petit déjeuner.

- Bien sur, rien de grave ?

- Non ne t'en fais pas. A tout à l'heure.

Nous prîmes notre collation dans la bonne humeur et une fois terminée, je rejoignis Alice qui était en plein ménage des chambres. Je l'observais un moment à l'embrasure de la porte. Elle s'activait dans la pièce, passant un coup de chiffon, caressant un drap de la main pour en retirer un pli, chantonnant pour se donner de l'entrain. A cet instant elle ressemblait vraiment à un petit lutin et j'aurais parié, si je ne la connaissais pas si bien, qu'elle était dotée d'au moins trois paires de bras !

- Tu voulais me voir ?

- Oui.

- Tu m'inquiètes Al, que se passe-t-il ?

- Mais rien, n'ai-je pas le droit d'avoir envie d'une discussion avec ma grande sœur ?

- Bien sur que si, mais cela fait si longtemps que nous n'avons pas prit le temps de parler.

- Oui et c'est une énorme erreur, car cela me manque. Et ce qui me manque encore plus, c'est de ne pas pouvoir te dire que je suis heureuse et amoureuse. J'aime Jasper comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne. Après que tu m'aies dit qu'il m'aimait, je me suis décidée à lui faire part de mes sentiments. Tu sais c'est vraiment un homme extraordinaire, j'ai l'impression d'être entière avec lui.

- Ça se voit que tu es heureuse. Tu rayonnes encore plus que d'habitude, tu as l'air détendue comme je ne t'ai pas vu depuis longtemps. Oh je suis tellement ravie pour toi Al, tu le mérites tant.

- Toi aussi tu le mérites Bell's. D'ailleurs... comment se fait-il qu'Edward soit venu te rejoindre cette nuit ?

- C'était donc ça le but de notre conversation. Dis-je hilare. Tu aurais pu être plus directe tu sais !

- J'avoue, je voulais en parler, mais je voulais aussi te dire comme j'étais comblée d'avoir rencontrer Jasper. C'est ce que je venais faire ce matin quand je vous ai surpris avec Ed dans les bras l'un de l'autre. C'était très touchant. Mais maintenant je veux savoir ce qu'il y a entre vous !

- Il n'y a rien Alice. Il est venu me tenir compagnie hier soir car il savait que j'étais mal. Nous avons discuté de nos vies, avons fait la paix et décidé d'être amis. Et nous nous sommes endormis. Je suppose que durant notre sommeil, le froid nous a dérangé et il y a eu ce rapprochement que tu as vu ce matin. Ça s'arrête là !

- Je ne suis pas si aveugle Bella. Il est parfaitement visible qu'il y a quelque chose entre vous. Vous êtes bien les seuls à ne pas vous en apercevoir. Rose le dit aussi, Jasper en est bien conscient et Emmett... eh bien je suis sure qu'il le verra bientôt. Il faudrait que vous ouvriez les yeux !

- Em nous a fait une réflexion ce matin, il croit aussi qu'il y a anguille sous roche. Mais je t'assure que c'est faux !

- A d'autres ! Enfin, je serai aux anges si tu trouves chaussure à ton pied, d'autant plus si c'est une grande marque New Yorkaise. Ria-t-elle.

Je la rejoignis dans son fou rire et il nous fallut une bonne dizaine de minutes avant de nous calmer. Qu'il était bon de partager cette complicité avec ma sœur, nous ne prenions plus suffisamment le temps, il faudrait y remédier. Je décidais qu'il était temps que je reprenne mon activité. Et c'est dans un débat intérieur que je me dirigeais vers la sellerie.

_Bella, il serait temps que tu t'avoues que tu as un faible pour Ed, et depuis un moment ! Il t'a exaspéré longtemps, mais depuis quelques temps c'est tout l'inverse. Ouvre les yeux bon sang ! Il est jeune, beau, intelligent, certes arrogant, mais ça a son charme et avec ton caractère, ce n'est pas un problème ! Pourquoi ne profiterais-tu pas de la vie pour une fois, tu as droit au bonheur aussi ! Il ne restera pas indéfiniment, il repartira à New York, éclates-toi ! Et il faut bien dire que ce matin tu étais plutôt bien installée dans ses bras..._

Je heurtais Edward que je n'avais pas vu arriver, trop prise par mes pensées. Je rougis instantanément lorsque ses émeraudes croisèrent mes prunelles.

- Ça va Bella ? Tu avais l'air ailleurs ?

- Oui ça va parfaitement bien. D'où viens-tu ?

- J'étais vers le parc de tes chevaux, je les observais. Et j'ai pensé à quelque chose.

- Ah oui ? Et puis-je savoir à quoi ?

- Eh bien je me disais que j'aimerais ne pas rester sur une mauvaise expérience avec Texas, donc si tu acceptais, je souhaiterais que tu m'apprennes un peu les méthodes que tu utilises pour travailler les chevaux et je m'étais dit que peut être, nous pourrions travailler sur ce jeune cheval.

- Je suis touchée que tu veuilles en apprendre un peu plus sur mon métier, mais je doute que Tex soit le cheval adapté pour découvrir ma façon de travailler.

- Commence par me raconter son histoire, car je ne sais rien de lui et après on avisera tu es d'accord ?

- Nous verrons. Texas est un cheval qui était destiné à la course, il a eu un accident de sulky lors de son quatrième entraînement. Il a eu les jambes gauches abîmées, et il a toujours un problème dans la cuisse. Il est de ce fait très craintif, surtout lorsqu'on se situe à sa gauche. Il est jeune, a du tempérament, sans oublier que c'est un cheval avec du sang, c'est à dire qui est réactif. Il a 3 ans, il est fougueux et c'est un travail lourd dont il a besoin, car il faut revoir toute la confiance avec lui. C'est de la rééducation, ce qui est bien pire qu'un apprentissage initial.

- Où puis-je signer ? J'ai une bonne assurance. Plaisanta-t-il.

- Sois raisonnable une seconde.

- Je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieux de toute ma vie. Je veux tenter le coup, je le regretterai sinon.

- Bien, faisons un essai et nous aviserons ensuite. Une seule question avant de s'engager dans quoique ce soit. As-tu peur de lui après ce qu'il t'a fait ?

- Non, j'ai compris que l'erreur venait de moi, il ne m'inquiète pas et je sais que tu me donneras les indications dont j'aurais besoin.

- Parfait, dans ce cas, va chercher un licol et va l'attraper au parc. N'oublie pas, il est méfiant du côté gauche !

Il partit fièrement jusqu'à la sellerie et je pris conscience que je n'avais pas réussi à lui refuser ce qu'il me demandait, alors que quelques jours en arrière, il m'aurait été inconcevable de mettre un de mes chevaux entre ses mains pour ce type d'apprentissage.

Il passa devant moi, sans même me regarder, il était déjà concentré sur ce qu'il allait faire. Je trouvais cela touchant qu'il m'ait demandé de s'occuper d'un cheval et particulièrement de Texas. Il me prouvait ainsi qu'il s'intéressait à mon travail, ma passion mais surtout qu'il ne tenait pas rigueur à ce yearling pour l'accident de la semaine passée.

Je l'observais arriver dans la pâture, le visage fermé, concentré, le licol bien en main et son pas décidé. A la vue de son comportement, je savais qu'il n'arriverait pas à attraper le poulain. Il était trop agressif dans sa façon d'agir, le cheval avait besoin d'être remis en confiance et là il arrivait comme le prédateur qu'il était. Droit au but, sans penser que le cheval ne réagit pas comme nous. A quelques mètres de Tex, celui ci pointa les oreilles, redressa l'encolure et jaugea l'homme qui s'avançait vers lui. En une fraction de seconde, il décampa à toute allure, à l'opposé de mon nouvel apprenti.

Edward se tourna vers moi, un masque d'incompréhension sur le visage et je pus percevoir une certaine déception.

- SOS ! Me cria-t-il.

Je le rejoignis rapidement pour lui expliquer comment agir.

- Tu pensais que ce serait plus facile n'est-ce pas ?

- En effet, quand je te vois faire avec Naïade, tout me paraît si simple.

- Mais parce qu'avec ma jument, il y a des années de travail derrière cette relation de confiance. Texas n'a jamais connu ça, tu dois lui montrer que tu n'es pas là pour le brimer, le cheval reste un animal avec des instincts, des réactions et ce que tu ne dois jamais perdre de vue, c'est que c'est une proie et toi un prédateur ! Pense en proie et tu trouveras les réponses pour obtenir ce que tu veux. Et surtout, fais preuve de patience !

Il repartit en direction de Texas, mais adopta une attitude tout à fait différente. Il comprenait vite, et il se pourrait qu'il arrive à quelque chose avec ce cheval. Il avança doucement vers lui, seules ses épaules redressées lui donnaient encore cette attitude de prédateur, mais il se pourrait que cela ne soit pas gênant. Après tout, Tex n'était pas un mustang sauvage, il connaissait déjà les Hommes.

Ed continua sa progression lentement. Lorsqu'il arriva à environ trois mètres de sa destination, il s'immobilisa. Il venait de capter l'intérêt du poulain par cette simple action. Il attendit quelques secondes et tendit sa main vers lui, lui laissant le temps de venir de son propre chef. Il fit tomber le licol au sol et avança d'un pas de plus à droite, vers l'encolure, toujours très calmement. Et là, Texas tourna et se dirigea vers lui en mâchouillant. J'étais ravie de voir que le premier contact était établi et que cela avait été rapide. Après quelques caresses, Edward recula, ramassa le licol et revint vers moi, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres.

- Tu as vu ça... c'était génial, j'ai réussi à l'approcher. Il s'est laissé toucher et n'a pas eu peur.

On aurait dit un môme la veille de Noël, mais je comprenais que trop bien sa joie. Je ressentais la même chose lorsque je travaillais un cheval sauvage ou à remettre en confiance. Cette sensation magique que quelque chose se tisse entre l'animal et moi, c'est ce petit lien fragile qui faisait que j'étais toujours aussi passionnée par mon travail.

- En effet, félicitations. Par contre, il est toujours au fond du parc. Pourquoi ?

- J'ai pensé que c'était un premier contact, je n'ai pas jugé utile de lui en demander plus. Tu m'as conseillé d'être patient.

- Eh bien je dois dire que si tu te comportes ainsi tout le temps avec lui, tu risques de faire un excellent travail. Tu as compris qu'il ne fallait pas le pousser, vraiment, je suis impressionnée. Je te conseille de refaire cet exercice plusieurs fois, lui rendre des visites dans la pâture, juste pour le voir, faire connaissance ou lui donner une carotte. Mais c'est un bon début.

- Ça veut dire que tu acceptes ma proposition ?

- Oui, j'ai envie que nous tentions l'expérience, il a bien réagi à ton approche, tu sembles l'intéresser, c'est un gros plus, donc c'est parti.

Je m'éloignais de lui en direction de la sellerie, alors qu'il s'était accoudé à la clôture du parc, un sourire sur le visage. Il paraissait serein et détendu, j'appréciais de le voir comme cela.

Je décidais d'aller chercher Sham's au parc, afin de le mettre dans le box de Naïade, pour qu'il lui tienne compagnie. Je ne savais pas combien de temps durerait sa convalescence, mais je souhaitais surtout maintenir son moral. Car si elle avait une baisse de régime, je jurerais que cela entraînerait des complications pour sa guérison.

De retour dans l'écurie, j'appelais ma jument et lui annonçais l'arrivée de son compagnon. Elle hennit dès qu'elle le vit et tous deux se reniflèrent lorsque j'installais le poney dans le box. Lorsqu'ils finirent de se saluer, je m'assis dans l'enclos avec eux. J'avais besoin de me confier et ils étaient mes meilleurs amis, je devais leur faire part de mes doutes.

- Je sais que je peux avoir confiance en vous, vous me jurez de ne rien répéter. Dis-je dans un sourire, amusée toute seule par ma blague. Puis je repris mon sérieux. Je suis perdue, je ne sais plus où je vais. Toutes les certitudes que j'avais sont remises en doute et cela à cause d'une seule personne. Personne qui m'exaspérait au plus haut point il y a quelques semaines et qui aujourd'hui est mon ami. Comment est-ce possible ? J'ai toujours été quelqu'un de régulière et là me voilà complètement confuse. Vous pensez que je dois agir à l'instinct, comme je le fais toujours ?

- Moi je dirais que ton instinct a toujours été de bons conseils il me semble non ? Répondit la douce voix de ma sœur.

- Je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver, tu m'as fait peur. Qu'as-tu entendu ?

- Uniquement la fin, ne t'en fais pas. Mais si tu veux me faire un résumé de la situation tu sais que je suis une tombe.

- Je ne crois pas, je...

- J'ai toujours été là pour toi, dans les bons comme les mauvais moments, je t'en prie, ne joue pas la sauvage avec moi. Surtout que je pense parfaitement savoir ce qui te met dans ce drôle d'état.

- Mais je ne suis pas dans un drôle d'état d'abord !

- Tu n'as jamais su mentir Bell's.

Je la regardais la moue boudeuse, bras croisés sur ma poitrine et le regard larmoyant. Je nous revoyais lorsque nous étions enfants, que nous nous querellions pour des choses insignifiantes. Nous n'avions pas toujours été si complices. L'adolescence avait été difficile, avec nos presque 3 ans d'écart, nous vivions en décalage à cette époque. Je me prenais pour une grande et je la trouvais gamine. La mort de nos parents nous avait vite remis dans le droit chemin et depuis cette tragédie, nous étions plus liées que jamais. Nous nous connaissions par cœur, et même, nous connaissions mieux l'autre que nous même.

- Tu as raison.

- Tu n'as jamais su mentir, mais par contre tu as toujours eu du mal à te lancer. Alors je vais te dire ce que moi je pense.

Soudain elle me fit peur. J'eus l'impression qu'elle allait me disséquer, jusqu'à percevoir le moindre recoin de mes pensées. Je déglutis bruyamment, ce qui n'échappa pas à ma sœur.

- Mais enfin, je ne vais pas te condamner. Sourit-elle.

Elle vint s'assoir à mes côté, nouant nos doigts.

- Il s'agit d'un certain reporter n'est-ce pas ?

Je la fixais interloquée, elle m'impressionnerait toujours. Cependant je ne répondis rien, donc elle poursuivit.

- Je crois que tu es un peu perdue vis à vis de Ed, que tu ne sais plus sur quel pied danser. Car entre disputes et rabibochages, tu n'arrives plus à te positionner par rapport à lui. Je ne peux te donner la recette miracle, la seule chose que je te conseille, c'est d'écouter ce que te dictent tes sentiments, oublie ta raison une minute et agis selon les battements de ton cœur.

Elle était douée ma sœur, sous ses airs de jeune fille fofolle et volage, se cachait une jeune femme au grand cœur et qui aurait fait son possible pour me voir à nouveau amoureuse.

- Merci Al. Je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais la meilleure ?

- Il me semble, mais surtout n'hésite pas à recommencer. Pourquoi se cacher la vérité ? Rigola-t-elle.

- En tout cas, tu es de meilleurs conseils que mes monstres. Chuchotais-je en donnant un coup de menton en direction de mes chevaux.

- Oh je suis choquée ! Sham's, Naïade, vous entendez ce qu'ose dire votre maîtresse ?

Nous rîmes encore plus, lorsque Sham's souffla à la réplique d'Alice, comme s'il venait de comprendre ce que nous disions.

- Alors que proposes-tu pour m'aider à trouver la voie à suivre ? Demandais-je à ma sœur, une fois mon sérieux revenu.

- J'ai une idée. Surtout qu'elle aura un double effet.

- Tu commences à m'intéresser... de quoi s'agit-il ?

Elle avait toujours des plans plein la tête. Son imagination débordante dégoulinait de plans foireux, mais parfois, je dois l'avouer, ils s'étaient montrés concluants.

- Je pense qu'il serait bon de prouver à notre cher Edward, que tu n'as rien d'une jeune femme vulgaire à l'allure de bonhomme comme il a pu le dire !

- Nous ne devions plus parler de cette histoire.

- Oh mais tu n'auras pas à parler une fois que je me serai occupée de toi.

- Je suis bonne pour passer entre tes mains n'est-ce pas ?

- En effet, mais je te jure que c'est pour ton bien. Nous ferons comme avant, ce sera amusant.

_Comme avant... tu parles !_

Dans certaines situations, j'avais su et aimé être plus féminine en arrivant ici. Nous avions multiplié les sorties pour nous intégrer, mais je n'avais rencontré que des hommes lourds et inintéressants de cette façon, à l'exception d'un. Celui-ci m'avait fait chavirer le cœur. Mais depuis la fin de cette histoire, je n'avais plus voulu être cette Bella. Je ne voulais plus entendre parler des « City dewller » (_citadines_) comme nous avions été surnommées dans le coin.

- Je suis partante alors. Par contre, quel est le second effet de ton plan ?

- Eh bien tout simplement, montrer que tu sais être une autre personne lorsque tu quittes les mûrs de ce ranch. Me répondit-elle un sourire carnassier.

Je souris, à la foin conquise par son idée, mais aussi inquiète par ce qu'il m'attendait.

**Alors, ce réveil... vous a-t-il plu ? Cette approche avec Texas vous a-t-elle convaincu ou au contraire ce passage ne vous a pas conquis ? **

**Alice et Bella ont un nouveau plan... à quoi pensez-vous ?**

**Je veux tout savoir... ben oui je suis curieuse...**

**Bisous Bisous**

**Cha**


	9. Chapter 9 Soirée Country

**Bonsoir à tous,**

**Cette semaine était un peu particulière. Je voulais publier mon chapitre lundi… tout simplement car j'étais en séminaire mardi et mercredi. Je pensais pouvoir me connecter au net de ma chambre d'hôtel, mais ça n'a pas été le cas, aussi, je suis vraiment désolée, mais voici le neuvième chapitre, avec un jour de retard.**

**Vous avez bien sur tous compris ce qui est prévu pour ce chapitre… Barbie Bella + sortie ! Mais pas seulement. Vous risquez d'être surpris et j'aborde un sujet un peu délicat, j'espère ne choquer personne et si quelqu'un a déjà été dans cette situation, je suis désolée et vous apporte tout mon soutien.**

**Sachez que le grill dont je parle est réel, toutes les références que je fais et qui sont liées au Texas existent vraiment. J'ai fait des recherches sur le net pour que tout soit cohérent.**

**Ma Dri et ma Lu, vous avez encore été au top, je vous adore.**

**Caro et Aurore, les corrections sont géniales et merci pour vos connaissances.**

**Place aux réponses pour mes sans compte !**

**Isamam : **Contente que la tournure te plaise et la chaleur va continuer à monter ! Bella va le faire fondre, enfin elle va essayer tout du moins. La conversation entre sœurs… chez nous c'est souvent plus animé… lol

**Caro** : T'as pas de compte FF toi… ben alors… lol Emmett est moins idiot que ce qu'il laisse paraître, pour moi son personnage est autre chose que le mec benêt qu'on connaît. Pour la question que tu posais dans ta review, tu as finalement eu la réponse entre temps… lol

**Nathalie :** En effet, le plan est lancé… place à l'action !

**Alice** : Contente que ça t'ait plu, l'intervention d'Emmett, Ed qui s'amuse avec Em…

**Fraise** : Moi aussi, je veux des réveils comme ça. La réaction d'Ed est juste en dessous, dans ce chapitre.

**Chlo** : Ne sois pas inquiète pour Bella, Alice va en prendre soin. Et Texas/Ed, ça va évoluer !

**Jelis** : Ed va montrer un peu de jugeote lui aussi, sois rassurée.

**Loutre** : Le POV Ed a beaucoup été demandé, ce sera donc pour le chapitre 10.

**Jennifer** : Merci. Désolée pour le petit raté, je m'y perds un peu avec tous les pseudos. Pourtant, je sais parfaitement que tu me suis depuis le début ou presque. Donc désolée et désolée aussi pour l'oubli de réponse, je sais que tu ne m'en veux pas, mais ça me gêne.

**SNBco** : Tu ne peux pas imaginer comme ton com m'a fait plaisir. Je t'ai donné envie de revenir aux chevaux, c'est vraiment la plus belle chose que l'on pouvait me dire. Raconte-moi l'évolution de ta remise en selle. Courage, tu verras, ce sera du bonheur !

**Shicastee, Alicia et Anne Laure : **Merci.

Pour **Anonyme**, n'hésite pas à laisser ne serait-ce que ton nom, car c'est étrange de répondre à quelqu'un que je ne peux identifier, mais merci à toi.

**J'espère n'avoir oublié personne, mais je pense que chaque personne a eu son petit mot, même si pour les personnes avec compte, ça a été la veille de la publication.**

**Je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre qui comporte quelques réponses que vous attendez.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Bisous**

**Charlotte**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 9 : Soirée Country

* * *

**

_POV Ed_

Ce soir Alice avait décidé de nous organiser une soirée au Randy's RoadHouse : un bar, grill, discothèque de Batesville. Le couple McCarthy se joindra à nous et j'espérais passer une bonne soirée, même si celle-ci serait loin de mes ambiances cosy New Yorkaise que j'affectionnais.

Pour que Jasp et moi nous nous fondions bien dans le décor, le petit lutin nous avait déniché des tenues que nous avions obligation de porter. Je crois qu'elle avait décidé que je devais perdre toute classe et standing, mais je jouais le jeu. Autant vivre le dépaysement jusqu'au bout.

Finalement, à 19h, nous étions prêts et attendions les filles à la réception comme convenu. Evidemment, la ponctualité n'était pas leur fort et l'attente était quelque chose que je supportais mal.

- Calme toi Ed, je sens toute ta tension rien qu'en étant à tes côtés.

- Je suis désolé, mais tu sais combien l'attente et le retard m'exaspèrent !

- Tu charries, il n'est que 19h03, nous devions nous retrouver à 19h00.

- Eh bien quoiqu'il en soit c'est du retard et je compte bien leur faire entendre mon mécontentement ! Râlais-je.

- A qui comptes-tu faire entendre ton mécontentement ?

La voix de Bella résonna dans l'entrée, elle semblait contrariée. Elle avait surement entendu mon échange avec Jasper. Je me retournais vers elle, bien décidé à râler.

- Eh bien je trouve qu'il n'est pas...

Je m'arrêtais net, face au spectacle qui s'offrait devant moi. Elle était méconnaissable. Je compris qu'elle voulait me faire payer les paroles que j'avais eu à son sujet. Et je dois dire que, même si je ne les pensais pas, c'était une belle façon de me prouver que j'avais eu tord.

Elle portait un mini short en jean bleu, laissant apparaître ses fines jambes, un gros ceinturon et un gilet en cuir brun sans manches, directement sur son sous vêtement. Ses cheveux étaient coiffés en deux longues tresses brunes, se terminant par une plume bleue turquoise et étaient surplombées par un Stetson assorti à ses santiags Go West marrons. Son regard chocolat était soutenu par un maquillage simple et naturel, avec un léger trait de crayon brun pour allonger ses yeux en amandes. Un simple lacet terminait sa tenue et sublimait son cou.

- Qu'il n'est pas quoi ? Me relança-t-elle, un sourire aux lèvres en voyant mon trouble.

- Que... que... Je devais trouver quelque chose au lieu de bégayer bêtement.

- Est-ce ma sœur qui te met dans tous tes états Edward ? Me chambra Alice qui venait de faire irruption.

Un coup d'œil à Jasper me confirma qu'il était dingue de cette fille, aux vues du regard gourmand qu'il lui lançait.

- Sois sérieuse Alice, un New Yorkais de son « standing » ne se laisse pas impressionner par quelques accessoires ! N'est-ce pas ?

- En aucun cas ! Et je voulais simplement dire que je trouvais qu'il n'était pas poli de faire patienter ses invités.

- Oh tu ne vas pas commencer à bougonner, nous avons une bonne soirée en perspective, inutile de la gâcher avec ta mauvaise humeur. Allons-y, tu ne voudrais pas faire attendre Rose et Emmett n'est-ce pas ?

Elle m'avait arrêté dans mon élan et je ne savais plus quoi répondre. Comment ce petit bout de femme pouvait renfermer un tempérament si volcanique dans un corps aussi minuscule que le sien.

- Je pense qu'il est temps en effet. Chantonna Alice de sa petite voie, probablement pour calmer les tensions.

Elle attrapa la main de Jasper et Bella et moi les suivîmes à l'extérieur.

_POV Bella_

Une fois au Randy's, nous nous installâmes à une table haute, en face du bar où Rose et Emmett nous attendaient. Cet endroit était sympathique, il accueillait des groupes de musique country, et les line dancers du coin se retrouvaient ici pour s'amuser ou se confronter sur différentes chorégraphies.

Ce soir, les Blue Ridge venaient animer la soirée. Le bar était déjà bien rempli et la soirée ne faisait que commencer. Nous commandâmes des bières que nous dégustions tranquillement. Edward boudait un peu, mais cela m'amusait. Je le fixais et lui m'ignorais, je connaissais son jeu et il était plaisant de le taquiner.

_Et maintenant, nous allons vous interpréter « Save a horse, ride a cow boy », danseurs, prenez place. Lança le chanteur du groupe._

Dès que j'entendis le titre du prochain morceau, je sus que j'étais perdue. Alice ne me laisserait pas échapper à ça.

- Oh Bella, c'est notre chanson, il faut que tu viennes danser avec moi, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît !

- Alice, je n'ai pas dansé depuis une éternité, je suis sure que je ne me souviens plus des pas depuis le temps...

- Toi danser... c'est une blague ! S'esclaffa Edward en me pointant du doigt et en se tenant les côtes.

- Alice, installes toi confortablement dans tes Sancho, la piste nous attend !

Nous partions en direction de la piste, non sans un dernier regard à nos cowboys d'un soir, qui me permit de constater qu'Ed me regardait étrangement. Pensait-il vraiment que j'allais me dégonfler ? Rose et Emmett nous rejoignirent, bien décidés à s'éclater.

- Alice, rappelle moi les premiers pas s'il te plaît, je ne me souviens plus, ça reviendra avec la musique, mais j'ai un trou de mémoire pour le début. Lui demandais-je affolée.

Il était hors de question que je me ridiculise, Edward jubilerait et ce n'était pas envisageable. Lorsque la musique démarra et que ma sœur m'ait rappelé les premiers enchaînements, la chorégraphie me revint en tête et c'est avec un grand sourire que je virevoltais sur la piste, tapant du talon, tournant, remuant les hanches et c'est à bout de souffle que je claquais le stomp¹ final.

Le groupe enchaîna avec d'autres danses en ligne et je décidais de m'amuser. Emmett hurlait des « yeehaaa » au rythme de la musique, Rose faisait tourner les têtes de tous les hommes du bar, Alice n'avait d'yeux que pour son Jasper et moi, je profitais tout simplement riant face à l'attitude d'Em.

Après le premier set des musiciens, nous décidâmes de rejoindre la table pour nous reposer, car toutes ces danses nous avaient éreintés. A notre retour, Edward me dévisageait toujours de cette drôle de façon. Je ne comprenais pas ce que son regard me disait.

- Eh bien, on peut dire que vous savez vous amusez les Texans ! Souffla un Jasper admiratif.

- C'est loin de vos ambiances New Yorkaises j'imagine. Répondit Rose.

Je m'assis près de mon ami et pris une gorgée de ma bière. Elle s'était réchauffée, mais le liquide apaisa tout de même ma soif.

- Je suis impressionné ! Me murmura-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

- Par quoi ?

- J'étais loin de me douter que tu avais tant le rythme dans la peau. Emmett avait raison, bon nombre d'homme dans ce bar serait ravie de se soumettre à tes bonnes grâces !

Je rigolais et tournais la tête vers Ed qui affichait son parfait sourire en coin.

- Eh bien tu veux que je te dise une chose. Je n'ai que faire des hommes de ce bar... ou presque. Tu m'accordes la prochaine danse ?

Je ne sais par quel miracle, mes joues ne s'empourprèrent pas face au sous entendu que je venais de faire à Ed et à mon invitation à danser. Je vis cependant une lueur s'allumer dans son regard, ce qui me fit sourire.

- Mais je ne sais pas danser sur cette musique ! Paniqua-t-il.

- Tu n'auras qu'à me suivre. Essaye au moins. Tu sais, le ridicule ne tue pas et ici, tu ne connais personne, donc c'est le moment ou jamais.

- Tu as raison, je suis partant.

- Bien, nous allons attendre une danse en couple, ce sera plus sympa.

Soudain, la musique ralentit et une valse lente fut annoncée. C'était le moment d'emmener Ed sur la piste. Je rigolais intérieurement, car je vis Alice traîner un Jasper qui n'avait pas l'air décidé.

- C'est simple, je te souffle les pas au fur et à mesure, le rythme est lent et les mouvements simples. Fais-moi confiance.

- Je te fais confiance. Me répondit-il alors que l'émeraude de ses yeux me transperçait.

_Bella, ce n'est pas le moment, tu dois te souvenir des pas._

La musique commença et nous nous mouvions sur la piste. Ed était gracieux, il exécutait les pas que je lui expliquais et après le premier tour de piste, il avait enregistré la chorégraphie et la réalisait avec brio. Lorsque les dernières notes retentirent, il s'arrêta face à moi et déposa un léger baiser sur ma joue.

- Merci pour cette danse. Me dit-il dans un souffle.

Sa voix sensiblement rauque me liquéfia sur place. Je dus me concentrer pour reprendre possession de mon corps et me dirigeais vers Ed qui me tendait la main pour retourner à la table.

J'étais troublée par l'attitude qu'il avait à mon égard, je commençais à me demander si ma sœur n'avait pas raison sur notre relation. Je m'éclipsais un instant aux toilettes, afin de réfléchir un instant à ce que je ressentais pour lui.

Les deux mains sur le lavabo des toilettes, je me fixais dans le miroir devant moi et m'isolais dans mes pensées.

_Il est temps que tu acceptes que Rose, Jasper, Alice et Emmett aient raison. Il se passe quelque chose entre Ed et toi, vous n'êtes pas simplement amis, c'est autre chose. Il est temps que tu te lances..._

- Mademoiselle ? M'interrompit une inconnue.

- Oh... oui, pardon.

- Ce n'est rien, je voulais juste accéder au lavabo.

- Bien sur. Excusez-moi encore.

Puis je me dirigeais souriante vers la sortie afin de retrouver mes amis. Je poussais la porte des toilettes, et tombais nez à nez avec un tas de muscles que je percutais de plein fouet, jusqu'à en perdre l'équilibre.

- Pardonnez-moi mademoiselle, ça va ?

Cette voix, je la reconnaîtrais sans aucune hésitation, que faisait-il ici ? Pourquoi ce soir ? Je ne relevais pas les yeux pour ne pas croiser son regard et me précipitais vers la salle afin de ne pas me confronter à lui. Je l'entendis me demander si tout allait bien, je ne répondis que par un signe de la main.

Je ne sais pas ce qui me choqua le plus, si c'était de le savoir dans le même bar que moi ou m'apercevoir qu'il ne me reconnaissait pas.

Alice arriva à ma hauteur l'air affolée.

- Je dois te prévenir...

- Je sais, il est là, je l'ai croisé, mais il ne m'a pas reconnu. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air une minute.

- Bien, je t'accompagne.

- Non, j'ai besoin d'être seule, si je ne suis pas de retour dans cinq minutes, viens me chercher si tu veux, mais accorde moi ces quelques instants seule.

- D'accord, mais dans cinq minutes tapantes, je suis dehors.

- Merci.

Les cinq minutes écoulées, je décidais de rentrer pour ne pas inquiéter Alice. Je me sentais mieux, mais je craignais de le croiser. Je scannais rapidement la salle, mais ne le vis pas, ce qui me soulagea. Je soufflais un coup et retrouvais la bande.

- Tout va bien ? S'inquiéta Edward.

- Oui, ne t'en fais pas. J'ai croisé quelqu'un que je ne souhaitais jamais revoir.

- Tu veux que l'on rentre ?

- Non, ne nous laissons pas gâcher la soirée à cause de lui, il n'en vaut pas la peine.

- Al, on va danser ?

J'avais besoin d'extérioriser et la danse m'aiderait. Nous nous élancions donc sur la piste, sur les rythmes enjoués des guitare, basse et batterie des Blue Ridge. Ils annoncèrent une danse en couple que je décidais de partager avec Alice, lorsque deux bras puissants m'arrachèrent brutalement à elle.

- Eh mais ça ne va pas... Je laissais ma phrase en suspend quand je reconnus l'homme qui me tenait les poignets.

- Bonsoir Bella, tu m'accorderais cette danse ?

- Certainement pas.

- Oh mais je crois que si, tu vas le faire...

- Jacob, lâche ma sœur sur le champ, tu m'entends ?

- Sinon quoi ? Que vas-tu faire pauvre petite chose fragile et innocente ?

- Pas si fragile que ça. Et elle le gifla de toute ses forces, jusqu'à se faire mal elle même, mais à cet instant, elle avait mis toute la rage qu'elle ressentait pour cet indien Kickapoo.

Evidemment, nous étions dans un coin reculé de la salle, les autres danseurs nous cachaient de nos amis, donc nous ne pouvions compter que sur nous.

- Mais de quel droit tu oses me gifler ? Grogna-t-il.

- C'est pour tout le mal que tu as fait à ma sœur, tu n'es qu'un menteur et un manipulateur, tu n'as jamais mérité Bella. Tu n'as apporté que souffrance et peine et je te maudis pour ça. J'aurais voulu que jamais nous croisions ta route. Toi et ta bande, retournez dans votre réserve, ce sera mieux pour tout le monde. D'ailleurs, il me semble que tu avais une interdiction d'approcher ma sœur.

- Pour ta gouverne, cette interdiction n'est plus valable depuis deux jours.

- Et c'est pour cela que tu oses remettre les pieds ici...

- Laisse tomber Alice, tout va bien. Intervins-je.

Elle me regarda telle une furie, les yeux noirs et pétillants de colère et je ne comprenais que trop bien cette haine. C'est elle qui m'avait fait remonter la pente, elle m'avait ramassé à la petite cuillère après mon histoire avec Jacob et je lui en serai à jamais reconnaissante. Elle avait peur pour moi à cet instant, peur qu'il ne me fasse encore souffrir. Et elle savait qu'il était le seul que je n'osais contredire, tout simplement car je le craignais. Je ne me souvenais que trop bien de cette soirée, celle qui m'avait fait prendre la décision la plus difficile de ma vie, car je l'aimais à cette époque.

**Flashback 5 ans plus tôt.**

- Alice, il faut que tu me sortes de là. Il est devenu fou, je t'en prie j'ai besoin de toi. Pleurais-je au téléphone.

- Je suis à la réserve dans un quart d'heure maximum. Et elle raccrocha.

Je vivais avec Jacob depuis quelques mois. Nous nous fréquentions depuis une bonne année et lorsqu'il m'avait proposé de venir m'installer avec lui dans sa réserve, j'avais accepté, folle de bonheur. Mais malheureusement, les choses n'avaient pas évolué dans le sens que j'espérais.

Alice arriva à peine 10 minutes après mon appel et c'est affolée qu'elle descendit de voiture. J'étais face à elle, assise sur les marches du perron et la regardais. Je pouvais voir l'angoisse se peindre sur ses traits et son regard s'emplit de larmes. Je me jetais sur elle, l'entourant de mes bras et elle me plaquait contre sa poitrine alors que je pleurais sur son épaule. Elle s'emparait de la valise que j'avais aux pieds et nous quittâmes ce qui avait été mon foyer.

- Comment a-t-il osé ? Que s'est-il passé pour qu'il en arrive à te frapper ? Il est fou, partons tout de suite avant qu'il ne revienne.

Elle avait pris les choses en main, et je la suivais, incapable d'agir. Elle nous amena directement au poste de police pour déposer plainte. Elle ne me demanda pas mon avis, mais j'étais encore sous le choc et étais incapable de protester.

- Nous venons déposer plainte contre violence conjugale. Dit calmement Alice à l'inspecteur face à nous.

Il nous conseilla de nous rendre aux urgences afin de faire constater mes blessures et obtenir un certificat médical détaillé, sans lequel nous ne pouvions déposer plainte.

A l'hôpital, ils prirent quelques clichés de mes blessures : une pommette coupée, une arcade en sang qui nécessiterait plusieurs points, la lèvre fendue, le visage et le corps tuméfiés à plusieurs endroits, ainsi que d'autres plaies superficielles.

**Fin Flashback**

C'est ainsi que nous avions obtenu que Jacob Black ne puisse plus m'approcher à moins de 500 m. Mais j'avais oublié que cette interdiction n'était valable que pour 5 ans. Inconsciemment, je passais un doigt sur la cicatrice de mon arcade et toute cette histoire me revint en mémoire, ainsi que la peur et l'angoisse qu'il représentait pour moi.

- Lâche moi Jacob, je ne suis plus celle que tu as connu.

- Tu crois ça hein. Ria-t-il menaçant.

- Je ne le crois pas, j'en suis sûre. De l'eau a coulé sous les ponts, je ne t'aime plus, j'ai tourné la page et tu NE ME FAIS PLUS PEUR. Mentis-je sans sourciller.

- Parfait, dans ce cas, danses avec moi.

- C'est d'accord.

- Mais enfin Bella...

- Tu es jalouse le lutin... Paul, viens faire danser le petit elfe le temps que je m'occupe de Bella.

- Avec plaisir. Répondit le Paul en question, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

Je n'étais pas rassurée de voir ma sœur entre les pattes de ce type, je ne l'avais jamais aimé, même avant la violence de Jacob. Cependant, j'avais un plan et j'espérais qu'il fonctionne.

Nous commencions à danser et tournions sur la piste, sortant du petit espace où nous nous trouvions jusqu'à lors. Je sus que mon projet tombait à l'eau lorsque je vis que seuls Jasper et Edward étaient à notre table. Emmett et Rose avaient disparus et eux seuls connaissaient l'existence de Jacob et la menace qu'il représentait pour moi.

Au niveau de la table, je vis le regard d'Edward perdre la petite lueur qui l'habitait depuis le début de soirée. Il était déçu que je danse avec un autre que lui, cependant il aurait du comprendre que ce n'était pas un choix. Je le fixais tristement, l'implorais du regard pour qu'il intervienne, mais rien. Nous continuâmes d'avancer sur la piste et tous mes espoirs s'anéantirent, laissant place à la panique. Mais contre toute attente, j'entendis la voix d'Ed juste derrière nous.

- Excusez-moi, mais puis-je vous emprunter votre cavalière ? Demanda-t-il posément à Jacob.

- Certainement pas, trouvez-en une autre ! Cracha amèrement l'indien.

- Oh mais c'est fâcheux, car c'est celle-ci qui m'intéresse.

- Dans ce cas nous sommes deux.

- A la différence que j'ai un léger avantage.

Je suivais le match qui se déroulait devant moi entre Jacob et Edward et j'ignorais de quel avantage il parlait. Paul s'était arrêté de danser et ma sœur en avait profité pour s'éclipser et rejoindre Jasper. Je la vis s'agiter près de lui et ils partirent vers la sortie.

- Oh voyez-vous c'la ! Ricana-t-il mauvais. Et pouvons-nous savoir de quel avantage il s'agit ?

- Je pense que vous êtes quelqu'un qui a besoin de preuves plutôt que de mots, donc je vais vous montrer quel est cet avantage.

Il s'avança vers moi, m'attrapa par la taille, obligeant Jacob à me lâcher, me fixa dans les yeux et me murmura :

- Ne me gifle pas.

Ses lèvres caressèrent délicatement les miennes et je goutais à la meilleure gourmandise qu'il m'ait été donné de déguster. Il n'approfondit pas notre baiser, car Jacob venait de le propulser en arrière.

Sa carrure lui donnait un avantage non négligeable, mais Ed ne sourcilla pas et revint à la charge.

- Quel est ton problème au juste ? Demanda-t-il.

- C'est ma petite amie, je t'interdis de la toucher.

- Tu es fou Jacob, jamais je ne serai...

Il me fixa et me gifla, j'eus à peine le temps de reconnaître son regard qui me terrifiait tant avant de m'affaler au sol.

Mon ami se précipita vers moi et m'aida à me relever, lorsque j'entendis la voix d'Emmett.

- Jacob, je te conseille de déguerpir illico si tu ne veux pas que j'appelle la police.

- Super Emmett à la rescousse. Pfff je vois que tu es toujours aussi mal entourée Bella.

- Laisse nous et ne t'avise plus jamais de t'approcher de moi tu entends ?

- Sinon quoi ? Tu vas le dire à mon père. S'esclaffa-t-il suivit de Paul.

- Je ne ferai pas ce genre de chose à ce pauvre Billy, mais si tu recommences, je porte une nouvelle fois plainte et crois moi, je suis capable d'être bien plus virulente que la première fois. Et je ne te laisserai pas t'en tirer cette fois.

Il me regarda et du voir la détermination qui m'habitait, car il ne broncha pas, mais me fit juste un signe de tête.

- Rentrons maintenant, la soirée est gâchée par certains parasites. Dis-je en regardant Jacob droit dans les yeux.

- Dommage que tu n'aies pas eu ce caractère lorsqu'on était ensemble, tu es encore plus sexy ainsi ! Siffla-t-il.

Je me retournais, fis le pas qui me séparait de lui, avant de coller ma poitrine contre son buste et lui susurrer.

- Oui, dommage. Et je lui balançais violemment mon genou dans ses bijoux de famille, avant de tourner les talons et partir avec mes amis hilares.

- Tu as raison, autant exterminer directement la descendance de cette pourriture. Ria Emmett.

Edward m'attrapa par les épaules et me dirigea vers la sortie. Je me laissais faire, encore sous le choc de ce qui venait de se dérouler.

Jasper prit le volant, Alice sur le siège passager et Ed et moi montions à l'arrière. Il ouvrit les bras pour que je me blottisse dedans et ne me fis pas prier pour me caler contre son torse, avant de laisser couler ma peine dans des sanglots étouffés.

Stomp¹ : pas de danse country, qui consiste à taper le talon droit ou gauche au sol.

* * *

**Je tiens à m'excuser auprès des Team Jacob, sachez que je n'ai rien contre lui, simplement, au niveau de la cohérence, il me semblait être le personnage le plus adapté pour tenir le rôle de l'ex. **

**Dites moi tout ce que vous avez pensé, que ce soit le « relooking », la soirée, la danse country, le passé de Bella et Jacob, la réaction d'Ed, le mini baiser… **

**Bisous Bisous**

**Cha**


	10. Chapter 10 Renaissance

**Bonjour à tous,**

**Cette semaine, pas de retard à déclarer pour la publication, je vous livre le chapitre tout beau, tout neuf et encore tout chaud aujourd'hui ! **

**Et pour cela, je veux dire un grand merci à mes deux super correctrices que sont Caro et Aurore, car elles ont du me corriger le chapitre en un temps record ! Sans elle, je n'aurais pu vous le poster !**

**Bien sûr, merci à Dri et Lu, qui sont là pour la fic mais aussi pour tout le reste, je vous adore.**

**Petite dédicace à ma petite Bella perso pour ce chapitre, tu me lis toutes les semaines et tu aimes, merci beaucoup... on verra ce que tu penses de ce chapitre ci !**

**Place aux réponses pour mes sans compte !**

**Isamam : **Je te reconnais bien là... être heureuse car Bella cloue le bec d'Ed... Et le bal, tu visualises bien... peut être car on connaît l'ambiance qui y règne en vrai. Contente de te surprendre encore, Jacob en méchant ça change et le mini baiser... fallait bien que ça arrive ! Merci pour tout mamoune. Et la suite, c'est mardi comme d'hab !

**Alicia** : Merci beaucoup. Jacob reviendrait à la charge d'après toi... hum... affaire à suivre !

**Anne Laure :** Un rapprochement tu crois ? Réponse un peu plus bas.

**Alice** : Merci pour ton enthousiasme et ravie que tout t'ait plu.

**Fraise** : Ed en preux chevalier en a fait flancher plus d'une... lol Et Bella a évolué depuis la dernière fois qu'elle a vu Jacob, c'est sur.

**Jennifer** : Le « tu me gifles pas » a bien plu à priori, tu n'es pas la seule à m'en parler. Bella assure dans pleins de domaines, j'avais envie de la voir sure d'elle. Et c'est sur que pour le coup, Ed et Jacob sont pas du tout en concurrence dans mon histoire.

**Majea, Marion et Maelle : **Merci.

Pour **Anonyme**, je renouvelle, n'hésite pas à laisser ne serait-ce que ton nom, car c'est étrange de répondre à quelqu'un que je ne peux identifier, mais merci à toi.

**J'espère n'avoir oublié personne et si c'est le cas, désolée et merci.**

**Je n'ai pas envie de vous faire un long blabla cette semaine, mais simplement de vous laisser déguster, donc régalez vous !**

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Renaissance**

_POV Edward_

Nous avions quitté le bar de façon précipitée. A priori ce Jacob faisait parti du passé de Bella, mais elle n'avait jamais mentionné son nom. Je ne pouvais cependant pas m'empêcher d'éprouver un drôle de sentiment à son égard. Il m'était difficile de définir de quoi il s'agissait, mais cela me troublait, je lui en voulais mais j'ignorais pourquoi.

Après avoir pleurée un long moment, Bella s'était endormie dans mes bras, elle était agrippée à ma chemise comme une enfant apeurée. C'était la première fois que je la voyais effrayée par quelque chose et je détestais la sentir dans cet état de détresse.

C'est pourquoi je n'avais pu me retenir de voler à son secours sur la piste de danse. Après avoir été déçu de la voir au bras d'un homme, je constatais qu'elle avait perdu le sourire qui l'animait depuis le début de soirée. Je compris donc que quelque chose d'anormal se produisait et je ne réfléchis pas une seconde, avant d'interpeler l'homme qui l'accompagnait. Malgré sa carrure et son physique impressionnant, je m'étais levé de mon tabouret sans même y penser ou m'inquiéter des réactions éventuelles qu'il pourrait avoir. Tout ce qui m'importait était que Bella aille bien.

Je sentais remuer son petit corps contre le mien, n'ayant pu relâcher la pression de mes bras autour d'elle. Je pouvais sentir l'odeur de ses cheveux, parfumée et envoutante. Elle était elle, un mélange d'arôme de sève d'arbre et d'épices, la décrivant parfaitement, naturelle mais pimentée.

Elle remonta ses genoux contre sa poitrine, posant les pieds sur la banquette arrière de la voiture, et gémit doucement contre moi, en murmurant quelques mots incompréhensibles. Je ne pouvais voir son visage, mais j'avais pleine vue sur sa nuque si sensuelle. Elle était d'une finesse incomparable et contrastait à merveille avec ses épaules délicates et musclées, image divine de la féminité.

Je me surpris à avoir ce type de pensées à l'encontre de Bella, je la trouvais certes très jolie, mais elle n'était pas mon type de femme. Elle était bien trop indépendante, manquait de confiance en elle et... et il s'agissait là des deux seuls points « négatifs » qui la caractérisaient à mes yeux.

A ce constat, mon cerveau fonctionna à vive allure et un tas de questions emplirent mon esprit. A l'image d'un diablotin et d'un ange de cartoon, mon cerveau constata les choses, en apportant à la fois le pour et le contre.

_Comment une femme comme Bella peut te donner envie de la protéger ainsi ? C'est une Texane et non une New Yorkaise, elle n'a pas besoin d'un homme. Mais pourtant ce soir, tu l'as tiré d'affaire. Tu l'as détesté à ton arrivée, mais il serait temps que tu t'avoues que ta façon de la voir a changée. Tu l'as trouvé méprisante, alors qu'elle est d'une grande générosité, son côté sauvage tu es en train de l'apprivoiser, elle est belle, douce et a du tempérament à la fois. Et il faut bien admettre que la sentir dans tes bras à cet instant n'est pas pour te déplaire. Oh... mon... dieu... se pourrait-il ?_

Un coup de frein me sortit de mes rêveries et lorsque je relevais la tête, je constatais que nous étions au ranch. Jasper et Alice se retournèrent vers moi. Je pus voir que cette dernière avait les yeux rougis par les larmes. Mon ami n'avait pas lâché sa main de tout le trajet, voulant conserver une connexion et lui apporter son soutien.

Soudain, Bella remua contre mon torse et elle releva la tête. L'immobilité de la voiture avait du la réveiller et c'est les yeux plein de larmes qu'elle nous regarda tour à tour.

- Comment te sens-tu ? L'interrogea Alice.

- Ça va aller, ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Je vais aller voir Naïade et me mettre au lit.

- Je t'accompagne. Intervins-je.

- Si tu veux. Me répondit-elle sans grand enthousiasme.

- Le temps de déposer nos affaires et prendre une veste et je te rejoins.

Je partis à l'hôtel déposer nos chapeaux et le sac à main de Bella. Puis je partis en cuisine nous faire une tasse de café et pris deux vestes avant de me diriger vers les écuries. Lorsque j'arrivais vers les portes, j'entendis mon amie en pleine conversation avec ses chevaux.

_... il était là ce soir. J'ai fais un bon de 5 ans en arrière, lors de cette fameuse nuit, tu te souviens ma belle. Tu n'étais pas encore dans ma vie Sham'sou, mais il valait mieux pas pour toi, j'étais dans un état lamentable..._

Elle sanglotait et ne voulant pas la trahir en écoutant aux portes, je me raclais la gorge et m'avançais vers elle.

- Oh tu es là ?

- Oui, je t'ai entendu discuter, j'ai préféré te montrer que j'étais là, car tu ne m'avais pas entendu.

- C'est gentil, merci pour ta discrétion.

- C'est normal. Tiens enfile ça, tu vas geler sur place sinon. Dis-je en lui tendant la veste que j'avais pris pour elle. Un café ? Demandais-je en lui montrant une tasse.

- Et attentionné avec ça ! Sourit-elle.

- J'ai l'impression que ta jument a encore été d'une grande aide il y a 5 ans.

- En effet. Je n'ai malheureusement pas été de très bonne compagnie au début de notre relation. Mais déjà à ce moment là elle a su m'apporter ce dont j'avais besoin, malgré la complexité du lien qui nous unissait.

Je ne voulais pas la questionner, si elle voulait me parler de cette période de sa vie, je l'écouterai, mais je ne souhaitais ni la brusquer, ni la mettre mal à l'aise, donc je ne l'interrogeais pas. Et étonnement elle reprit la parole et m'expliqua le calvaire qu'elle avait traversé quelques années plus tôt.

- J'étais amoureuse tu sais. Je croyais que c'était l'homme de ma vie, il m'avait promis monts et merveilles, jusqu'à ce que je m'installe dans la réserve des Kickapoo. C'est une tribu d'indiens à l'Est de la ville.

Je restais silencieux, car je voyais qu'elle cherchait ses mots, alors que les larmes menaçaient d'inonder à nouveau son doux visage.

- Lui qui était la douceur incarnée, s'est révélé violent. A plusieurs reprises, il m'a menacé, mais ne m'a pas touché… enfin, jusqu'à ce soir là...

Elle laissa échapper un sanglot et je la vis trembler. Inquiet, je la soutins et l'attira vers une botte de foin contre le mur du box. Elle lâcha sa tasse de café qui se rependit au sol, mais ne sembla même pas remarquer qu'elle n'avait plus sa boisson entre les mains. Je l'assis, alors qu'elle frissonnait toujours et pris place, debout face à elle. Elle se passa machinalement un doigt sur la fine cicatrice que j'avais remarqué à son arcade. Son visage était déformé par la douleur, ses yeux fixant machinalement le sol.

A cet instant, je compris ce qu'il lui avait fait et je le détestais pour cela. Une colère sourde s'insinua le long de mes veines, raidissant tout mon corps. J'attrapais Bella par les épaules et la serrais contre moi. Elle se blottit contre mon torse, alors que des gouttelettes d'eau salées inondaient ma chemise. Elle reprit cependant son récit où elle l'avait laissé alors que j'ignorais si je serai capable de l'entendre jusqu'au bout.

- Ce soir là... il avait bu, j'étais inquiète de ne pas le voir rentrer. Et lorsqu'il a franchi la porte, il tenait à peine debout. Il empestait l'alcool, sa démarche était mal assurée et ce que je vis dans ses prunelles me terrorisa. Je savais ce que ce regard voulait dire. Il avait envie de moi, mais vu son état... Puis tout s'est accéléré, il m'a sauté dessus, sa douceur laissant place à la brutalité, j'ai crié, l'ai supplié d'arrêter, mais il ne l'entendait pas ainsi. Il m'a frappé au visage pour me faire taire, m'insultant. Suite à ce coup, sa violence a envahit tout son être, son désir pour moi s'est transformé en une haine que je ne comprenais pas et que je ne comprends toujours pas. Il m'a... battu, cognant sans relâche sous mes hurlements, on aurait dit un animal. Après un poing dans mon visage, qui me laisse un souvenir indélébile sur l'arcade, je suis tombée au sol. Il a continué de me rouer de coups, jusqu'à ce que je perde connaissance, me laissant pour seule image, ce regard noir qui m'a hanté pendant longtemps. J'ignore combien de temps je suis restée sur le parquet de la cuisine, mais lorsque j'ai ouvert les yeux, j'eus le sentiment qu'un rouleau compresseur m'était passé sur le corps. J'ai rassemblé mes dernières forces pour me relever et attraper le téléphone pour appeler ma sœur. Heureusement pour moi, il avait déserté les lieux. J'ai fait mon sac et j'ai attendu Alice. Elle m'a emmené au poste de police où j'ai déposé plainte et il y a eu cette interdiction d'approcher. La suite, tu la connais.

J'étais sous le choc. J'avais souffert tout le long de son histoire, ses pleurs étaient un véritable supplice et à cet instant, je n'avais qu'une envie : pulvériser ce salopard ! Comment du haut de son mètre 90 avait-il pu s'en prendre à ce petit bout de femme ?

Je la dégageais de mon torse pour la regarder et la vis toujours se frotter son sourcil, son corps secoué de spasmes.

- Même avec cette marque tu reste une très jolie jeune femme.

- Merci... elle me rappelle surtout que jamais plus je ne voudrais être la victime de qui que ce soit. Plus aucun homme n'aura cette emprise malsaine sur moi, j'étais naïve, mais il m'a détruit, tu comprendras maintenant ma méfiance et mon côté sauvage. Me dit-elle en relevant les yeux vers moi et un faible sourire sur les lèvres.

Je ne pouvais pas mieux la comprendre qu'à ce moment précis. J'étais touché qu'elle se soit livrée à moi de cette façon.

- Je suis désolé pour ce qui t'es arrivée, je maudis ce..., enfin je ne comprends pas comment on peut oser frapper une femme... surtout toi.

_Je viens vraiment de dire ça ?_

Il était clair cette fois que les charmes de Bella ne m'étaient pas insensibles. Je pouvais même dire qu'elle me plaisait ce qui était très déstabilisant, tellement elle était différente de mes précédentes conquêtes.

C'est à cette seconde que je compris ! Je compris que ce que je ressentais pour ce Jacob en début de soirée n'était autre que de la jalousie. Sentiment insensé, mais j'étais jaloux qu'il ait possédé Bella à un moment de sa vie.

- Surtout moi ? Répéta-t-elle le visage rougit en se mordillant la lèvre.

Je fixais cette dernière comme si elle représentait la tentation ultime. J'avais pu y goûter plus tôt dans la soirée, l'espace de quelques secondes et je dois bien admettre que ses lèvres étaient d'une douceur incomparable. Bella s'aperçut que je fixais sa bouche de cette façon et amplifia son action sur sa lèvre. Je crus devenir fou à la vue de cela et je ne pensais plus qu'à l'embrasser.

_A quoi joue-t-elle ? Se pourrait-il qu'elle veuille la même chose que moi ? Après tout, elle ne m'a pas giflé au bar. _

Je relevais mon regard vers le sien et y découvrit une lueur que j'identifiais comme du désir. Mais je ne pouvais profiter de cet instant, l'Edward Masen d'il y a quelques temps l'aurait fait sans aucun souci, mais je devais admettre que j'avais changé et je ne souhaitais surtout pas jouer de la fragilité de Bella en cette soirée. Elle venait de me livrer qu'elle ne pourrait plus se lancer au hasard dans une histoire, je ne pouvais donc pas céder à la tentation de ses lèvres.

- Je… je crois que je vais te laisser. Articulais-je la voix rauque.

- Es-tu certain que c'est ce dont tu as envie ?

_Cette fille veut ma mort ! Bien sur que non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux, j'ai simplement envie de me saisir de ta bouche et goûter à ta langue !_

- Edward, j'ai l'impression que je suis en train de te perdre ! A quoi penses-tu si intensément ? Sourit-elle.

- Je… je…

Son regard m'hypnotisa, j'y vis quelque chose de différent, la peine avait entièrement disparu, laissant place à un pétillement dans ses iris.

- Tu quoi Edward ? S'agaça-t-elle. Utilise des mots simples et dis-moi ce qu'il te passe par la tête, je t'en prie.

Venait-elle réellement de me supplier ? Je compris qu'elle savait exactement ce à quoi je pensais, elle voulait seulement que je sois le premier à agir. Très bien, dans ce cas… ACTION !

- Peut-être serait-ce plus simple que je te montre plutôt, qu'en dis-tu ?

- Je suis d'accord avec cela et….

J'approchais lentement mon visage vers le sien en déposant mon index sur ses lèvres, afin de la faire taire. Nous n'étions séparés plus que de quelques centimètres, nos nez s'effleurèrent dans une délicate caresse, pendant que je glissais une main derrière sa nuque et une autre au creux de ses reins. Dans la même action, je montais sur le ballot de foin, l'obligeant à reculer, puis une fois assis, je l'installais sur mes genoux et picorais timidement sa bouche.

Ces quelques frôlements firent exploser une multitude de sensations, électrisant mon épiderme, de la pointe de mes orteils à l'extrémité de mes oreilles. Un frisson parcourut ma colonne vertébrale, lorsque Bella reprit ma bouche plus fermement. Je souris contre ses lèvres aux vues de son impatience, mais la serrais plus fort contre moi, avant de partir cette fois ci à l'assaut de sa langue. C'est à bout de souffle que nous rompîmes ce merveilleux baiser qui me laissait déjà une sensation de manque.

Nous nous scrutâmes un moment, sans comprendre ce qui nous avait menés à ce rapprochement, mais nous ne cherchâmes pas à comprendre. Bella gesticula un instant, et ce retrouva la seconde suivante, à califourchon sur mes cuisses, ses mains crochetées derrière ma nuque et un sourire de diablesse accroché à ses douces lèvres.

- Eh bien Mademoiselle Swan... serait-on impatiente ?

Elle ne répliqua pas et je reçus un baiser magistral en guise de réponse. En même temps, je sentis ses mains faire glisser ma veste le long de mes bras. Elle me poussa légèrement sur la poitrine pour me faire allonger et me surplomba de toute sa beauté. Elle me fixa dans les yeux, tout en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, pendant qu'elle défaisait un à un les boutons de ma chemise. Je me laissais faire docilement, découvrant son corps avec mes mains, caressant ses cuisses, effleurant son ventre.

Après avoir écarté les pans de mon vêtement, elle déposa des baisers, brûlant ma peau, de mon nombril à la base de mon cou. Elle remonta très lentement jusqu'à mon oreille, qu'elle croqua délicatement du bout des dents, m'extirpant un gémissement de plaisir. Ses mains s'aventurèrent jusqu'à ma ceinture qu'elle défie d'un geste rapide et maîtrisé. Mais je ne l'entendais pas de cette façon.

Je m'emparais de sa taille d'une main, de ses épaules de l'autre et la fis basculer pour que je la domine à mon tour.

- Je crois que je suis un peu en avance sur toi, je dois rétablir l'ordre sur le champ. Dis-je en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Elle parut étonnée de ma réplique, mais compris illico ce que je voulais dire, lorsque mes mains s'approchèrent de sa veste. Je la lui enlevais doucement et passais ma main le long de son ventre sculpté avec finesse, jusqu'à atteindre les boutons de son boléro. Je dégrafais les quelques pressions et déposais un baiser sous sa mâchoire, avant de descendre à la naissance des ses seins, et ouvrir son gilet délicatement, ce qui la fit frissonner.

J'admirais sa magnifique poitrine encore dans son sous vêtement, elle était aussi belle que lorsque je l'avais aperçu au bord du lac lors de la soirée feu de camps. Les joues de ma belle virèrent au rouge, ce qui la rendit encore plus attirante. Je repris ma douce torture, jusqu'à accéder à son nombril. Je détachais son ceinturon et les trois boutons de son short. Elle se dandina pour retirer ses santiags et souleva ses fesses pour m'aider à lui enlever se vêtement superflu.

Elle était divine, ses dessous noirs contrastaient magnifiquement avec sa peau claire. Je découvris un petit tatouage au bas de son ventre. Je reconnus les initiales R et C entrelacées et décorées d'un petit cœur. Je passais mon index sur ce motif que je ne comprenais que trop bien. Elle sourit face à ma découverte mais trembla à mon contact.

- Seriez-vous chatouilleuse mademoiselle Swan ?

- Je t'interdis ne serait-ce que de penser à me faire cela, sinon, je devrai me venger et tu sais comme je peux me montrer épouvantable dans cette situation.

- Oh oui ! Je ne vais pas tenter le diable ce soir je crois. Dis-je dans un sourire.

- Je crois que c'est préférable… inutile de gâcher ce moment. D'ailleurs…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, mais me repoussa d'un coup pour m'allonger et me surplomber à nouveau.

- Cette fois, je crois que c'est moi qui suis en avance.

Elle reprit là où elle s'était arrêtée, c'est à dire au niveau de ma ceinture. Elle ôta les quelques boutons de mon jean, dans lequel j'étais de plus en plus à l'étroit. A l'image de Bella un peu plus tôt, j'enlevais mes bottes habilement, pendant qu'elle jetait un regard gourmand sur la bosse de mon boxer.

Elle se saisit de chaque côté de mon pantalon et l'attira vers mes chevilles, avant de le faire rejoindre le sol, avec le reste de nos vêtements. Nous étions à nouveau à égalité et la tension montait entre nous, électrisant l'air qui nous entourait.

Je voulais faire en sorte que ce moment soit doux, après la soirée au bar et les souvenirs de Bella remontés à la surface, je ne voulais en aucun cas la brusquer. Aussi, je lui intimais de s'allonger ce qu'elle fit docilement.

Je fis glisser les bretelles de son soutien gorge, pendant que j'embrassais ses épaules, et il termina rapidement au sol, suivi de son string et mon boxer.

Elle était divine, allongée ainsi, nue, s'offrant à moi. Après avoir déposé une couverture sur les bottes de foins, je m'installais au dessus d'elle, laissant mes mains dessiner son corps, en alternant mes gestes de quelques baisers.

Cette nuit était pour Bella, je ne pensais qu'à son plaisir, aussi, lorsque j'atteignis sa féminité, mes doigts la caressèrent furtivement, alors qu'ils lui arrachaient une plainte de satisfaction. J'embrassais ses lèvres intimes, avant de remonter à son visage. Son regard me donna l'autorisation que je lui demandais et d'un geste le plus délicat possible, je la pénétrais, sans lâcher ses yeux. Nous gémîmes en cœur, alors que je commençais des vas et viens en elle.

Elle respirait de plus en plus vite à chacun de mes assauts et se cramponnait à mes épaules, comme si c'était ce qui lui permettait de ne pas se noyer. Son regard s'assombrit, ce qui redoubla mon excitation pour elle. J'avais besoin qu'elle se laisse aller entièrement, aussi, je descendis une main entre nos deux corps, pour atteindre l'endroit où nous étions liés, et passais mes doigts sur son petit bouton. Elle se mordit la lèvre sensuellement face à mon geste et me parut, à cet instant, plus belle que jamais.

Je sentis son corps trembler, elle n'était pas loin de la libération, tout comme moi. J'accélérais mes coups de reins afin qu'elle m'accompagne jusqu'à l'extase, ce qu'elle fit au moment où j'effectuais un dernier mouvement en elle. Elle se souleva et s'accrocha encore plus à ma nuque, dans un râle de plaisir. Mes gémissements l'accompagnèrent, avant que je m'allonge doucement sur son petit corps, frissonnant.

Nous venions de partager un moment, comme je n'en avais jamais connu. Malgré mon grand nombre de partenaire de jeu, je n'avais jamais ressentis ce qui m'animait lorsque je collais mon oreille contre la poitrine de Bella. La chamade de son cœur était merveilleuse, une mélodie rythmée, me rappelant ce que nous avions fait quelques secondes plus tôt. J'écoutais ses battements se ralentir, jusqu'à reprendre un cadence normale. Nous n'avions échangé aucun mot jusqu'à maintenant et étions toujours connectés.

Je me retirais d'elle et soulevais mon visage, pour voir une larme sur sa joue. Une larme orpheline et silencieuse, coulait le long de son visage. Je m'affolais face à ce spectacle qui me déchirait les entrailles.

- Tout va bien Bella ? J'ai fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? Demandais-je hésitant.

- Non. Souffla-t-elle.

- Mais alors pourquoi... pourquoi cette larme ?

- Car depuis 5 ans, je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi vivante que tout à l'heure. Je croyais qu'il m'avait brisé et tu viens de réveiller mon corps et mon cœur. Tu ne peux imaginer à quel point cela fait du bien de se sentir en vie.

_Waou..._

J'étais stupéfait d'entendre cela, car je ressentais la même chose. Depuis des années, depuis ma toute première fois pour être exact, je me contentais du sexe, par besoin, par pulsion. Je n'avais jamais fait cela par sentiment. Je ne pensais qu'à moi dans ces moments là. J'utilisais le sexe pour obtenir ce que je souhaitais des femmes, je savais que j'avais facilement les faveurs de la gente féminine et je ne me faisais pas prier pour profiter de mes charmes.

Mais cette nuit venait de tout bouleverser. Bella me transformait, faisant ressortir le meilleur de moi même. J'apprenais à découvrir des facettes de ma personnalité que j'ignorais totalement avant d'arriver dans son ranch. En quelques semaines, je changeais, ELLE me changeait.

- Je peux l'imaginer Bella, car tu es la première femme qui me fait me sentir si bien auprès d'elle. Ta douceur, ton abandon, tu es toi tout simplement et j'aime ça.

Je l'embrassais frénétiquement, comme si j'avais peur qu'elle ne s'évapore, je devais la sentir contre moi. Je l'enlaçais et la collais à mon torse. Elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule et je nichais mon nez dans ses cheveux. Nous restâmes ainsi un moment, jusqu'à ce que le froid devienne inconfortable. Ainsi, nous nous décidâmes à bouger et rentrer se mettre au chaud.

_POV Bella_

Le froid me piquait la peau et Edward avait la chair de poule. Aussi, nous ramassâmes nos vêtements au sol. Il enfila rapidement boxer, jeans et bottes et mis sa chemise, la laissant ouverte sur son torse parfaitement sculpté.

Je me rhabillais sous le regard pétillant d'Ed, qui me dévorait des yeux. Je m'enroulais dans la couverture pour sortir de l'écurie et attrapais la main de mon amant pour le diriger jusqu'à chez moi. Je n'hésitais pas une seule seconde à le faire entrée dans mon espace privé, j'avais envie qu'il le découvre, qu'il investisse les lieux. Je ne pouvais pas me tromper, mon cœur et mon corps avaient parlé pour moi et il m'était impossible de lutter contre eux.

Je poussais la porte, alors qu'Ed m'embrassait dans le cou, et l'attirais à l'intérieur. Il observa mon chez moi, un sourire de contemplation aux lèvres.

- Si je ne savais pas qu'il s'agissait de ta maison, j'aurais facilement pu le deviner. Elle te ressemble tant.

J'étais ravie de sa réaction, il n'imaginait pas à quel point il me touchait en me disant cela. C'est pourquoi, je sautais sur ses lèvres et m'agrippais à sa nuque. Dans un mouvement rapide et fluide, il me souleva du sol, empoignant mes fesses pour me plaquer contre lui. Instinctivement, mes jambes se nouèrent à sa taille et nous nous embrassâmes avec passion. Je stoppais notre baiser, pour lui indiquer ce que je souhaitais qu'il fasse.

- La porte... là bas... et après... la petite porte sur la gauche. Dis-je haletante.

Il suivit mes directives et nous fit entrer dans la salle de bain. J'avais eu si froid qu'une bonne douche, serait bénéfique, d'autant plus si nous la partagions.

- Auriez-vous des idées derrière la tête Mademoiselle Swan ? Me questionna un Edward faussement indigné.

- Aucune Monsieur Masen. Si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez m'attendre dans le salon, le temps que je prenne une douche pour me réchauffer.

- Je crois qu'il est préférable que je vous tienne compagnie. Vous pourriez avoir besoin de moi.

- Voyez-vous c'la ! Et en quoi pourriez-vous m'être utile ?

- Oh... peut être pour cela...

Et il nous fit entrer tout habillés dans la cabine de douche. Je riais aux éclats, lorsqu'il alluma l'eau, qui se déversa sur nous. La température était glaciale, mais au contact de sa peau, cela m'était égal. J'étais dans ses bras et c'est tout ce qu'il comptait ce soir. Il venait inconsciemment de me faire avancer d'un grand pas et me sentir si légère était tout simplement magique.

**

* * *

**

Et voilà, le premier lemon de ma fic... Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

**Je tiens à préciser que pour ne pas couper l'action, je n'ai pas fait intervenir la petite protection nécessaire à tout rapport, cependant, nous sous entendrons qu'elle y était... car bien sûr, la sécurité avant tout !**

**Vous remarquerez que finalement, Jacob a bien fait d'intervenir au bar !**

**A mardi prochain.**

**Bisous**

**Cha**


	11. Chapter 11 Complicité

**Bonjour à tout le monde,**

**J'ai remarqué que beaucoup ne s'attendaient pas à un lemon pour le chapitre précédent et je suis ravie de ne pas l'avoir sous entendu, au moins la surprise était totale, même si pour certains, ça vous a paru trop rapide. Mais bon, après tout, nous ne sommes plus dans les années 50, autant se faire plaisir... dès le premier soir s'il faut !**

**Bon je m'égare là, revenons en à la fic ! Je vous propose un petit chapitre tout en douceur et en complicité. Tout cela vous vous doutez bien que ce sera que pour ce chapitre... les complications vont arriver afin de rythmer un peu le tout ! D'ailleurs, j'ai déjà écrit le prochain chapitre, je me suis régalée...**

**J'espère que vous apprécierez le petit POV Jasper que j'ai intégré, grâce à l'idée de Nymphea51 proposé dans une review. Merci à toi !**

**Je parle dans ce chapitre, d'un cheval du nom de Sultan. Là encore, ce n'est pas un nom choisit par hasard. C'est le premier cheval dont ma sœur et moi nous sommes occupées avant que nos parents lui offrent sa première jument. C'était un cheval gentil, c'est sur lui que j'ai fait mes premiers pas. Nous ne pouvions lui mettre de selle (interdiction ridicule des propriétaires pour un soit disant mal de dos, mais bon la monte à cru est finalement pire donc... no comment, nous débutions !) Bref, c'était un papi très sympa, qui m'a fait mes premières frayeurs, mais aussi qui m'a appris à tenir sur le dos d'un cheval ! **

**Maintenant, il est temps que je réponde à mes petits sans comptes qui jouent le rebelles en n'ouvrant pas de compte sur le site... grrrrr Je vous adore quand même !**

**Isamam : **Merci pour le petit clin d'œil personnel... même si tu ne l'avais pas précisé, j'aurais compris. Ton commentaire me fait très plaisir, car tu sais que « j'appréhendais » que tu lises ce chapitre, donc merci. Et encore un merci pour ton superbe compliment sur mon écriture et désolée pour les larmes... encore ? Je t'aime aussi ma mamoune.

**Shicastee :** Ben... tu n'avais pas crée un compte toi ? Lol Désolée pour la longueur des chapitres... perso je n'aime pas lire quand les chapitres sont trop longs, donc je les fais de taille moyenne. Pour Alice et Jasper... je pense que je vous ferai un bonus les concernant, car je ne veux pas intégrer leur histoire dans ma fic. Merci pour ta review.

**Alice** : Comme tu dis, encore un bout de passé de notre Bella et une nuit comme on en rêverait toutes dans les bras d'Ed !

**Chlo** : Tu peux taper Jacob tant que tu veux, aucun problème... lol

**SNBco** : Il est impossible que tu imagines le bonheur que j'ai eu en lisant ta review. Je ne sais pas si je t'ai vraiment aidé, mais voir que ta relation avec ta jument redevient ce qu'elle a été, c'est juste magnifique et je suis tellement ravie pour toi. Profite à fond de tout ça, et fait un gros bisou à la demoiselle de ma part ! Sur le bout du nez le bisou bien sûr ! Au fait comment s'appelle la demoiselle ?

**Alicia, Anne Laure, Jelis et Marion : **Merci.

**Je remercie encore et toujours mes correctrices, ces petites fées de l'ombre qu'on oublie trop souvent et qui pourtant font un travail remarquable pour respecter les délais et vous offrir des chapitres agréables à lire. A Caro et Aurore, un grand, non un ENORME merci !**

**Terre Sauvage ne serait rien sans mes chéries Dri et Lu que j'aime vraiment et que j'ai hâte de rencontrer pour de vrai... plus que quelques semaines et on se le fera notre Mojito terrasse !**

**Je vous laisse à la lecture et je vous retrouve en bas.**

**Charlotte**

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Complicité**

_POV Bella_

Je m'éveillais dans les bras d'Edward, qui souriait paisiblement dans son sommeil. Même endormi, il affichait son parfait sourire en coin. Je passais un doigt le long de ses lèvres, avec douceur, comme pour me prouver qu'il était bien réel.

Je me remémorais la nuit que nous avions passés, en attendant qu'il se réveille. J'avais du mal à comprendre comment nous avions pu en arriver là, évoluer du stade d'ennemis à amis, puis à amants.

Il s'agita légèrement à côté de moi, clignant des yeux avant de poser ses émeraudes brûlantes sur mon visage.

- Bonjour ! Soufflais-je, mes joues rougissantes.

- 'jour ! Répondit-il la voix encore endormie.

- Monsieur Masen ne serait-il pas du matin ?

Il émit un grognement en guise de réponse tout en se cachant sous la couette, ce qui me fit sourire. Je décidais donc de le taquiner un peu. Je me glissais sous les couvertures et m'approchais de lui délicatement. J'effleurais ses côtes en de petites pressions et sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre. J'avais remarqué qu'il était chatouilleux, donc il sursauta à mon contact.

- Oh ! Tu ne devrais pas t'aventurer sur ce terrain là ! Me menaça-t-il.

- Ah oui... et pourquoi ? Que vas-tu me faire ? Le narguais-je, dévoilant toutes mes dents dans un sourire démoniaque.

Je le titillais à nouveau et sans que je ne m'en rende compte, il m'avait fait basculer, dos sur le matelas et était à califourchon sur mes cuisses, maintenant mes poignets au dessus de ma tête, dans une seule de ses mains. La lueur dans ses yeux m'indiqua que je n'aurais en effet pas du jouer à ce petit jeu.

- Ed... non... je t'en prie ! Pleurnichais-je.

- C'est trop tard, tu m'as cherché... tu m'as trouvé ! Me répondit-il, ignorant mes suppliques.

Il bondit sur mes côtes et me chatouilla à son tour. Je me débattis tant que je pouvais, riant aux éclats pour me défaire de sa poigne, mais je ne pouvais bouger. Au fur et à mesure, ses mains se firent plus légères, transformant ses chatouilles en de divines caresses.

Il m'embrassa dans le cou, sans relâcher mes mains et descendit jusqu'à mon nombril, sans oublier de le flatter aussi. Il remonta sur ma poitrine offerte à lui, avant de défaire ses doigts de mes poignets. Aussitôt, je crochetais mes mains autour de sa nuque et attirais ses lèvres à moi. Il remonta prêt de mon oreille avant de me murmurer :

- J'ai gagné !

Il ria et me fixa victorieux, son corps allongé sur le mien. Je n'en revenais pas, il me clouait sur place.

Soudain, nous entendîmes la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et des pas s'avancer vers la chambre. Nous sortîmes nos têtes de sous les draps, avant de nous figer, arrêtant même de respirer.

- Bella, tu es réveillée ? Murmura ma sœur derrière la porte, la grattant légèrement.

Je regardais Edward, ne sachant que faire. Ses yeux faisaient des allers retours entre la porte et nous et me conseilla de répondre, sans quoi Alice était capable d'entrer.

- Ou... oui Alice, j'arrive.

- Je t'attends dans le salon.

- Le temps que je m'habille et je viens.

- Tu m'attends ici ? Questionnais-je discrètement mon compagnon.

- J'espère qu'elle ne sera pas longue.

- Je vais couper court à la conversation, ne t'en fais pas, je reviens vite.

Je déposais un petit baiser sur ses lèvres, avant de bondir au sol et me vêtir à toute hâte, sous le regard gourmand d'Edward. Je quittais la chambre pour retrouver ma sœur que je trouvais assise paisiblement dans un fauteuil, une tasse de café à la main.

- Coucou sœurette ! Dis-je en l'embrassant sur la joue.

- Bonjour. Eh bien, je ne m'attendais pas à te trouver en si grande forme. Me dit-elle le regard suspect.

- Pourquoi cela ?

- Suite aux événements de hier au soir pardi !

Oh oui c'est vrai. J'avais totalement oublié la soirée de la veille et l'altercation avec Jacob. C'était pour cela qu'elle était ici, de si bon matin. Elle s'inquiétait pour moi. Elle avait du angoisser toute la nuit la connaissant, pendant que moi, sœur indigne, je prenais du bon temps avec l'Apollon qui se trouvait encore dans ma chambre.

- Bella ?

- Oui... euh pardon...

- Tu es certaine que ça va ? Tu es toute rouge et tu sembles ailleurs. Me dit-elle suspicieuse.

- Je vais très bien, ne t'en fais pas pour moi. J'ai été déstabilisée, mais ça va maintenant.

- Qu'as-tu fait hier soir après que l'on soit rentré ? Edward est-il venu te rejoindre ?

Ma sœur et sa foutue perspicacité... elles étaient énervantes au plus haut point ! Ceci étant, je pouvais lui dire certaines choses sans lui mentir.

- Je suis allée voir Naïade et Sham's un petit moment. Ed m'a apporté une veste et un café. Puis nous sommes allés nous coucher.

J'espérais que ma voix ne me trahisse pas et qu'Alice ne remarquerait pas le léger mensonge de la fin de mon récit. Cependant, je ne voulais pas lui avouer ce qu'il s'était réellement passé la nuit dernière.

- Je vois. Enfin, si cela t'a fait du bien, alors je suis ravie.

Je rigolais intérieurement à la remarque de ma sœur, car remise dans le contexte de la soirée, elle prenait un tout autre sens. Mais je devais bien admettre qu'elle avait raison, cela m'avait fait du bien.

- Pourquoi souris-tu bêtement ? M'interpella-t-elle alors que je partais dans mes pensées.

- Oh rien d'intéressant. Bon, il faut que je prenne une douche et que j'aille travailler, on se retrouve plus tard ?

- D'accord. Je suis contente de voir que ça va.

Elle se leva, me prit un instant dans ses bras et sortie de la maison. Je me précipitais dans la chambre afin de retrouver mon amant de la nuit dernière.

- Elle est partie ? M'interrogea-t-il.

- Oui. Elle s'inquiétait pour moi.

- C'est compréhensible.

- Ed... je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle... de nous... de hier soir, de...

- Que se passe-t-il ? Tu regrettes ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous ? Paniqua-t-il.

- Non, du tout, c'était génial, mais justement, je crois qu'il serait bon que l'on garde ça pour nous, au moins un temps. J'ai envie que l'on profite juste toi et moi, que personne ne soit au courant. Tu comprends ? Dis-je en venant m'assoir sur le lit près de lui.

- Parfaitement et je suis bien d'accord. Je te propose qu'on se retrouve tous les soirs et discrètement dans la journée, car je ne vais pas pouvoir me passer de ces lèvres durant tout ce temps.

Il accompagna ses dires en m'embrassant goulument.

- Il faut que j'aille travailler, Emmett a besoin de moi.

- Tu es sure ? Me demanda-t-il alors qu'il attrapait le lobe de mon oreille entre ses lèvres.

- Hum... tu triches... il faut vraiment que j'y aille. Soupirais-je.

- Très bien, mais je veux qu'on se retrouve à la fin de ta journée, il faut que je te parle, c'est important.

- Tu m'inquiètes, rien de grave j'espère ?

- Non, mais c'est un peu long à expliquer et tu es pressée. Me dit-il en baissant les yeux.

Sa réaction m'étonna, mais il avait raison, je devais me dépêcher. Je lui indiquais donc de sortir par derrière afin d'être plus discret, et de passer par la porte de service de l'hôtel pour remonter à sa chambre. Après un dernier baiser, il quitta les lieux.

Je pris une douche et fonçais rejoindre Emmett qui était déjà en plein boulot, en compagnie de Jasper et sa caméra. Lorsque j'entrais dans l'écurie, l'objectif se pointa sur moi et je ne pus retenir quelques rougeurs sur mon visage.

- Salut la compagnie ! Clamais-je souriante.

- Coucou Bell's ! Me salua Emmett en me prenant dans ses bras. Il me scruta un instant le regard inquiet, probablement à cause de l'altercation de la veille.

- Tout va bien, ne te fais aucun souci. Lui indiquais-je pour le rassurer. Je passe faire les soins à Naïade et je vais m'occuper de Sultan.

Jasper ne perdait pas une miette de ce qu'il se passait. Je m'étais habituée à croiser sa caméra et n'y prêtais plus vraiment attention. Je faisais mon travail, comme s'il n'y avait personne autour de moi. Il était convenu que les moments touchant de trop près à nos vies privées seraient coupés au montage et je faisais entièrement confiance à mon beau frère pour que ce soit le cas.

_Mon beau frère... c'est amusant... _

Après avoir soigné et nourri ma jument, je pris un licol dans la sellerie. Une force violente mais à la fois délicate, m'attira dans un recoin de la salle et lorsque je pus voir le visage de mon agresseur, je ne pus que sourire. Edward m'embrassa avec fougue et je constatais que ses lèvres m'avaient déjà manquées.

- Je suis contente de te revoir. Tu m'as manqué. Soufflais-je.

- A moi aussi, tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point.

- Bella ? Bella ? Appela Emmett à l'entrée de la pièce.

Je sortis de notre cachette pour faire face à mon ami.

- Qu'y a-t-il, pourquoi beugles-tu comme ça ?

- Je voulais savoir si tu avais besoin de moi ou si je pouvais partir. Je dois aller faire quelques achats en ville pour réparer la clôture des veaux.

- Oh non, vas-y, je vais bosser Sultan, je n'ai pas besoin de toi.

- Dans ce cas je file, à tout à l'heure.

Et il partit, d'un signe de la main.

- C'était moins une. Me dit Edward au creux de l'oreille.

- Oui, il va falloir se montrer plus prudents, si on veut que notre petit secret ne soit pas découvert avant la fin de la journée. Jasper va se demander ce que je fais, j'y vais.

- Je vous rejoins, mais pars devant, je vous retrouve au round pen.

Amusée par la situation, je sortis de la sellerie, licol en main et sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Qu'il était bon de se sentir désirée ainsi. Ed n'avait pas peur de me montrer que je lui manquais, il était démonstratif et attentionné. Et je dois dire que j'aimais ça. Et pourtant, le début de notre relation datait de la veille.

Après avoir attrapé Sultan au parc, je me dirigeais vers le rond de longe, toujours suivie de Jasper. Ed était accoudé sur la barrière de l'enclos, et me dévisageait d'un regard brillant. Son rictus en coin faisait s'envoler les papillons dans mon bas ventre et cela ne laissait rien présager de bon pour le travail que j'avais à faire. Je devais me concentrer, mais cela s'avérait difficile, car je ne pouvais détacher mon regard de mon Apollon.

J'entrais dans l'enclos et mettais le cheval en liberté, les yeux toujours rivés sur Ed. Soudain, je ne sais par quel miracle, je revins sur terre, juste à temps pour m'apercevoir que je n'avais pas fermé la porte derrière mois et que Sultan était sur le point de sortir.

- Eh bien Bella, on a la tête ailleurs ? Ironisa Jasper derrière sa caméra.

- C'est vrai ça... tu ne nous as pas habitué à être si tête en l'air. Que t'arrive-t-il ? Renchérit Ed, en se retenant de rire.

- J'ai eu une nuit mouvementée.

- A cause de ce qu'il s'est passé au bar j'imagine ? Me demanda Jasper.

- Etrangement non, de ce côté là ça a été. Non simplement, j'ai fait un drôle de rêve. Un rêve déstabilisant, car il était... disons... suggestif au sujet d'Edward et ça m'a empêché de dormir.

Les deux hommes face à moi me regardèrent surpris par ma révélation. Je décidais donc de poursuivre.

- Ce rêve sensuel montrait un véritable fiasco, alors que je pensais qu'Ed était un bon partenaire. Mais à priori ce n'est pas le cas et ça m'a perturbé. Dis-je le plus sérieusement possible.

Ed me fixait entre incompréhension et déception. Et moi je jubilais intérieurement. Dès que Jasper détourna le regard, je tirais la langue à mon Apollon et articulais silencieusement un « J'ai gagné ! » qu'il comprit, car je le vis se détendre et sourire, en secouant légèrement la tête de droite à gauche.

- Bien, maintenant que tout est dit, je crois qu'il est temps de s'y mettre !

Je commençais par différents jeux avec Sultan. Il était chez moi depuis quelques semaines et maîtrisait donc parfaitement les demandes que je lui faisais et les effectuait avec précisions.

Pour le reportage, il fallait que je présente des chevaux à différents stades de travail. Avant l'accident de ma jument, nous avions heureusement fait une séance afin de montrer une éducation aboutie.

Sultan était à l'étape d'avant. Il avait jusqu'alors été dressé de façon classique, mais le propriétaire souhaitait approfondir sa relation et avait fait appel à mes services.

Travailler sur le psychologique du cheval s'avérait ouvrir de nouveaux liens entre le cavalier et sa monture. C'est cela que j'aimais découvrir un cheval comme jamais il ne s'était livré auparavant. Les chevaux me donnaient rapidement le meilleur d'eux, car je les abordais avec respect et justesse. Chez moi, l'erreur était permise, du moment qu'elle entrait dans les limites fixées au départ entre le cheval et moi. Et ainsi, certains chevaux fermés et très « abîmés » par leur passé, s'avéraient être des partenaires sûrs et généreux.

Après un petit échauffement au sol, qui s'était déroulé à merveille, je décidais de monter un peu. Je sortie du round pen pour aller chercher le harnachement, sous le regard embrasé d'Edward.

- Tu as besoin d'aide ? Me questionna-t-il.

- Volontiers. Lui souris-je.

Nous étions dans notre bulle, aucunement discrets alors que quelques heures plus tôt, nous avions décidé de garder notre relation secrète. La théorie était une chose, mais la pratique était beaucoup plus compliquée.

- Je vous suis. Lança Jasper.

Ed et moi échangeâmes un regard déçu, il faut croire que Jasper avait décidé de faire capoter nos plans. Du coup, nous ne pûmes que nous effleurer les mains en attrapant le matériel et nous n'en fûmes plus que frustrés.

Je sellais Sultan et montais avant de sortir du rond de longe. J'entrais dans la pâture voisine et commençais tranquillement à le faire marcher, rênes longues, uniquement à l'impulsion du bassin et à la motivation vocale. Une fois l'exercice effectué, je le recommençais au trot, en ajoutant quelques difficultés à franchir, telles un slalom avec des cônes que j'avais demandé à Ed de disposer ou des barres au sol à enjamber dans une cadence régulière. Il était léger et réactif, c'était un bonheur à monter.

Puis, afin de terminer notre travail du jour, je décidais de le faire se défouler un peu. Le parc étant suffisamment grand, je le lançais au galop et lui fis faire quelques tours. L'encolure détendue et basse était une attitude parfaite de décontraction. Il travaillait son dos de lui même, j'étais donc très contente de lui. Et c'est sourire aux lèvres que je revins vers mes visiteurs, tout en couvant Ed du regard.

Alice nous rejoignit et enlaça Jasper, avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Un rapide échange de regard entre Ed et moi suffit à nous faire déguerpir, profitant de ce petit moment de répit pour être en tête à tête. Je dessellais Sultan et le rentrais au parc, en compagnie de mon amant.

Une fois fait, nous nous éclipsâmes discrètement, afin d'atteindre l'arrière du hangar à foin. N'y tenant plus, nous nous sautâmes littéralement dessus. Nos gestes prouvaient le manque que nous avions ressenti ces dernières heures, durant lesquelles nous n'avions pu nous toucher. Il me plaqua énergiquement contre le mur et aussitôt j'enroulais ma jambe autour de lui, pour l'approcher d'avantage vers moi. Nous fûmes cependant bien vite ramenés sur terre par une Alice nous annonçant qu'il était l'heure de déjeuner. Et lorsque ma sœur ordonnait quelque chose, il valait mieux agir dans la seconde.

- J'adore ma sœur, mais quelqu'un peut-il avoir l'obligeance de lui retirer ses piles. Râlais-je dans le cou d'Edward.

- Allez, courage, plus que cet après midi et je te promets une nuit de pure folie ma belle.

- Oh tu n'aurais jamais du me dire ça...

- Pourquoi ? S'étonna-t-il.

- Tout simplement car je ne vais pas tenir tout l'après midi. Je vais être trop impatiente et encore une fois, manquer de concentration. Soufflais-je avant de l'embrasser une dernière fois et sortir de notre cachette.

Le déjeuner s'était très bien passé, Ed me lançait des regards brûlants, incendiant mon corps et nous ne manquions pas une occasion de nous frôler sous la table. A la fin du repas, Jasper demanda à son acolyte de le rejoindre pour visualiser quelques images et principalement celles de ce matin. Ils m'invitèrent à les accompagner, mais je prétextais de la paperasse en retard, afin de les laisser travailler en paix.

Nous décidâmes qu'après cette séance de visionnage, nous travaillerions Texas, afin d'avancer un peu son éducation.

_POV Jasper_

J'avais filmé de belles choses ce matin et je voulais l'avis de mon pote pour faire un premier tri. Nous nous installâmes dans sa chambre et une fois les branchements sur la télé effectués, je m'affalais au sol, contre le lit à côté d'Edward.

- Je pense que la séance avec Sultan sera vraiment sympa. Bella était en grande forme, ça se verra à l'écran j'en suis certain.

A ma remarque, je vis un léger sourire se dessiner sur le visage de mon ami. C'était curieux, je le trouvais bizarre depuis ce matin, mais je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi.

Je lançais la vidéo et après quelques minutes, je compris ce que je trouvais étrange, mais ne dis rien. Je l'observais du coin de l'œil et ce que je vis confirma mes hypothèses. Il était tout bonnement en admiration devant notre dresseuse de chevaux.

_Oh... mon... Dieu... si Alice apprend ça, il est fichu... oh mais attend une seconde... Bella aussi l'a dévoré des yeux toute la séance..._

J'attendis quelques minutes supplémentaires, mais il m'était impossible de douter. Je pointais un doigt accusateur vers Edward et sautais du sol.

- Alors là mon pote ! J'y crois pas ! M'esclaffais-je.

- Quoi, tu as un problème mec ? Tu te sens bien ?

- Parfaitement bien, mais je te retourne la question. Dis-je hilare.

- Je crois que ta petite amie commence à déteindre sur toi. Tu m'inquiètes j'te jure.

- Ne change pas de sujet. Tu vas m'expliquer plutôt.

Je le vis déglutir difficilement, il était nerveux et essayait de me dissimuler quelque chose.

- Je te connais depuis qu'on est gosse Ed, je sais que tu me caches un truc. Et je sais aussi de quoi il s'agit. Inutile de nier, les images parlent pour toi.

- Que... qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Me demanda-t-il l'air penaud.

- C'est simple, regarde.

Je rembobinais la bande afin de trouver les images que je cherchais. Je fis avancer le film en faisant de petites pauses sur les passages où Ed dévisageait Bella et inversement.

- Là... puis là... et encore là ! Ne va pas me dire que vous êtes simplement amis, je ne te croirais pas. En tout cas, je suis content pour toi, sérieusement. Ça signifie que tu vas pouvoir sortir de cette situation pourrie !

- Ne t'enflamme pas comme ça Jasp. Je ne vais rien nier, même si nous avions prévu de ne rien dire pour l'instant. Mais oui, Bella et moi... je sais, c'est insensé, mais c'est comme ça. J'ai envie d'avancer avec elle. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien que depuis hier soir, c'est vraiment génial comme sentiment.

- Mon petit Ed devient grand. Souris-je avant de lui faire une tape amicale dans le dos.

Il m'attira à lui pour me faire une accolade. J'étais impressionné du changement que je voyais chez lui. Depuis que nous étions arrivés ici, il devenait quelqu'un d'autre, il n'avait pas peur de ses sentiments, il s'était ouvert et était plus vrai, plus instinctif.

- Mais qu'ils sont mignons tous les deux. Fais attention à toi Ed, je pourrais être jalouse !

Le carillon de ma petite femme, claironna à la porte de la chambre. Je relevais la tête et aperçus Bella qui se tenait juste derrière elle.

- Quelle accolade virile messieurs ! Ironisa-t-elle.

- Le plus étonnant est que ce soit le visionnage de la vidéo de ce matin qui les fait se câliner ainsi... troublant n'est-ce pas ? Renchérit ma douce.

Séparément, elles étaient douées, elles avaient un sens de l'humour hors norme, mais alors les deux ensemble c'était du bonheur.

- En parlant de vidéo... reprit Alice. Pourquoi est-elle sur pause en gros plan sur ma sœur ? Que regardais-tu ainsi ? Demanda-t-elle à Bella.

- Euh... je l'ignore. Rougit-elle.

_Petite menteuse, tu sais très bien de quoi, ou plutôt de qui il s'agit !_

- Jasper, peux-tu remettre la vidéo en marche s'il te plaît que je vois qui ma sœur couve du regard ainsi.

- NON. Crièrent en cœur Ed et Bella.

Mon amour les regarda tour à tour surprise, avant de rire à gorge déployée.

- Qu'y-a-t-il ? La questionnais-je.

- Oh... vous devriez voir vos têtes tous les deux. Dit-elle en montrant Ed et Bella. Inutile de faire les innocents, j'ai tout compris. Et je suis ravie pour vous, sincèrement.

- De quoi parles-tu ? Lui demanda innocemment Edward.

- Mais de vous. Ce matin j'ai bien senti chez ma sœur qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche. Ensuite, vous disparaissez ensemble juste avant le repas. Pendant le déjeuner j'ai constaté de petits mouvements suspects sous la table et pour finir cette vidéo. Ah non, vraiment vous n'êtes pas discrets. Rit-elle.

_Un vrai Sherlock Holmes ma petite femme. Elle est douée ! Oh je l'imagine bien aussi avec un impair à la détective, __couvrant__ uniquement ses sous vêtements... euh... tu t'égares Jasper._

Comme si l'annonce de leur relation avait fait envoler les barrières qu'ils s'étaient fixés, ils se tenaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, se câlinant avec douceur. J'étais heureux de voir mon ami avec ce sourire. Celui qui lui avait été arraché trop jeune. Sa maladie l'avait empêché de vivre pleinement et il ne s'accordait qu'un faux bonheur auprès de toutes ces femmes. Là je voyais que c'était différent et Bella allait l'aider à avancer.

Je sortis de mes pensées et m'approchais des tourtereaux pour les féliciter.

- Eh bien, je crois que ce ranch nous aura apporté le meilleur, n'est-ce pas Ed ? Une nouvelle vie s'offre à nous.

- Tu as bien raison mon Jasp. Qui aurait cru qu'on rencontrerait ces deux jeunes femmes exceptionnelles si loin de New York ? Lança Ed.

- Tu étais au courant toi ? Me fixa une Alice menaçante.

- Rassure toi, je l'ai compris juste avant que vous franchissiez la porte. C'est pour cela que nous étions en pleine accolade virile.

- Nous ne voulions pas vous en parler tout de suite. Dis une Bella penaude. Nous voulions profiter égoïstement, mais ce n'est rien, maintenant vous êtes au courant.

- Eh bien c'est génial, vraiment. Que diriez-vous si on allait fêter ça se soir. Je dis resto et un peu de danse, ça vous va ? Demanda une Alice triomphante.

- Si tu veux, mais pour l'heure, nous avons du travail. Reprit Bella.

_POV Bella_

Eh voilà, les choses étaient déjà officialisées, mais ce n'était pas plus mal, car au moins, nous pouvions nous approcher mon amoureux et moi, sans avoir besoin de se cacher. Bien que cela enlevait le côté excitant de la chose, c'était tout de même plus simple.

Nous n'avions d'ailleurs pas résisté à une petite pause câline qui apaisa quelque peu l'atmosphère électrique entre nous. Après celle-ci, il avait été plus facile de nous remettre au travail.

- Je te laisse aller chercher Texas. Et cette fois-ci, tu l'attrapes et tu le sors du parc. Compris ? Dis-je faussement autoritaire.

- Arrête de me parler comme ça, je te trouve encore plus belle avec cet air ! Je ne vais pas pouvoir me concentrer si je te sens comme ça à mes côtés.

Je lui souris, bien décidée à ne pas lui rendre la tâche facile et lui indiquais que je le retrouvais devant le round pen. Il passa la clôture de la pâture et avança en direction des chevaux, qui se trouvaient au fond du parc. Cependant, je remarquais que son attitude était parfaite. Il avait compris mes recommandations de la dernière fois et les appliquait parfaitement.

Je récupérais un stick dans la sellerie et allais me poster à l'entrée du rond de longe, lorsque j'entendis rugir un moteur. Une somptueuse voiture rouge entra en trombe dans le ranch, soulevant des nuages de poussière sur son passage. Je me dirigeais vers elle afin de sermonner le conducteur sur son arrivée et me renseigner sur sa présence. Il était en effet rare de voir des voitures de luxes telles que celle-ci passer la porte de mon domaine. Alice sortit de l'hôtel en entendant la voiture s'immobiliser dans la cours, Jasper sur les talons.

Je me stoppais net, lorsque le conducteur coupa le moteur et ouvrit la portière. Il s'agissait d'une femme, et quelle femme ! Elle passa ses longues jambes par la portière pour s'extirper du véhicule. Elles se terminaient par des talons d'une quinzaine de centimètres. En remontant le long de ses fines jambes bronzées à outrance, je découvris une jupe beige qui couvrait le strict minimum et un haut bustier assorti qui laissait apparaître son nombril. Ses cheveux imitaient à merveille la crinière d'un lion et ses lunettes de soleil la faisaient ressembler à une mouche. Je retins un sourire devant cette dernière image, car au delà de ça, je devais avouer que c'était une très belle femme, avec beaucoup de classe, malgré que sa tenue ne soit pas adaptée à l'endroit. Elle imageait à merveille le stéréotype même de la New Yorkaise chic et imbue de sa personne.

Elle se tourna vers moi mâchant vulgairement son chewing gum et nous nous toisâmes l'une l'autre, comme si nous étions en compétition. Je ne savais pas qui elle était, mais elle ne me plaisait pas. Je ne la sentais pas, j'avais un pressentiment qui me laissait penser qu'elle ne serait pas la bienvenue chez moi.

Soudain elle sourit en regardant par dessus mon épaule. J'avais entendu des pas de chevaux arriver derrière moi, il ne pouvait donc s'agir que d'Edward. Je n'appréciais pas le sourire que la bêcheuse face à moi offrait à mon compagnon.

Je me retournais pour voir mon amoureux arriver. Il était blanc comme un linge et son regard me demandait pardon, sans que je ne sache pourquoi. La seconde suivante, je compris en entendant s'égosiller la pouffe à voiture rouge.

- CHOUCHOU ! Cria-t-elle de sa voix nasillarde.

* * *

**Je vous vois venir... comment a-t-elle osé couper le chapitre ici ? Oui je sais... est-ce que vous serez surprises si je vous dis que l'idée m'a été soufflée par une certaine Dri ? lol Mais j'assume pleinement, car j'ai décidé de suivre son idée... après tout, je ne vous fais pas souvent de fins sadiques, donc un petit bonheur pour moi !**

**Je vous embrasse tous bien fort et vous dis à mardi !**

**Cha**


	12. Chapter 12 Chouchou

**Bonjour à tous (enfin, pas sure qu'il y ait un gars dans le coin),**

**Avant toute chose, je voulais vous remercier vos reviews, car même si on n'atteint pas les 75 du début, vous m'avez laissé tout de même 65 commentaires et ça... eh ben ça fait juste super plaisir !**

**Ensuite, un petit rappel. Sur mon profil, vous avez un lexique sur les termes que j'utilise pour tout ce qui touche aux chevaux. Car même si j'essaye de ne pas employer certains mots vraiment dédiés, parfois je suis obligée et vous trouverez toutes les définitions sur le lexique.**

**J'ai pu voir dans vos reviews, que vous reconnaissiez bien Dri dans ma fin sadique... je pense qu'elle sera très touchée de l'apprendre. Eh oui Dri, ta marque de fabrique, c'est les cliffs en fin de chap... mais ça tu le savais déjà... lol**

**Beaucoup m'ont parlé de « blonde ou blondasse »... mais je n'ai écrit nul part que la demoiselle était blonde ? Et Tanya... mais qu'est-ce que j'ai pu lire ce prénom... quoiqu'il en soit, les théories de certaines sont très proches de la vérité que vous trouverez dans ce chapitre. Tout comme certaines réponses à vos questions.**

**Je remercie énormément mes deux correctrices, Aurore et Caro. Aurore bonne vacances, reviens nous en pleine forme et Caro... ben bon courage pour le boulot en solo !**

**Les autres remerciements habituels reviennent à mes miss Dri et Lu, avec qui c'est toujours un réel bonheur d'échanger. Sans elles, ma fic ne serait pas ce qu'elle est, donc merci.**

**Et juste pour le plaisir, car comme vous le savez, ma maman lit cette histoire, eh oui, avec les lemons aussi et à priori elle adore. Donc juste parce que j'ai envie, un gros bisous à ma mamoune !**

**Il est temps de répondre à mes petits sans compte :**

**Isamam** : Comme tu dis, il fallait qu'elle arrive, donc la voilà ! Es-tu certaine que le départ de la voiture rouge sera si rapide ? Tu m'as fait trop rire avec ton « Helmett »...

**Alicia** : Ni l'une ni l'autre !

**Jennifer** : Oui, tu avais raison, mais on savait que c'était une femme... lol

**Anne Laure** : Elles vont lui faire manger la poussière, mais ce ne sera pas les seules...

**Nathalie63** : Je te remercie de ne pas avoir cédé à la tentation, j'aurais été peinée de te perdre !

**Majea, Amandine** **et Marion** : Merci.

**J'espère n'avoir oublié personne, si c'est le cas, désolée et merci à tous.**

_J'ai un petit COUP DE GUEULE à passer... le voici !_

_Depuis quelques temps, il semble que de nombreux auteurs reçoivent des reviews désobligeantes, voire même blessantes. J'avais envie de montrer mon soutien à ces auteurs, car ça peut arriver à n'importe qui. Il s'agit de méchanceté gratuite !_

_Ces personnes (souvent anonymes) n'écrivent même pas (pour la plupart) et se permettent de descendre le travail des autres. Il faut savoir que si on écrit, c'est pour le plaisir, si on publie, c'est pour le votre, donc un peu d'indulgence et si les histoires ne vous conviennent pas, passez votre chemin !_

_A bon entendeur !_

**Retour à ma fic en elle même !**

**Vous vous en doutiez, le chapitre précédent était le calme avant la tempête... et cette fois-ci, c'est une sacré tempête qui vous attend !**

**Accrochez vous bien et c'est parti, car même si le chapitre est plus court, il est concentré ! lol Promis, le prochain chapitre sera plus long pour la peine.**

**Bisous**

**Charlotte**

**Ah oui... ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas fait de disclaimer. Alors je tenais à rappeler que si les décors, les caractères des personnages, l'histoire et les chevaux sont à moi... ben les prénoms sont à SM... lol**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 12 : Chouchou

_POV Bella_

_Chouchou ? Mais elle se moque de moi ! Elle débarque comme ça chez moi et elle ose l'appeler Chouchou... ce surnom est d'un ridicule en plus !_

Je ne bougeais plus, une douleur vive venant de s'éveiller dans mon cœur. Elle me clouait sur place. Il m'était impossible de remuer un orteil pour fuir cette situation et je n'avais qu'une envie, celle de hurler ma peine. Je réussis tout de même à tourner la tête vers cette femme et lui offris un regard de dégoût, mêlé à de la rancœur.

_Chouchou !_

La pimbêche s'activa sur ses hauts talons et partit en direction d'Ed en essayant de courir. Si je n'avais pas si mal au cœur, je me serai amusée de cette scène. On aurait dit une girafe sur une paire de talons aiguilles. Elle se tordit plusieurs fois les chevilles avant d'arriver à mon niveau et me dépassa en me lançant un regard dédaigneux.

Edward s'était arrêté et ne me lâchait pas de ses prunelles émeraudes emplies d'un mélange d'angoisse, de culpabilité et d'excuses.

Le mauvais pressentiment ressentit plus tôt se confirma, lorsque la jeune femme écrasa ses lèvres sur celle de mon amant. Il n'y avait aucune passion, juste de la démonstration, elle était en représentation et j'étais son public. Sauf que je ne pouvais supporter ce spectacle plus longtemps. Je jetais un dernier regard haineux à Edward et partie en courant en direction de la tombe de mes parents.

J'entendis ma sœur m'appeler lorsque je passais près de l'hôtel, mais ne me retournais pas.

Je suffoquais, j'avais du mal à reprendre mon souffle, j'avais le sentiment d'étouffer. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il m'arrivait, pourquoi j'avais une réaction si violente. Après tout, nous ne nous étions rien promis. Mais il aurait tout de même pu me prévenir qu'il avait déjà quelqu'un dans sa vie.

_Chouchou !_

Je me sentais trahie encore une fois. Je lui avais pardonné à plusieurs reprises, mais c'en était trop, il jouait avec mes nerfs. Mon cœur était mis à mal depuis qu'il avait débarqué dans son parfait costume de New Yorkais. Eh moi, naïve petite Texane, je m'étais pourtant fait la promesse de ne plus me laisser embarquer dans une relation qui risquait de me détruire. Néanmoins, j'étais en train de perdre pied à une vitesse impressionnante.

Mon cœur avait arrêté de battre lorsque leurs lèvres s'étaient liées. Ce « Chouchou » m'avait envoyé un courant électrique dans les veines, ce qui me figea. Une flamme brûlait mon corps de l'intérieur, me rappelant les quelques moments échangés avec Edward, tous plus douloureux les uns que les autres. La tête me tournait, j'étais sur le point de tomber. Je m'assis sur le banc de mes parents et lâchais enfin les larmes qui me serraient la gorge depuis que ce dégoûtant spectacle s'était joué sous mes yeux.

_POV Alice_

- Bella, Bella attend ! Criais-je pour arrêter ma sœur, alors qu'elle fuyait.

Mais je ne reçus aucune réponse, je compris donc qu'elle avait besoin d'être seule un moment, ce qui était compréhensible. Je me tournais vers mon amoureux qui n'avait lui non plus rien raté de la scène.

- Jasper, est-ce que tu peux m'éclairer un peu, car là, je suis perdue et j'aimerais comprendre pourquoi cette... cette... cette greluche est agrippée au cou d'Edward ? C'est qui ? Pour qui se prend-elle pour débarquer ici comme ça ? Tu...

- Doucement Alice, je vais te répondre, mais une question à la fois veux-tu ?

Il me prit dans ses bras pour m'apaiser, mais j'étais bien trop en colère après Edward à ce moment là. Je me débattis et fixais Jasper pour qu'il comprenne que j'avais besoin de ces réponses.

- Bien, que veux-tu savoir ? Me demanda-t-il résigné.

- Mais tout enfin ! Cette nana vient d'enfoncer un poignard dans le cœur de ma sœur, je veux savoir contre qui je vais devoir me battre ! Et ton pote... il va m'entendre aussi !

J'étais hors de moi. Ed était allé trop loin. J'avais accepté de l'aider pour que Bella ait à nouveau confiance en lui, mais voilà qu'il se trahissait lui même.

- Tu sais que tu fais peur quand tu es comme ça ma chérie. Ironisa Jasper pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Mais je lui renvoyais un regard noir et il comprit que ce n'était pas le moment de faire de l'humour.

- D'accord, excuse-moi. Vas-y, une question à la fois !

- Très bien... étais-tu au courant qu'Ed avait déjà une petite amie ?

- Oui... mais ce n'est pas tout à fait sa petite amie. Dit-il gêné.

- Pourtant ça y ressemblait fortement tout à l'heure. Mais qui est-ce dans ce cas ? M'emportais-je.

- C'est... c'est...

- Tu le dis oui ou non. Sinon je vais sur le champ la trouver et lui demander qui elle est !

- Il s'agit de notre Chef de Projet, Jessica Stanley.

_POV Edward_

- Jessica, que fais-tu ici ? La sermonnais-je.

- Tu me manquais trop chouchou, je n'ai pas résisté à venir te voir. 3 semaines sans toi c'est bien trop long !

- Je ne suis ici que depuis 2 semaines et il ne te serait pas venu à l'idée de m'informer de ton arrivée ?

- Je voulais te faire une surprise c'est tout. Dit-elle peinée face à mon attitude. Tu n'es pas content de me voir ?

_Que puis-je répondre à ça ! Si je lui dis non, elle peut me retirer de ce reportage et je pourrais dire adieu à Bella, mais si je lui dis oui, alors elle va croire qu'elle m'a réellement manqué, alors que je n'ai jamais été aussi tranquille que ces quinze derniers jours._

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais hésiter comme ça chouchou ?

Je savais que j'étais sur le point de faire une erreur, mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement.

- Rien, pardonne-moi. Bien sûr que tu m'as manqué et je suis ravi de te voir ici. As-tu fait bon voyage au moins ?

- Oh tu sais ce que c'est ! La première classe en avion n'est plus ce qu'elle était. On m'a servi du champagne d'une qualité médiocre, les hôtesses de l'air ont été désagréables et figure toi que cette compagnie n'offre même pas de soin manucure à ses passagers, mais tu imagines ?

_Me pose-t-elle vraiment la question ? Comment ai-je pu la supporter tout ce temps ?_

Soudain je réalisais que je n'étais plus le même, j'en prenais toute la mesure à ce moment précis. Je supportais les babillages de Jessica depuis plus d'un an et jamais ils ne m'avaient parus si dérisoires. L'ancien Edward était-il aussi superficiel qu'elle ?

Je vis Jasper et Alice nous rejoindre. Elle semblait survoltée et je craignais le pire. Elle marchait à une telle vitesse, que même Jasper avait du mal à la suivre. Et pourtant, aux vues de leur différence de taille, j'aurais parié qu'elle ne pourrait pas le semer !

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Alice Swan. Je suis la propriétaire des lieux, puis-je vous aider ?

- Enchantée Mademoiselle Swan, moi c'est Jessica Stanley, je suis la responsable du projet lié à votre site. Cependant, je doute que vous ne me soyez d'aucune utilité. Dit-elle de son air le plus hautain.

- Sachez Madame, que...

- Mademoiselle s'il vous plaît.

- Oh vraiment ! J'aurais pensé le contraire. Dit une Alice sarcastique à souhait.

J'eus envie de sourire, mais le regard noir du petit lutin m'en dissuada très vite.

- Eh bien, je vois que l'on est bien reçu chez tes hôtesses chouchou !

- Lorsque je suis en face de vous, j'apprécierais que vous vous adressiez à moi en direct MADEMOISELLE ! Renchérit une Alice qui ne décolérait pas. Aussi, je ne connais pas vos plans, je ne sais si vous comptez rester parmi nous, mais si tel est le cas, je peux sans aucun problème vous trouver un hôtel à Batesville.

- Ce sera inutile.

_Dieu soit loué, elle ne compte pas rester !_

- Je partagerai ma chambre avec chouchou, ce sera parfait.

_Je suis maudit !_

- Je crains que cela soit difficile, MADEMOISELLE, car votre collaborateur partage sa chambre avec son collègue. Et l'hôtel étant complet, je n'ai aucune solution à vous proposer.

J'aimais cette fille. Elle faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour éloigner Jessica des parages. J'espérais que cela marcherait, mais elle était tenace. J'observais l'échange entre ces deux femmes de caractère, mais n'osais intervenir.

- L'hôtel est complet. Rit Jessica. Vous plaisantez j'espère ! Comment un hôtel dans un lieu si reculé et n'apportant probablement aucun confort peut être complet ?

- Mais pour le dépaysement très chère ! Et vous me voyais navrée que mon modeste hôtel ne procure pas le confort que vous méritez. Sachez cependant, que vous ne trouverez aucun palace dans le coin, n'oubliez pas que nous sommes de simples Texans ! Ce qui est sur, c'est que mon hôtel ne vous accueillera pas, vous n'êtes pas la bienvenue ici, donc je vous conseille de trouver une solution vous même.

Une fois sa tirade finie, Alice tourna les talons, entraînant Jasper à sa suite, sans laisser le temps à Jess de répondre. Elle me regardait étonnée et bouche bée.

- Tu aurais pu dire quelque chose toi ! Me cracha-t-elle mauvaise. Je fais un long voyage pour te voir et voilà comment je suis reçue. Enfin chou...

- Arrête de m'appeler chouchou, je déteste ça. Ensuite, je t'avais dit que tu aurais du me prévenir de ta visite, nous aurions pu trouver une solution pour l'hôtel. Que comptes-tu faire ?

- Je n'ai guère le choix il me semble. Je vais aller voir en ville si je trouve quelque chose de potable. Tu m'accompagnes ?

- Non, j'ai des choses à faire ici.

- Mais tu n'es pas leur larbin que je sache.

- Ce n'est pas question de ça Jessica, arrête de te comporter comme ça. M'emportais-je.

- Mais comme quoi ?

- Tu arrives ici comme un cheveu sur la soupe, tu manques de respect à la propriétaire de l'hôtel...

- C'est elle qui a commencé !

- Arrêtes ces enfantillages veux-tu ! Vas voir en ville si tu trouves un hôtel, moi je dois m'occuper de Texas.

- C'est qui celui là ?

- Il s'agit de ce cheval. Dis-je en montrant Texas du menton.

Il avait calmement assisté à la scène, broutant les brins d'herbes qu'il trouvait au sol.

- Mais ma parole, tu es devenu un vrai cow boy ! Je n'avais pas vu ta tenue. Laisse-moi te dire que tu es ridicule comme ça. S'esclaffa-t-elle.

- Je crois qu'il est préférable que tu partes maintenant. Et reviens lorsque tu auras décidé d'être plus agréable avec tout le monde. Lui ordonnais-je. Allez viens Tex, on a du boulot.

- Chouchou, attends... Protesta Jessica hystérique.

Mais je ne me retournais pas et continuais d'avancer vers le parc des chevaux. J'entendais fulminer Jess dans mon dos, puis soudain, le moteur de sa voiture rugit et je fus instantanément soulagé. Enfin, ce n'était pas le bon terme, car j'appréhendais ce que j'allais devoir faire. Il me fallait trouver Bella pour lui parler et je redoutais ce moment.

Comment allais-je pouvoir lui expliquer les choses ? Son regard avant de partir en courant m'avait transpercé de part en part. Je l'avais encore une fois déçue, alors que c'est ce que je voulais éviter à tout prix. Il y a quelques heures, nous étions encore sur notre petit nuage et là, tout était suspendu. Une chute fracassante qui devait être une torture pour elle, car je refusais de penser à ma peine à cet instant, seule Bella comptait. Encore une fois j'étais le fautif et je n'étais pas certain que cette fois-ci elle me pardonne. Avec Jessica dans les parages, je pouvais probablement tirer un trait sur une réconciliation.

Je venais de laisser Texas au parc et partais en direction de là où Bella avait fuit. Je ne savais pas où j'allais la trouver, ni même dans quel état elle serait. J'ignorais totalement comment j'allais réussir à la faire accepter de me parler. J'étais perdu et le doute était insupportable. J'accélérais le pas, jusqu'à ce que je passe à côté de l'hôtel. Et soudain je la vis.

Elle était sur le banc à l'effigie de ses parents. Recroquevillée sur elle même, la tête appuyée sur ses genoux, ces derniers remontés contre sa poitrine. Je détestais la voir ainsi, surtout que je ne savais que trop bien ce que signifiait cette attitude. Elle avait eu sensiblement la même la veille dans la voiture, au retour du bar après l'altercation avec Jacob. Elle avait mal et j'étais la cause de cette douleur.

Son corps était secoué de spasmes, accompagnés de sanglots étouffés. J'étais responsable de son état, alors que je n'aspirais qu'à la rendre heureuse. J'avançais doucement vers elle, stoppant presque ma respiration pour ne pas l'effrayer, mais une branche craqua sous mon poids. Bella sursauta et releva la tête.

Son regard était pire encore et me déchirait littéralement le cœur. Ses belles iris chocolats étaient plus noires que l'ébène tant la fureur les habitaient, ses paupières étaient gonflées par les larmes qu'elle avait dû verser. Je voyais encore quelques gouttelettes sur ses joues rougies par la colère et je m'en voulais vraiment.

- Va-t-en, je ne veux pas te voir. Murmura-t-elle.

Sa voix était remplie de tristesse, de déception et une fois encore c'était à cause de moi. Elle semblait avoir rendu les armes, elle avait chuchoté ces quelques mots comme une supplique. Malheureusement, je ne pouvais en rester là, je devais lui parler.

- Non Bella, je ne partirai pas. Il faut que je te parle, que je t'explique. Je ne veux pas que tu gardes cette image de menteur de moi, car il n'en est rien.

- Alors parles, mais sache que quoique tu dises, cela ne changera pas ce que je ressens. Tu as abusé de ma confiance, je te croyais sincère, je ne pourrais te pardonner cette fois, c'est au dessus de mes forces.

Ces paroles m'affligèrent. J'eus l'impression qu'on venait de me poignarder en plein cœur. Je me sentis vide, comme si elle venait de m'arracher une partie de moi. J'ignorais pourquoi, mais cette femme me touchait tellement, je n'arrivais plus à raisonner, tout ce que je savais, c'était qu'il fallait que j'essaye, que je me batte, car j'avais besoin de Bella à mes côtés.

- Laisse-moi au moins essayer de te convaincre.

Sa seule réponse fut un haussement d'épaules. Cela ne m'encourageait pas, mais je tentais tout de même ma chance.

- Bella, je ne savais pas qu'elle allait débarquer, je voulais t'en parler. Rappelle toi ce matin, je t'ai dit que nous devions prendre un moment pour discuter, c'était de ça qu'il était question. Je ne l'ai pas fait avant, car je trouvais inutile que tu sois au courant. Au début je n'envisageais pas qu'il puisse se passer quoique ce soit entre nous, donc j'ai jugeais, à tord, qu'il était futile d'aborder l'existence de Jessica...

- Jessica. Marmonna-t-elle.

- Je suis si désolé, si tu savais, je n'ai pas de mot pour t'expliquer le dégoût que j'ai pour moi. Je suis horrifié de voir le mal que je te fais, ce n'était vraiment pas dans mes intentions, je voulais t'en parler, je te le promets. Je dois aussi t'avouer une chose à son sujet.

Aucune réaction de la part de Bella, je me demandais même si elle m'écoutait.

- C'est... c'est aussi ma Chef de Projet. Lançais-je d'une traite.

- QUOI ? Hurla-t-elle cette fois en se levant.

Elle vint se poster face à moi et me fusilla du regard.

- Elle est ici, chez moi ! Tu as osé lui dire des horreurs à mon sujet et elle est chez moi !

Avant que je ne comprenne, je sentis sa main s'écraser sur ma joue. Elle avait mis toute la haine qu'elle ressentait dans cette gifle. Le pire dans tout cela, c'est qu'elle avait raison. J'étais un beau salaud et je méritais amplement cette claque.

Elle se mit à pleurer, lâchant prise totalement. Je ne savais que faire, alors je tentais de la prendre dans mes bras. Je compris rapidement que c'était une grossière erreur.

- NE-ME-TOUCHE-PAS ! Je te l'interdis. Tu es une ordure, je suis déçue et je m'en veux d'avoir pu croire ne serait-ce qu'un instant qu'un « nous » serait possible. Tu ne sais faire que le mal autour de toi et je te déteste pour ça. Tu...

- Bella, je m'en veux plus que tu ne le crois. Je suis un imbécile, je te l'accorde, cette gifle, tu as eu raison, je la méritais. Mais la vérité est que j'ai changé depuis que je suis arrivé ici. Celui que tu as vu auprès de cette femme, c'est l'ancien Edward, le con, prétentieux et arrogant. Tu m'as changé Bella, je suis devenu meilleur et je vais encore changer.

- Alors quitte là !

- Tu me demandes la seule chose impossible.

- J'en ai assez entendu, tu es pathétique.

- Laisse-moi finir s'il te plaît. Je ne peux pas la quitter, car si je le fais, elle va me sortir du projet et il est important pour ma carrière. L'ignoble personnage que j'étais fonctionnait comme cela. J'ai toujours profité de ce que les femmes pouvaient m'offrir, grimpant les marches de la gloire grâce à elles. Et Jessica n'a pas échappé à la règle. Il ne s'agit en aucun cas d'amour, même si elle l'ignore, je ne ressens absolument rien pour elle. J'avais besoin d'elle, je l'ai utilisé. Voilà ce qu'était l'ancien Edward, mais je suis différent aujourd'hui. Simplement, je te demande une seule chose...

- Tu crois être en position de demander quoique ce soit ?

- Non, une fois encore tu as raison, mais pourtant je vais avoir le culot de le faire. Laisse moi finir ce projet... ces quelques mois pour terminer ce que j'ai commencé et ensuite je la quitte et si d'ici là tu as réussi à me pardonner, alors nous pourrions envisager un « nous ».

Elle eut un rire mauvais, moqueur avant de reprendre la parole.

- Tu as fini ? Lâcha-t-elle froidement.

- Oui... je crois.

- Bien.

Ce fut son dernier mot avant qu'elle ne parte.

Le bilan était vite fait, j'avais joué, j'avais perdu. J'avais touché le bonheur du bout du doigt, je pus y goûter un bref instant avant que tout ne s'écroule et je ne devais qu'à moi cette chute douloureuse et vertigineuse que je venais de commencer.

**

* * *

**

J'espère que la réaction de Bella vous aura plu cette fois encore, que vous ne trouverez pas qu'elle a été trop soft ou trop dure.

**Au prochain chapitre... eh bien les hostilités sont lancées !**

**Bisous**

**Cha**


	13. Chapter 13 Echec et Mat

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Une semaine ça passe très vite, nous voilà déjà mardi, c'est le jour de la publication, alors me voilà, ponctuelle et heureuse de vous livrer ce chapitre qui va entrer dans l'histoire ! **

**Pourquoi ? Eh bien car c'est le plus long que je n'ai jamais écrit... vous allez être contentes celles qui « râlent » car les chapitres sont trop courts ! Habituellement je fais des chapitres de 8 pages en moyenne et celui-ci en fait 13 !**

**Je vous remercie, car on a presque battu le record de reviews... 74, ça fait plaisir car ça fait un moment qu'on n'avait pas dépassé les 70, donc merci beaucoup ! D'ailleurs j'espère que pour les reviews avec compte, vous avez toutes eu une réponse, car j'ai eu un message m'indiquant que j'avais déjà répondu à certaines, alors que je me souvenais pas l'avoir fait. Si vous n'en avez pas eu, je m'excuse et vous remercie grandement !**

**Ensuite, certaines ont trouvé ma Bella trop douce, une réaction trop gentille face à Ed... mais d'autres ont trouvé que ça sonné juste. L'important c'est que ça vous ait plu ou non, vous avez été fidèles au rendez-vous et vous avez aimé, donc merci beaucoup.**

**Je tiens à préciser que la fin sadique façon Dri ne se renouvellera pas ce chapitre, cependant, la miss se vengera du fait que vous ayez été nombreuses à préciser que c'était du Dri tout craché ma fin précédente... vous êtes prévenues !**

**Merci à mes deux choupettes avec qui on échange quotidiennement sur les fics des unes ou des autres, ma Lu et ma Dri, je vous adore vraiment.**

**Et un énorme merci à Caro qui assure seule la correction pour quelques semaines, car Aurore a déserté le poste... pourquoi ? Pour partir en vacances, vous imaginez ! Profite ma belle surtout !**

**J'ajoute sur mon profil quelques tenues dont je parle dans ce chapitre, ceci afin que vous visualisiez mieux les choses.**

**Il est temps de passer aux reviews sans compte :**

**Isamam :** Oh toi on voit bien que tu aimes bien Ed... tu le plains... fais gaffe, tu vas te faire lyncher... lol Tu l'as dit, Jess peut être inquiète, car on sait que quand 2 frangines se serrent les coudes, ça peut faire mal ! Tu en sais quelque chose hein ?

**Chou** : Alors que te dire, à part que tes reviews (que j'ai lu jusqu'au bout) m'ont fait mourir de rire ! Franchement, tu es excellente, et si tu peux me faire une review à chaque chapitre, comme les 2 dernières que tu m'as laissées, je suis preneuse, car c'était un pur moment de bonheur. Je t'assure, j'adore les gens avec un grain de folie et je crois que tu en as un gros ! Pour te répondre, je n'ai jamais regardé Heartland de toute ma vie, donc non je me suis inspirée de mon expérience uniquement et de ma passion pour les chevaux. Sinon, je poste en effet les mardis tant que je tiens le rythme. Donc bonne lecture mercredi soir ! C'est noté pour les orchidées !

**Jennifer** : T'en fais pas, l'action arrive dans ce chapitre, je pense que tu ne seras pas déçue ! Merci pour le compliment, je tente de respecter les délais, ça me donne une date limite pour écrire, si je ne le fais pas, ça part dans tous les sens et je veux que ça reste sérieux, donc je fais au mieux. Mais je ne sais pas si semaine prochaine je pourrai tenir mon jour de publication...

**SNBco : **Les choses vont évoluer, mais dans quel sens... tu le verras au fur et à mesure. Une grosse papouille à ta Bali. Merci pour les compliments.

**Titine : **Eh bien, Ed n'a pas intérêt à croiser ton chemin... lol Et tu as bien compris ce qu'il lui demande et ce que cela comporte.

**Nathalie : **Oh je t'ai fait pleurer... alors je suis désolée, mais c'est un superbe compliment à la fois, surtout venant de quelqu'un qui ne pleure pas facilement... Reste avec moi hein !

**PatieSnow **: Tu as bien interprété les choses. Il évoluait dans un monde où les gens vivent pour le paraître, mais il a changé... enfin il commence à changer. Il n'a pas encore suffisamment évolué pour jeter son ancien « lui » et laisser la place au nouveau !

**Majea **: Oh crois moi, certaines en veulent beaucoup à Edward, même si c'est Edward ! Tu as raison, il a toujours fonctionné comme ça, c'est triste pour lui ! Euh... je te confirme que tu te trompes sur le projet.

**BonaVenture **: Pourquoi me parles-tu de chapitre « enlevé » ?

**Pauline **: Bienvenue à toi. Oui j'ai effectivement des chevaux, tu les verras en photo sur mon profil si ça t'intéresse. Et pour te répondre, tant que je n'ai pas de souci d'écriture, je poste tous les mardis.

**Fandetwilight, Anne-Laure, Lyllou, alicia, Laura et Marion **: Merci

**Si j'ai oublié de répondre à quelqu'un, je m'en excuse et vous remercie.**

**Vous savez ce que vous réserve ce chapitre, il est temps que les hostilités soient lancées... donc tout simplement... ACTION !**

**Charlotte**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 13 : Echec et Mat

_POV Alice_

J'étais tellement mal pour ma sœur. Avoir assisté à cette scène, m'avait déchiré le cœur. Il me semblait ressentir la peine de Bella et pour ça j'en voulais à Edward, sans oublier la Bimbo qui lui servait de Chef de Projet, ou d'accessoire tape à l'oeil, je l'ignorais encore. Ce qui me mettait aussi hors de moi, c'est que Jasper ne m'ait rien dit.

- Arrêtes de bouder Alice, parle-moi plutôt.

- Tu savais... tu savais et tu n'as rien dit. Lançais-je la voix étouffée de sanglots.

- C'est donc ça qui te met dans cet état. Répondit-il peiné.

- Non... enfin, pas seulement. J'en veux à Edward de faire souffrir ma sœur, alors qu'il aurait pu éviter ça. Et malgré tout, je sens qu'ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre, donc je n'arrive pas à le détester. Et ce qui m'ennuie, c'est que tu le savais et tu ne m'en as pas parlé.

- Alice, tu sais que je t'aime et que je ne supporte pas de te voir aussi mal. Si j'avais pensé ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde que mon crétin d'ami et ta bornée de sœur auraient un avenir commun possible, j'aurais conseillé à Ed de lui avouer la vérité avant qu'il ne se passe quoique ce soit. Mais je ne pouvais deviner, vu leur relation au départ, qu'il finirait dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Je suis désolé, mais je ne pouvais l'anticiper.

- Tu as raison, pardonne moi. Je réagis toujours excessivement, et dès que ça touche Bella, c'est encore pire.

- Je sais. Me souffla-t-il tendrement.

Puis il s'approcha de moi, me serra contre son torse, torse que j'aimais tant. Je me blottis un peu plus au creux de ses bras et humais son odeur réconfortante. Puis il me recula de lui et planta son regard dans le mien. Il avança lentement son visage et vint picorer mes lèvres. Ayant besoin de le sentir plus proche, je crochetais mes mains derrière sa nuque et approfondis notre baiser. En quelques secondes, notre tendre échange, se transformait en un ballet hypnotique de nos langues, qui se caressaient avec douceur. Nous rompîmes le lien et détachâmes nos lèvres, sans nous quitter du regard. A cet instant, nous n'avions besoin de mots, juste du contact de l'autre.

Nous restâmes ainsi silencieux, jusqu'à ce que je rompe ce moment de quiétude.

- Je dois aller voir comment va ma sœur. Murmurais-je.

- Je m'en doute. Surtout, n'oublie pas que je suis là si tu as besoin. Je vais aller voir Ed.

- Très bien. J'espère que votre Chef ne va pas revenir trop vite.

Je l'embrassais une dernière fois avant de lui souffler un « je t'aime » à l'oreille et de me précipiter dehors.

Je savais exactement où trouver Bella. Etant donné que sa jument était blessée, elle n'avait pu fuir le ranch, puisque seule Naïade l'apaisait, elle ne serait pas partie avec un autre cheval. Donc elle pouvait être soit devant le box, ce dont je doutais, car elle aurait été trop à la vue de tout le monde et je pensais qu'elle préférerait la solitude. Je passais devant l'écurie pour m'en assurer, mais je remarquais vite que ma réflexion était bonne.

Aussi, j'optais pour la seconde solution et me dirigeais directement chez elle, où je la trouvais installée dans son hamac, derrière sa cabane. La petite terrasse à l'arrière était isolée et à l'abri de tous les regards, c'est pourquoi, elle avait installé un hamac bi place sur pied. Elle m'entendit arriver et se décala légèrement pour me laisser monter dans la toile.

Aussitôt, je me blottis contre sa poitrine et la serrais dans mes bras. Aucun mot, aucun son ne sortit de nos bouches pendant un long moment. Seulement des larmes et des sanglots étouffés. Je vivais sa douleur. Nous n'étions pas jumelles, mais comme à leur image, nous ressentions les peines comme les joies de l'autre.

Sa tête était appuyée contre mon front, nous nous étions enfermées dans notre bulle. C'était juste elle et moi et personne d'autre. C'était nous, notre famille, tout ce qu'il en restait et je devais soutenir ma sœur dans cette épreuve, comme elle avait su être présente pour moi tout au long de ma vie. Je l'aiderai à se sentir mieux, je ferai tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir, je ne pouvais la laisser tomber, pas maintenant alors qu'elle avait besoin de moi.

Soudain elle remua légèrement et tenta de parler, mais sa voix était érayée à force d'avoir pleuré.

- Je... comment... que vais-je faire maintenant Al ?

Elle me fendait le cœur, elle était perdue et je dois avouer que je n'y voyais pas plus clair qu'elle. Que pouvais-je lui conseiller.

- Je l'ignore Bell's. Mais je pense qu'il faut que tu fasses ce que tu as toujours fait : te battre !

- Je suis fatiguée de me battre. Je me débats dans ma vie depuis trop longtemps. J'avais trouvé un équilibre et il a fallu qu'il débarque dans ma vie. Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tout le monde sait que tu n'es pas quelqu'un qui abandonne ou qui se laisse abattre. Je sais que tu sauras relever la tête, je serai là à tout moment si tu en as besoin. Et tu as aussi le soutien de Jasper.

- Il me soutiendrait face à son plus vieil ami ?

- Je crois qu'il a plus peur de mes représailles que celles d'Ed. Ris-je suivie de ma sœur.

- Tu as sans doute raison. Ta petite soirée tient toujours ?

- Je... ne sais pas. As-tu envie que l'on sorte ?

- Oui, ça me fera du bien. Dit-elle le regard pétillant.

- A quoi penses-tu avec ce sourire démoniaque ?

- Oh je me dis qu'il faudra juste ajouter un couvert au restaurant.

- Tu veux que cette pouffe vienne avec nous ?

- Oh oui, tout comme Rose et Emmett. On va lui faire voir ce que sont les vrais Texans et je suis certaine qu'elle va vite décamper. Quand à Edward... j'en fais mon affaire personnelle. Souffla-t-elle menaçante.

Je ris face à sa dernière réplique et décidais qu'il fallait qu'on aille se préparer. Nous devions en mettre plein la vue à cette pimbêche et je n'allais pas me priver. Bella, quand à elle devait être somptueuse. D'autant que les présentations officielles entre elle et cette Jessica n'avaient pas eu lieu.

_POV Jasper_

Voir Alice aussi triste pour sa sœur me rendit également très malheureux. Une réaction en chaîne, qui n'était due qu'à une seule et même personne. Le responsable de tout cela n'était autre que mon abruti d'ami d'enfance.

On avait partagé un tas de choses ensemble, mais à cet instant, j'étais en colère contre lui. Sa stupidité, son arrogance déplacée et sa prétention, l'avaient conduit à se comporter comme une ordure de la pire espèce et aujourd'hui, c'était Bella qui en payait les pots cassés.

Je ne savais pas où le retrouver. Je l'avais vu suivre Bella derrière l'hôtel, mais j'ignorais s'il était revenu ou non. Je débutais donc mes recherches de ce côté là. Mais je ne vis personne. Je réfléchis un instant pour me mettre dans sa situation et me demander où je serai allé à sa place. J'avais deux choix, mais je savais que le premier, qui était qu'il ait pris la voiture pour aller rouler et se vider la tête, n'était pas envisageable, car l'Aston Martin, trônait toujours devant l'hôtel. Il ne me restait donc qu'une solution.

Je longeais les clôtures du parc des chevaux et cherchais Texas des yeux. Je l'aperçus au fond de la pâture et franchissais la barrière de l'enclos pour m'avancer vers lui. En marchant, je vis que mon ami était assit au pied d'un gros arbre, proche du troupeau. Lorsqu'il était enfant, en attente de sa greffe, il s'isolait souvent, se cachant tantôt dans sa cabane en bois en haut du vieil arbre de son jardin, tantôt dans le grenier de la maison.

Il fixait les équidés face à lui, mais son regard dans le vide m'indiquait clairement qu'il était perdu. Il cherchait une idée, mais devait n'en trouver aucune. Et je savais que je n'allais pas l'aider, mais en tant qu'ami, je me devais de lui parler en toute franchise.

- Eyh... lançais-je hésitant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Jazz ?

- Je te cherchais. Je... je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle non ?

- S'il te plaît, je n'ai pas envie, j'ai besoin d'être seul un moment, tu peux comprendre ça non ? Répondit-il sèchement en haussant sensiblement le ton.

- Oui je peux comprendre, mais il faut que nous parlions. Dis-je de la même façon que lui.

- A quoi bon...

- A quoi bon ? Le coupais-je furax. Mais parce que tu fais souffrir la seule femme que tu n'as jamais aimé et par la même occasion, tu fais du mal à Alice et je t'en veux aussi pour ça. Il faut que tu arrêtes de penser un peu à ton nombril et ouvrir les yeux sur les personnes qui t'entourent. Débitais-je.

- Merci pour ton soutien. J'avais vraiment besoin que t'en rajoute une couche. S'énerva-t-il. Ça va beaucoup m'aider de savoir que tu m'en veux. Ajouta-t-il avec un rire nerveux. Et tu sais quoi ? Je n'apprécie pas du tout la façon dont tu me parles !

- Eh bien tu devras t'en contenter. Après tout, tu me parles de la même manière et ce depuis de nombreuses années.

- C'est quoi ton problème à la fin ?

- Mon problème ? C'est que ça fait bien trop longtemps que je ne dis rien et que je me contente d'être le gentil Jasper. Je n'ai jamais été contre ton avis, mais aujourd'hui je vais remédier à ça ! J'apprécie Bella, j'aime Alice et je ne peux pas rester les bras croiser et te voir jouer au con avec elles. Elles nous ont accueillis, tu sais que ça n'a pas été évident pour elles. Et...

- C'est bon j'ai compris mec.

- Ne m'interromps pas ! Je n'en ai pas terminé avec toi. Je ne suis jamais intervenu au sujet de Jessica, mais pour autant je ne supportais pas la situation. As-tu seulement pensé que tu risquais de la faire souffrir elle aussi ? Qu'elle pouvait avoir des sentiments pour toi ? Non, bien sûr que non, Môsieur n'a pensé qu'à lui, comme d'habitude. Mais Ed, il y a des gens autour de toi, ne l'oublie pas. Tes actes ont des conséquences, et j'espère pour toi que le jeu en valait la chandelle. Tu es mon ami, c'est pour cela que je te dis tout ça, car j'ai peur que tu aies perdu l'amour de Bella et sans doute à jamais, donc je souhaite que ça suffise à te faire réagir. Je serai toujours là pour toi, mais ne me demande pas de cautionner cela, car tu as été trop loin.

- Et que dois-je faire alors à ton avis ? S'adoucit-t-il.

- Mais tu n'as qu'une chose à faire, arrêter avec Jessica tant qu'il en est encore temps et te battre pour Bella. Tu as trop souvent utilisé les femmes, tu en as trop fait souffrir pour ton bien être personnel. Merde Ed, ta maladie n'excuse pas tout !

Il m'observait le regard vide, son visage ne laissait paraître aucune émotion, pendant quelques secondes, il resta immobile, ce qui me fit peur. Je craignis d'être aller trop loin.

- Ed... Ed, dis quelque chose ! Lui ordonnais-je en le secouant par l'épaule.

- Je... ne... sais plus quoi dire. Je ne me cache pas derrière ma maladie... Tu as entièrement raison, j'ai joué au con, je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi. Je me fais souffrir par ma bêtise, mais je ne peux pas rompre avec Jessica, pas maintenant. Je ne te demande pas de cautionner, juste de me laisser faire. C'est le dernier reportage, après je prends du galon, je ne peux pas rater ça. J'y travaille depuis trop longtemps.

- Tu travailles Jess surtout ! Crachais-je amèrement. Sois certain que je ne suis pas d'accord avec ton choix, tu le regretteras, car une ascension professionnelle n'est, à mes yeux, pas plus importante que l'amour d'une femme. Mais quoiqu'il arrive, je reste avec toi. Me radoucis-je. Pourquoi t'es aussi crétin ? Souris-je.

- Merci pour le compliment. Ronchonna-t-il.

- Allez, on va s'en sortir, comme d'habitude, mais surtout, va t'excuser auprès d'Alice. Je t'en prie.

- Je te dois bien ça.

_POV Rosalie_

Alice m'avait appelé quelques heures plus tôt pour m'indiquer que nous allions tous dîner en ville avant d'aller danser. Nous retournions donc au Randy's RoadHouse. Elle m'avait informé que la Chef de Projet et accessoirement « petite amie de Ed » serait présente. Elle me raconta aussi les derniers évènements, le rapprochement entre Ed et Bella, le clash à l'arrivée de la fameuse Jessica et enfin, l'idée de mon amie.

Je dois dire que cela m'inquiétait, car malgré ce plan, elle souffrait et souffrirait encore un certain temps. Cependant, Alice nous avait demandée de jouer le jeu et Emmett et moi nous montrerions bien évidemment à la hauteur de leurs attentes.

- Tu es prêt chéri, ils vont nous attendre. On doit y aller.

- Oui, j'arrive tout de suite. Cria Emmett.

Et c'est d'un pas lourd qu'il descendit les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage de notre maisonnette. Les filles souhaitaient qu'on joue les Texans à fond, nous avions donc revêtu des tenues qui passeraient facilement pour un déguisement, mais en soirée et ici, c'était tout à fait classique.

Mon homme s'arrêta dans l'escalier un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

- Alors, comment me trouves-tu ?

Il portait un jean et une paire de chap's brunes le recouvrant. Un gros ceinturon encerclait sa taille et il arborait une chemise à manches longues, déboutonnée, jusque sous ses pectoraux. Il avait retourné les manches jusqu'à ses coudes et noué un bandana autour de son cou. Son chapeau exagérément incliné sur le côté lui donnait un charme fou.

- Je trouve que... si on avait un peu plus de temps devant nous, je te jure que je t'arracherai cette chemise moi même. Donc ce soir, je t'interdis de te déshabiller, c'est moi qui m'en occupe en rentrant. M'esclaffais-je.

Il descendit précipitamment les dernières marches qui nous séparaient et m'attrapa par la taille, avant de me faire tourner dans les airs. Je m'accrochais à son cou et me laissais porter par mon mari, avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Nous nous séparâmes, avant qu'il n'enchaîne par un compliment made by Em.

- Tu n'es pas mal non plus ! Me sourit-il avant de me mettre une claque sur les fesses.

- C'est pour ça que je t'aime, ton grand sens du romantisme mon cœur.

C'est hilares et main dans la main que nous quittions la maison, en direction du grill.

Arrivés au Randy's, et en apercevant Bella, je compris qu'elle avait sorti le grand jeu et soudain, ma micro robe qui laissait apparaître un décolleté plus que plongeant, me paraissait aussi habillée qu'une robe de bonne sœur. Un coup d'œil en direction d'Ed et je compris que la première attaque de mon amie était plus que gagnée.

- Tu as vu Bella ? Me souffla Em.

- Oh oui j'ai vu !

Et je n'étais pas la seule. Tous les hommes du bar avaient les yeux rivés sur elle. Il faut dire qu'elle était sexy à en rendre jalouse n'importe quelle playmate.

Elle portait une paire de chap's noires à franges, directement sur un shorty assorti. La boucle d'attache argentée, aussi grosse qu'un point était nouée en dessous de son nombril, laissant apparaître le haut de son tatouage. Elle portait un soutien gorge en cuir de la même teinte que ses chap's et ceci constituait son seul vêtement pour couvrir son buste. Ses avants bras étaient recouverts de demi-manches en cuir noir à franges. Ses cheveux avaient été coiffés de façon à les gonfler et lui donner un air légèrement sauvage, ce qui accentuait sa beauté naturelle. Son maquillage, quant à lui était simple et discret, afin de ne pas faire vulgaire avec le reste de sa tenue et je dois avouer qu'Aly avait fait un travail magnifique, car malgré le rendu sexy, cela restait glamour et non too much.

Et ma petite Alice... elle était superbe aussi, dans sa micro jupe en jean et son chemisier noué juste sous sa poitrine. Elle portait des santiags rouges, assorties à sa chemise et son chapeau. Un ruban en guise de collier et un maquillage simple habillait son regard, lui donnant des yeux de biches.

Et à côté d'elles, collé à Ed, se tenait probablement Jessica. Aux vues de sa tenue, il était clair qu'elle n'était pas d'ici et je compris de suite, que ni Alice, ni Bella ne l'avaient mis au courant du style de l'endroit où nous venions. Elle était perchée sur des talons d'au moins 18 centimètres et elle portait une robe rose bonbon très courte et probablement de créateur. Elle était constituée d'un motif à carreaux sur le bas et une grosse ceinture vernie noire sous la poitrine. Au dessus de celle-ci, la robe était formée d'un chemisier en satin rose, aux manches courtes bouffantes laissant apparaître une partie de sa poitrine.

Je dois avouer que la robe en elle-même était jolie, bien que trop rose à mon goût, mais là où elle avait eu tout faux, c'était le maquillage et la coiffure. Elle s'était relevée les cheveux en un chignon très tiré, qui faisait ressortir ses oreilles décollées et l'hideux make up qu'elle s'était fait. Du fond de teint à outrance, un rouge à lèvre rose vif, du fard à paupière rose fluo et un trait de crayon noir beaucoup trop long. L'ensemble lui enlevait toute classe et on sentait clairement qu'elle n'était pas dans son élément.

- Coucou les amoureux ! Cria Alice en sautillant jusqu'à nous.

- Coucou ma belle. Dis donc, vous avez sorti le grand jeu ta sœur et toi. Lui dis-je, suivi d'un sifflement d'Emmett.

- Ça fait parti du plan ! Je vois que toi aussi tu as trouvé la tenue adéquate. Répondit-elle dans un clin d'œil. Allez, venez, ils sont en train de nous installer à notre table.

Nous la suivîmes, jusqu'à notre table ou les présentations se firent.

- Bonsoir, je suis Rosalie McCarthy.

J'aimais prononcer mon nom de famille, c'était une véritable fierté pour moi de porter le nom de mon époux.

- Et voici mon mari Emmett. Ajoutais-je à l'attention de Miss New York.

- Enchantée, je suis Jessica Stanley, la Chef de projet du reportage et aussi la compagne d'Edward. Dit-elle dans un sourire éclatant digne de n'importe quelle pub pour dentifrice.

Cette façade artificielle ne me plaisait vraiment pas. J'étais une fille de la campagne, une Texane pure souche. J'avais grandit dans la ferme de mes parents, au milieu du bétail et des champs. Depuis ma plus tendre enfance, je bricolais avec mon père, chassant toute part de féminité en moi. C'est plus tard, vers l'adolescence que je pris conscience du regard des hommes à mon égard malgré mon apparence masculine. Et c'est à cette époque que j'ai commencé à faire attention à mon image, jusqu'à devenir autant masculine dans mon travail à la ferme, que féminine dans ma vie personnelle.

Emmett avait suivit l'évolution, puisque nous nous connaissions depuis la maternelle. Nos parents étant voisins, nous nous étions toujours fréquentés et avions grandi ensemble. D'abord meilleurs amis, meilleurs potes même, je n'étais pas considérée comme une fille mais comme n'importe quel garçon et j'aimais ça. Je me battais pour être au même niveau qu'Emmett, mais il ne se privait pas de me rappeler souvent que je n'étais « qu'une fille ».

Puis, lorsqu'il me vit changer, son regard se modifia, il devint plus attentionné et jaloux des amis que j'avais. Pourtant j'avais toujours été entourée de garçons plutôt que de filles. Je l'avais toujours considéré comme mon frère et son changement d'attitude me perturbait, sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi. Mais le jour de mes 18 ans, il m'avait avoué ses sentiments d'une très jolie façon.

En guise de cadeau d'anniversaire, il m'avait donné une enveloppe lorsque nous nous étions retrouvés seuls, me faisant jurer de ne l'ouvrir qu'après son départ. Une fois seule, je fis ce qu'il m'avait demandé et découvris ces quelques mots :

« Le seul cadeau que je souhaite t'offrir est... »

Le billet à l'intérieur, ne contenait que trois lettres, ces mêmes trois lettres qui changèrent toute ma vie. Il avait écrit de sa plus belle écriture « Moi ». Et j'avais fondu devant le romantisme de mon lourdaud d'ami. Et quelques années après, nous voici ici, au Randy's, face à une pimbêche New Yorkaise qui faisait souffrir mon amie. Autant dire qu'elle ne se doutait pas de ce qui l'attendait.

_POV Bella_

Retour à la case départ ! C'est un peu ce que cette soirée m'inspirait, me ramenant quelques jours auparavant. Mais j'avais décidé que rien ne m'atteindrait, que ce soit un Jacob ou une bimbo. J'avais deux objectifs et je les tiendrai. Ils étaient simples et consistaient dans un premier temps à être odieuse avec Jessica, après tout, autant que le portrait dressé par Ed soit vrai, et dans un second temps rendre jaloux ce dernier. Et aux vues des regards qu'il me lançait depuis que j'étais apparue dans ma tenue de soirée, je pouvais affirmer que le second point était validé et que le plan était bel et bien lancé.

Nous nous installâmes à table et je choisis la place, juste en face d'Ed et de sa Chef. Je ne quittais pas cette dernière du regard, ce qui l'agaça très rapidement.

- Est-ce que j'ai un problème pour que vous me fixiez ainsi ? Me demanda-t-elle sèchement.

- Oh mais le problème n'est pas sur vous très chère, mais VOUS entièrement. Dis-je calmement en la pointant du doigt. Je vis Ed déglutir difficilement, certainement inquiet de ce que je pourrais dire.

- Mais je ne vous permets pas...

- Je n'ai pas besoin de votre accord et me permet toute seule. Vous débarquez chez moi à l'improviste, nous vous invitons à notre soirée et vous ne faites même pas l'effort de vous fondre dans le paysage. Cette tenue... vous vous êtes crue à un défilé de haute couture ? Je connais du monde ici et ma réputation peut en être touchée.

Je décidais de l'attaquer directement et j'avançais un argument parfaitement bidon, mais je savais qu'elle le comprendrait. Simplement car pour elle, l'image et la réputation étaient importantes.

- Dans ce cas, peut être auriez-vous pu me prévenir qu'il fallait que je porte un déguisement.

- Mais ici c'est comme cela. Je ne porte en rien un déguisement. Et si je vous avais prévenue, aviez-vous une tenue comme la mienne dans vos bagages ?

- Oh ça non je n'ai pas ce genre de vêtement ! Ils sont très bien pour une personne comme vous, mais pour moi, vous ne croyez tout de même pas que je pourrais me permettre de porter cela. Dit-elle d'un air dédaigneux.

- Pardonnez moi, peut être que certains bourrelets disgracieux seraient de trop ? M'esclaffais-je.

- Bella je t'en prie ça suffit. Gronda un Edward agacé alors que mes amis rigolaient sans se cacher.

- Qu'est-ce qui suffit ? Peut être es-tu jaloux, veux-tu que je m'occupe de ton cas aussi. Le fixais-je le regard noirci par la colère.

- En aucun cas, je sais de quoi tu es capable, mais s'il te plaît, respecte Jessica, elle n'a pas l'habitude de ce genre de lieu, ce n'est pas une tare comme tu sembles le croire.

- Merci Chouchou. Jubila notre blondasse.

- Bien, dans ce cas, je vais me montrer courtoise envers MADEMOISELLE. Souris-je menaçante, avant de boire une gorgée de ma bière.

- Pour détendre l'atmosphère, j'ai une petite blague si vous voulez. Clama Emmett.

- On t'écoute mon chéri. Répondit Rose.

- Vous allez voir, elle est géniale. Quel est le cri d'appel au sexe d'une blonde ? Alors ?

- ...

- Oh là là, je suis saoule ! S'esclaffa Emmett, suivie du reste du groupe à l'exception de Jessica.

- Heureusement que les blondes sont là pour divertir. S'exaspéra-t-elle.

- Vous en savez quelque chose n'est-ce pas ? Contra Rose.

- Bon calmez vous les filles, j'en ai une seconde. Désolée, mais c'est encore sur les blondes, j'adore les blondes. Dit Em en fixant amoureusement sa femme. Alors, pourquoi est-ce que les blondes conduisent des BMW?

- ...

- Oh vous ne savez pas non plus ? Ben parce qu'elles peuvent l'épeler.

Nous rîmes à nouveau tous aux éclats, pendant que la pimbêche se levait brutalement de sa chaise.

- Ben qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Demanda un Emmett penaud.

- Elle... elle conduit une BMW. Réussis-je à articuler entre deux rires.

En l'absence de son amie, Ed se dérida et rigola avec nous. Il était bon de le voir rire, j'aimais tellement son visage lorsqu'il riait. Je croisais son regard, ses yeux montraient une grande douceur, mais ne voulant pas flancher, je détournais les miens vers la piste de danse. Un couple se mouvait avec grâce sur le rythme de la musique. Je les scrutais un moment avant de m'apercevoir qu'il s'agissait de Carlisle et probablement de sa femme.

Je quittais la table pour aller les saluer, sous le regard étonné de mes amis.

- Bonsoir Carlisle.

- Oh bonsoir Bella, comment vas-tu ?

- Très bien et vous. Je suis surprise de vous croiser dans ce genre d'endroit. J'ignorais que vous aimiez danser.

- A vrai dire, c'est grâce à ma femme. D'ailleurs, je te présente Esmée. Dit-il en faisant un signe en direction de son épouse.

- Enchantée Madame.

- Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Esmée.

- Très bien Esmée. Avez-vous dîné ?

- Non, nous nous apprêtions à rejoindre une table.

- Si vous le souhaitez, joignez-vous à nous. Nous sommes avec Rose, Emmett, nos visiteurs New Yorkais et ma sœur.

Ils se regardèrent un instant, hésitants avant de répondre.

- Nous ne voudrions pas nous imposer.

- Mais pas du tout, ça me ferait plaisir. Vous avez déjà tellement fait pour moi, je vous dois bien ça.

- Très, bien, dans ce cas c'est d'accord. Répondirent-ils avant que nous nous dirigions vers la table.

- Regardez qui j'ai trouvé sur la piste de danse. Annonçais-je à mes amis, remarquant au passage que Jessica était revenue à sa place et faisait la tête.

- Carlisle... vous ici. S'esclaffa Emmett.

- Eh oui. Je vous présente Esmée, mon épouse.

L'arrivée de mon vétérinaire et sa femme avait quelque peu calmé l'ambiance électrique et nous avançâmes dans la soirée un peu plus sereinement.

Nous approchions du dessert, lorsque le chanteur du groupe appela les danseurs à rejoindre la piste. Avec les filles, Emmett et Carlisle, nous ne nous fîmes pas prier. Une fois sur place, l'homme demanda à quelques filles de monter sur le bar pour danser sur cette chanson. Une fois encore, ma soeur, Rose, Esmée et moi fûmes les premières à accepter. Nos hommes nous aidèrent à nous installer et avant que la musique commence, je sautais du comptoir pour demander une faveur au chanteur.

Je lui expliquais ce que je souhaitais et c'est sans sourciller qu'il accepta d'accéder à ma requête.

- Etant donné que le bar est suffisamment grand pour accueillir une cinquième jeune femme, j'ai le plaisir de demander à Mademoiselle Jessica Stanley de rejoindre notre quatuor de charme. Jessica, où êtes-vous ?

Remontée sur mon perchoir, les mains sur les hanches, je jubilais de voir Jessica rougir à souhait et me lancer des éclairs de ses yeux clairs.

- Mademoiselle Stanley s'il vous plaît.

- C'est hors de question. Hurla-t-elle de sa chaise.

Elle venait de commettre la pire erreur de la soirée. Elle s'était vendue en indiquant aux autres personnes où elle se trouvait. La foule se retourna vers elle, la dévisageant. Aussitôt, des rires moqueurs retentirent dans la salle, en découvrant le style New Yorkais de Jessica, tandis qu'elle se tassait un peu plus sur sa chaise.

Je vis Edward lui murmurer quelque chose, mais elle le rembarra rapidement. De là où je me trouvais, elle était parfaitement ridicule. Elle secouait les bras dans tous les sens en incendiant son compagnon. Pendant une seconde, je crus qu'elle allait le gifler.

Finalement, je me décidais à faire accélérer les choses.

- Allez Jessica, ne vous faites pas prier. Personne ne bougera tant que vous n'aurez pas amené votre petit cul New Yorkais sur ce bar ! Lui criais-je.

- Oh vous ça va hein ! Me lança-t-elle, ce qui me fit éclater de rire.

- Messieurs, je crois que la demoiselle a besoin d'un petit coup de main. Dis-je à l'assemblée, sans lâcher Jessica du regard.

A mes paroles, un groupe de quatre hommes alla chercher Jess qui refusait de se lever. Mais le texan a du caractère ! Ils soulevèrent sa chaise, pendant qu'elle se débattit et suppliait Ed de faire quelque chose. Ce dernier ne broncha pas d'une oreille, tout en se retenant de rire.

Finalement, Jessica arriva sur le bar, toujours assise sur sa chaise, les mains crispées sur celle-ci.

- Maintenant que vous êtes là, autant vous lâchez, ça vous fera du bien. Lui souris-je.

Elle me lança un regard qui en disait long et finit par me siffler un « vous allez me le payer ! » avant que la musique ne commence.

Elle était donc à l'extrémité gauche du bar, Esmée à ses côtés, puis moi, et enfin Alice et Rose. Nous commençâmes à gesticuler au rythme de la musique, en riant et en criant à tout va. Les hommes nous sifflaient tant qu'ils pouvaient et applaudissaient. Mais à aucun moment nous n'entendîmes de propos vulgaires ou déplacés.

Notre New Yorkaise de la soirée n'était pas du tout à son aise, remuant sur un rythme qu'elle seule entendait, le visage crispé et les jambes tremblantes. Je n'aurais pas du me réjouir, mais c'était plus fort que moi. Je détestais cette femme et je m'amusais de la voir dans une situation si délicate pour elle.

Pendant que je la regardais, je la vis perdre l'équilibre et tomber du bar, la tête la première. Sa chute fut impressionnante et l'arrivée aussi, car elle atterrit face contre terre. Je pris peur, car malgré ma haine, je ne souhaitais pas qu'il lui arrive quoique ce soit.

Je bondis du comptoir pour m'approcher d'elle, alors qu'Edward et Jasper arrivaient au même moment. A cet instant, je m'en voulais de l'avoir forcée à monter, tout était de ma faute.

- Jess... Jess... L'appelait Edward en la retournant délicatement.

- TOUT EST DE TA FAUTE ! Hurla-t-elle en me pointant du doigt.

Je fus instantanément soulagée et ma haine envers elle, revint au galop. Je culpabilisais toujours, mais il était temps de faire preuve de mauvaise foi. Jessica devenant familière, je décidais d'en faire autant.

- De ma faute ? Répétais-je calmement. Mais enfin, je ne t'ai pas poussé que je sache !

- Toi non, mais elle oui. Accusa-t-elle Esmée de son index rageur.

- Je... je suis sincèrement désolée. Je n'ai pas fait exprès. De plus, je vous ai à peine frôlée.

- Vous êtes une idiote voilà tout.

- Jess. Gronda Edward.

- Oh toi, ne la ramène pas trop hein. Puis de toute façon, vous êtes toutes les deux fautives, toi d'avoir tenu à ce que je monte sur ce fichu bar et vous de m'avoir poussée.

- Il va falloir qu'elle se détende, car je vais perdre patience et très vite ! Dis-je sèchement à l'attention d'Edward.

- Tu as été trop loin Bella. Me dit-il dans un souffle.

Il osait la défendre face à moi, s'en était trop.

- Non mais je crois rêver ! Elle nous manque de respect à tous et c'est moi la fautive dans l'histoire. Tu me dégoûtes et me déçois encore un peu plus. Crachais-je avant de retourner sur la piste, la gorge serrée par des larmes de déception.

_POV Edward_

- Chouchou. Je crois que j'ai le nez cassé. Il faut m'emmener à l'hôpital.

- Ah finalement tu as besoin de moi hein ! Tu n'as pas le nez cassé, tu ne saignes même pas.

- Je te dis qu'il est cassé. Cria-t-elle.

- J'ai une question. Intervint Alice.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut celle là ? Grogna Jessica.

- Oh je voulais juste savoir comment il était possible de se casser un faux nez ? Rit-elle.

Je me mordis la joue pour ne pas la suivre et tentais de calmer l'hystérique qui me servait de Chef et accessoirement de petite amie. Je la vis bouillonner à la réplique d'Alice, ses yeux étaient noirs et elle fixait le petit lutin comme si elle voulait l'étrangler.

- Comment peux-tu supporter ces gens Edward ? Ce n'est vraiment qu'une bande de...

- Tais-toi sur le champ, ou je jure de te péter le nez pour de bon ! Intervint une Rosalie agressive à souhait.

- Mais c'est des sauvages hargneux dans le coin.

- Bon stop maintenant j'en ai assez. Jessica, fait un effort, ces gens m'ont accepté ici ainsi que Jasper, ce n'était pas une chose facile pour eux, nous perturbons leur quotidien et encore ils ont l'amabilité de nous faire participer à leur vie privée. Donc je te prie de bien vouloir les respecter et arrêter de parler d'eux ainsi et je suis certain que les choses se passeront mieux. Maintenant lève toi et arrête de te plaindre. Va te passer de l'eau sur le visage et reviens avec nous.

- Je...

- Je ne veux rien entendre. Dépêche-toi.

Je ne revenais pas de la façon dont je venais de lui parler, ça n'était jamais arrivé depuis le début de notre relation. Cependant, il m'était insupportable de l'entendre parler ainsi de mes amis. Enfin, étaient-ils seulement encore mes amis après ce que je venais de faire subir à Bella. Ils n'avaient pas été très chaleureux avec Jessica, mais je pouvais largement les comprendre, mais je ne pouvais lui expliquer la raison. Je devais continuer de porter le costume du parfait connard qu'elle semblait apprécier. Déguisement que j'avais volontiers laissé de côté lorsque j'étais avec Bella.

Bella ! Elle était à couper le souffle ce soir et je n'avais d'yeux que pour elle. J'essayais de rester discret, mais j'avais du mal à décrocher mon regard d'elle. Elle était somptueuse et tous les hommes du bar s'en étaient bien rendu compte. S'ils s'avaient que j'avais eu la chance de l'avoir près de moi un bref instant et que j'avais été assez stupide pour la laisser filer, ils me traiteraient de fou... et c'est ce que j'étais !

A part un sombre crétin fini et mou du genou, qui serait capable de laisser filer la femme qu'il aime, pour sa carrière ? Eh bien moi... Car oui, j'aimais Bella, cela ne faisait aucun doute, tout comme le fait que je l'avais perdu. C'est à ce constat que je l'aperçus au fond de la piste, rigoler avec sa soeur.

Esmée et Carlisle dansaient langoureusement, tout comme Rose et Emmett. Et les deux sœurs riaient, entourés d'un nombre incalculable d'hommes. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, j'allais bondir quand la voix de Jessica me ramena sur terre.

- Tu avais raison, je n'ai rien, je ne suis même pas gonflée. Me sourit-elle, à nouveau toute calme.

- Bien. Tu veux danser ?

- Sur cette musique ? Certainement pas.

- Tu n'as rien compris de ce que je t'ai dit juste avant. Eh bien va t'assoir, moi je vais retrouver les autres sur la piste.

- Tu m'abandonnes dans mon coin...

- Il faudrait savoir, tu ne veux pas danser, mais moi je ne veux pas ruiner ma soirée car tu as décidé de faire la tronche, donc les cartes sont entre tes mains.

- Si c'est comme ça que tu le prends, va donc t'amuser avec tes « amis » plutôt que tenir compagnie à ta petite amie que tu n'as pas vu depuis 2 semaines.

Elle avait le don de me faire culpabiliser. Et si je voulais conserver mes chances de finir ce reportage, une fois encore, je devais accéder à ses moindres caprices.

- Très bien, allons-nous assoir et boire un verre.

- Ah ça c'est mon Chouchou.

Elle avait dit cela comme si elle parlait de son chien. Mais après tout, n'était-ce pas le cas ? N'étais-je pas son petit toutou, qu'elle exposait sans relâche, qui disait oui à toutes ses demandes ?

_Eh si Masen, c'est le cas, tu es tombé bien bas !_

J'étais désemparé face à cette constatation et décidais de tenter de reprendre les choses en main. Je devais trouver une excuse pour rejoindre Bella. Je relevais les yeux pour la voir en pleine conversation avec un jeune cow boy. Elle se pavanait devant lui et n'était pas naturelle comme d'habitude. J'étais surpris et ne compris pas pourquoi ce changement d'attitude. Je devais avouer que tant sa tenue sexy à souhait de ce soir me plaisait, autant la Bella face à moi à cet instant me renvoyait l'image d'une étrangère.

- J'ai changé d'avis Chouchou, je veux bien danser.

_Mais elle change d'avis comme de chemise ma parole !_

C'est donc résigné que je me dirigeais vers la piste de danse, où le groupe jouait une musique calme, sur laquelle je pouvais facilement faire danser un slow à Jessica. Je nous approchais au maximum de Bella qui se trémoussait sensuellement contre son cavalier. Il s'agissait d'un autre jeune homme qui semblait lui plaire, vu la façon dont elle se collait à lui.

Nous commençâmes à tourner au rythme de la musique, quand je me retrouvais face à Bella et son cow boy. Elle me fixa par dessus l'épaule de ce dernier et lorsque nous regards se croisèrent, elle se blottit encore plus dans ses bras, un sourire aux lèvres. Je fis de même avec Jessica, qui s'en réjouit aussi sec.

J'avais le sentiment que Bella jouait, qu'elle cherchait à me rendre jaloux. Et je dois bien avouer que cela était efficace. Je n'avais qu'une envie, lâcher Jess pour foncer sur cet homme et sortir Bella de son emprise. Mais je ne pouvais agir ainsi et j'en étais désolé.

Nous continuâmes à valser et à nouveau nos regards se croisèrent. Elle descendit une main sur les fesses de l'homme qui fit de même. Et vu la tenue de Bella, autant dire qu'il avait la main directement sur son magnifique postérieure, galbée à souhait. Suite à son mouvement, l'homme descendit sa bouche le long du cou de Bella qui me fixait toujours de son regard haineux. Elle ne s'occupait même pas des lèvres de l'autre sur son cou, elle voulait me faire souffrir et regretter tout ce que je lui faisais subir. Son attaque fonctionnait, elle me faisait du mal. Je le méritais, mais c'en était trop.

La musique s'arrêta, Jessica m'indiqua qu'elle allait boire un verre d'eau et m'ordonna de l'attendre ici. La mélodie reprit sur une cadence identique à la chanson précédente et je vis que Bella était toujours dans les bras de l'homme qui continuait son petit jeu sur la gorge de ma douce.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, je me ruai sur eux en tapotant sur l'épaule du danseur.

- Puis-je vous emprunter votre cavalière ? Demandais-je.

Comme s'il allait accepter, vu l'avancée de la situation avec la femme que j'aimais. A ma grande surprise, c'est Bella qui répondit.

- Tu as eu ta chance, tu l'as laissé filé. Me souffla-t-elle les larmes aux yeux, avant de retrouver les bras confortables de son cow boy.

**

* * *

**

Alors cette fois-ci, trouvez-vous que Bella and co sont allés assez loin, qu'ils en ont trop fait, que vous auriez aimé voir cette chute magistrale...

**Vite vite je veux tout savoir...**

**Avant de vous quitter, c'est l'instant pub... **

**Venez découvrir l'OS de Letmisign23, qui s'est lancée dans l'écriture le temps d'un OS ou plus espérons le ! Venez lire Première Pulsation : **

**http:/www[.]fanfiction[.]net/s/6062611/1/Premiere_pulsation**

**Et la suite non moins fantastique d'Addiction qui n'est autre qu'Impulsions de Drinou, que je ne présente plus ! Le prologue est en ligne, la suite suivra semaine prochaine : **

**http:/www[.]fanfiction[.]net/s/6092959/1**

_N'oubliez pas d'enlever les [ ] pour copier l'adresse !_

**Oh une dernière info... n'ayant plus d'avance dans mes chapitres, je fais mon max pour continuer à tenir le rythme, mais ne m'en voulez pas s'il y a un peu de retard la semaine prochaine... **

**Bisous**

**Cha**


	14. Chapter 14 Plus dure sera la chute

**Bonjour à tous,**

**Je ne savais pas si je tiendrais les délais, mais nous sommes encore mardi et j'ai le plaisir de vous poster mon chapitre 14 ! Challenge relevé !**

**Eh oui, malgré mon week end de pure folie avec les TPA, Vilaines, TF girls and co, j'ai passé une convention Twilight du tonnerre ! De superbes rencontres et de très beaux moments, merci à chacune d'entre vous.**

**La mauvaise nouvelle, c'est qu'étant donné que je me suis speedée pour l'écriture, je n'ai pas pu répondre aux reviews. J'ai privilégié la publication aujourd'hui aux réponses, donc même si je ne suis pas fière de moi, je devais faire un choix. **

**En tout cas, je vous remercie encore une fois toutes pour vos superbes commentaires.**

**J'ai fini l'écriture aujourd'hui, donc mes super Lu et Dri ont lu à toute vitesse et validé ce chapitre en un temps record. La correction quant à elle a été faite par ma mamoune, car ça aurait été trop juste pour Caro. Mais c'est exceptionnel, la miss reprend le flambeau pour le prochain chapitre !**

**Je ne veux pas faire plus de blabla, donc je vous laisse découvrir ce chapitre qui, je l'espère, vous ravira !**

**Bisous**

**Charlotte

* * *

**

**Chapitre 14 : Plus dure sera la chute !**

_POV Edward_

Nous venions de quitter le Randy's avec Jessica. Je devais la ramener à son hôtel avant de rejoindre les autres au ranch. Dans l'intimité de l'habitacle de l'Aston Martin, je me sentis soudainement étouffé. J'étais trop proche de Jess et je craignais ce qu'elle pourrait faire. Il fallait que nous discutions. De plus, les derniers mots de Bella résonnaient dans mon esprit, martelant mon crâne douloureusement, me rappelant ma peine.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Edward, tu as l'air pensif ? M'interrogea-t-elle avec douceur.

L'emploi de mon prénom me laissa penser qu'elle avait compris que quelque chose d'important me torturait l'esprit. Elle m'appelait toujours ainsi lorsque nous devions avoir des conversations sérieuses ou qu'elle avait quelque chose à me reprocher.

- Rien d'important.

- Ce n'est pas ce que ton visage dit. Tu es fermé, ton regard est dur et tes lèvres crispées. Parle-moi.

Elle se faisait suppliante et savait que j'accédais à tous ses caprices. Face à elle, j'étais faible, un homme lâche, voilà ce que j'étais. Bella me laissait être moi-même, m'acceptant pour ce que j'étais et j'aimais cette sensation. Celle de ne pas avoir à jouer un jeu pour être accepté.

- Je repensais à cette soirée, au fiasco que cela a été et je suis déçu que ça se soit passé comme ça.

- Si ce sont des excuses que tu attends, tu ne les auras pas. Après tout, ils n'ont fait aucun effort pour m'accueillir ici ! Leur ranch va bénéficier d'une super pub grâce à moi et je suis reçue comme si je n'étais rien.

- Je n'attendais pas d'excuses, je te connais suffisamment ! Lâchais-je d'un air mauvais.

- Ne me parle pas ainsi, je ne suis pas la dernière des idiotes. J'ai parfaitement compris les choses. Mon pauvre, si tu savais… Je vois très bien ce qu'il se passe ici. Tu es transparent pour moi. Ricana-t-elle.

- Que veux-tu dire par là ? M'inquiétais-je, la voix moins assurée que je ne l'aurais voulu.

_Se peut-il qu'elle ait compris ce qu'il se passe entre Bella et moi ? Non, impossible, elle n'a jamais été perspicace, elle fait forcément erreur._

- Oh j'ai vu clair dans le jeu de la dresseuse de chevaux... Cracha-t-elle amèrement.

L'entendre parler ainsi de Bella me rendait fou de rage. Le ton adopté sous entendait quelque chose de péjoratif mais je devais l'écouter jusqu'au bout.

- Tu lui plais ! Elle est jalouse voilà tout. Elle sait qu'elle ne t'aura jamais et me voir ici lui a prouvé que nous étions un couple soudé et que ce n'est pas une petite Texane qui y changerait quoique ce soit.

_Qu'est-ce que je disais... la perspicacité et Jessica, ça fait deux !_

- Tu n'y es pas du tout. Murmurais-je pour moi-même.

Nous atteignions l'hôtel de Jessica, il était temps de nous séparer et j'en étais soulagé. Je voulais voir Bella en rentrant, donc je ne devais pas traîner ici.

- Tu restes avec moi cette nuit ? Me demanda une Jessica aguicheuse.

La voir faire me prouva que je n'avais vraiment aucun sentiment pour elle. Si j'avais pu en douter à une époque, j'étais à cet instant certain que je ne l'aimerai jamais. Son attitude me dégouttait et mon corps ne réagissait aucunement à ses avances.

- Non, je dois rentrer.

- Mais j'ai envie de toi, je ne t'ai pas vu depuis 15 jours. S'il te plaît. Me supplia-t-elle.

Cette fois-ci j'étais bien décidé à ne pas flancher. Je ne voulais pas passer la nuit avec elle. Je devais me montrer ferme et trouver une solution pour la renvoyer rapidement à New York.

- Je ne peux pas rester.

- Tu ne « peux » pas ou tu ne « veux » pas ? S'emporta-t-elle.

Il était temps d'être franc, je devais l'affronter. Je pensais à Bella à cet instant, je voulais le faire pour elle.

- Je ne « veux » pas. Maintenant, si tu veux bien descendre…

- Tu n'es qu'un goujat Edward Masen. Tu ne me mérites pas ! Bonne nuit ! Hurla-t-elle à demi hystérique.

J'étais fier de moi, j'avais refusé ses avances, là où je les aurais acceptées quelques semaines plus tôt. Le chemin pour devenir le nouvel Edward était long, mais j'avais décidé de me battre et je le ferai. Ce soir je venais de lancer la première étape !

La portière claqua et je démarrais en trombe pour rejoindre le ranch et surtout Bella. Je devais à nouveau me confronter à elle, lui faire part de mes intentions, je devais la convaincre de ne pas me quitter.

Une fois garé devant l'hôtel, je lançais un bref regard à Alice et Jasper enlacés sur la balancelle. Lui au moins était suffisamment malin pour ne pas se comporter comme un imbécile et je le jalousais par rapport à sa relation avec la sœur de Bella. Ils étaient vraiment très attendrissants.

Je me dirigeais vers la maison de Bella où j'aperçu de la lumière en approchant. J'avançais, l'angoisse s'insinuant doucement en moi. Je ne savais pas quelle serait sa réaction, mais je me devais d'y aller. Tout était de ma faute, il me fallait recoller les morceaux. Je m'arrêtais un instant devant l'entrée et pris une profonde respiration. Puis je cognais doucement la porte avant de faire demi-tour et jouer une fois de plus le lâche.

J'entendis les pas de ma douce se rapprocher et mon sang se glaça lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, simplement vêtue d'une serviette de toilette autour de son magnifique corps.

- Je… eh… je voulais savoir si tu m'accorderais une minute pour te parler. Hésitais-je, la voix tremblotante.

- Je n'ai rien à te dire Edward. Nous nous ferions encore plus de mal, je pense que c'est suffisant comme cela. Me répondit-elle en fixant le sol.

- Tu as sans doute raison, mais laisse moi insister. Puis-je entrer une minute ?

- Non. Lâcha-t-elle froidement. Tu n'es plus le bienvenu ici. Tu as perdu ma confiance, donc tu ne passeras pas le pas de cette porte !

Je restais interdit face à sa réplique. J'avais l'impression qu'on me vidait de l'intérieur, prenant un malin plaisir à me disséquer, morceau par morceau, laissant la souffrance se diffuser lentement en moi, jusqu'à ce que je m'écroule de douleur.

- Je comprends. Dans ce cas, accepterais-tu de m'accompagner dehors ?

- Laisse-moi m'habiller et je te rejoins dans une minute.

- Bien sûr, prends le temps dont tu as besoin.

J'étais ravi qu'elle ait accepté de me parler, cela me laissait une mince chance de la convaincre. Elle réapparut quelques minutes plus tard, portant une longue jupe bohème bleue pâle et deux débardeurs noués à la taille. Ses cheveux humides dégoulinaient sur ses épaules. La chaleur était étouffante depuis le matin et la vue de sa chevelure mouillant sa peau fit monter d'un cran la température de mon corps.

_Reste concentré Masen !_

Elle s'appuya contre le mur de la maison, les mains croisées derrière son dos.

- Je t'écoute. Souffla-t-elle me fixant dans les yeux.

- Je voulais une fois encore m'excuser. Dis-je difficilement.

- C'est pour cela que tu voulais me voir ? Il ne fallait pas te donner cette peine. Lâcha-t-elle durement.

- Laisse-moi parler s'il te plaît. C'est déjà difficile pour moi, donc écoute-moi je t'en prie.

Elle fit un vague signe de la main, me poussant à continuer.

- Je veux que tu saches que ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous a de l'importance pour moi. Tu es la première personne avec qui je me sens entier. Oui j'ai déconné, oui je suis un pauvre con, mais je suis aussi en train de changer depuis que je te connais. Il m'est difficile de balancer d'un revers de manche tout ce que j'étais avant de te connaître, je ne peux le faire d'un coup. J'avance, mais doucement et j'ai envie de le faire… pour toi.

- Il n'y a qu'une chose que tu puisses faire pour me prouver que tu changes vraiment et tu sais laquelle.

- Et c'est la seule chose que pour le moment je ne suis pas prêt à laisser tomber. Ma carrière est importante pour moi et pour le moment, ma réussite passe par l'intermédiaire de Jessica.

- Il est dommage que tu ne comptes pas uniquement sur ton talent ! Lança-t-elle tristement avant de reprendre. Je vais me répéter, mais si tu utilises encore cette femme, nous n'avons plus rien à faire ensemble. Tu me refuses la seule chose non négociable mais pourtant fondamentale. Mets toi un instant à ma place, comment réagirais-tu si moi j'avais un homme dans ma vie, juste pour atteindre mes objectifs professionnels. Et si je refusais de le quitter alors que je clame que notre histoire a de l'importance à mes yeux ?

Elle avait raison, je ne le supporterai pas. Mais alors pourquoi étais-je incapable de plaquer Jessica ? Ma carrière aurait pu s'arrêter si Bella était à mes côtés, car c'était tout ce que je souhaitais, mais quelque chose me retenait encore et j'ignorais de quoi il s'agissait.

- Je vais être parfaitement honnête avec toi, je n'accepterai pas non plus. Je serai incapable de te partager avec un autre, rien que de te voir avec cet homme tout à l'heure m'a rendu fou.

Je vis son regard s'emplir de larmes. Je m'approchais lentement dans sa direction et me plaçais face à elle. Je glissais un doigt sous son menton pour voir ses yeux et la forcer à me regarder.

- Je suis désolé de te faire du mal, je comprends la situation, mais je ne peux quitter Jessica, j'ignore pourquoi, je n'y arrive pas, je ne suis pas encore prêt.

- Crois moi bien, je le regrette, cependant si tu ne le fais pas, alors nous n'avons aucun avenir commun. De plus comme je te l'ai dit, je n'ai plus confiance. Je te propose tout de même de terminer ton reportage ici, car c'est vital pour notre ranch, j'agirai de façon courtoise avec toi. Si par contre elle vient ici, je ne pense pas réussir à faire les efforts nécessaires en sa présence, c'est plus fort que moi. Elle m'éloigne de toi, même si elle n'y est pour rien, car dans l'histoire, c'est toi le lâche. Donc je me comporterai bien avec toi, mais une fois le tournage terminé, je ne souhaite plus entendre parler de toi.

Une fois encore elle me repoussait et je ne savais plus quoi faire. Enfin si… je le savais… je devais rompre avec Jessica et tourner le dos à tout ce que j'avais construit… et j'en étais incapable !

- Bien. Dis-je tristement, la gorge douloureuse par les larmes qui l'obstruait.

Elle voulut s'éloigner de moi, mais pris par l'élan de mes sentiments, je ne pus la laisser filer. Je posais une main de chaque côté de sa tête et pressais mon corps contre elle. Elle se laissa faire, me fixant de son regard chocolat. Je me penchais lentement et déposais un baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle y répondit tendrement et nous sellâmes notre amour de cette façon. Je m'écartais d'elle et la regardais une dernière fois, avant de tourner les talons et partir en direction de l'hôtel.

- Bella… l'appelais-je l'observant toujours appuyée contre le mur. Je t'aime. Soufflais-je.

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de passer la porte qui l'engloutit à l'intérieur. C'en était fini, je l'avais vraiment perdu cette fois.

_POV Bella_

Je rentrais à toute hâte, pour ne pas flancher devant lui. A peine la porte fermée, je m'appuyais contre elle, me laissant glisser avant de m'écrouler sur le sol. J'abandonnais la partie, autorisant mes larmes à couler sans retenue. Je venais de perdre Edward et jamais je n'avais autant souffert, malgré les épreuves que j'avais traversées au cours de ma vie.

Son « je t'aime » était le plus beau cadeau qu'il pouvait me faire, mais il était inutile, me blessant d'avantage, car je devais l'admettre, moi aussi j'étais amoureuse de lui. Et le repousser fut encore plus compliqué que ce que je n'aurais pu imaginer.

Mes pleurs ralentirent après plusieurs heures, mais la douleur était toujours aussi vive. Il me semblait qu'on m'avait enlevée toute force. Sans l'amour d'Edward, j'avais l'impression d'être coupée en deux et que la partie manquante était la plus forte, celle qui me maintenait en vie. Je n'avais pas envie de bouger et restais donc contre ma porte d'entrée.

Je voulais hurler ma souffrance, mon ventre était noué et mon corps transpirant. Je me sentais toujours trahie, mais les trois derniers mots prononcés résonnaient dans ma tête. Ils tournoyaient, se mélangeant à mes propres sentiments me faisant à la fois aimer et détester l'être qui me faisait tant souffrir à cet instant.

Je me rendis compte que je m'étais endormie, lorsqu'un coup contre la porte me fit sursauter. Il faisait jour et à priori, le soleil qui brillait fièrement était aussi chaud que la veille. Je devais me lever et aller travailler, mais mon corps paraissait vidé de toute énergie. Comme si mes larmes avaient épuisé le stock de vitalité de mon organisme.

Un autre coup sur la porte me décida à répondre.

- Qui est-ce ? Dis-je la voix enrouée à cause du manque de sommeil, mais surtout des larmes versées.

- C'est Jessica.

- Si c'est une blague, je la trouve de très mauvais goût. Répondis-je amère.

- Merci pour ce chaleureux accueil. Je voudrais que l'on discute, je pense que nous sommes parties du mauvais pied toutes les deux.

Je me relevais et ouvris le battant en bois qui me séparait de ma rivale. Je la dévisageais de haut en bas avant de lui répondre.

- Et que proposez-vous pour remédier à cela ?

- Eh bien… allons faire un tour pour discuter et tenter de mettre les choses à plat.

Je restais sans voix. Avait-elle réellement décidé d'être agréable avec moi ou était-ce une ruse pour mieux se venger de la veille ?

- J'imagine que vous n'êtes pas du genre à abandonner facilement si je refuse, n'est-ce pas ?

- En effet.

- Dans ce cas, savez-vous monter à cheval ? Demandais-je aussi souriante que possible.

- Bien sûr ! Ricana-t-elle dédaigneuse.

_Eh bien les bonnes résolutions n'auront pas tenu longtemps !_

- Dans ce cas, retrouvez-moi dans un quart d'heure, devant la pâture qui se trouve derrière ce hangar. Lui indiquais-je de l'index. Et tâchez de vous vêtir de façon plus adaptée.

- Oh mais c'est que je n'ai rien de plus adapté.

Je l'observais du bout de ses escarpins vernis à talons, jusqu'au col de sa veste de tailleur, en passant par sa mini jupe rose pâle. Sans oublier les fameuses lunettes mouches de la veille.

- Allez voir ma sœur à la réception de l'hôtel, dites lui que je vous envoie, elle vous fournira un jean, un t-shirt et une paire de bottes. Je pense que ce look ne vous plaira pas, mais il sera tout de même plus confortable pour monter à cheval.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de me remercier et se dirigea d'une démarche peu assurée vers l'hôtel. Je la regardais un moment, se dandiner sur ses échasses, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se coince le talon dans le ponton en rondins qui traversait le ruisseau. Elle faillit tomber dans l'eau, mais se retint de justesse. J'étouffais un rire et continuais mon espionnage.

Quelques mètres plus loin, elle se tordit la cheville et s'écroula de tout son long dans la cour, sans parvenir à éviter le crottin de cheval qui se trouvait sur sa gauche. Elle y plongea la main pour amortir sa chute et hurla lorsqu'elle vit où elle avait posé les doigts. Cette fois-ci c'en était trop, je ne contins pas mes rires et évacuais mon hilarité. Cela me fit du bien et c'est le sourire aux lèvres que je rentrais chez moi me changer. Bien que mon visage paraissait joyeux, mon cœur lui était toujours comme mort depuis la veille. Il avait cessé de battre à l'instant même où mes lèvres s'étaient séparées de celles d'Edward, après notre baiser d'adieu.

Le quart d'heure écoulé, j'étais au parc des chevaux, mais aucune Jessica en vue. Je décidais donc d'aller chercher nos montures. Elle chevaucherait sur Hélice, ne connaissant pas son niveau, j'optais pour la plus calme de mon troupeau. Quant à moi, Naïade étant toujours au repos, malgré la bonne évolution de sa guérison, je monterai la jument de ma sœur.

Une fois les juments pansées et sellées, c'est tout sourire que ma compagne de ballade, daigna me rejoindre, habillée comme une vraie texane, à l'exception de son maquillage grossier qui recouvrait une fois encore son visage.

- Chez moi, chacun prépare sa monture, nous ne sommes pas en club de vacances ici. Souvenez-vous en à l'avenir ! Lui lançais-je.

- Du calme Bella, je veux enterrer la hache de guerre, fais un effort ! Me dit-elle d'un ton familier.

Il est vrai que la veille, dans l'action de la soirée, nous nous étions tutoyées, mais cela ne me convenait pas aujourd'hui.

- Je préfèrerais que l'on se vouvoie si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients. Après tout, on n'a pas élevé les cochons ensemble !

- C'est une certitude, cependant, pour avancer sur de bonnes bases, il me semble plus adapté de se tutoyer.

- Faites comme il vous plaira, mais personnellement je compte conserver le vouvoiement.

- Dommage ! Fut le seul mot que j'obtins pour réponse.

- Ne connaissant pas votre niveau, je vous ai préparé une jument calme, vous n'aurez pas de problème avec elle.

- Oh tu aurais pu me laisser un cheval plus fougueux, je monte depuis ma plus tendre enfance. Papa m'a offert mon premier pur sang à 11 ans.

- Ah oui… eh bien pour mes 11 ans, j'ai eu un pic nique en famille et c'est l'un de mes plus beaux anniversaires ! Clamais-je.

- C'est le problème quand nos parents ne peuvent pas nous offrir les plus beaux cadeaux, ils font avec leurs moyens. Je comprends, ce n'est pas une critique, juste une constatation. Rit-elle.

- Pour votre gouverne, mes parents ne manquaient pas d'argent. Dis-je calmement, me mettant en selle. Tout ce que vous voyez ici, les bâtiments, les terres, les troupeaux de chevaux et bétails… c'est grâce à eux que nous avons pu l'avoir. Respectez leur mémoire je vous prie, vous savez parfaitement qu'ils sont décédés, je sais qu'Edward vous l'a dit au téléphone, le même jour où il vous a dressé mon portrait ! Si vous ne souhaitez pas être sympathique, au moins ne salissez pas leur mémoire. Et pour votre information, les parents qui achètent leurs enfants par des cadeaux coûteux, sont généralement des parents qui doivent se faire pardonner quelque chose, leur absence, leur manque d'amour ou que sais-je encore. Mais ce n'est pas une critique, un simple constat. Dis-je durement avant de faire démarrer vivement Quadance en direction de la forêt.

Comme je l'avais dit la veille à Edward, j'aurais du mal à me contenir en sa présence, mais pourquoi ne pas tenter une discussion ? Peut être que je lui trouverai de bons côtés.

_Tu peux toujours rêver !_

Elle me rejoignit rapidement avec sa jument et se cala à mon rythme.

- Bon essayons de discuter un peu au lieu de se lancer des pics de la sorte tu ne penses pas ? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Autant tenter de faire les efforts nécessaires en effet.

- Je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot. Je suis quelqu'un de direct et si je voulais te voir, c'était simplement pour te dire de ne pas te fatiguer vis-à-vis d'Edward.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? La questionnais-je inquiète.

- Eh bien j'ai remarqué la façon dont tu le regardes. Tu as une attitude avec moi qui est exactement celle de quelqu'un de jaloux et je tenais à te dire qu'il était inutile de te faire des illusions.

Elle ne manquait pas d'air. Venir me cracher ce genre de choses. J'avais le sentiment qu'elle n'avait pas toutes les informations sur ce qui nous avait uni Ed et moi, mais je trouvais son discours parfaitement déplacé.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de vos belles paroles. Il n'y a rien entre votre subordonné et moi. Mentis-je.

- Oh arrête ! Je ne suis pas née de la dernière pluie. Un New Yorkais de passage dans cette petite ville ne passe pas inaperçu. Surtout lorsqu'il a le charme d'Ed et son portefeuille. D'ailleurs, ta sœur semble avoir vite compris qu'il était intéressant pour elle de mettre le grappin sur l'un des deux citadins pleins aux as !

- Je vous interdis de juger ma sœur. Vous ne la connaissez pas et vous sous estimez la relation qui lie Jasper et Alice. De plus, je vais me répéter, mais nous ne cherchons pas l'argent à outrance, nous voulons simplement vivre convenablement et conserver ce lieu qui nous est cher.

- Pense ce que tu veux ! Mais des Texanes comme ta sœur et toi ne devez pas avoir un choix très intéressant par ici. Si tous les hommes du coin sont aussi lourds que ce rustre de Mc Carthy. Rit-elle.

- J'en ai assez entendu. Vous prétendez savoir tout sur tout, mais vous êtes loin de la vérité. Retournez à votre vie dorée et laissez nous vivre paisiblement. Votre cher Edward vous reviendra sans l'ombre d'un doute, ne craignez rien, il ne m'intéresse en aucun cas. Bien trop arrogant pour moi, il vous correspond parfaitement par contre.

Ma réplique fut un supplice, car je savais que derrière le masque de l'arrogance se cachait un tout autre homme que j'avais seulement pu apercevoir. Mais je ne supportais pas qu'elle critique ouvertement ma sœur, mes amis et ma vie. La meilleure chose à faire pour elle était qu'elle retourne à New York, et je comptais bien le lui faire comprendre.

- Ne me manque pas de respect ! Haussa-t-elle le ton. Tu n'es rien, donc comporte toi comme tel !

Ce fut les mots de trop. Je lançais Quadance au galop, abandonnant Jessica au milieu de nulle part. Sa jument avait moins d'endurance que la mienne, je la sèmerai donc facilement. Elle voulait jouer la maligne… eh bien qu'elle retrouve elle-même son chemin !

J'arrivais au ranch une heure après, j'avais profité de Quadance pour me balader et libérer ma peine. Je rentrais donc détendue, jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur Edward. Il semblait inquiet et son regard peiné me toucha en plein cœur. Je savais que la situation était aussi dure pour lui que pour moi, mais je m'étais choisie une ligne de conduite et je comptais la suivre à la lettre.

- Où est Jessica ? Me questionna-t-il lorsque je m'approchais de lui. Alice vous a vu partir ensemble.

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Elle est quelque part dans la forêt. Elle a été trop loin dans ses propos, je n'ai pas supporté, je l'ai plantée sur place.

- Elle risque de se perdre. Je sais ce que tu ressens à son égard, mais tout de même…

- Ne sois pas si inquiet… ta chère et tendre sera vite de retour ! Hélice connaît cette forêt par cœur, elle saura la ramener sans aucun doute. Crachais-je agacée par sa réaction. Je crois qu'il serait préférable qu'elle retourne sur New York au plus tôt et cela pour le bien de tous, car je pense que sous peu, je risque d'exploser et crois moi, la petite vengeance à laquelle tu as eu droit n'est rien à côté de ce que je pourrais lui réserver. Fais ce que tu veux, mais montre toi convainquant !

- Je vais faire ce que je peux, mais tu as vu son caractère.

- Bon sang Edward, prend un peu les choses en main, comporte-toi en homme une bonne fois pour toute.

Il m'exaspérait à un point inimaginable. Comment pouvait-il être pourvu de deux personnalités si différentes.

- Je vais t'aider un peu. Si tu ne la fais pas partir, je lui raconte ce qu'il s'est produit entre nous et crois moi, elle partira, mais tu seras aussi dans une salle situation. A toi de voir, tu as les cartes en main !

A peine eus-je terminé de menacer Edward que j'entendis le rythme d'un galop arriver derrière moi. J'avais raison, Hélice avait ramené Jessica en un seul morceau. Elle s'immobilisa à mon niveau rouge de colère.

- TOI ! Cria-t-elle en me montrant du doigt.

_On est reparti pour un tour ! Le « Jessica's show » est en marche._

Elle sauta de cheval, je fis de même et elle vint face à moi.

- Comment as-tu osé ? Rugit-elle en me giflant.

Je restais interdite face à son geste, jusqu'à ce que je prenne conscience qu'Edward s'était placé entre elle et moi, frôlant mon corps.

- Je veux que tu partes ! Lui dit-il sèchement. Tu n'as pas à te comporter ainsi, peu importe le différend qui vous a mis en désaccord. Je n'accepte pas que tu sois violente, surtout envers Bella.

- Vraiment ! Cracha-t-elle. Et pourquoi cela ?

- Car c'est une amie, je tiens à elle donc si tu m'aimais un minimum, tu ferais des efforts. Tu en sembles incapable donc je pense que la seule solution qui s'offre à toi est de partir. Je te retrouverai à New York à la fin du reportage.

- Et si je ne le souhaite pas ?

- Ce n'était pas une question ! Répondit-il sèchement.

Il venait de faire un choix entre Jessica et moi, j'en étais abasourdie. Même si je lui avais auparavant posé un ultimatum, le fait qu'il prenne ma défense me touchait, car je le savais sincère. Ce que je déplorais cependant, était que sa réaction arrivait trop tard.

* * *

**Fin du chapitre… qu'en dites-vous ? **

**Trouvez-vous que Bella s'est un peu plus rebellée cette fois, cela vous a-t-il plu ? La réaction d'Ed un peu tardive, vous réconcilie-t-elle un peu avec Chouchou ?**

**Je veux tout savoir… donc à vos claviers !**

**Avant de vous quitter, je tenais à faire une petite pub à Jenny que je soutiens sur sa nouvelle fic. Si vous avez envie d'adrénaline, de beaux mâles musclés et transpirant en combi de moto, vous voulez plonger dans un univers macho où 3 filles vont régner… rendez-vous sur « Les rivalités envoûtantes »**

**http:/www[.]fanfiction[.]net/s/6095026/1/les_rivalites_envoutantes**

_**N'oubliez pas d'enlever les [ ] !**_

**Bisous**

**Cha**


	15. Chapter 15 Canicule

**Bonjour tout le monde,**

**Cette semaine encore je manque à tous mes devoirs... je n'ai pas pu répondre aux reviews, mais pour votre information, j'ai bouclé le chapitre il n'y a même pas une heure, car je tenais à respecter mes délais. Je n'avais pas de teaser à fournir, donc je ne vous ai pas répondu et je m'en excuse.**

**Vos reviews me font toujours autant plaisir, j'adore les lire et vous remercie pour l'intérêt que vous portez à Terre Sauvage. J'étais en vacances la semaine dernière et bien entendu j'ai fait pas mal de choses et j'ai à peine eu le temps d'écrire. Pour couronner le tout, je suis malade depuis quelques jours, donc un peu à la masse, mais bon rassurez vous je ne suis pas en train de me plaindre.**

**Ce chapitre est un peu plus en légèreté, je fais retomber la tension, car j'ai constaté que vous supportiez de moins en moins mon Edward, donc une petite trêve s'impose. Ce chapitre s'intéresse donc un peu plus à un autre couple de ma fic, j'espère que vous aimerez !**

**Caro a corrigé le chapitre en un temps record, donc un grand merci à la miss. Elle pense à vous en priorité, donc surtout, n'hésitez pas à lui faire part de votre gratitude... Lu et Dri comme d'hab, qui m'ont lu et m'ont donné leur avis. Merci à vous 3 !**

**Pas de grosse précision à vous apportez, si ce n'est de vous munir d'un ventilateur et d'un seau de glaçon pour affronter ma Canicule...**

**Rendez-vous un peu plus bas !**

**Charlotte**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 15 : Canicule

_POV Bella_

Après notre dernière altercation, Jessica avait suivi la demande d'Edward et était repartie à New York. J'en fus instantanément soulagée, bien que la présence de mon ex amant, soit un supplice à chaque fois que je le croisais dans l'enseigne du ranch. La souffrance que m'infligeait sa vue ne tarissait pas, cela devenait de plus en plus insupportable. Chaque jour mon clavaire perdurait et je me sentais épuisée à force de lutter, d'autant qu'Ed faisait des efforts pour se montrer agréable avec moi. Mes sentiments étaient d'une telle puissance, qu'il m'aurait été plus facile de pardonner à Edward, mais je me devais de tenir bon.

Finalement, nous avions terminé la transhumance interrompue quelques semaines plus tôt, suite à l'incident avec Naïade. Elle se remettait bien et depuis deux jours je la faisais marcher en main quotidiennement sous les recommandations de Carlisle. La cicatrisation se faisait correctement et plus rapidement que nous l'espérions. Le vétérinaire m'avait même précisé que je pouvais la remonter pour de petites sorties au pas. J'avais hâte de retrouver ma partenaire car nos escapades me manquaient.

De retour de cette transhumance, Edward nous avait expliqué qu'ils devaient, lui et Jasper se rendre sur New York quelques jours pour traiter de différents points avec leur Direction. C'est alors qu'ils partirent quelques temps.

Durant leur absence, Alice fut monotone, son Jasper lui manquait et ce manque était plus que visible. Cependant, elle savait que ce n'était que provisoire, donc elle arborait son magnifique sourire qui ne la quittait plus depuis qu'elle avait rencontré son amoureux. Quant à moi, c'était une toute autre histoire.

Edward me manquait de façon viscérale. Mon corps le réclamait et il m'était impossible de le faire taire. Malgré la haine que j'avais ressentie deux semaines auparavant, je l'aimais toujours et je ne parvenais pas à me résonner. Je n'osais penser au jour où le reportage serait totalement terminé et l'instant où je devrais dire définitivement au revoir à Edward. Il me restait encore huit semaines avant son départ, mais déjà j'angoissais à cette idée. Je me trouvais dans un perpétuel duel intérieur, le détester pour ce qu'il m'avait fait et le haïr car je l'aimais. Ce n'était pas de tout repos, mais ma décision était prise, je devais la suivre.

Finalement le grand retour était pour le lendemain et j'angoissais à l'idée de le revoir. Je craignais de flancher, car je devais avouer que le vide qu'il avait laissé durant ces cinq petits jours, me prouvait d'avantage mes sentiments à son égard, je ne pouvais les renier. Autant j'étais au bord du gouffre en son absence, autant sa présence était plus que compliquée à gérer.

Les journées étaient de plus en plus chaudes et il devenait difficile de travailler par ces températures. C'est pour cela que je préférais finir mes tâches tard en soirée. Aussi, pour évacuer je décidais d'aller faire un petit tour avec Naïade. Alice m'accompagna avec Quadance comme au bon vieux temps, lors de nos petites « virées féminines » comme elle disait. Cette période me paraissait très lointaine, alors qu'il y a un mois, c'était un rituel hebdomadaire. Mais l'arrivée de nos deux New Yorkais avait quelque peu chamboulée nos habitudes.

Nous pansâmes et sellâmes les juments et partîmes pour une petite balade à quatre. Naïade était heureuse de quitter son box, aussi, il me fut difficile de la maintenir au pas. L'énergie emmagasinée ces 3 dernières semaines se faisait ressentir sous la selle. Mais elle se comporta tout de même très bien.

- Comment te sens-tu à l'approche du retour de nos visiteurs ? Me questionna Alice.

- Je dois avouer que j'angoisse pas mal. Mais je me dis que ce n'est que pour 2 petits mois, cela passera vite.

- J'ai toujours admiré ton optimisme, cependant je crois que tu n'es pas tout à fait franche. Tu sais je t'ai observé ces cinq derniers jours et tu t'es comportée différemment par rapport à d'habitude… enfin, depuis que Jasper et Ed ont fait irruption dans nos vies.

- Tu as sans doute raison. J'appréhende le retour d'Edward, car tu t'en doutes, j'ai toujours des sentiments pour lui, mais je ne peux lui pardonner ce qu'il m'a fait.

- Je comprends parfaitement et je ne peux que t'encourager dans ce sens. Cependant, je pense que si tu tentes à nouveau d'être amie avec lui…

- Je ne peux pas Al, cela me ferait trop souffrir. Je lui ai dit qu'après le reportage, je ne voulais plus entendre parler de lui. Si nous nous rapprochons à nouveau, je risque de ne pas pouvoir le rayer de ma vie ensuite, alors que c'est ce que je souhaite.

- Je vois. Mais penses-y quand même.

La promenade fut agréable, j'étais contente d'avoir pu parler un peu avec ma sœur. Elle voulait que j'aille le mieux possible, mais elle ne comprenait pas que tant qu'Edward serait dans les parages, je n'irai pas bien. Je devais l'oublier, mais sa présence quotidienne me rappelait sans arrêt l'attirance et les sentiments que j'éprouvais pour lui.

C'est finalement épuisée que j'allais me coucher après une bonne douche. Le lendemain promettait d'être difficile, je devais prendre des forces et pour cela rien de tel qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Je me réveillais à l'aube, après une nuit agitée et aucunement reposante. Le stress ne m'avait pas quitté de la nuit, me tordant l'estomac. Je décidais de me lever et d'aller prendre mon petit déjeuner. Soudain un cri strident me sortie de mes pensées et je me ruais à l'extérieur.

J'aperçus Alice qui courrait en direction de Jasper. Elle lui sauta au cou et entoura ses jambes autour de sa taille avant de l'embrasser fougueusement. Mon regard scruta les environs, mais je ne vis personne d'autre accompagner mon beau frère. Je fus à la fois soulagée mais déçue. Je pensais donc qu'Edward arriverait plus tard et cela ne me rassura pas. Je décidais de laisser un peu d'intimité à nos tourtereaux et retournais finir de me préparer avant d'entamer ma journée.

_POV Alice_

Jazz, mon Jazz était de retour. Il m'avait fait la surprise en arrivant aux aurores au lieu de la fin de matinée comme initialement prévu. Lorsque je croisais son regard, je constatais qu'il m'avait manqué plus que je ne l'avais pensé.

Ses yeux m'avaient manqué, son visage tout entier, sans oublier son sourire et son magnifique petit cul ! Lorsque mes lèvres rencontrèrent les siennes, ce fut l'extase. Mon bas ventre se réveilla instantanément et j'eus du mal à refreiner mes ardeurs. Cependant, j'avais du travail, les premiers clients allaient descendre prendre leur petit déjeuner, je ne pouvais pas profiter de suite de mon homme, mais je comptais bien me rattraper un peu plus tard.

Nous vivions la journée la plus chaude de l'année, une canicule qui rendait tout mouvement difficile. Cependant, Bella, Emmett, Rose et Jasper ne chaumaient pas et cumulaient les travaux physiques.

Bella, et Rosalie s'occupaient de remettre les clôtures des pâtures en état et ma sœur avait assigné Jasper et Emmett au travail du bois. Nous devions faire le plein pour passer l'hiver tranquillement.

Confortablement installée sur la balancelle à l'ombre de la terrasse, une citronnade bien fraîche à la main, je me délectais du spectacle qui s'offrait à moi.

Jasper traversait le ranch de sa démarche féline, sans même m'apercevoir. Il entra dans la remise et ressortit un instant plus tard avec une paire de gants, un casque anti bruit et une tronçonneuse. Il portait un jean noir usé, avec quelques trous par ci par là, dont un que j'affectionnais particulièrement. Ce dernier laissait apparaître un morceau de son boxer. Je ne sais pas si cela venait de la chaleur, mais mon esprit vagabonda vers des images de son magnifique postérieur, une fois débarrassé de ce vêtement encombrant et parfaitement inutile par de telles températures.

Son buste était merveilleusement sculpté dans son marcel blanc, la transpiration collant d'avantage le tissu à sa peau. Il se stoppa à quelques mètres de moi, sans jamais me voir, et enfila gants et casque. Puis il se pencha pour ramasser la tronçonneuse, m'offrant une vue imprenable sur son irrésistible petit cul rebondit. Il commença à travailler, l'air concentré. Il s'essuyait régulièrement le front pour chasser les gouttes de sueur qui glissaient sur son visage. Cependant, il en rata une qui s'insinua victorieuse et tentatrice le long de ses lèvres pulpeuses et descendit le long de son menton. Cette petite insolente faillit bien causer ma perte. La faible distance nous séparant, me permettait de jouir de ce spectacle, sans en rater une miette.

Soudain, il s'arrêta et descendit les mains sur son t-shirt, afin de le sortir de son pantalon, puis d'un geste souple, il attrapa le bout de son vêtement et le fit glisser par dessus sa tête. Il se tamponna le front avec et cala l'habit dans la poche arrière de son jean. Sa peau blanche et fine était un péché à elle seule. Je me surpris à me mordiller la lèvre devant le corps musclé et dessiné à merveille de Jazz. Il était diablement sexy et mes yeux ne se lassaient pas de redéfinir le contour de ses abdominaux gonflés à la perfection, ses pectoraux d'une taille exemplaire, ou encore ses bras dans lesquels j'aimais tant me blottir.

Il me tourna le dos, à croire qu'il avait décidé de me faire me liquéfier sur place. Chaque partie de son dos était sublimée par la pellicule de sueur glissant sur son épiderme et je voyais un filet couler au creux de ses reins. Ses dorsaux étaient mis à rude épreuve avec le poids de la tronçonneuse, mais ce fut un régal pour mes yeux avide de son corps. Mon regard remonta jusqu'à sa nuque où il passait une main pour se débarrasser de cette transpiration inconfortable, mais ô combien sexy.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure de cette fascinante scène, Jasper déposa tout son attirail et se dirigea vers le ruisseau. Il trempa son t-shirt dans le courant d'eau fraîche et l'essora sur sa tête, éparpillant l'eau sur son corps et la faisant dégouliner en de milliers de gouttelettes, toutes plus tentatrices les unes que les autres. Mes joues se tintèrent de rouge face aux visions qui s'offraient à moi à cet instant précis. Inconsciemment, je me mordais l'intérieur de la lèvre inférieur et c'est à ce moment que Jazz m'aperçut. Je le dévorais des yeux et mon regard gourmand ne lui échappa pas. Un large sourire s'étira sur son visage et de son index, il me fit signe de le rejoindre.

Je ne me fis pas prier et bondis de la terrasse, avant de marcher à vive allure dans sa direction. Nous étions seuls au ranch, Bella et Rose toujours aux clôtures et Emmett coupant du bois à l'extérieur de la propriété. Arrivée au niveau de mon amoureux, je me collais à lui.

- Tu m'as offert un spectacle fabuleux tu sais. Cela fait un moment que je t'épie sans que tu t'en aperçoives, mais crois-moi, ça valait le coup. Souris-je.

- Eh bien tu as eu raison, car à ta place, j'en aurais fait de même. Roucoula-t-il à mon oreille, avant d'en pincer délicatement le lobe.

- Il faut que je te fasse un aveu. Lui dis-je penaude.

- Ah oui… ta frimousse ne me laisse rien présager de bon, mais je t'écoute.

- Eh bien… je… il faut que tu saches…. Euh… Bredouillais-je mal assurée pour lui faire croire que j'avais une annonce grave à lui faire.

- Tu m'inquiètes Alice, je t'en prie, dis moi de quoi il en retourne.

- Très bien, tu l'auras voulu ! J'ai une envie irrépressible de toi. Clamais-je en mordillant le bout de mon index.

- Bon sang, tu m'as fait une peur bleue, j'ai vraiment cru qu'il y avait quelque chose de grave. Mais pour ton envie, je pense pouvoir faire quelque chose. Dit-il en me serrant contre son torse.

- J'ai hâte de voir ça !

Il m'emmena un peu plus sous les arbres, qui nous abritèrent de la chaleur des rayons du soleil. Il faisait frais sous notre abri, un léger courant d'air caressant nos peaux brûlantes de désir. Soudain, il me fit pivoter face à lui et me souleva du sol avec douceur, pour me faire nouer mes jambes autour de sa taille. J'eus le sentiment de ne pas peser plus lourd qu'une plume dans ses bras musclés.

Il continua d'avancer, pendant que je goûtais à la peau de son cou. Puis je sentis quelque chose dans mon dos. Il venait de me caler contre un arbre avant de m'embrasser goulûment. Je trouvais la situation très excitante et mon corps anticipait déjà ce qui allait se produire.

Lentement, Jasper fit glisser une bretelle de ma robe, dévoilant mon épaule, qu'il embrassa tendrement, avant de prodiguer la même torture de l'autre côté. Ne portant pas de soutien gorge, il n'eut aucun mal à titiller ma poitrine offerte à lui. Je dénouais mes jambes, afin d'accéder directement à la boucle de sa ceinture et aux boutons de son jean. J'avais fantasmé pendant plus d'une demi-heure sur son fessier d'acier et j'avais bien l'intention d'en profiter maintenant qu'il était entre mes mains.

Rapidement, nos vêtements jonchèrent le sol et c'est délicatement que Jazz s'assit au sol. Je le regardais avec gourmandise et ne tardais pas à m'installer à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Je déposais mes lèvres dans son cou, avant de découvrir son corps en de milliers de baisers, pendant que mes mains s'aventuraient dans ses cheveux.

Il partit également à l'assaut de mon corps, d'abord mon cou, mes épaules, mes seins, mon ventre, puis il descendit vers mon centre qui ne réclamait que cela depuis un moment. Il titilla doucement mon intimité me faisant gémir. Mon corps ne répondait plus, il était à la merci des doigts experts de mon amant et je ne souhaitais que m'abandonner au plaisir que je ressentais.

Je fermais les yeux pendant que mes gémissements redoublaient et soudain je sentis Jasper en moi, ce qui nous arracha une plainte de bien être à tous les deux. Je rouvris les paupières pour fixer mon regard dans celui de mon amant. Ses yeux étaient noircis de désirs et son visage épanouit. J'aimais le voir ainsi, s'offrant entièrement à moi, comme je le faisais avec lui. Je m'agrippais plus fortement à sa nuque, sentant l'extase approcher. Je me cambrais en arrière, entraînant Jazz avec moi et d'un dernier coup de rein, il nous entraîna tous les deux, dans un orgasme fulgurant.

Nous restâmes un moment dans les bras de l'autre, le temps que nos respirations retrouvent un rythme normal et nous nous embrassâmes avec délicatesse, afin de ne pas rompre cet instant magique que nous venions de partager. Sans un mot, nous nous allongeâmes blottis l'un contre l'autre, profitant uniquement de la présence de chacun.

Il m'avait manqué, je le savais, mais à cet instant, je savais qu'il me serait impossible de le voir repartir. J'ignorais quel avenir nous aurions ensemble, mais ce dont j'étais certaine, c'est que quoiqu'il arrive, ce serait un avenir commun. Il était une partie de moi, il occupait tout mon être et je savais que si nous devions nous séparer, je n'y survivrai pas.

Après ce moment emplit de romantisme et de tendresse, nous nous fixâmes et je compris qu'il était temps que nous bougions, avant de nous faire surprendre. Il se redressa et me tendit sa main pour m'aider à faire de même. Nous nous rhabillâmes en souriant béatement, juste heureux de l'instant présent, d'être ensemble.

- Tu viens boire quelque chose à l'hôtel avant de te remettre au boulot ? Lui proposais-je.

- Oh oui, j'en ai besoin avec cette chaleur. Et il faut aussi que tu me promettes de ne plus venir me déconcentrer. Sourit-il.

- Il ne m'avait pas semblé que cela t'ennuyait beaucoup il y a une petite heure. Ris-je à mon tour.

Puis je partis vers l'hôtel. Mais Jasper n'en avait pas décidé ainsi. Il m'attrapa par le poignet et me retint fermement, m'obligeant à tourner vers lui, ce que je fis. Une fois face à lui, il m'attira contre son torse et se saisit de mes lèvres qu'il effleura légèrement des siennes.

- Je t'aime Alice. Souffla-t-il contre ma bouche. Tu es la femme de ma vie, sois en certaine. Poursuivit-il.

- Je t'aime aussi Jazz, et je t'interdis de t'éloigner de moi, jamais. Lui répondis-je les larmes aux yeux, émue par sa déclaration.

Nous pénétrâmes dans l'hôtel où l'air frais nous encercla. Nous étions en sueur, tant par nos ébats que par la chaleur. Nous nous installâmes en cuisine où je nous servis deux boissons bien fraîches.

- Au fait, pourquoi Edward n'est pas avec toi ?

Je vis une drôle de lueur passer dans le regard de Jasper. Pendant un bref instant, son visage se crispa, mais il se reprit si vite que je crus avoir rêvé.

- Il arrivera par le vol que je devais prendre. J'étais trop impatient de te retrouver, c'est pour cela j'ai pris l'avion précédent.

- Que me caches-tu Jasper ?

- Rien d'important sois tranquille. Mais comme je te connais et que je sais que tu ne lâcheras pas l'affaire si vite, je vais te le dire. Edward sera accompagné à son retour.

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Il revenait, mais Jessica l'accompagnerait. C'en était trop, Bella ne le supporterait pas. Je devais l'en informer au plus vite.

_POV Bella_

Il était 18h, le soleil chauffait toujours autant l'air et j'étais éreintée. La journée avait été longue, mais Rose et moi en avions terminé avec les clôtures. J'avais hâte de rentrer, prendre une bonne douche et me poser un peu. Nous nous apprêtions à rentrer lorsque mon téléphone vibra dans ma poche.

_« Edward arrivera vers 18h30, mais accompagné. Je préférais te prévenir. Biz. Al »_

Les quelques mots de ma sœur eurent raison de ma bonne humeur. Je sentis mon ventre se serrer et mes yeux s'embuer. Je m'en voulais d'avoir une réaction si puérile, j'étais trop sensible et cela m'exaspérait. Cependant, savoir que Jessica était de retour et que la tranquillité était terminée, c'en était plus que ce que je pouvais supporter. J'étais donc décidée à mettre tout ce petit monde à la porte et clore ce fichu reportage, qui à l'exception de Jasper, n'avait été qu'une horrible expérience.

- Que se passe-t-il ? M'interrogea Rose.

- Ed est de retour... avec sa blonde ! Lâchais-je amèrement.

- Oh je vois. Ça va aller ?

- Non ça ne va pas aller. J'ai déjà supporté plus que ce que je n'aurais du. Ce soir je mets un terme à cette mascarade et tout ce petit monde va réintégrer la Grosse Pomme.

- Si tu penses que c'est la meilleure solution, alors tu as mon soutien. S'il faut balancer quelques coups de pieds aux fesses, comptes sur moi. Ironisa-t-elle.

Je lui souris et c'est sur cette note d'humour que nous montions dans ma vieille camionnette en direction du ranch. Nous roulions sur le chemin en terre à travers les parcs qui menaient à la propriété, quand je remarquais une voiture dans mon rétroviseur. Une Volvo grise d'après ce que je pouvais voir. Cependant, je ne parvenais pas à distinguer les passagers.

Je me garais vers la sellerie afin de décharger les outils, mais gardais un œil sur la voiture qui prenait place à côté de l'hôtel. La portière conducteur s'ouvrit sur mon fantasme. Il était de retour, plus beau qu'à son habitude. Il portait un jean noir, une chemise blanche dont les manches étaient repliées jusqu'aux coudes et par dessus, un gilet barman ouvert assorti à son pantalon. Sa tenue se terminait par une paire de chaussures de sports noires et blanches, lui offrant, une note décontractée mais chic.

Il contourna la voiture pour ouvrir la portière passager. Je m'aperçus que je grognais d'anticipation à l'idée de voir Jessica. Cependant, la jeune femme qui se saisit de la main d'Ed et qui s'extirpa de la Volvo n'avait rien de la Chef de Projet, son look était bien différent.

Elle portait un slim bleu foncé et une paire de converses. Son pantalon était surplombé d'un simple débardeur blanc et ses cheveux d'un blond vénitien contrastaient à merveille avec son teint halé. Son brushing était parfait, sa longue chevelure ondulée retombait en cascade dans son dos. Elle affichait un sourire sympathique, ce qui était en parfaite opposition avec le rictus prétentieux de notre blonde peroxydée.

Jasper et Alice allèrent les accueillir et je décidais de m'occuper d'abord du matériel, avant d'aller les saluer. Je repoussais l'échéance, car j'angoissais à l'idée d'être face à Edward. Après plusieurs allers-retours entre la camionnette et le hangar, je me retrouvais face à face avec Ed et sa compagne.

- Bonjour Bella, comment vas-tu ? Me questionna-t-il.

- Tr... très bien et toi ? Répondis-je mal assurée.

- Oh ça va aussi. Je tenais à te présenter une journaliste, qui va travailler avec nous sur le reportage. Il s'agit de Tanya Denali, une collègue mais aussi amie de longue date.

- Enchantée Bella... euh vous permettez que je vous appelle ainsi ?

- Bien sûr, je préfère même.

Elle semblait vraiment gentille et amicale.

- J'espère que ma présence ne vous dérangera pas. Ma venue a été décidée à la dernière minute, nous n'avons pas eu le temps de vous informer de mon intégration dans l'équipe.

- Aucun problème pour moi. Bienvenue au ranch. Sans vouloir me montrer désagréable, je préfère vous voir vous que notre dernière visiteuse. Dis-je en fixant Edward dans les yeux.

- Oh je vous comprends, Jessica est une vraie punaise, pour rester polie. Dit-elle dans un clin d'œil.

- Je sens que vous allez me plaire vous. Lui souris-je.

- Bien, mesdemoiselles, maintenant que les présentations sont faites, peut être pourrions-nous aller nous installer dans nos chambres. Intervint Edward à l'attention de son amie.

- Tu es un rabat joie, tu le sais ? Rigola Tanya. Depuis le temps que tu me parles de Bella, je suis curieuse de la découvrir. Lui dit-elle dans un clin d'œil.

Mes joues se tintèrent de rouge à sa remarque. Un bref regard à Edward, me confirma qu'il était lui aussi mal à l'aise. Enfin, l'important était qu'il lui avait parlé de moi ! Comment devais-je interpréter cela ? Qu'avait-il bien pu lui dire ? Elle du entrevoir mon trouble, car elle ajouta :

- Rassurez-vous, il ne m'a dit que du bien !

- C'est étonnant ! Plaisantais-je. Dis-moi Ed, qu'as-tu fait de ta fabuleuse Aston Martin ?

Je tentais de changer de sujet, car nous étions sur un terrain glissant.

- Oh je me suis dit qu'un véhicule moins « tape à l'œil » était plus approprié. Me répondit-il gêné.

- Tu as raison. C'est un très bon choix. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai encore du travail, donc je vais devoir vous laisser, mais je suis certaine qu'on se verra ce soir au dîner.

- Bien sûr. J'ai été ravie de faire votre connaissance Bella.

- Moi aussi.

Et j'étais sincère. Cette jeune femme semblait vraiment charmante. En plus d'être d'une beauté à couper le souffle, elle était sympathique et si je ne savais pas qu'elle venait de New York, j'aurais pu ne pas m'en apercevoir.

Le premier bilan du retour de nos visiteurs était plutôt positif. Jessica n'était pas revenue, ce qui était une excellente nouvelle. Je n'aurais donc pas besoin de rompre notre contrat concernant le reportage et j'avais le sentiment que Tanya et moi nous entendrions bien. Elle n'était en rien prétentieuse, n'hésitez pas à remettre Ed à sa place et j'aimais ça. Elle ne paraissait pas apprécier Jessica plus que cela, ce qui nous faisait un point commun.

Un autre élément plus que positif, était que mon ex amant et moi avions réussi à nous parler de façon courtoise. J'étais heureuse de le revoir ici, il m'avait manqué plus que ce que je ne voulais bien me l'avouer. Cette séparation avait été bénéfique, nous allions pouvoir tenter de repartir sur de bonnes bases.

**

* * *

**

Alors alors... après Jessica place à Tanya... mais pour une fois ce sera une gentille Tanya !

**J'espère que mon petit couple Alice/Jazz vous aura fait craquer, car moi je les adore et certaines m'avaient demandé où ils en étaient, donc voilà un petit cadeau qui vous permet d'en savoir plus sur eux.**

**Je vais essayer de faire mieux la semaine prochaine, répondre à vos reviews et écrire plus sereinement et non à la dernière minute. Je dois reprendre de l'avance, car là je patauge pour l'instant.**

**Il est temps de passer à l'instant pub. Cette semaine, je fais une petite réclame pour la fic de Potine : Volterra's Secrets.**

**J'ai eu le plaisir de rencontrer cette jeune fille géniale lors de la convention et je dois dire que son énergie et son sourire sont communicatifs. Aussi, je vous donne rendez vous à Volterra pour découvrir son univers mystérieux.**

**http:/www[.]fanfiction[.]net/s/5643105/1/Volterras_secrets**

**A la semaine prochaine.**

**Bisous**

**Cha**


	16. Chapter 16 Amitié Naissante

**Bonjour à tous,**

**Tout d'abord, je tenais à relever un point que j'ai omis dans mon blabla du chapitre précédent. On a dépassé la barre des 1000 reviews et ça c'est juste énorme. C'est indescriptible ce que je ressens en voyant ça et en lisant chaque semaine vos commentaires. C'est mes petits plaisirs et pour ça je ne peux que vous remercier de me suivre aussi fidèlement dans mon aventure. Toutes les semaines, c'est entre 55 et 75 reviews, et des mises en alertes et favoris, donc c'est un pur bonheur.**

**Ensuite, comme j'ai voulu poster rapidement semaine dernière, je ne vous ai pas précisé que le passage de Jazz et la tronçonneuse, c'est un délire qu'on a eu Dri, Lu et moi au tout début de l'écriture de Terre Sauvage. Ce passage était un cadeau pour Dri et je devais réussir à l'intégrer. Voilà, c'est chose faite. Sachez qu'une autre description du même genre a été dédicacée à Lu, donc je dois réussir à l'intégrer dans l'histoire, je vous ferai signe quand ce sera le cas.**

**Sinon, cette semaine j'ai répondu aux reviews, j'ai été contente d'y parvenir, car ne pas vous faire un petit mot pendant 2 semaines, ben ça m'a énervé, donc je tente de reprendre les bonnes habitudes. Sauf que je vais être en vacances vendredi et du coup, je ne sais pas si j'aurais le temps de me poser sur ma fic... je vais éviter, car je m'étais juré en début d'aventure, de conserver le rythme de publication, mais là je ne sais pas ce que ça va donner. Je fais au mieux, comme d'hab.**

**Je suis heureuse de voir que ma gentille Tanya vous plaît, même si certaines doutent de sa sincérité, je vous assure que ce sera une gentille. Et le passage de la tronçonneuse, je peux qu'être ravie, car vous avez adoré, plus que le lemon et ça je suis contente... perso, je préfère le suggestif à l'action même !**

**J'ai répondu aux inscrits, donc place aux sans comptes... qui n'en sont plus vraiment maintenant d'ailleurs !**

**Anne Laure : Merci beaucoup, tu es adorable. Tanya trouve sa place facilement, tu le verras dans ce chap.**

**Effexor **: Ben alors faignante... même pas tu te connectes... lol Contente de voir que Tanya te plaît. Et mon Ed qui n'est pas le bellâtre habituel aussi. Je confirme, plus difficile de trouver le temps pour l'écriture pendant les vacances, je fais au mieux.

**Titine **: Rassure-toi vraiment, Tanya est gentille. Je n'avais pas envie de mettre une deuxième peste, ça me repose d'écrire avec des persos gentils !

**Nathalie63 **: Alors j'ai un plan en tête pour ma FF. Il s'étoffe au fur et à mesure, de nouvelles idées se greffent. Tanya par exemple n'était pas prévue, mais finalement la voici ! Notre petit couple se reformera dans... ben d'abord va-t-il se reformer ? On verra bien, je ne sais pas trop pour l'instant. Et le nombre de chapitres... ben je m'étais dit une vingtaine au début, mais je pense que ce sera plus dans les 25. Mais rien de sûr, car parfois les persos prennent le contrôle quand j'écris et de nouvelles idées s'ajoutent ! Merci pour les compliments en tout cas.

**Didith **: Merci de laisser une trace en review. Rassure toi, tu n'es pas la seule à rien connaître sur les chevaux, ce n'est pas nécessaire de toute façon. Tu trouves qu'ils sont allés trop loin avec Jess... je crois que tu es la seule de cet avis, mais je te comprends, dans la vraie vie, je ne me comporterai jamais ainsi.

**Marion, Titenoee et Maelle **: Merci.

**Les derniers remerciements de cette semaine vont à mes super Lu et Dri qui sont au top et bien sûr à Caro qui a encore corrigé plus vite que son ombre !**

**Je vous laisse en compagnie de tout mon petit monde et on se retrouve en bas.**

**Bisous**

**Charlotte**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 16 : Amitié Naissante

_POV Bella_

Pour fêter le retour des troupes, Alice avait convié Rose et Emmett à se joindre à notre repas et j'en étais ravie. J'approchais de l'hôtel sereinement, un poids s'étant envolé lorsque j'avais revu Edward. Je pouvais affirmer que mes sentiments étaient bel et bien présents, mais, je savais que dorénavant je serai capable de me conduire de façon relativement civilisée pour la fin du reportage.

- Bonsoir la compagnie ! Clamais-je souriante en entrant dans la salle où une magnifique table nous attendait.

Tout le monde était déjà installé, seule ma chaise était vide et je constatais rapidement que l'on m'avait réservé une place de choix. En effet, je me trouvais calée entre Ed et Tanya. Cela risquait d'être amusant.

- Alors Tanya, que pensez-vous de notre ranch ? La questionnais-je en m'asseyant.

- Eh bien je dois avouer que je suis ébahie. Malgré les descriptions d'Ed et Jazz, je n'avais pas imaginé qu'un tel lieu puisse exister. On se sent tout de suite bien, l'environnement, l'ambiance qui règne ici, l'accueil qui m'a été réservé. Vraiment vous avez su créer un lieu chaleureux.

- Je suis touchée par vos propos, merci.

- Mais je suis sincère. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de jouer les hypocrites, j'ai un certain franc parlé et si je n'avais pas trouvé votre ranch si fascinant, je l'aurais dit. Je suis ravie de rejoindre l'équipe pour le tournage.

- Je dois dire que je suis plutôt heureuse moi aussi que vous interveniez à la place de Jessica. Lorsque j'ai su que tu revenais accompagné – dis-je à l'attention d'Edward – j'ai de suite pensé à ta fantastique Chef et j'avais décidé de rompre le contrat qui nous lie pour le reportage. Mais finalement, Tanya est sortie de la voiture et je me suis dit que ça ne pouvait être pire que Mademoiselle Stanley ! Souris-je. Sans vouloir vous vexer Tanya.

- Aucun problème. De plus, après avoir rencontré Jessica, je comprends que l'on puisse se méfier des femmes qu'Ed présente. S'esclaffa-t-elle.

Nous la suivîmes, ainsi que le principal concerné, ce qui me surprit. Certes Jess n'était pas là, mais il n'avait aucune retenue à son égard. Et cela me faisait plaisir. Nous allions pouvoir entretenir des relations cordiales et j'en étais ravie. Après tout, je devais le supporter environ deux mois, autant que ce soit dans la bonne humeur.

- Alors comme ça tu comptais rompre le contrat ? Me demanda sérieusement Edward.

- Je n'aurais pas vraiment eu le choix il me semble. Tu as vu le carnage que ça a été pendant les quelques jours de présence de ta Chef ? Non vraiment je ne souhaitais pas revivre cette situation, c'était bien trop lourd au quotidien.

- Je suis désolé qu'elle vous ait gâchée la vie comme ça…

- Le temps n'est pas aux excuses ce soir, nous sommes là pour passer un agréable moment, alors je t'en prie tais toi. Lui intimais-je.

- J'aime vraiment cette fille. Dit Tanya à mon voisin.

- J'étais persuadé que vous vous entendriez bien. Vous avez pas mal de points communs.

- Ah oui ? Intervint Alice. Lesquels ?

- Eh bien Tanya, comme Bella, a besoin de moments de solitude, elle est très généreuse et présente pour les gens qu'elle aime. Elles ont subit des situations et épreuves de la vie semblables et sont l'une comme l'autre de forts caractères indépendants.

- De vraies femmes en somme. Renchérit Rosalie.

- Personnellement, je n'en ai pas croisé beaucoup des comme ça. Repris Ed.

- Vous auriez dû venir au Texas avant, il y en a à la pelle ici ! Se mit à rire Emmett.

- Je crois en effet que j'aurais du visiter le Texas avant. Il réserve de belles surprises. Répondit Edward la voix basse pleine de regrets.

- Racontez nous comment vous vous êtes rencontrés ? Tentais-je pour changer de sujet.

Il était hors de question qu'Ed m'entraîne sur ce terrain glissant, pas après les bonnes résolutions que j'avais pris.

- Ah notre rencontre… assez chaotique je dirais. Commença Tanya.

- Cela serait peut être un autre point commun entre vous et moi. Souris-je en fixant Ed.

- Bon je me lance. L'homme que vous voyez ici s'est révélé être un parfait goujat à notre rencontre.

- Comme je n'ai pas de mal à vous croire. Murmurais-je dans ma barbe.

Mais Edward m'avait parfaitement entendu. C'était plus fort que moi, malgré les promesses que je m'étais fait, il m'était impossible de ne pas cracher mon venin. Il me rendait dingue et c'était la seule façon que j'avais trouvé pour me sentir un tout petit peu mieux. C'était ridicule, mais le rabaisser, me donnait l'impression d'être plus forte, de gérer la situation. Mais je savais qu'il n'en était pourtant rien.

- Je disais donc qu'il s'était comporté comme un goujat. Je débutais ma carrière de journalisme dans un petit journal de quartier. Je n'avais pas un poste exceptionnel, mais je l'avais obtenu par moi-même et j'étais fière de ça. Je voulais gravir les échelons au fur et à mesure, me faire un nom et devenir incontournable. Ma première interview était celle d'une personnalité politique locale. Rien de palpitant, mais il fallait bien démarrer. Bref, je me présente sur place, nous étions une dizaine de journaux différents à avoir été convoqué pour cet entretien. Nous étions tous installés dans un petit salon de la suite de l'hôtel où nous devions interroger le politicien et bien évidemment, j'étais la seule femme. Ed n'était pas encore arrivé, mais lorsqu'il fit son entrée, fier et sûr de lui, je n'ai pu retenir un léger gloussement. Il était parfaitement ridicule, on aurait cru qu'il venait faire l'interview de sa vie.

- N'exagère pas trop quand même, soit indulgente avec moi. La supplia Ed.

- Mais je le suis, car mon estime pour toi à ce moment là était bien basse. Enfin, il m'a entendu rire et s'est approché de moi. Il me surplomba et me demanda d'une voix froide et sèche « un café ! »

- Oh tu n'as pas osé ? S'écria Alice.

- Si et encore aujourd'hui j'en ai honte. Comment avais-je pu la prendre pour une assistante et lui parler aussi mal.

- Le pire dans cette histoire, c'est que prise au dépourvu, je n'ai trouvé aucune répartie. J'étais concentrée sur mon futur entretien, le stress montait alors je me suis contentée de lui rire au nez. Faisant preuve de machisme inconsidéré, il a été plus loin dans ses propos, mais je terrais cette partie de l'histoire, pour le bien de mon ami.

- Et je t'en remercie. Souffla un Edward soulagé.

- Ceci étant, nous nous sommes régulièrement croisés sur différentes interviews et nous avons fini par sympathiser. Bien évidemment, après qu'il se soit excusé pour notre première rencontre. Cette histoire remonte à 7 ans environ.

- Et il n'y a jamais eu plus que ça entre vous ? Pas même un plan cul ? Demanda Emmett étonné.

Sa réplique lui value une magistrale claque derrière la tête de la part de sa tendre épouse, ce qui déclencha l'hilarité de la pièce.

- Non, pas de ça entre nous. Articula Ed après avoir repris son sérieux. Tya est la sœur que je n'ai jamais eu, nous nous considérons comme tel, donc aucune relation amoureuse ou autre que fraternelle n'est envisageable.

- Oh non, et avec le caractère qu'il a ! Rigola Tanya.

Le repas touchait à sa fin, j'étais heureuse de l'ambiance qui régnait. J'appréciais vraiment la « sœur » d'Edward. Elle était naturelle, franche et avait de l'humour. J'étais ravie de me dire qu'elle partagerait notre quotidien quelques mois.

- Qui se laisserait tenter par une petite balade avant qu'on aille se coucher ? Demandais-je à l'assemblée.

Après les refus de chacun, je me résignais, quand Tanya accepta enthousiaste de m'accompagner.

- Ah voilà au moins une courageuse ! C'est parti ?

- Je vous suis.

- Et si on passait au tutoiement, ce serait plus amical non ?

- Je suis bien d'accord avec ça.

Nous sortîmes de l'hôtel, bras dessus bras dessous, comme de vieilles amies et restâmes un moment sous le porche à observer silencieusement la pleine lune qui se dessinait devant nos yeux. La soirée était douce, la chaleur de la journée étant tombée, l'air était plus respirable. Je nous dirigeais ensuite vers un petit chemin qui faisait le tour de la propriété.

- C'est un véritable paradis ici. Je sais ce qu'il t'en a coûté pour l'avoir et je te félicite d'avoir sur gérer tout cela à la fois. Vraiment, j'admire ce que tu as fait.

- Je te remercie, tu sais, ce n'est pas si énorme que ça, ça a été notre bouée de sauvetage à Alice et moi.

- Et en plus tu es modeste ! Vraiment, Ed avait raison à ton sujet.

- Comment ça ? M'enquis-je.

- Oh bien tout simplement, je comprends pourquoi tu es la première à avoir trouvé l'accès de son cœur. Il n'a jamais aimé une femme, du moins, pas de la façon dont il t'aime.

- Tanya s'il te plaît, c'est assez difficile pour moi.

- Laisse-moi te dire les choses, c'est important. Tu en feras ce que tu en voudras ensuite.

- Très bien, je t'écoute, mais saches que quoi que tu pourras me raconter, rien ne changera la situation. Il a été trop loin, il a réagit trop tard, je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision.

- Dans ce cas, si je te dis que la semaine dernière, lorsqu'il est arrivé à New York, il n'était que l'ombre de lui-même, cela ne te touche pas ?

- Bien sûr que si, c'est même douloureux, cependant, je me protège, tu dois le comprendre. Je conçois que tu veuilles le bien de ton ami, je ne te le reprocherais pas, mais j'ai trop souffert en peu de temps. Je n'ai plus envie de cela.

- Décidemment, Ed n'est pas doué pour laisser une bonne image de lui. Il sait qu'il a joué au con avec toi et se le reproche énormément. Le jour où Jessica a débarqué chez vous, il m'a appelé paniqué et je vais te dire mot pour mot ce qu'il m'a dit à ton sujet. « J'ai perdu la femme de ma vie à cause de ma connerie. Comment vais-je pouvoir vivre avec cette idée ? »

- J'en ai assez entendu, changeons de sujet si tu veux bien.

- Il avait raison. Têtue, forte et fragile à la fois. Il m'a dressé un tel portrait de toi que j'ai le sentiment de te connaître depuis toujours. Je respecte tes sentiments Bella, et je ne sais comment je réagirais à ta place. Repense juste à ce que je t'ai dit à tête reposée.

- Je ne te garantis rien, mais je peux t'affirmer que même si j'y pense, je ne reviendrais pas en arrière. Je veux aller de l'avant, c'est la seule chose qui m'a toujours sortie de situations difficiles.

- Et j'admire ça. J'espère que je ne t'ai pas gêné à parler de cela, ce n'était pas le but. Ed m'avait demandé de ne rien dire, mais tu te doutes que je n'ai pas pu faire autrement. Il est comme mon frère et je n'aime pas le voir malheureux.

- Ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien. On rentre ? Demandais-je, alors que le besoin d'être seule se faisait sentir.

- Pouvons-nous faire un détour par l'écurie ? J'aimerais faire connaissance avec la fameuse Naïade, il paraît que c'est une jument fascinante d'après les propos d'Ed.

- Oh… il a dit ça. Je suis touchée, vraiment. Viens, je vais faire les présentations.

Nous descendîmes jusqu'au box de ma jument, qui hennit à mon approche.

- Coucou ma Nounou, comment ça va ce soir ? Lui demandais-je.

Elle répliqua par un frémissement des naseaux, qui me fit chaud au cœur, comme à chaque fois qu'elle le faisait.

- Elle t'a répondu ou je rêve ? Me questionna Tanya surprise.

- Oui, à sa façon.

- C'est énorme ce truc. Ed m'a parlé d'un lien qui vous unit, mais le voir, c'est vraiment génial.

- Merci, je te laisse imaginer ce que c'est de vivre cette connexion.

- Je veux bien te croire, ça doit être magique.

- Plus que ça même, c'est indescriptible, mais ça te procure une sensation de bien être exceptionnelle. Je me sens en sécurité quand je suis avec elle, je ne peux pas tricher en sa présence, elle sait si je vais bien ou mal, je ne peux la bluffer et inversement.

- Waou. Vraiment, je suis sans voix. C'est magnifique ce que tu décris. En tout cas, je suis ravie de faire ta connaissance Naïade. Dit-elle à ma jument, en la caressant sur le chanfrein.

A part les personnes d'ici, les visiteurs ne s'adressaient pas directement à ma jument. Nous y étions habitués, ma sœur, Rose et Emmett, mais voir une « inconnue » lui « parler » directement, c'était touchant. Tanya était naturelle et j'aimais ça, elle ne faisait pas semblant, ne se forçait pas à être quelqu'un, elle était juste elle et c'était très plaisant. Les choses paraissaient simples en sa présence, c'était agréable.

- Je vois que tu es fatiguée Bella, nous devrions peut être aller nous coucher non ?

- Oui, j'avoue que la journée a été longue et bien chargée, mon lit m'appelle depuis un petit moment.

- Dans ce cas, je te souhaite une bonne nuit et à demain 8h, c'est bien cela ?

- Oui c'est ça. Bonne nuit.

Nous nous embrassâmes et nous séparâmes pour partir chacune dans notre direction.

Le lendemain matin, les températures étaient aussi élevées que la veille. Lorsque je sortis de chez moi, je fus surprise de voir que Texas se trouvait dans le round pen en compagnie d'Edward. Je les observais un moment et savourais l'instant. Soudain, je me ressaisis et sentis mes joues chauffer face à mon attitude. Je m'aperçus que je n'avais pas quitté Ed des yeux et la conversation de la veille avec Tanya me revint à l'esprit.

Elle avait raison, savoir que lui aussi était mal ne m'aidait pas. J'espérais que les choses étaient simples au moins pour lui, mais ce n'était pas le cas, ce qui redoubla ma douleur. Car malgré les déceptions qu'il m'avait affligé, je ne pouvais ignorer sa peine.

_Une vraie mère Thérésa ma pauvre. Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter comme ça pour lui ! Après tout, c'est lui le fautif dans l'histoire, donc ne te reproches rien !_

Ma petite voix intérieure avait plus que raison, cependant, mes sentiments m'empêchaient d'écouter la sagesse de ses propos.

Je m'avançais vers le rond de longe pour voir ce que faisait Edward avec Texas. Le cheval fut le premier à me remarquer, ce qui ne me surprit pas. Ed tourna la tête en voyant le poulain, oreilles dressées dans ma direction. Son visage concentré afficha subitement son parfait sourire en coin et il leva la main pour me saluer.

- Bonjour Bella.

- Salut ! Tu es bien matinal aujourd'hui.

- J'avais envie de reprendre un peu les choses avec Tex et je pensais que le faire à la fraîche serait mieux pour lui. J'espère que ça ne t'ennuie pas, étant donné que je ne t'ai pas demandé l'autorisation.

- Non, ça va, aucun problème. Où en êtes-vous ?

- On fait connaissance gentiment. Il ne réagit plus au stick, ni à la longe. Il s'est conduit comme un parfait élève… enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il t'aperçoive.

- Désolée. Aucune réaction du côté gauche ?

- Un peu, mais comme tu me l'avais expliqué, j'ai conservé mon action, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'immobilise et ça ne lui a pris que quelques secondes pour comprendre. J'ai recommencé plusieurs fois et il n'a plus bougé.

- Eh bien bravo. Il faut croire qu'il a confiance en toi, c'est un bon début. Que comptes-tu faire maintenant ?

- Oh là je voulais le panser ici, pour le féliciter de son comportement et j'allais le remettre au parc.

- Tu as raison, des séances courtes mais fréquentes seront plus efficaces. Mais à ce rythme, tu auras bientôt les fesses dessus.

- Nous verrons bien. Mais je ne sais pas si je serai à la hauteur pour faire le travail en selle, vu mon niveau.

- Tout dépendra de lui. Répondis-je en montrant Texas du menton. Tu as pris ton petit déjeuner ?

- Non, je comptais y aller après avoir terminé. Le temps que tout le monde se lève.

- Dans ce cas, à tout à l'heure, je vous laisse finir en tête à tête. Souris-je.

- A tout de suite.

Je rentrais dans l'hôtel et embrassais ma sœur, avant de m'asseoir à la table de la terrasse, qu'elle avait préparée pour le petit déjeuner.

Elle avait eu une brillante idée, car d'ici, je pouvais mater tranquillement le dresseur en herbe qu'était Ed. Je le fixais avec envie, lorsqu'un raclement de gorge me sortit de ma transe.

- Bonjour Bella, bien dormi ? Me lança Tanya amusée par la scène.

**

* * *

**

Alors vous êtes rassurées ? Tanya est vraiment gentille !

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura encore plu. Dites moi tout.**

**Bisous**

**Cha**


	17. Chapter 17 Mise au point

**Bonjour à tous,**

**Nous sommes le 7 septembre... enfin... ou pas, car ça signifie la publication de mon chapitre, et ça j'en suis ravie, mais par contre, ça signe aussi la fin de mes vacances... Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin et j'ai passé un excellent été, donc pas de regret !**

**J'espère que l'attente ne vous aura pas paru trop longue, je m'excuse pour ce break, mais il m'était tout simplement impossible d'écrire, avec toutes les choses que j'avais à faire, donc autant vous livrer de bons chapitres, plutôt que des choses bâclées. **

**Donc voilà, je vous le publie, il est prêt depuis un petit moment et je vous annonce que j'ai repris de l'avance dans l'écriture, donc c'est génial, ma petite pause aura été bénéfique.**

**Je remercie bien sûr mes fidèles correctrices, qui ont répondu présentes pour ce chapitre, Aurore et Caro, merci beaucoup.**

**Dri et Lu, spéciale dédicace pour notre rencontre du mois d'août... c'était génial de vous voir et d'échanger de vive voix sur nos fics et tout le reste. Je vous adore.**

**Un gros bisou à ma cousine Salomé qui nous rejoint et j'en suis ravie. Je t'aime fort ma belle.**

**Les bonnes habitudes sont de retour, les inscrits ont eu réponse avec teaser, donc place à mes sans comptes !**

**Isamam : **Tu as raison, Bella est dure avec Ed, mais c'est normal qu'elle réagisse comme ça. On sait comme on peut souffrir pour un homme, donc elle se protège. Tu as raison sur une chose, malgré tout, ils s'aiment... Petite larme pour Naïade... t'en fais pas, son état s'améliore, c'est presque terminé.

**Anne Laure : **Merci beaucoup miss, toujours aussi sympathique tes reviews. En tout cas, dis-toi qu'il y aura une évolution entre nos deux chouchous, bonne ou mauvaise, il y en aura une.

**Marion** : Comme dit à Anne Laure, il y aura une évolution, mais reste à savoir si elle te plaira. Et merci pour Tanya.

**Chou **: Eh non, tu n'es toujours pas morte et ta review, encore un instant de pure folie ! Contente que Tanya te plaise et que mon Ed t'agace c'est tout à fait normal. Sinon, je n'ai pas mangé de pommes, mais des fruits cet été, c'est bon ou pas ?

**Titine **: Ah ah pour savoir si Ed a changé d'avis, il va falloir que tu continues de lire... mais tu auras une réponse à un moment donné !

**Majea **: Tanya ne va pas tout à fait tenir le rôle que tu attends... c'est juste un soutien je dirais.

**Didith **: Logiquement je réponds à tout le monde pour chaque chapitre, donc normal que tu ais ta réponse aussi. Comme tu dis, Tanya est la parfaite amie pour ma Bella.

**Emelyne : **Merci beaucoup ! Contente de voir que tu retrouves ce que tu ressens quand tu es en compagnie des chevaux. Pour le lieu, tu as tout à fait raison, c'est exactement comme ça que je l'imagine. Alice, c'est Alice, un amour quand elle aime et une peste quand elle déteste ! Et Tanya, oui je l'ai faite gentille, je me suis déjà bien débattue avec Jessica, j'avais pas envie avec Tanya. Contente qu'Em et Rose te plaisent tant. Ed, on a du mal à le comprendre, je te l'accorde, mais il a vécu ainsi si longtemps que ça lui paraissait normal de réussir de cette façon... et se remettre en question totalement, c'est pas une chose facile, il lui faut du temps ! Merci pour ton enthousiasme et ta super review.

**( ), Petitefilledusud, Maelle et Angelik **: Merci.

**Je vous laisse en compagnie de tout mon petit monde et on se retrouve en bas.**

**Bisous**

**Charlotte**

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : Mise au point**

_POV Edward_

J'étais de retour ! Je devais faire face à Bella et pour se faire, il était inévitable que je gère mes sentiments pour elle.

La séparation de quelques jours avait été une véritable torture. Ne plus voir son sourire, ses yeux, son doux visage provoquait en moi un manque abominable. Tout en elle m'était devenu vital. J'ignorais comment je survivrai à l'issue du reportage, lors de nos aux revoirs définitifs, mais j'avais décidé de ne pas y penser, afin de profiter de l'instant présent.

C'est ainsi que ce matin, réveillé de bonne heure, j'avais eu envie de rejoindre mon compagnon de jeu. Lorsque j'approchais de la pâture, Texas broutait paisiblement avec le reste du troupeau. Il m'ignora royalement, jusqu'à ce que je sois proche de lui. Je le sentis partagé entre l'envie de rester avec ses congénères et celle de venir renifler mes poches, au cas où je cacherais une gourmandise.

Il était face à un choix très difficile. D'un côté il avait le confort et de l'autre l'inconnu ! Celui qui fait peur, mais qui réserve de belles surprises si on le laisse accéder à nous. Sa décision était suspendue, inévitable, mais tellement compliquée à prendre. Soudain, ce constat m'amusa, car je me trouvais dans une situation identique à la sienne, à la simple différence que j'avais fait mon choix. Bon ou mauvais, seul l'avenir me le dirait.

Pour aider Texas, je fis un pas vers lui et le laissais me renifler le bout des doigts. Cela suffit à le faire pivoter entièrement vers moi et il me toisa un instant, me regardant en face, des « deux yeux » comme disait Bella, signe qu'il me respectait. Je lui flattais l'encolure, pour lui prouver qu'il avait prit la bonne décision et lui passais le licol.

Après une petite séance où nous avions découvert ensemble le tout premier jeu¹ apprit par Bella, qui consistait simplement à faire connaissance, je décidais de le panser pour le féliciter de son attention. Il avait été irréprochable toute la séance, sauf lorsque Bella apparut à la barrière. Il était lui aussi subjugué par cette femme. Elle s'éloigna de nous pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner et c'est un sourire aux lèvres que je m'apprêtais à sortir du round pen. Le simple salut amical de ma belle, suffit à me mettre d'excellente humeur.

Elle avait rejoint la terrasse alors que je sortais de l'enclos. Je relevais les yeux vers elle et m'aperçus qu'elle me fixait depuis l'estrade. Elle stoppa son inventaire, lorsque Tanya sortit de l'hôtel. Elles rirent ensemble puis mon amie s'installa pour déjeuner. J'emmenais Texas pour le remettre au parc où il partit au galop rejoindre le troupeau qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la pâture.

Puis, je pris la direction de la terrasse pour me joindre à la table du petit déjeuner.

- Bonjour tout le monde ! Les saluais-je.

Je fis le tour de table, déposais un baiser sur la joue de Tanya, tapais amicalement Jazz dans le dos, embrassais Alice et fis un signe de tête à Bella.

- Bien dormi ? Me questionna Jasper.

- Très bien mais malheureusement pas assez. Je crois que je dois reprendre le rythme et me refaire au calme du Texas. Souris-je.

- Tu sais, on peut demander à Emmett de faire du bruit toute la nuit si cela t'aide à mieux dormir. Renchérit Alice.

- Non, sans façon, bien que je ne doute pas une seconde qu'il serait capable d'être aussi bruyant que New York à lui tout seul. Rigolais-je suivi du groupe.

- Quel est le programme de la journée ? Interrogea Tanya.

- Pressée de découvrir la vie au ranch Tya ? Lui demandais-je.

- Eh bien oui, avec toutes les éloges que tu m'as fait sur la vie ici, je suis plus qu'enthousiaste de m'y mettre.

- Je pense qu'aujourd'hui, je vais principalement me consacrer au travail des chevaux. Intervint Bella. Donc si tu veux te joindre à moi, tu es la bienvenue.

- Avec plaisir. J'ai hâte de voir les merveilles que tu fais avec ces animaux. Mon petit doigt m'a dit que c'était surprenant, « fascinant » pour reprendre ses mots exacts. Clama mon amie en m'adressant un clin d'œil.

Mais à quoi jouait-elle ? Elle faisait trop de sous entendus à mon goût, et je lui fis les gros yeux pour qu'elle comprenne mon désaccord avec sa tactique. Je voyais clair dans son jeu, elle faisait en sorte de me rabibocher avec Bella, cependant, elle savait que rien ne changerait les choses. La décision de mon ex amante était irréfutable, elle me l'avait suffisamment répété, il fallait que mon amie cesse ce petit jeu. Elle faisait cela pour moi et je lui en étais reconnaissant, mais je voulais surtout respecter ma parole. J'avais promis que je déserterai les lieux à la fin du tournage et que je n'ennuierai plus Bella jusque là, j'avais donc l'intention de tenir ma promesse. Bella ne releva pas l'attitude de Tanya, feignant la désinvolture, mais je voyais à son regard, qu'elle avait compris ce que projetait mon amie.

A la fin du déjeuner, je pris cette dernière à l'écart, pour faire un point.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques ? Demandais-je calmement.

- Rien pourquoi tu dis ça ? Répondit-elle innocemment.

- Arrête ça je t'en prie. Je te connais, je sais que tu veux mon bonheur, mais s'il te plaît stoppe tout de suite ce petit jeu. J'ai déjà assez perdu, je dois faire profil bas, tu le sais, je t'ai déjà tout expliqué, donc respecte ça.

- Mais enfin, elle t'aime encore, j'ai parlé avec elle et...

- Tu as quoi ? Mais tu ne m'écoutes donc jamais. Crachais-je.

- Ecoute-moi bien Petit Prince. Je te connais depuis longtemps, je sais ce que cache ta carapace. Tu me connais aussi parfaitement pour savoir que je ne me laisse jamais dicter ma conduite, donc rien de ce que tu pourras dire ou faire ne changera mon attitude. Et tu veux savoir pourquoi ? Tout simplement, car je vois clairement qu'il y a toujours quelque chose entre vous. Cette lueur qui anime vos regards quand vous vous apercevez, cette flamme qui brûle ses joues quand elle te dévisage secrètement, le sourire en coin que tu affiches quand tu l'entends rire. Mais aussi les larmes qui mouillent ses yeux quand je prononce ton prénom, la façon dont tu déglutis quand elle passe sa main sur sa nuque, ton regard vide quand elle s'éloigne de toi. Je suis là depuis deux jours et déjà j'ai vu vos sentiments, ceux là même que vous vous efforcez de rejeter. Voilà où vous en êtes, vous vous détruisez à petit feu à cause de votre entêtement et ça je n'ai pas envie d'en être spectatrice.

- Tanya, s'il te plaît.

- Non, c'est pour votre bien si je fais ça. Elle sait que tu n'es pas derrière tout cela, je le lui ai dit hier soir après le repas. Néanmoins, tu ne peux pas imaginer l'éclat que j'ai vu passé dans ses yeux lorsque je lui ai demandé de faire connaissance avec Naïade, uniquement car tu m'avais dit qu'elle était fascinante. Ce n'était pas le fait de rencontrer sa jument qui l'a réjouit comme ça, mais simplement que ce compliment vienne de toi. Je n'aurais pu lui faire plus beau cadeau. N'est-ce pas une preuve suffisante pour te donner envie de te battre ? Vos sentiments sont intacts, il faut la rassurer, voilà tout.

- Il reste un peu plus d'un mois de tournage, je souhaite qu'il se déroule convenablement. Après cela je m'éclipserai dans la nature et Bella n'entendra plus parler de moi. Que tu sois d'accord avec cela ou non, c'est ainsi que ça se passera.

- Bien. Souffla-t-elle agacée par mon obstination.

- Bien. Dis-je sèchement pour clore la discussion.

Après notre échange, nous partîmes rejoindre Jasper et Bella. Caméra à la main pour l'un et licol pour l'autre.

_POV Bella_

- Je dois terminer le débourrage d'un mustang qui part à la fin de la semaine. Je suis au bout de son apprentissage en round pen, donc si vous le voulez, une fois que nous aurons terminé le travail au sol, on pourra seller et faire un petit tour dans les environs pour voir comment il se comporte en extérieur.

- Ce serait génial. S'exclama Tanya enthousiaste.

J'allais chercher Cheyenne dans le paddock afin de le préparer. Ce jeune étalon avait environ 3 ans. Il avait été capturé par des cow boys du coin, afin de le vendre à une vente aux enchères. Ces amateurs ayant fait preuve de brutalité, le cheval s'était montré violent avec eux et son côté sauvage avait pris le dessus lorsqu'ils me l'avaient amené quelques semaines plus tôt. La vente avait lieu dimanche et ne voulant pas que ces hommes le frappent à nouveau, nous avions convenu que je l'amènerai moi même sur place pour effectuer la transaction. De cette façon, je saurai quelle famille l'accueillerait et pour quelle utilisation et je me ferais également payer par ses bourreaux pour le travail effectué sur le mustang.

Je lui passais le licol et le pansais avant de l'emmener dans le round pen où j'avais déposé selle, tapis et side pull. L'attitude décontractée, encolure basse et détendue me laissait présager une bonne séance.

Munis de mon stick, je commençais les différents jeux.

D'abord la désensibilisation. Je le touchais sur toutes les parties du corps, avec la longe et le stick. Il connaissait cette approche et se laissait faire sans souci. La deuxième étape ne posa pas de problème non plus. Il fuyait la pression que j'exécrais à tour de rôle sur ses épaules, ses cuisses ou sa tête, bougeant la partie de son corps que je touchais, comme l'exercice le prévoyait. Le yo-yo du troisième jeu ne l'inquiéta guère plus. Il reculait lorsque je remuais la longe et s'avançait en mâchouillant, lorsque je retirais sur la corde. Jusqu'ici tout se déroulait à merveille, dans le calme et la décontraction, comme me l'indiquait sa position.

L'affaire se corsa légèrement avec le passage étroit. Lorsque je voulais le faire passer entre le bord de l'enclos et moi, il se collait à moi par crainte, me bousculant. Je repris calmement cette approche et après quelques minutes, il ne montra plus d'inquiétude et réalisa le jeu avec brio. Les deux derniers jeux remportèrent un vif succès, surtout après les difficultés rencontrées avec le cinquième exercice.

Pendant celui-ci, nos spectateurs se turent, face à l'attitude menaçante du poulain. Je le longeais sur un cercle, mais sa dominance ressurgit, comme à chacune de nos séances. Il se cabrait face à moi, boxant des antérieurs dans ma direction. Sa manœuvre relevait plus de l'intimidation que de la réelle agressivité, aux vues de la distance qu'il laissait entre nous deux. Cependant, comme à chaque fois, je devais lui montrer que j'étais le leader et qu'il ne devait pas me manquer de respect. Alors qu'il était toujours debout sur ses postérieurs, je m'avançais vivement vers lui, en tirant la longe vers le bas, pour le faire redescendre de son perchoir. Il descendit et lorsque je m'apprêtais à le faire reculer pour le placer en situation inconfortable, sans que je ne m'y attende, il cabra à nouveau, heurtant mon bras avec force, me faisant tomber au sol.

- Bella ! Cria Edward à l'extérieur.

- Ne bouge pas. Lui ordonnais-je, craignant qu'il passe la barrière pour m'aider. Ce qui aurait pu être dangereux après l'attaque du cheval.

Je me relevais et rattrapais la longe de mon élève indiscipliné. A cet instant, il était crucial que je reprenne le dessus, sans quoi, il risquait de me blesser plus fortement. Mon bras me faisait souffrir, mais c'était les risques de mon métier. J'avais déjà reçu de nombreuses blessures, dont certaines me clouant sur un lit d'hôpital, mais là ce n'était rien.

- Tu veux faire ton malin ! Alors vas-y ! Criais-je à Cheyenne, en le faisant reculer tout autour du round pen.

Le poulain déstabilisé par mon attitude fit deux pas en arrière puis s'arrêta. Je pris la distance suffisante, anticipant ce qu'il allait faire. Il tenta de se cabrer à nouveau, mais je le retins à temps et le fis reculer un peu plus vivement. Il s'exécuta, je le félicitais et nous reprîmes le jeu là où nous l'avions laissé. Il le réalisa docilement et ne montra plus de signe d'agressivité pour la fin de séance.

Avant de le seller, je sortis vérifier que mon bras allait bien. Je devais finir ce travail et ensuite seulement je prendrais soin de moi. A peine avais-je mis un pied en dehors du rond de longe, qu'Edward me sauta dessus.

- Comment tu te sens, ça va ?

- Oui, rassure-toi, ce n'est pas encore le moment où vous vous débarrasserez de moi. Souris-je pour ne pas les inquiéter.

- Arrête de plaisanter, il aurait pu te tuer.

- Ça fait parti de mon métier Ed. Le danger est présent à chaque fois que je m'enferme et travaille avec un cheval. Il y a encore un mois il était entièrement sauvage, je ne peux pas lui demander de changer en si peu de temps. Il doit apprendre et évoluer dans son nouveau monde.

- Comme tout le monde. Murmura Edward dans sa barbe.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? Couinais-je face à sa réplique, voyant clair dans son jeu.

- Je disais que tout le monde à besoin de temps pour un changement de situation. Et je trouve étrange qu'à lui, tu lui laisses le temps de le faire.

- Que sous-entends-tu ? Sois plus clair je te prie.

- Ne fais pas l'imbécile, tu sais ce que je veux dire.

- J'aimerais pourtant l'entendre de ta propre voix. M'emportais-je.

- Très bien. Je trouve étonnant que tu acceptes de laisser le temps à ce cheval de s'acclimater, alors que tu as refusé que moi je le fasse. Que je prenne le temps de stabiliser ma situation et clarifier notre relation.

- La différence entre lui et toi, c'est qui lui ne baise pas sa patronne !

- Je pense qu'il est temps de clore le débat. Intervins Tanya. Bella, comment va ton bras ?

- A merveille. Crachais-je amère.

- Fais voir. Me demanda-t-elle.

Je retirais ma chemise, me trouvant en débardeur et à mon soulagement, il n'y avait pas de blessure apparente. J'aurais seulement un bel hématome le lendemain et quelques courbatures comme souvent.

- Tu vois je te l'avais dit. Bon, nous avons une balade qui nous attend il me semble.

- Tu crois que c'est bien raisonnable ? Intervint Edward hésitant.

- En quoi cela t'importe ? C'est vrai, je ne suis qu'une personne injuste qui ne donne pas les mêmes droits à tout le monde.

- Je suis désolé pour ce que je viens de dire, c'était ridicule. Je t'ai fait une promesse, je vais la tenir, donc serait-il possible que tu oublies ce petit incident ? Se radoucit-il.

- Très bien, on laisse ça de côté, inutile de rallonger ta liste.

- Bella ! Souffla Tanya. Toi aussi mets-y du tien.

- Oui bon d'accord, pardon. Dis-je penaude. Ed, tu peux aller chercher les chevaux pendant que je prépare Cheyenne s'il te plaît ? Attrape Hélice et Arenouk au parc. On va sortir Naïade aussi, mais je m'en occupe.

- Très bien.

Une fois Cheyenne sellé, je partis retrouver ma compagne. Naïade était dans un paddock avec Sham's. Carlisle m'avait autorisé à la lâcher, mais dans une petite parcelle, afin qu'elle ne puisse pas encore faire trop d'efforts. Elle marchait bien, la guérison se faisait petit à petit. La plaie était belle, la cicatrisation avait commencé, on voyait la peau se reformer. J'étais heureuse de voir que sa blessure ne la gênait pas dans ses déplacements.

Lorsqu'elle fut prête, ainsi que les autres chevaux, j'indiquais à Jasper qu'il monterait Hélice comme d'habitude, Tanya chevaucherait sur Arenouk et Edward sur Naïade, puisque bien entendu je montais Cheyenne.

- Tu me laisses ta jument ? S'enquit Ed surpris.

- Oui, elle a besoin de sortir et tu es le seul à l'avoir déjà monté.

- Alors là je ne sais pas quoi dire. Merci.

- De rien. Tanya, tu es déjà montée à cheval ? Demandais-je pour changer rapidement de sujet.

- Oui, ça fait longtemps, mais ça devrait aller.

- Arenouk suivra de toute façon et on ne fait qu'un petit tour au pas.

J'observais notre petit groupe. Naïade en tête, comme à son habitude, elle se tenait droite et fière, les oreilles pointant l'horizon. Elle était heureuse de sortir de son paddock et j'étais ravie de la voir ainsi. Je regrettais seulement de ne pouvoir la monter moi-même. Mais observer mon ex amant sur ma jument était divin. Il avait pris de l'assurance et se débrouillait très bien.

Tanya et Jasper étaient en pleine discussion sur le reportage, alors que le visage d'Ed semblait ailleurs. Il ne prêtait aucune attention aux propos de ses amis, préférant observer le paysage. Soudain, je le vis fermer les yeux et inspirer profondément. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et j'aurais donné cher pour savoir ce qu'il passait dans son esprit, à ce moment précis. Je décidais donc de le rattraper pour discuter un peu. Je trottinais jusqu'à lui, Cheyenne se comportant comme un vieux cheval de rando, habitué à se promener en forêt.

- Alors Cow Boy, à quoi pense-t-on ?

_Ben quoi, autant être direct non ?_

- Tu joues bien les curieuses.

- Oui, c'est tout moi ça ! Plaisantais-je.

- Oh ce n'était pas toi il y a quelques semaines.

Sa réplique m'étonna. Mais à y réfléchir, il avait raison. Je n'étais pas curieuse, surtout pas avec les étrangers. Méfiante, réservée et sur la défensive, mais en rien curieuse. Se pouvait-il que mon attitude ait changé depuis ces derniers temps ?

- Tu as raison, je dois le reconnaître. J'ignore pourquoi j'ai été si indiscrète, et si tu ne veux pas répondre, je le comprendrais. Me renfrognais-je.

- Je vais te répondre et je trouve ça bien que tu te montres intéressée, ce n'était en aucun cas un reproche. Je constate simplement que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir changé ces derniers mois.

- Oh ! Fut la seule chose que je pus dire.

C'était frustrant, à chaque fois que nous avions un échange, il y avait un risque de détournement de propos, ou de quiproquo. Nos discussions semblaient toujours être fragiles, en équilibre sur un fil, prêtes à basculer du mauvais côté. Nous marchions sur des oeufs pour ne commettre aucune erreur et c'en devenait fatiguant. Il aurait été tellement plus simple que l'on se montre naturels comme auparavant.

- Maintenant, pour te répondre, je tentais ton expérience.

- Comment ça ?

- Je me suis laissé emporter par la nature, par ce qui m'entoure, le souffle du vent, les oiseaux qui chantent, le ruissellement du cours d'eau en contrebas. Comme tu me l'avais expliqué lors du feu de camp. Je m'étais dit qu'il fallait que je ressente ce que tu m'avais décrit ce soir là, lorsque je t'ai trouvé en pleines pensées.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu avais porté de l'intérêt à mes propos durant cette soirée. Je suis touchée.

- Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que c'est très intéressant et ça permet de faire le vide, j'ai beaucoup aimé.

Après un petit silence gênant, il reprit.

- Dis-moi comment tu fais cela ?

- Faire quoi ?

- Réussir à passer de la colère que tu as ressenti contre Cheyenne tout à l'heure, à la décontraction dont tu fais preuve maintenant sur son dos ?

- Oh ça ! Souris-je. C'est des années de pratique. Ironisais-je avant de reprendre plus sérieusement. Les chevaux t'apprennent la patience, mais pas seulement. Ils te tempèrent, ils te rendent plus juste et respectueux. Tout à l'heure, il m'a testé dans le round pen, c'est son droit. A ce moment c'est à moi de lui montrer la direction à suivre. Je l'ai fait une fois, mais il a insisté, donc j'ai expliqué plus fort. Je n'étais pas en colère contre lui, il a réagit selon ses instincts, n'oublie pas que c'est un animal, il n'a pas la même intelligence que nous, il réagit par pulsions et au feeling. Donc oui je l'ai remis dans le droit chemin, mais après cela, notre relation est saine, chacun sa place et on repart dans notre partenariat.

Il hocha la tête, signe qu'il comprenait mon explication et à la fois, son regard me montrait qu'il trouvait cela logique.

- Pour revenir à ce que tu me disais tout à l'heure... Si pour toi je n'ai pu réagir de cette façon, c'est simplement, car justement, nous ne sommes pas des animaux, nous n'agissons pas uniquement par instinct, mais aussi grâce à des réflexions, des choix posés et responsables. Chaque décision entraîne une réaction que nous devons assumer. Nous fixons nous même nos limites et les frontières à ne pas franchir. Je ne peux te pardonner, car tu as franchi une limite que je me suis fixée depuis Jacob.

- Puis-je savoir laquelle ? Demanda-t-il gêné.

- Ne plus me laisser dicter ma conduite par un homme. Ta demande m'obligeait à suivre ton choix, ce n'était pas le mien et j'en aurais souffert. Voilà pourquoi je me devais de refuser, même si aujourd'hui j'en souffre encore.

- Je suis désolé pour ça. Murmura-t-il.

- Moi aussi. Soufflais-je, retenant le sanglot dans ma voix.

Le silence reprit ses droits et c'est dans le calme que nous finîmes notre petite balade. Cependant, j'étais heureuse de l'échange que nous avions eu Ed et moi. Nous avions joué cartes sur table, la franchise était de mise et c'était agréable de dire la vérité. Je me sentais soulagée de lui avoir apporté quelques petits éclaircissements, mais au fond de moi, je m'en voulais de résister ainsi.

Mon cœur s'affolait toujours autant au son de sa voix, il m'aurait été tellement simple de sombrer à nouveau. Mais je m'étais fixée une limite à ne pas franchir, je devais m'y tenir à n'importe quel prix. J'étais consciente que je laissais sans doute filer le seul bonheur que je n'aurais jamais, mais mon passé m'avait abîmé. Je me sentais encore en morceau et je refusais que quiconque profite de ces faiblesses.

* * *

¹ : Les méthodes d'approche aux chevaux que je présente dans cette fic, se divisent en 7 jeux pour obtenir un partenariat équilibré avec sa monture. Il s'agit de pratiques existantes qui sont très utilisées, surtout au-delà des frontières françaises. Elles se répandent cependant chez nous depuis quelques années. Si vous voulez en savoir plus à ce sujet, n'hésitez pas à demander, en review ou en mp !

**

* * *

**

Je veux vos avis sur ce chapitre... je sais, c'est de la transition, mais je veux tout savoir !

**Avant de vous laisser partir, je voulais faire un peu de pub...**

**La première sera pour la fic géniale de **_Caro _**et **_Gégé_**, qui se sont enfin lancées et dont je suis la correctrice... **_Destins Croisés _**est l'histoire de Edward et Bella qui sont deux personnes diamétralement opposées. Leur destin va pourtant les faire se rencontrer**.

_http:/www[.]/s/6169820/1/Destins_croises_

**Ensuite, je vous conseille **_Redonne moi espoir, d'Eiphose_**. Une histoire surprenante, mais qui nous transporte. Voici son résumé : 1790. Capitaine de l'Eclipse Edward Cullen est un homme blessé. Il va un soir rencontrer Bella, perdue. Après une rencontre plutôt volcanique arriveront-ils à s'apprivoiser et à passer outre ce maudit soir de juin ? Auront-ils le temps de s'aimer ?**

_http:/www[.]/s/5754661/1/Redonne_moi_espoir_

**Et le dernier clin d'œil sera pour ma **_Potine _**chérie. Sa **_Volterra's secrets _**touche à sa fin, mais est géniale, quant à sa nouvelle fic **_Dangerous beauty_** promet de belles aventures. Je vous mets sont profil en lien, et je vous laisse découvrir directement ces deux merveilles.**

_http:/www[.]/u/2142226/potine_

**N'oubliez pas d'enlever les [ ] pour accéder aux liens !**

**Rendez-vous semaine prochaine !**

**Bisous**

**Cha**


	18. Chapter 18 Eclipse

**Bonjour à tous,**

**Gardons le rythme, gardons le rythme... nous sommes mardi, donc voici le nouveau chapitre !**

**Je ne sais pas si vous le trouverez, mais j'ai eu un cap pour ce chapitre, lancé par Dri et Lu. A vrai dire, c'était un gentil cap, mais je vous laisse lire et me faire vos propositions.**

**Le reportage avance, les relations évoluent doucement, une nouvelle rencontre... bref, je ne vous en dis pas plus et vous laisse découvrir tout ça.**

**Un grand merci à mes petites fées de l'ombre, qui corrigent toujours en temps et en heure mes chapitres. Petite Aurore, soigne-toi bien et surtout profite de ce petit repos forcé ! Et un gros bisou à ton fiston !**

**Mes petites poulettes, Dri et Lu, je vous adore, vivement qu'on se retrouve. Lu courage pour tout et avec un jour d'avance, Joyeux Anniversaire Dri !**

**Il est temps de répondre à mes sans compte...**

**Isamam : **Alors cette semaine penseras-tu à te connecter sous ton compte ? lol Dépasser les limites... tu as raison, mais je n'accepterai pas de partager mon mec avec sa patronne... ça non ! Merci pour ta fic préférée, mais c'est la seule que tu lis non ? lol

**Anne Laure : **Oh ça pour avoir profité des vacances, j'ai profité ! lol Merci pour ton enthousiasme vis à vis de mon retour... vous m'avez manqués aussi. Tanya prend son rôle de meilleure amie très au sérieux !

**Chou **: Pour te répondre, mes deux kikis de biquets que j'aime vont très bien ! Pour les envahisseurs d'oreilles, je n'ai pas de remède miracle... soit tu dis à la fille de lui laisser son bonnet (je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle le lui remet pas d'ailleurs, c'est ton cheval, c'est toi qui choisis), soit éventuellement, tu lui mets une matière grasse, genre vaseline ou une pommade grasse sur les oreilles, pour que les moucherons ne puissent pas rentrer. C'est efficace, mais les oreilles sont dégueu après ça ! Pour la remise en question, tu as bien raison... exercice le plus difficile qui soit ! Pour le vécu sur ce que j'explique vis à vis des chevaux... oui et non... Naïade avait 4 ans quand je l'ai eu, donc oui elle a testé mais ça n'a pas été la pire... Buffalo était infect pour ça ! Et j'avais du mal à pardonner... c'est pour ça que j'ai du m'en séparer... la remise en question a été difficile, mais bénéfique dans mon cas ! Ce que tu décris avec Bel Rio je le comprends parfaitement, crois moi. Tu me fais toujours autant rire avec tes coms à rallonge, mais j'aime beaucoup ta façon de penser avec les chevaux.

**Titine **: Je vois que tu as du mal à comprendre le comportement de Bella... Eh bien je n'ai qu'une chose à dire... L'amour fait parfois prendre de drôles de décisions ! Sans oublier qu'elle a besoin de ce reportage pour faire de la publicité à son ranch... donc elle est adulte, elle a des priorités, elle fait ce qu'il faut pour aller en leur sens.

**Majea **: Merci beaucoup... je suis touchée de faire partie de tes fics préférées ! Euh pour répondre à ta question... je dirai juste... s'ils craquent ! Tu le sauras en lisant la suite... désolée je peux pas t'en dire plus sinon j'enlève le suspens.

**Twilight0507 **: Merci.

**Allez, retour auprès des joyeux Texans and co ! **

**Bisous**

**Charlotte**

**Chapitre 18 : Eclipse**

POV Bella

Le tournage se terminait dans une semaine, dire que j'étais heureuse aurait été un mensonge. Car autant j'étais soulagée que le clap final soit donné, autant j'angoissais à l'idée de ne plus revoir Edward. Dès que j'essayais de penser à « l'après reportage », mon cœur se comprimait et j'avais la sensation inconfortable d'étouffer. Mon souffle se faisait plus difficile et une multitude de sentiments désagréables s'insinuaient en moi.

Cependant, je ne pouvais pas revenir en arrière, il était trop tard. Ne plus le côtoyer chaque jour serait bénéfique pour moi et même si je me leurrais en me disant que je l'oublierai, je voulais y croire de toutes mes forces.

Le point positif de la semaine, était que Naïade avait eu l'accord de Carlisle pour ressortir et nous pouvions retrouver nos vieilles habitudes. En effet, la cicatrisation se faisaient à merveille, la peau était entièrement reconstituée, seuls les poils manquaient, mais cela n'était que purement esthétique. Ils reviendraient avec le temps et même si ce n'était pas le cas, cela m'était égal. J'avais retrouvé ma partenaire et ça, ça n'avait aucun prix.

Lorsque Carlisle m'avait dit que je pouvais remonter ma jument comme avant, je n'ai pu me retenir de lui sauter au cou. J'étais survoltée, pleurant de joie face à cette annonce, qui avait été bien trop longue à arriver à mon goût. Alors que Naïade n'avait finalement été immobilisée entièrement que trois semaines, ce qui était relativement court pour ce type de blessure. Le jour du verdict, pour remercier mon vétérinaire, nous avions improvisé un dîner à la maison, invitant Esmée à se joindre à nous, ainsi que Rose et Emmett.

Ce fut une soirée simple et dans la bonne humeur, comme nous les aimions. Nous avions fait un gros barbecue dans la cours du ranch. Nous formions un cercle autour du feu, bordé de pierres, faisant office de grill. Pendant que nous, les femmes, avions été faire des courses, rapportant de quoi satisfaire les estomacs de nos hommes, ils avaient préparé le coin pique nique, apportant des rondins de bois, qui servirent de bancs.

Le feu crépitait à notre retour et il chanta pendant des heures. Jasper qui nous avait caché ses talents de musiciens, nous joua quelques morceaux à la guitare. Il chantonna, et si cela était encore possible, ensorcelant davantage ma sœur !

Ils étaient vraiment attendrissants tous les deux. Lorsqu'il était à ses côtés, Al était plus calme que d'habitude. Il avait un effet apaisant sur elle, c'était impressionnant à voir. Elle restait mon Alice, mais avec quelques volts en moins. Quant à lui, dire qu'il se nourrissait de ma sœur était un doux euphémisme. Il la dévorait du regard sans arrêt, comme si elle était la plus belle chose qu'il ne lui ait été donné de voir. Il buvait ses paroles et s'occupait d'elle comme une princesse.

Vraiment, je les enviais. Je savais que leur futur se ferait ensemble. J'ignorais de quelle façon, mais j'étais certaine qu'ils trouveraient une solution et qu'ils feraient les concessions nécessaires. J'espérais cependant égoïstement que ma sœur ne me quitterait pas pour New York, mais j'en doutais fortement.

A la fin du repas, Emmett décida qu'il était temps d'animer un peu la soirée. Donc au lieu de nous faire ses blagues habituelles, il nous proposa un petit jeu de sa composition. Il s'agissait tout simplement de réaliser des défis. Il avait appelé ça le « Cap ou pas ? » La règle était simple, nous avions 3 jokers pour passer les défis que nous ne souhaitions pas effectuer, les autres, nous devions les faire. L'alcool aidant, nous fûmes tous partant pour cette petite récréation.

- Je commence. Clama Alice.

- Ok, à toi de jouer le lutin, voyons ce que tu sais faire ! Rigola Emmett.

- Puisque tu as la langue si bien pendue, je te lance le premier défi. Je vais commencer gentiment et te demander simplement de t'épiler une demi-jambe. Cap ou pas ?

- C'est ça que tu appelles gentil. Ris-je accompagnée des autres filles.

- Ben moi je trouve que c'est du mini défi et je le relève haut la main. CAP ! S'esclaffa Emmett.

Après la première bande arrachée, il blêmit et comprit son erreur. Mais il devait aller jusqu'au bout, ce qu'il fit en serrant les dents et en promettant à Rose qu'il ne se moquerait plus jamais d'elle lorsqu'il la verrait grimacer quand Alice lui faisait son épilation mensuelle.

- A moi. Lança Em menaçant. Tanya, je te lance un défi, t'es partante ou pas ?

- Oh plutôt deux fois qu'une. Le fixa-t-elle décidée à relever n'importe quel challenge.

- Très bien... Je te mets au défi de te faire couper les cheveux par... hum...

- Par qui tu veux, je le fais.

- Euh Tanya, tu es sure de toi ? S'étonna la douce Esmée.

- Les cheveux ça repousse et je n'ai peur de rien. Emmett, je te propose même que ce soit toi qui te charges de ça. Qu'en dis-tu ?

- Ah j'adore cette fille ! Rit Em.

Nous regardions Tanya désolée pour elle, après que mon lourdaud d'ami ait fini son chef d'œuvre. Il n'y avait pas été de main morte. Sa longue chevelure qui lui arrivait au milieu du dos, s'était vue diminuer à hauteur des épaules. Enfin, ça c'est ce que l'on voyait de l'avant, car à l'arrière, ses cheveux atteignaient difficilement son cou. Tanya ne se départit pas de son sourire, même lorsqu'elle vit le carnage dans le miroir que lui tendit ma sœur. Elle s'esclaffa même, clamant qu'elle pouvait lancer une nouvelle mode à New York. Alice lui glissa discrètement qu'elle lui arrangerait cela avant son départ chose que Tanya accepta tout de même de bon cœur.

Les défis allaient bon train. C'est ainsi qu'Esmée se retrouva en soutien gorge à faire la danse de la pluie autour du feu, sous le regard incrédule de son mari, qui juste avant avait refusé de se jeter tout nu dans le ruisseau. Alice et Jasper durent mimer quelques positions du Kama Soutra, Rose du dénouer le pantalon de son homme uniquement avec les dents. Seuls Ed et moi n'étions pas passés et je craignais le pire. Bien que c'était à Rose de lancer son défi et cela me rassura quelque peu.

- Edward, tu seras ma victime. Commença mon amie. Je voudrais que les yeux bandés, tu réussisses à reconnaître chacune des filles. Cela bien sûr en utilisant que le toucher.

Je crois que j'avais sous estimée Rosalie. Elle venait de me mettre dans une situation inconfortable et délicate, tout comme Edward qui me lançait un regard, afin d'avoir mon assentiment. Je fus surprise qu'il me demande en quelque sorte mon accord, mais j'hochais légèrement la tête, lui disant que c'était bon pour moi.

Rose lui banda les yeux et nous nous plaçâmes face à lui, le plus discrètement possible.

- C'est pas juste, moi j'ai droit à une épilation et lui il va pouvoir ploter chacune d'entre vous.

- T'en fais pas mon nounours, tu pourras me ploter tant que tu veux ce soir. Lui sourit Rose.

C'est ainsi que la partie avait démarrée. Il fit un premier tour afin de définir un peu nos silhouettes. De cette façon, il put directement retirer Tanya qui était la plus grande et Alice la plus petite. Sur le deuxième tour, il essaya en touchant nos cheveux, mais pour Esmée, Rose et moi, nous avions des longueurs quasi identiques. Au troisième passage, il demanda l'accord de Carlisle et Emmett pour approfondir sa découverte. Ils le lui donnèrent sans aucun souci, à condition que ses mains ne s'aventurent pas sous les vêtements.

Il s'approcha de moi en premier lieu, et attrapa mon visage, effleurant mes lèvres du bout des doigts, avant de redescendre ses mains le long de mes épaules et de mes bras. Il s'arrêta à hauteur de mes poignets et encercla ma taille. Il passa ses mains sur mes fesses et je dus me concentrer pour retenir un gémissement. Finalement il massa mes jambes, avant de remonter sur mon ventre et caresser ma poitrine. Je me mordis la lèvre, sous les rires des mes amis. Finalement, il termina par ma nuque et approcha sa bouche de mon oreille pour souffler discrètement _« Je sais que c'est toi Bella, je l'ai su à la seconde où j'ai touché tes cheveux. Mais je n'ai pas pu résister à la tentation de te toucher une dernière fois, pardonne moi. »_ Je souris contre sa bouche, car il venait de me faire un plaisir inestimable. Il avait su que c'était moi, j'étais fière qu'il m'ait si vite reconnu et à la fois, il avait profité de cet instant pour toucher mon corps une dernière fois, et c'était le plus beau cadeau qu'il pouvait me faire.

Il finit par différencier Rose et Esmée, lorsqu'il approcha ses mains de la poitrine de Rose et qu'Emmett bondit pour le repousser et lui dire que le challenge était relevé avec succès. Edward enleva le bandeau de ses yeux et me chercha du regard, avant de me faire son fabuleux sourire en coin. J'étirais mes lèvres pour lui répondre et nous rompîmes ce contact, qui trahissait tous nos sentiments. Personne ne semblait avoir remarqué cet échange et je m'en réjouis.

Edward me lança son défi. Il était simple et à la fois déstabilisant.

- Bella, accepterais-tu d'embrasser Tanya ? Me sourit-il.

Un regard vers cette dernière me conforta dans mon idée. Il voulait jouer, j'allais le faire et je vis que Tya était tout aussi décidée que moi.

- Un vieux fantasme Ed ? S'esclaffa Emmett.

Je m'approchais de mon amie et d'un regard entendu, nous nous enlaçâmes, elle passant ses mains derrière mon dos et moi autour de sa nuque. Nous nous sourîmes et nos bouches s'écrasèrent l'unes contre l'autre. Nous nous séparâmes, mais nos amis en avaient décidé autrement.

- Vous vous moquez de nous ? Clama Alice.

- On veut un vrai baiser, avec la langue et tout. Renchérit Em.

- Je n'avais rien précisé pour le défi et...

Nous ne laissâmes pas Ed terminer sa phrase et nous reprîmes possession des lèvres de l'autre. Nous approfondîmes notre baiser, devant un public tout à coup muet. Après une légère lutte de nos langues, nous rompîmes notre étreinte et regardâmes autour de nous.

Emmett nous fixait la bouche ouverte, Rose passant son doigt sous son menton pour la lui fermer. Emsée avait caché les yeux de son mari et Jasper et Alice s'embrassaient, complètement absorbés dans leur bulle. Quant à Ed... il me regardait avec envie en fixant mes lèvres encore humides de l'échange avec Tanya.

Nous rigolâmes toutes les deux devant sa réaction et le jeu se poursuivit pendant plus d'une heure. Ensuite, étant tous épuisés, nous partîmes nous coucher. L'alcool ayant prit une part importante dans les veines d'Esmée et Carlisle, Alice les installa dans une chambre libre de l'hôtel, tout comme Rose et Emmett.

Et après une bonne douche, j'étais heureuse de retrouver les bras de Morphée, m'endormant un sourire au coin des lèvres, en repensant aux derniers frissons qu'Ed m'avait prodigué.

Le lendemain matin je me réveillais à cause du soleil qui tapait dans les carreaux de ma chambre. Mon crâne me faisait souffrir, dernier vestige de la soirée de la veille. Cependant, j'étais d'excellente humeur et après une bonne aspirine, je décidais d'aller faire un tour avec Naïade, non sans aller prendre un bon petit déjeuner avant.

Seule Alice et Ed étaient debout et vu leur têtes, je pouvais affirmer qu'ils avaient autant mal aux cheveux que moi.

- Réveil difficile pour vous aussi ? Leur souris-je.

- Oh oui. Rappelle-moi de ne plus faire de repas improvisé, surtout quand j'ai beaucoup de clients qui débarquent le lendemain. Rit ma sœur.

- Les touristes français... J'avais oublié ! Oh zut, moi qui voulais profiter de ma jument. Quand doivent-ils venir en balade à cheval déjà ?

- Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est prévu que pour le milieu de la semaine, tu as tout le temps de profiter de ta Naïade.

- Génial, dans ce cas, je file. Je rentrerai pour manger ce midi, propose à tout le monde de rester, il y a des restes du barbecue d'hier. Par contre avant de partir, je nourris d'abord les troupeaux, car je pense qu'Em n'est pas prêt d'émerger ! Pouffais-je.

- Tu veux un coup de main ? Proposa Ed.

- Volontiers, plus vite ce sera fait et plus vite je partirai me promener.

- Alors allons-y, car tu me parais bien impatiente de t'éclipser.

C'est de cette façon que nous nous sommes retrouvés à nourrir les chevaux et les vaches. Le sourire aux lèvres, profitant de ces derniers instants proches l'un de l'autre, mais sans jamais se l'avouer.

- Tu te sens prêt à sortir Texas en extérieur ? Vos progrès montés sont énormes, je crois que vous pouvez affronter les chemins de balade, qu'en dis-tu ?

- Si tu estimes que nous sommes suffisamment expérimentés, alors je te fais confiance. Je me sens à l'aise avec lui, et ses moments de fougue ne me font plus peur. Donc je pense qu'on peut sortir oui.

- Tu m'accompagnes alors ? On se fait un petit tour à quatre ?

- Je suis partant.

C'est ainsi que notre tête à tête pour se balader s'est décidé. Naïade et moi étions impatientes, Edward légèrement inquiet, mais sa monture se montrait relativement sure d'elle malgré son inexpérience. Ceci étant, je fus rassurée de voir que Texas se comportait calmement malgré les doutes de son cavalier et pour une première c'était plutôt pas mal du tout.

Nous avons marché un long moment, d'abord pour laisser le temps à ma jument de se mettre en condition, et surtout car je craignais qu'elle ne se blesse à nouveau, mais aussi pour que j'évalue l'attitude de mes compagnons de balade.

Ils étaient confiants, ayant foi l'un en l'autre et je devais avouer que cette relation était vraiment intense entre eux. Ils étaient en quelque sorte fait l'un pour l'autre. Ils se correspondaient à merveille et se comprenaient très bien. Ed savait rassurer le cheval au bon moment et Texas anticipait les demandes de son cavalier. Je craignais que la séparation soit douloureuse pour eux aussi, ils avaient tellement travaillé ces dernières semaines pour atteindre ce niveau de complicité, que je m'en voulais de devoir y mettre un terme la semaine suivante.

Chassant à nouveau ces pensées de mon esprit, ne voulant pas réfléchir à la suite des évènements, espérant ainsi les repousser au maximum, je décidais qu'il était temps de profiter des espaces qui s'offraient à nous.

D'un claquement de langue, je lançais Naïade sur un petit trot, suivi de nos compagnons du jour. Je maîtrisais l'allure de ma jument, pour ne pas affoler Tex qui effectuait ses premières foulées en dehors du ranch. Il eut un mouvement brusque de la tête, mais dès qu'Ed lui parla et mit une légère pression sur les rênes, le poulain se calma et se cala sur notre rythme.

Lorsque je sentis que tout le monde était à son aise, je proposais un petit canter¹ pour évaluer Texas, mais surtout, car j'en mourrais d'envie ! Ed fut tout de suite d'accord et c'est ainsi que nous partîmes dans un galop calme et régulier. Puis, n'y tenant plus et ayant constaté que la monture d'Edward se comportait à merveille, je décidais d'accélérer un peu la cadence, au plus grand bonheur de ma partenaire.

Je sentais Naïade étirer ses muscles et le son de ses sabots foulant le sol furent la plus belle mélodie jamais jouée à mes oreilles. Ce bruit m'avait manqué, ces sensations de liberté et de plénitude m'avaient manquées. Je revivais à chaque enjambée, l'air qui caressait mon visage était une bouffée d'oxygène, dès que ses postérieurs donnaient l'impulsion et nous propulsaient en avant, mon cœur s'emballait, augmentant mon bonheur. Une larme roula délicatement le long de ma joue, non à cause de la rapidité, mais seulement car l'émotion me dépassait et que c'était la seule solution d'évacuer la joie que je ressentais.

Je relevais la tête pour observer le cavalier à mes côtés. Il était concentré, mais le sourire sur ses lèvres trahissait ses émotions. Il était heureux et fier sur sa monture. Le soleil se reflétait sur sa peau, qui avait prit une jolie teinte dorée au contact du soleil Texan. Il était divin. Son poulain se tenait fièrement, faisant ressortir toute sa force et son énergie. Naseaux dilatés, œil vif et oreilles pointées, il était magnifique. Ce couple était sublime et dans ce galop harmonieux, on aurait pu croire qu'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours.

Nous approchions d'une ferme et donc ralentissions à regret. Mais il était nécessaire de baisser l'allure, car Naïade avait perdu de l'endurance et du muscle et Texas était jeune, il ne fallait pas trop le pousser et nous devions encore faire le retour jusqu'au ranch. Nous laissâmes trotter les chevaux pour qu'ils retrouvent leur souffle et longions l'habitation. Elle était calme, aucun bruit, aucun animal, cela la rendait lugubre, c'est pourquoi nous ne nous attardions pas.

Une cinquantaine de mètres après la maison, nous trouvâmes un ruisseau pour laisser boire les chevaux. Naïade hésita un instant, reculant du bord de l'eau, frappant frénétiquement le sabot contre la terre. Son accident lui avait laissé des séquelles, autres que physiques. Elle se souvenait probablement des causes de celui-ci et refusait de mettre les pieds dans l'eau. Je la rassurais et après quelques minutes, elle trempa la pointe de son antérieur dans le courant et je la félicitais grandement.

- Oh du calme Tex, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Questionna Ed.

Trop occupée avec ma jument, je n'avais pas remarqué que le poulain s'était raidi et qu'il piétinait. Ed eut les bons réflexes, cherchant la cause de la peur de sa monture et le rassurant de la voix. Soudain, son regard se posa sur quelque chose et il bondit au sol.

- Que se passe-t-il ? L'interrogeais-je.

- Je crois que je sais ce qui a effrayé mon cheval.

Je le fixais, ne comprenant rien de ce qu'il me disait, car je ne voyais rien de là où j'étais. Il me tendit les rênes et marcha quelques mètres avant de ramasser quelque chose au sol. Il revint vers moi et fit renifler ce qu'il venait de trouver à Tex. Je le regardais toujours incrédule, mais attendant qu'il se décide à me dire de quoi il s'agissait.

Il vint prêt de moi et j'aperçus deux yeux sombres au milieu d'une touffe de poils noirs et blancs. Il ouvrit un peu plus ses mains, laissant apparaître un chiot apeuré et amaigrit. Il était couvert de boue et ses poils étaient humides.

- Pauvre petit, que lui est-il arrivé ?

- Je l'ignore, mais nous ne pouvons pas le laisser ici. Reprit Ed.

- Je suis bien d'accord. Il s'est sans doute perdu, nous devrions retourner vers la maison que nous avons croisée, il vient sans doute de là.

Nous fîmes demi-tour, moi en selle tenant Texas et Edward marchant, le chiot dans les bras. Il ne se débattait pas et paraissait à bout de forces. Il pleurnichait, se calant confortablement dans les bras de son sauveur.

Une fois devant la ferme, Ed frappa à la porte et c'est un homme âgé, au visage abîmé par les années, les cheveux hirsutes, les joues rougies par l'alcool et fusil à la main qui nous accueillit.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Cracha-t-il sèchement.

- Euh... bonjour monsieur. Nous avons trouvé ce chiot prêt du ruisseau, étant la seule maison dans les environs, nous avons pensé que...

- Pensé quoi ? S'impatienta le vieillard, fusil sur l'épaule.

- Eh bien, nous avons pensé qu'il serait peut être à vous. Est-ce le cas ? Répondit Ed sans se départir de sa politesse.

- Ouais, c'est le rejeton de ma saloperie de chienne.

- Oh dans ce cas, vous voudriez peut être le récupérer alors ?

- Ed... je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Tentais-je, peu rassurée à l'idée de laisser cette pauvre bête entre les mains de cet ours mal léché.

- Il aurait du crever comme les autres, au fond du ruisseau ! Lâcha-t-il insensiblement.

Sa répartie me glaça, cet homme était sans cœur.

- Ed, remonte à cheval, on y va. Dis-je sèchement.

- Hep ma p'tite dame, si vous voulez garder mon chien, va falloir payer.

- Pour que vous puissiez acheter de quoi vous souler ! C'est hors de question, je prends ce chiot, que cela vous plaise ou non. Je ne vous laisserai pas le maltraiter d'avantage.

- Eh moi je vous dis que vous devez payer ! Hurla le vieux, pointant son fusil sur moi.

Sans que je ne comprenne, Ed avait arraché l'arme des mains du vieillard, l'avait braqué sur lui et m'avait donné le chiot.

- Je pense que vous ne verrez pas d'inconvénients à ce que nous gardions ce chien monsieur ? Demanda Edward en se remettant en selle, la carabine dans la direction de l'homme.

- Allez au diable et gardez-le ! Répondit-il amer. Et dégagez de chez moi.

Nous ne nous fîmes pas prier et rebroussâmes chemin, en direction du ranch. Après quelques mètres, Edward lâcha le fusil au sol et nous trottâmes pour nous éloigner au plus vite de cet endroit.

- Je suis impressionnée. Soufflais-je.

- Par quoi ?

- Par toi.

- Pourquoi cela ?

- Eh bien, je trouve que la vie ici t'a endurcie. Il y a quelques mois, tu n'aurais pas eu cette réaction. Tu as pris de l'assurance et je trouve ça bien. Tu ne t'es pas laissé intimider par cette pourriture, tu m'as défendu et je voulais te remercier pour ça.

- Je n'allais pas le laisser te tirer dessus tout de même. Mais tu as raison. Cette expérience auprès de vous tous m'a changé, et je dois dire que j'aime assez celui que je suis devenu. Au moins sur le plan « courage ». Rit-il.

Je baissais les yeux vers la petite bête que je tenais contre moi. J'avais envie de la protéger et je décidais de garder cet animal auprès de moi. Il serait un lien entre Ed et moi après son départ.

De retour au ranch, Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett, Esmée, Carlisle et Tanya étaient attablés dans la cours. Le barbecue était rallumé et la viande chauffait tranquillement. Nous approchâmes et descendîmes de nos montures.

- Carlisle, je vais avoir besoin de votre aide. Dis-je.

- Que se passe-t-il, tu as eu un problème avec Naïade ? Me demanda-t-il déjà penché sur le poitrail de ma jument.

- Non, elle va très bien. Souris-je. Lui par contre... M'arrêtais-je en montrant le chiot dans mes mains.

- Où avez-vous trouvé ce chiot ? S'enquit-il.

- Proche du ruisseau, vers la vieille bâtisse à quelques kilomètres au nord d'ici. Il était seul, à priori son propriétaire a tué le reste de la portée en les jetant dans le ruisseau, mais lui s'est battu et est toujours vivant, mais mal en point.

- Je vais l'ausculter. Commencez à manger, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

- Je vous accompagne. Je peux te laisser t'occuper des chevaux Edward s'il te plaît.

- Oui pas de soucis. Tya, tu m'accompagnes ?

- Bien sûr.

La voiture de Carlisle étant aménagée pour intervenir directement dans les ranchs en cas de besoin, il avait tout le nécessaire pour faire une visite complète au chiot. Après une rapide vérification, il m'apprit que le chiot était une chienne, qu'elle avait environ six semaines et qu'elle était déshydratée et affaiblit à cause du manque de nutrition. Il m'expliqua comment la soigner pour qu'elle retrouve la forme, tout en me disant qu'il n'était pas certain qu'elle survive.

- Elle s'est battue une fois, elle s'en sortira, j'en suis certaine.

- Je te fais confiance là dessus. Nous passerons au cabinet tout à l'heure, je te donnerai de la nourriture adaptée pour elle.

Après lui avoir donné un peu d'eau et une tranche de jambon sur les conseils de Carlisle, nous rejoignîmes le groupe.

- Edward nous a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé. Ce vieux est complètement fou. Grogna ma sœur. Sinon, tu comptes le garder ? Me demanda Alice en me montrant la chienne.

- Oui, j'en ai envie. Il y a de la place ici, ce n'est pas un problème. Et ce n'est pas il, mais elle.

- Dans ce cas, il va falloir lui trouver un nom.

- Que penses-tu de Aly ? Rigola Em.

- Oh très drôle ça... Soupira Alice. Moi j'aime bien Dior... qu'en dis-tu ?

- Et tu osais te moquer de Aly... S'esclaffa Emmett.

- Et pourquoi pas Eclipse ? Proposais-je.

- Je trouve que c'est joli. Et avec ses tâches noires, ça lui va bien. Répondit Ed.

- Alors adjugé pour Eclipse. Clamais-je en déposant un bisou sur la tête poilue de ma chienne.

¹ canter : galop calme en pleine nature.

**Pas de pub cette semaine, car je n'ai pas découvert de nouvelle fic. Je veux juste tout savoir sur ce chapitre et ce que vous en avez pensé. Pas de gros bouleversement, l'histoire avance tranquillement pour le moment.**

**Bisous**

**Cha**


	19. Chapter 19 Cyclone

**Bonjour à toutes (je sais qu'un homme me lit, mais je n'ai pas encore eu de review...)**

**Commençons par le début... il y a une baisse des reviews, mais votre enthousiasme suffit à me booster, donc surtout continuez comme ça !**

**Ensuite, le fameux « cap » lancé par Dri et Lu... j'avoue il y avait un certain nombre de possibilités, mais une seule bonne réponse qu'un certain nombre a trouvé. Je devais faire apparaître ma chienne. Les filles l'ont rencontré et ont craqué dessus... et comme elle porte le nom d'Eclipse, je ne pouvais pas rater l'occasion de la faire intégrer ma fiction.**

**En présentation de ce chapitre, je ne vous dirai qu'une seule chose... il est particulier, mais saurez-vous vous en rendre compte ? A votre avis, quelle est sa particularité ?**

**Après ce chapitre, il en reste un qui signera un changement significatif, nous aurons un virage dans l'histoire. J'espère que cela vous plaira tout de même.**

**Je remercie mes habituels et fidèles bêtas, Dri, Lu, Caro et Aurore, vous faites un boulot géniales, merci merci merci !**

**Trêve de blabla, je réponds maintenant à mes « presque » anonymes !**

**Majea** : Comme tu dis, c'est assez triste ce que murmure Ed à Bella, même si c'est très touchant à la fois. Tu as raison sur une chose, ils ont l'intention de se quitter de cette façon, ils sont résignés. Merci pour ta review.

**Anne-Laure** : Merci beaucoup pour ton com. Le petit jeu était un instant de détente, même pour l'écriture, ravie que tu ais aimé.

**Titine** : Un rapprochement entre eux avant le départ... je ne sais pas, tu sauras cela un peu plus tard. Ce chapitre t'en dira un peu plus.

**Chou** : Ah ma Chou et ses reviews... lol Contente que les oreilles de Bel Rio aillent mieux. Tu as entièrement raison, autant on les déteste à certains moments, mais ils savent bien nous faire oublier ces moments pour garder que les bons en mémoire ! Je pense que si tu as ressenti les émotions au moment du galop, alors j'ai réussi mon pari, j'ai su décrire les vraies sensations, donc merci, même si je t'ai fait pleurer, ça j'en suis désolée. Pour le nombre de chapitres, difficile à dire... je pense qu'il y aura entre 25 et 30 chapitres au total... donc voilà... sachant que le 20 est déjà écrit et que je me penche sur le 21 aujourd'hui !

**Tiftif25** : Merci.

**J'imagine que vous avez hâte de retrouver nos tourtereaux, donc je vous laisse les retrouver sur ce chapitre légèrement différent des habituels !**

**On se retrouve en bas !**

**Charlotte**

* * *

**Chapitre 19 : Cyclone**

_POV Edward_

Une ambiance bon enfant régnait dans le ranch depuis notre dernière soirée et le reportage avançait bien, se rapprochant trop rapidement de la fin à mon goût.

Bella avait toujours une attitude polie mais distante vis-à-vis de moi. Je ne pouvais lui en vouloir mais cela me tuait réellement. Jour après jour, je devais résister à l'envie de la prendre dans mes bras et de la supplier de me pardonner mais je savais que tout espoir était perdu. Alors, je devais vivre avec cette douleur lancinante dans ma poitrine qui ne s'apaisait que lorsque j'étais proche d'elle.

Tout en elle me plaisait et me manquait : son corps, son esprit, son humour. Je savais qu'elle était celle qu'il me fallait mais je l'avais réalisé trop tard… bien trop tard !

Ce matin là, plus que tout autre, je me réveillais le cœur lourd de savoir que je devrais passer ma journée à ses côtés à faire semblant, à cacher ce que j'éprouvais. C'était devenu bien trop difficile, j'avais besoin de souffler et de m'éloigner ne fut ce que quelques heures.

J'avais un besoin urgent de prendre mes distances et de réfléchir. C'était décidé, aujourd'hui je ne participerai pas aux tâches du ranch et au reportage. Je devais m'éloigner et me retrouver en tête à tête avec moi-même et pour ça rien de tel qu'une balade à cheval.

Au fil des jours une relation de confiance s'était établie avec Texas et à présent je pouvais le monter sans aucun problème. Je voulus m'évader en sa compagnie. Une petite épopée en terre sauvage afin de m'éclaircir les idées serait une bonne chose.

Je me dirigeais vers son parc. Lorsqu'il sentit ma présence, il hennit, signe de contentement. Je me rapprochais lentement de lui et me mit à caresser doucement son flanc.

- Alors mon beau, tu vas bien ce matin ? Une petite balade entre homme ça te tente ?

Un hennissement plus puissant répondit à ma question.

- Ok ok. Répondis-je en rigolant. Ça va j'ai compris ! Je vais te préparer et ensuite à nous les grands espaces.

J'avais vraiment prit goût à m'occuper de Texas, il me manquerait après mon départ. Grâce à lui, je comprenais de mieux en mieux Bella et sa passion pour les cheveux.

Lorsque je montais ce cheval, je pouvais sentir une communion et une complicité entre la bête et moi comme si nous avions fusionné et que nous ne faisions plus qu'un. Je mettais ma vie entre ses mains et inversement. Une confiance absolue était née.

Tout était prêt. J'hésitais à partir comme un voleur sans rien dire à personne mais je savais qu'ils me chercheraient et s'inquièteraient. J'accrochai donc un papier sur le tableau dans l'écurie, expliquant que j'étais parti en ballade avec Texas. Ainsi, je pouvais chevaucher l'esprit tranquille.

Après un petit échauffement au pas, je partis au galop avec une sensation de liberté inouïe. Moi, sur ce cheval foulant la terre de ses sabots à une vitesse impressionnante, je me sentais bien, libre, fort. J'avais tout bonnement l'impression d'être un autre homme.

Le paysage était superbe et ici au milieu de nulle part, je me disais que rien ne m'était impossible. Pour la première fois depuis des jours, j'étais serein et aspirais à un avenir meilleur… peut-être à un futur avec elle.

Cela faisait maintenant quelques heures que je gambadais, il était temps que je rebrousse chemin et retourne au ranch. Je n'avais pas trop fait attention à la direction que j'avais prise tellement perdu dans mes pensées. A présent, je m'aperçus que je ne reconnaissais pas du tout l'endroit où j'étais. Je refusais de céder à la panique. Je retrouverai bien mon chemin.

Après plus d'une heure à tourner en rond, incapable de trouver la route du retour, petit à petit, l'angoisse m'envahit. J'étais seul au milieu de nulle part et personne ne savait où je me trouvais. Je me maudissais pour mon irresponsabilité.

Tout me paraissait familier et pourtant si différent. A chaque branchage, je me disais _C'est bon, j'ai trouvé. _Pour me rendre compte par la suite que je n'étais pas du tout à l'endroit que j'espérais.

A présent, je paniquais réellement. J'étais vraiment perdu et pour couronner le tout, je voyais au loin le ciel s'obscurcir d'une manière dangereuse. Le vent commença à se lever, l'horizon était à présent tout noir et je sentis quelques gouttes d'eau tomber sur ma peau.

Texas devenait nerveux et j'avais du mal à le canaliser. Je n'étais pas préparé à ça, ma faible expérience ne me permettait pas de savoir comment me comporter avec lui dans ce genre de situation.

J'essayais de le calmer en lui parlant et en le rassurant mais rien n'y faisait. Il devenait incontrôlable, autant que la météo. Les gouttes d'eau s'étaient transformées en une averse impressionnante. Il y avait des bourrasques de vent et j'arrivais à peine à rester sur ma monture.

J'avais entendu parler qu'il n'était pas rare qu'il y ait des cyclones au Texas, je le constatais à présent par moi-même. La nature se déchainait tandis que j'essayais de trouver un abri.

Soudain Tex se cabra dans un hennissement monstrueux. J'essayais de m'accrocher afin de ne pas tomber mais le cheval était totalement paniqué. Il fit des mouvements de plus en plus violents, se dressant et reposant les sabots au sol. Chaque mouvement me faisait rebondir sur la selle jusqu'au moment où je perdis les étriers et qu'il me fit basculer, m'éjectant en arrière.

Lorsque je touchais le sol, le choc fut terrible comme si tous mes os s'étaient brisés. Ma tête ricocha légèrement sur la terre et là l'obscurité m'envahit.

_POV Bella_

Partout. J'avais cherché absolument partout.

Se pouvait-il vraiment qu'il soit assez inconscient pour s'être autant éloigné du ranch par un temps pareil ? Il allait m'entendre !

Sauf que j'avais beau faire la fière, je n'en étais pas moins morte d'inquiétude. Cela faisait près de deux heures que je cherchais en vint une trace m'indiquant la direction à prendre. J'étais allée dans tous les coins qu'il connaissait espérant qu'il avait juste eu besoin de s'isoler mais sans succès. A chaque fois je perdais un peu plus confiance et mon angoisse augmentait.

C'est Jasper qui le premier, cherchant son pote, se rendit compte qu'il était introuvable et que Tex avait lui aussi disparu.

- Bella, c'est toi qui as dit à Ed de promener Tex ? Me questionna Jasper en entrant dans la grange.

- Quoi ? Non. Il n'est pas dans le parc ? Demandai-je, surprise.

- Non. Et Edward est introuvable. J'ai essayé de le joindre sur son portable mais sans succès. J'ai trouvé ça sur le tableau de l'écurie. Me dit-il en me tendant les quelques lignes qu'Ed nous avait laissé.

- Il a sans doute voulu faire une petite balade, il va bientôt rentrer, tentai-je histoire de me rassurer moi-même.

En effet, le temps avait subitement changé. En l'espace d'une heure nous étions passé d'une matinée ensoleillée et sans nuage à une journée propice aux cyclones. En cette saison, il n'était pas rare que la météo devienne incontrôlable. Nous y étions habitués et savions y faire face. Mais pas Edward.

Quelle mouche l'avait piqué pour prendre Tex sans rien dire à personne et partir comme ça, tout seul, sans qu'on ait aucun moyen de le joindre. Je sortis de la grange et observais le ciel. Les gouttes de pluie commençaient déjà à tomber plus abondamment. S'il n'arrivait pas très vite, il serait pris au cœur de la tempête.

Ne prenant pas plus de temps pour réfléchir, je partis chercher Naïade et revint dans l'écurie, suivie par Jasper.

- Je viens avec toi, me dit-il.

- Non Jazz. Tu restes ici avec Alice. La tempête va éclater et je te préfère ici avec elle que sur un cheval avec moi à me ralentir dans mes recherches. Lâchais-je tout en préparant Naïade.

- Mais tu ne vas pas partir toute seule par ce temps ?

- Je connais la région sur le bout des doigts et j'ai mon portable. Je vous appelle dès que je le trouve. Et s'il arrive ici par ses propres moyens, prévenez-moi.

Sur ce, je grimpais sur Naïade et d'une légère pression sur ses flancs, je partis vers la montagne.

Deux heures plus tard, trempée jusqu'aux os, frigorifiée et morte d'inquiétude, je tournais en rond dans l'espoir de trouver un indice m'indiquant quelle direction prendre. La pluie abondante et le vent furieux qui l'accompagnait avait effacé toutes traces. J'avais l'impression de chercher une aiguille dans une meule de foin.

- Mais quel idiot ! Rageais-je.

J'essuyais du revers de ma manche détrempée l'eau qui ruisselait sur mon visage, renvoyant en arrière la mèche rebelle qui s'était placée devant mes yeux. En équilibre sur les étriers de Naïade, je scrutais péniblement l'horizon. Le ciel était si sombre qu'on aurait pu croire que la nuit était proche alors qu'il devait être à peine plus tard que midi. Le tonnerre grondait, les arbres se pliaient sous la puissance du vent… La tempête battait son plein et Edward était là, dehors, quelque part, avec Tex.

Même s'il avait fait des progrès et qu'il était même plutôt doué, il n'avait pas l'expérience pour affronter seul ce genre de situation, tout comme sa monture. Au mieux il s'était arrêté dans un coin et attendait sagement que ça passe. Au pire… Mon estomac se noua en imaginant un Edward blessé, peut être même inconscient, gisant au sol sous la pluie battante.

Il ne restait qu'un chemin, qu'une seule possibilité que je n'avais pas encore explorée. Et pour cause, ce sentier était dangereux, abrupt et glissant, et pour couronner le tout, longeait un ravin. Si Edward était parti dans ce sens… Non ! Je secouais ma tête pour chasser les idées noires qui m'embrouillaient.

Je fis un dernier tour d'horizon, la main devant les yeux pour me protéger de la pluie battante. C'est là que je vis une masse colorée joncher le sol quelques mètres devant moi, au milieu des arbres et de quelques rochers. Prise d'un soudain vent de panique, j'ordonnais à Naïade d'avancer.

- Oh mon Dieu ! M'exclamais-je en bondissant de ma monture.

C'était bien Edward, gisant au sol, des trainées de sang mélangées à la pluie coulaient le long de son front. J'attrapais la petite trousse de survie dans l'une des sacoches de Naïade et courus vers lui.

- Edward ? Edward tu m'entends ? M'époumonais-je tout en cherchant son pouls sur sa carotide.

Un piètre gémissement sortit de ses lèvres lorsque j'effleurais sa blessure et je me sentis soudain rassurée. Il était vivant. Blessé mais vivant !

- Idiot ! Le sermonnai-je alors qu'il était toujours inconscient.

La pression retombait enfin. Je l'avais retrouvé. Toutes ces heures d'inquiétude et d'angoisse venaient de prendre fin. Je dus retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de s'échapper de mes yeux tellement j'étais soulagée de le savoir en vie, ici, avec moi.

Je me concentrais sur Edward et sur son état. Mon brevet de secourisme allait m'être d'une grande utilité. Je l'examinais rapidement. A part quelques ecchymoses et la coupure de son front tout semblait aller.

- B... Bella...

Sa voix raisonna à mes oreilles, faible et enrouée. Un large sourire étira mes lèvres alors que mes yeux rencontraient le vert des siens. Il était encore sonné, faible et désorienté mais rien que le fait qu'il soit à nouveau conscient me rassura.

- Hey ! Bienvenue parmi nous belle au bois dormant ! Ironisais-je.

J'attrapais mon portable dans la poche arrière de mon jean, tout en maintenant la tête d'Edward sur mes genoux. Je voulais prévenir les autres qu'il était sain et sauf. Mais mon téléphone en avait décidé autrement. Il n'avait apparemment pas apprécié le bain forcé que la tempête nous avait imposé.

_POV Edward_

Sa voix m'avait sorti de ma torpeur mais tout mon corps me faisait mal sans parler de cette douleur lancinante dans ma tête. Je tentais de me relever mais n'y parvenais pas.

- Edward qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Me gronda-t-elle.

- Je veux t'aider.

- Si tu veux réellement m'aider tu restes couché. Tu as eu un choc terrible et tu as besoin de repos. Je vais partir à la recherche de Tex et je reviens. Ensuite on se mettra à l'abri en attendant que la tempête se calme et que nous puissions rentrer au ranch. Je crois que nous n'aurons pas le choix et que nous devrons passer la nuit ici. Je connais une petite grotte qui pourra nous protéger de la pluie mais je dois d'abord retrouver mon cheval.

- Je suis désolé Bella, je voulais m'isoler un peu et faire une promenade. Je me suis perdu et ensuite l'orage m'a prit pas surprise. Je ne voulais pas être un poids pour toi. M'expliquais-je penaud.

- C'est bon Edward mais tu as vraiment fait preuve d'inconscience et tu nous as causé une belle frayeur. La prochaine fois, préviens quelqu'un plutôt que de filer comme un voleur.

A nouveau, j'avais agit comme un égoïste, ne pensant qu'à moi et ne me souciant pas des autres. Elle avait raison, j'aurai du prévenir de mon absence et indiquer où j'allais. Je m'étais surestimé en me pensant tout à fait capable de me débrouiller seul et encore une fois je l'avais déçue. Je ne serai décidemment jamais digne d'elle.

- Tu as raison Bella. Je ne suis qu'un imbécile.

- Et bien, on dirait que le choc à la tête était plus important que je ne le pensais. Dit-elle en rigolant. Le grand Edward Cullen reconnait ses torts, c'est une première.

- Bella, tu n'es pas drôle et puis ce n'est pas fair-play d'abattre un homme déjà à terre.

- Ok j'arrête. Je vais commencer les recherches et reviens dès que j'ai retrouvé Tex. Pas de bêtises durant mon absence et essaye de reprendre des forces.

J'acquiesçais en hochant la tête.

- Reviens vite. Murmurais-je pour moi-même.

Je m'installais contre la paroi d'un petit rocher sous la pluie diluvienne, je n'avais rien pour me protéger. De toute façon, cela ne changerait rien, j'étais déjà trempé. Je frissonnais de froid mais également en réalisant que j'avais réellement eu beaucoup de chance que Bella me retrouve.

Je me sentais terriblement seul maintenant qu'elle était partie, je constatais à quel point elle me manquait et surtout combien elle était importante pour moi.

Pourrais-je envisager un avenir sans elle ? Non cela n'était absolument pas envisageable mais avais-je le choix ? Elle m'avait rayé de son futur et actuellement elle me tolérait simplement.

Il serait peut-être temps que je... M'écouterait-elle ? J'étais perdu…je n'avais jamais éprouvé de telles sentiments pour une femme. Elle m'avait tellement changé. Je donnerai tout pour la tenir à nouveau dans mes bras, savourer son parfum et sa douceur.

Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne l'avais pas entendue arriver.

- Tu vas bien Edward ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

- Oui oui ça va. Tu as retrouvé Texas, je suis soulagé.

- Il n'était pas très loin mais il est terrorisé. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'approcher et à le calmer. Edward, il va falloir qu'on bouge et tu vas devoir m'aider car je ne pourrais pas te porter. Je vais t'aider à te relever et à monter sur Tex pour qu'on puisse se diriger vers l'abri.

Tous mes muscles étaient horriblement douloureux. Au moment où je me relevais je fus pris d'un vertige. Heureusement que Bella était là pour me retenir. Nous progressions lentement vers les chevaux et y grimper fut une véritable torture. Bella dirigea Naïade et Texas, étant incapable de tenir les rênes.

Après ce qui me paru une éternité, elle me fit savoir que nous étions enfin arrivés. Elle attacha nos deux montures et m'emmena dans ce qui paraissait être une petite grotte. En effet, cet endroit était tout à fait ce qu'il nous fallait pour attendre les secours.

Nous étions mouillés jusqu'aux os. Je frissonnais et claquais des dents. J'étais frigorifié, rendant la douleur encore plus atroce. Malheureusement pour nous, il était impossible de faire un feu. La tempête avait tout trempé sur son passage et le bois nous entourant était imbibé d'eau.

- Edward, tu ferais bien de t'allonger. Tu es tout pâle.

Elle avait raison, je me sentais épuisé. Le choc avait été violent et j'avais besoin de repos.

Je me dirigeais dans le fond de la cavité espérant ainsi y trouver un peu plus de chaleur, mais c'était peine perdue. Ce dont j'avais réellement besoin c'était de sa chaleur.

- Bella. Dis-je timidement.

- Oui. Répondit-elle, sans quitter les chevaux qu'elle observait à l'extérieur.

- Est-ce que tu pourrais t'allonger près de moi ? Demandais-je dans un souffle

Lorsqu'elle se retourna vers moi, un certain nombre d'émotions passèrent dans son regard, de l'incrédulité, du doute et j'aimais à croire, une pointe d'envie. Je voyais qu'elle hésitait et qu'elle ne savait pas quoi faire.

- Ecoute Bella, il ne se passera rien. J'ai juste besoin de réconfort et de chaleur. Nos vêtements sont humides et nous ne pouvons pas faire de feu. Le seul but de ma demande est de nous réchauffer.

- Je ne pensais pas te dire ça mais tu as raison, nous avons besoin de nous réchauffer et c'est l'unique moyen à notre disposition.

- Merci.

Elle ne répondit rien mais vint me rejoindre. Elle s'allongea à côté de moi, son dos contre mon torse. J'entourais sa taille de mes bras, rapprochant ainsi nos corps et réduisant l'espace entre nous. Je savais cette étreinte intime mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de vouloir la sentir tout contre moi. J'eus l'impression de revenir quelques temps en arrière, lors de notre soirée feu de camps. Je ressentais la même tension que durant notre première nuit sous la tente.

_POV Bella_

Les premières lueurs du matin pénétrèrent dans notre refuge improvisé. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures que je ne dormais plus. Je n'avais pour ainsi dire pas dormi de la nuit. Sentir la respiration d'Edward me chatouiller le cou, ses bras me retenir fermement contre son torse, la chaleur de son corps se diffuser sous ma peau, humer son odeur... Comment trouver le sommeil dans de pareilles conditions ? J'étais là, allongée dans cette grotte, lover contre lui et je luttais de toutes mes forces contre cette envie dévorante de lâcher prise qui m'obsédait. Comme un besoin irrépressible de reléguer au placard toute mes résolutions et de l'embrasser sur le champ.

Bien consciente que si je restais une minute de plus contre lui je risquais de commettre l'irréparable, je me dégageais lentement de sa prise, rampant le long de la paroi rocheuse de la grotte. Puis je me retournais et admirais le visage paisiblement endormit d'Edward. A présent, une auréole violacée entourait le pansement de son front et une autre ecchymose avait pris place sur sa pommette qui avait heurté le sol.

_Idiot ! _Pensai-je en me souvenant de la peur viscérale qui m'avait ravagée la veille.

Tout se terminait bien pour nous mais cela aurait pu être tellement pire. Rien que l'idée qu'il aurait pu lui arriver malheur me rendait malade. Tout pouvait si vite basculer.

Cela me rappela comment tout avait chaviré dans ma vie d'abord mes parents, puis Jacob et enfin nous. En un coup de vent tous les espoirs que j'avais fondé dans ce "nous" que nous avions formé si brièvement avaient foutu le camp. Aussi vite qu'un fétu de paille balayé par un ouragan. J'y avais cru et m'étais brulée les ailes.

Mais pour l'instant nous étions encore dans cette petite bulle tous les deux, ici dans cette grotte. Et même si son temps était compté, j'étais bien décidée à profiter de ces derniers instants avant le retour à la réalité. Un moment de faiblesse avant que la vie ne reprenne son cours et que je ne refasse comme si de rien était.

Je venais de décider de m'octroyer une faveur secrète. Lentement je me penchais vers son visage toujours détendu, plongé dans un profond sommeil. Et tout aussi légèrement, je posais mes lèvres contre les siennes. Je les effleurais à peine de peur de le réveiller et de devoir affronter les conséquences de mon geste. Mais aussi court fut cet instant, mon corps réagit instantanément a ce contact. Sa bouche avait la même saveur que la dernière fois que je l'avais embrassée, ses lèvres, la même douceur. Je savais que je ne retrouverai jamais une telle perfection, c'est pourquoi je me reculais à regret de l'objet de mon désir, une larme roulant silencieusement le long de ma joue.

Ce serait un baiser volé dont il ne connaitrait jamais l'existence. Un dernier baiser avant que nos chemins ne se séparent.

Une heure plus tard, alors que le soleil se levait lentement dans le ciel, Edward ouvrit ses paupières. Adossée contre une des parois de la grotte je ne perdis pas une miette du spectacle.

- Bonjour. Lançais-je d'une voix que je voulais enjouée.

- Bonjour. Maugréa-t-il entre ses dents en ramena une de ses mains a ses tempes.

- Migraine ?

- Hum. Grogna-t-il.

- C'est ça de vouloir jouer au plus malin avec dame nature. Le narguais-je. Allez, nous serons bientôt rentrés, tu pourras prendre une bonne aspirine. La tempête est finie. Il fait même beau aujourd'hui.

Je me redressai et l'aidai à en faire de même.

- Prêt à reprendre la route ?

- Oui, rentrons. J'ai l'impression de découvrir des parties de mon corps que je ne soupçonnais pas tellement la douleur est vive. J'aurais mieux fait de m'abstenir hier.

- A qui le dis-tu ! M'exclamais-je. Ce qui eut pour effet de lui extirper un autre grognement.

Une fois sur nos montures respectives, je pris la tête et nous guidai à travers la forêt pour retrouver le chemin principal qui nous mènerait au ranch.

* * *

**Alors, avez-vous trouvé la particularité de ce chapitre ? J'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! Je vous mets un petit indice... enfin petit... **_**Ce chapitre a été écrit à 4 mains !**_** A vous de trouver lesquelles ! Je vous laisse méditer là dessus... lol**

**Ensuite, semaine dernière je n'ai pas fait de pub, mais Helimoen m'a laissé un message pour que j'aille découvrir sa toute première fic. Je me suis empressée de la lire et je vous passe donc le lien (n'oubliez pas d'enlever les [ ]), car cette histoire est très sympa et commence bien :**

**« L'Ange de l'Eternité » : http:/www[.]/s/6316843/1/LAnge_de_lEternite**

**A 17 ans, Bella est en fuite... Elle fuit son passé qui la rattrapera pourtant...Elle n'est pas une simple humaine. C'est une X5. Sur sa route, elle fera la rencontre de la famille Cullen qui cache elle aussi un secret... Que cache le mystérieux Edward ?**

**La miss fait aussi une traduction, je vous joins le lien : **

**« Mon bébé Edward » : http:/www[.]/s/6334210/1/Mon_bebe_Edward**

**Un accident de voiture en 1918 contraint un jeune bébé à devenir orphelin et à tomber entre les mains d'un vampire nouveau-né. Tout en essayent de contrôler sa soif pour le bébé, Bella Cullen, tente de prendre soin de lui. Mais les loups-garou sont contre.**

**Je vous remercie d'aller l'encourager dans ses projets et en attendant mardi prochain, je vous souhaite une excellente semaine !**

**Bisous**

**Cha**


	20. Chapter 20 Coeurs Lourds

**Coucou mes petites lectrices adorées !**

**Parlons peu mais parlons bien comme dirait l'autre ! **

**La petite particularité du chapitre précédent n'a pas été trouvée par beaucoup d'entre vous... certaines s'en sont approchées, mais je n'ai eu que peu de bonnes réponses... Eh bien pour tout vous dire, je n'ai tout simplement pas écrit le chapitre 19. J'avais mis Lu et Dri au défi de le faire pour moi... enfin, elles devaient écrire un passage ou un chapitre, au choix. Elles ont fait un chap que j'ai intégré à la 19****ème**** position ! Merci donc à toutes pour votre enthousiasme vis à vis de la dernière aventure et vos compliments qui ont touchés mes deux acolytes !**

**Ce chapitre, j'en ai pas mal parlé sur le forum TF, donc beaucoup l'attendent avec impatience. Le voici donc, par contre, je vous conseille de vous munir de mouchoirs... eh oui, je vous avais prévenu qu'un tournant était proche... le voici !**

**Enfin, je remercie mon habituelle équipe, qui a encore était au top. Et je veux aussi accueillir Ninie qui se joint à nous pour la confection de bannières ! Eh oui... ! Je mettrai mon profil à jour avec chaque nouvelle bannière, pour le moment, la 19 et la 20 sont faites, pour les chapitres précédents, cela viendra au fur et à mesure.**

**Ah oui, et aussi, je voulais dire à ma grande sœur qui a lu mes premiers chapitres, que je suis ravie qu'elle me lise, car cette histoire nous concerne toutes les deux. Donc je t'embrasse fort.**

**Allez, avant de passer au chap, place aux réponses à mes sans compte !**

**Isamam** : Eh oui, tout le monde attend ça tu sais... mais... je peux rien dire ! Et ce n'est pas encore la fin, pas tout de suite. Je pense que la fic fera entre 25 et 30 chapitres, donc j'ai encore de quoi faire bouger les choses ! Merci pour les félicitations aux filles, elles ont été touchées venant de toi.

**Twilight0507** : Merci beaucoup... j'espère que ce que je prévois te conviendra.

**Anne-Laure** : Merci beaucoup et comme tu dis, heureusement que Bella est là ! La réponse à ta question se trouve dans ce chapitre.

**Maelle** : Merci à toi. Comme pour Twilight0507, j'espère que ce que j'ai en tête te plaira.

**Chou** : Si ce que j'écris te rappelle de bons souvenirs, alors je suis ravie. Et pour l'écriture, oui, ça vient au fur et à mesure. J'ai mes idées de bases et ensuite, je brode ! Tu as raison, Texas aurait surement ramené Ed à la maison s'il l'avait laissé faire, mais il ne le savait pas ! Mission équitation je connais pas, mais je te crois sur parole... Lol Tu as raison, leur relation avance en restant au point mort, je vois tout à fait ce que tu veux dire, et c'est exactement ça. Le tournant arrive, ça y'est, tu vas savoir ! Merci pour ta folie qui me fait bien rire, mais au delà de ça, tu fais de très bonnes analyses de ma fic !

**Dolly** : Oh je suis ravie que tu me postes une review, surtout si tu me suis depuis le début. Tes compliments m'ont vraiment touché, merci beaucoup. Pour Jacob, aucune explication sur le pourquoi des choses n'est prévue, j'espère que ça te manquera pas. Encore merci et merci.

**Nanajolie et Titine** : Merci.

**Bonne lecture, en espérant que cette tournure vous plaira !**

**Rendez-vous un peu plus bas.**

**Charlotte**

* * *

**Chapitre 20 : Cœurs Lourds**

_POV Edward_

Après ma désastreuse escapade, j'avais été immobilisé deux jours à l'hôpital. Ils m'avaient gardé en observations, suite à ma blessure à la tête, mais au final, ce n'était rien d'alarmant. Durant mon absence, le ranch avait continué à vivre et cet éloignement, même de courte durée, m'avait donné un avant goût de ce que serait ma vie sans Bella. Ce calvaire approchait à grands pas, puisque le départ était pour demain matin. Nous passions notre dernière soirée chez les Swan et rien que penser à nos aux revoirs, cela me fendit le cœur.

Tout ici allait me manquer, à commencer par cette femme exceptionnelle qu'est Bella. Sa beauté, son énergie, son courage, elle toute entière. L'autre être qui me laisserait un vide énorme serait Texas. Je m'étais attaché à ce cheval plus que de raison. Il m'avait permis de découvrir et comprendre la passion de la femme que j'aime. Il m'avait donné confiance en moi, j'avais appris la patience, le respect et la justesse à son contact. Et je devais tirer un trait sur cette belle relation que nous avions. Et cela encore une fois, à cause de moi.

Je ne pensais pas dire cela un jour, mais les lieux, l'atmosphère qui régnait ici allaient me manquer. Retrouver la vie agitée de New York allait être un grand changement. Je craignais de ne pas supporter le brouhaha de la ville, l'agressivité des gens, la pression quotidienne. Comment aurais-je pu penser que trois mois de ma vie me changeraient tant ? Comment cet univers inconnu un peu plus tôt avait su faire ressortir des côtés de ma personnalité que je ne soupçonnais pas ? Je commençais à croire qu'au fond de moi, je pourrais être plus Texan que New Yorkais.

Cette constatation m'amusa, car moi le fameux Edward Masen... je n'étais pas celui que j'avais cru être ces 27 dernières années. Se pouvait-il que je sois plus heureux dans les contrées sauvages du Texas, plutôt que dans l'agitation de la grosse pomme ? Je devais me rendre à l'évidence : c'était le cas ! J'avais abandonné le luxe et le paraître ces derniers mois et je ne m'étais jamais senti si vivant. Mes priorités passées me semblaient tout à coup bien futiles ! Et c'est pour elles pourtant que j'avais perdu la femme de ma vie.

- Ed, tu viens, tout est prêt ! Me lança Tanya.

- Oui j'arrive, un instant.

Je chaussais mes bottes et quittais ma chambre, pour rejoindre tout le monde à la réception de l'hôtel. Pour fêter notre dernière soirée tous ensemble, Jasper, Tanya et moi avions décidé d'inviter toute la bande au Randy's. Nous y avions passé quelques bons moments et pensions que c'était une façon de les remercier pour leur hospitalité.

Nous partîmes en direction du grill, où nous devions rejoindre Esmée et Carlisle qui passaient de plus en plus de temps avec nous. Une belle fête en perspective pensais-je.

Une fois installés à notre table, nous commandâmes des bières. Lorsqu'elles nous furent servies, nous les levions et je pris la parole.

- A ces dernières heures en votre compagnie. Si on m'avait dit qu'il serait difficile de quitter cet endroit lorsque j'y ai mis les pieds, j'aurais fait interner directement la personne qui m'aurait dit ça. Mais pourtant, 3 mois après, je m'aperçois que je me suis attaché à ce lieu et aux personnes que j'ai rencontré et que chacun de vous va me manquer à présent.

Je fis une pause, regardant tour à tour Esmée, Carlisle, Alice, Rose, Emmett et m'attardais plus longtemps sur Bella, dont le regard était pétillant. J'inspirais une longue goulée d'air avant de reprendre.

- J'ai rencontré des gens de valeur et cela m'a permis de me rendre compte de qui j'étais et pour cela, je ne pourrais jamais assez vous remercier. Bon et avant que l'on tombe dans le dramatique, je propose qu'on boive ces foutues bières avant qu'elles ne se réchauffent. A vous !

Chacun leva sa chope, puis nous claquâmes nos verres avant de boire une gorgée et après un léger silence, nous reprîmes les discussions, nous remémorant les bons moments échangés, les histoires amusantes et les passages moins agréables des derniers mois. Je remerciais chacun intérieurement, de ne faire aucune allusion à la relation qui nous avait unis Bella et moi.

Le repas se termina dans la bonne humeur, entre fous rires et blagues d'Emmett. Puis vint le moment de la danse. Les filles se lancèrent immédiatement sur la piste, même Tya qui, pour l'occasion, avait appris quelques chorégraphies, sous le contrôle d'Alice. Elle se fondait parfaitement dans le décor, elle souriait, s'amusait et ignorait parfaitement les regards envieux des hommes qui l'entouraient. J'aimais la voir ainsi, vivante et heureuse.

Puis ce fut le tour des danses en couples. Chaque fille attrapa son partenaire et Bella, Tanya et moi nous nous retrouvâmes face à face. Je mourrais d'envie de danser avec ma belle, mais il aurait été indélicat de laisser mon amie seule. Celle-ci sembla comprendre le débat intérieur qui m'habitait et prit les devants.

- Il serait temps que je me trouve un beau cow boy non ?

Et elle partit dans la foule à la recherche d'un homme pour la faire danser. Elle m'impressionnait. Elle n'avait peur de rien. Elle ne savait pas ou peu valser sur ces rythmes, mais elle se trouverait un inconnu pour la faire virevolter sur la piste. Enfin, je garderai tout de même un œil sur elle, juste au cas où.

- Tu m'accordes cette danse ? Demandais-je à Bella en me tournant vers elle.

- Avec plaisir. Sourit-elle.

Nous tournions sur la piste au rythme de la musique. Ma cavalière était souriante, elle s'amusait et la sentir proche de moi, s'abandonnant à l'ambiance de la soirée était une merveille. Nous enchaînâmes quelques chansons, durant lesquelles nous n'échangeâmes pas un mot. Nos gestes parlaient pour nous, nos attitudes aussi. De légers effleurements sur ses flancs lorsque je la rattrapais contre moi, quelques caresses dans la nuque lorsque sa main quittait mon cou. La musique s'arrêta et nous nous fixâmes un instant. J'aurais tout donné à ce moment précis pour déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes. J'aurais parié qu'elle en avait envie aussi, vu la manière dont elle mordillait sa lèvre inférieure.

Nous retournâmes auprès des autres, quand je m'aperçus que Tanya n'était pas avec la bande. Je la cherchais du regard et souris lorsque je l'aperçus. Elle était en pleine conversation avec un homme. Elle rigolait avec lui, une main posée sur son avant bras et utilisait tous ses atouts pour le charmer et à voir le regard du cow boy fixer ses lèvres, je pouvais dire qu'elle réussissait son coup avec brio.

Je me retournais vers Bella pour lui demander si par hasard elle connaissait cet homme.

- Il me semble que c'est le fils Uley, mais je n'en suis pas certaine. Carlisle doit le connaître.

Nous rejoignîmes Carlisle et il nous confirma que c'était bien Sam Uley. Un type très bien d'après lui et médecin de renom dans l'Etat entier. Il faisait parti de la tribu Quileute, mais s'en était éloigné depuis des années, ne supportant plus les jeunes de son âge. J'étais soulagé de cette dernière information, car Jacob faisait parti de cette même famille d'indiens et je n'aurais pas supporté qu'il fasse du mal à mon amie.

Après notre investigation, nous nous assîmes pour boire notre bière et la soirée continua tranquillement. C'est vers deux heures que nous décidâmes qu'il était temps de rentrer, le départ nous attendant quelques heures plus tard. J'allais prévenir Tya qui n'avait pas lâché son bel inconnu, bien au contraire, puisque depuis plus d'une heure, il auscultait ses amygdales avec soin.

_Très consciencieux ce médecin !_

Je me raclais la gorge lorsque je fus à leur niveau, ce qui les fit relever la tête tous les deux. Le dit Sam se leva en me tendant la main.

- Bonsoir Edward, je suis ravi de faire ta connaissance. Je m'appelle Sam.

- Eh bien, les présentations sont vite faites. Enchanté.

- Tanya m'a parlé de toi un certain temps tout à l'heure.

- Je vois. Répondis-je mal à l'aise. Euh... Tya, on y va, tu...

- Je rentrerai par mes propres moyens, ne t'en fais pas pour moi.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Oui, tout va bien.

Elle se leva et me serra dans ses bras, tout en me susurrant à l'oreille _Si j'ai un problème je t'appelle, mais il me plaît vraiment. _Je la serrais plus fort une seconde et la relâchais pour qu'elle retrouve les bras de son nouvel ami. Je revenais donc bredouille auprès des autres et leur expliquais que nous pouvions y aller.

- J'en connais une qui va se faire une bonne partie de jambes en l'air ! Rigola Emmett, avant que Rose ne lui donne un coup de coude dans les côtes.

Finalement, nous rentrâmes au ranch, où une courte nuit nous attendait. A mon réveil, je m'aperçus qu'elle fut encore plus brève que ce que je ne l'aurais imaginé, car je n'avais pu fermer l'œil et avait vu toutes les heures s'égrainer sur mon réveil.

Le jour tant redouté venait d'arriver. Je devais dire adieu à Bella et je m'en sentais incapable. Mon corps était lourd, il semblait incrusté dans le matelas et mes jambes comme mes bras refusaient de m'obéir. Mes yeux me piquaient, à cause de mon manque de sommeil et mon crâne cognait sans relâche à force d'avoir réfléchi à une solution que je ne trouvais pas.

Finalement, je m'extirpais du lit et rangeais les dernières affaires dans ma chambre. Ma valise bouclée, je descendis au petit déjeuner, ou je retrouvais une Alice aux yeux rougis et un Jasper au teint blafard. Pas de trace de Bella, juste une lettre posée à ma place. Mon cœur se serra, comprenant que trop bien ce que cette enveloppe contenait. J'attrapais une viennoiserie pour essayer de manger quelque chose et m'emparait de la lettre avant de sortir de l'hôtel et me précipiter vers le parc de Texas. Je remarquais au passage que Naïade manquait à l'appel et ceci conforta mon idée quant à la lettre.

Je m'assis au sol, appuyé contre le tronc de l'arbre au milieu du parc. Je fixais un instant la lettre et me décidais à ouvrir l'enveloppe. Je dépliais la feuille qui se trouvait à l'intérieur et commençais à lire.

_« Edward,_

_Je suis incapable de te voir partir, je suis lâche, mais préfère fuir cet instant que je redoute depuis plusieurs semaines. _

_Je veux que tu saches que je ne t'en veux plus. Je te pardonne pour ce que tu m'as fait, même si je suis incapable de revenir vers toi. Rien n'aurait pu changer cela et partir au lieu de te dire au revoir est la seule solution que j'ai trouvée pour ne pas flancher. _

_Je te souhaite de trouver le bonheur et la sérénité, tu le mérites et j'espère sincèrement que ta carrière t'apportera ce que tu cherches._

_Pour Texas, si tu acceptes, je voudrais t'en faire cadeau. Ce cheval s'est ouvert à toi, donc j'aimerai que tu fasses le nécessaire pour lui trouver une bonne place du côté de New York. En attendant, je le garde auprès de moi, mais lorsque tu seras prêt à l'accueillir, vois avec Jasper pour que je fasse le nécessaire._

_Il y a une dernière chose que je dois te dire, malgré la complexité de notre relation, je ne regrette aucunement ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous. Ces instants resteront à jamais gravés dans ma mémoire. Tu m'as fait découvrir ce qu'aimer signifie, et pour cela je ne pourrais jamais te remercier suffisamment. Je t'aime Edward._

_Bella »_

Je terminais la lettre à bout de souffle, la laissant tomber au sol. Elle m'aimait. Jamais auparavant elle m'avait laissé entrevoir ses réels sentiments à mon égard. Et aussi formidable qu'elle était, elle me pardonnait. Je n'en revenais pas. Cette femme était vraiment parfaite et sombre crétin que j'étais, je l'avais laissé filer.

Elle m'avait rappelé que jamais plus elle ne serait à moi et même si je le savais, le lire m'était douloureux. Ces quelques mots ravivaient la souffrance qui ne m'avait pas quittée depuis que j'avais osé lui demander de m'attendre.

Ce qui m'avait le plus surpris était qu'elle voulait m'offrir Texas. C'était surréaliste ! Elle me prouvait de cette façon la confiance qu'elle avait en moi. Cette même confiance que j'avais mise à mal et pourtant aujourd'hui elle me donnait la preuve ultime qu'elle avait foi en moi, en me donnant un de ses chevaux. J'étais abasourdi par sa décision, à tel point que je sentis une larme rouler silencieusement le long de ma joue.

- Ed, tu viens, il est l'heure ! Me cria Jasper depuis la terrasse, me sortant de mes pensées.

Je ramassais la feuille, dernier vestige de mon amour, me relevais, chassant la goutte salée sur ma joue et saluais Texas qui se trouvait sur mon passage.

- Toi et moi Tex ! Dès que j'ai trouvé le parfait endroit pour toi, même s'il n'égalera pas ce ranch, je viendrai te chercher. C'est juré !

Il cala sa tête contre mon torse, comme s'il venait de comprendre ce que je venais de lui promettre. L'émotion était à son comble, je devais partir maintenant et laisser les trois plus beaux mois de ma vie derrière moi. Je flattais une dernière fois l'encolure de mon cheval et partis retrouver les autres dans la cour de l'hôtel.

Emmett et Rose étaient venus nous dire au revoir. C'est d'ailleurs l'armoire à glace qui m'accueillit en me mettant une tape virile dans le dos.

- Rentre bien mec. Ne passe surtout pas le bonjour à Jessica de ma part et prends soin de toi. Me dit-il en me serrant contre lui, la voix teintée d'émotions.

- Toi aussi et fais bien attention à Rose surtout. Il n'y a rien de plus important.

- Je le sais et je veillerai sur elle, fais-moi confiance.

A son tour, Rosalie vint m'enlacer de toute sa tendresse et sa chaleur. Cette femme était un ange, une vraie mère. Elle m'embrassa la joue avant de s'écarter de moi, des larmes inondant son visage. Elle se blottit dans les bras de son mari et je vis son corps se soulever au rythme de ses pleurs.

J'étais subjugué de voir à quel point il était difficile de les quitter. Je pensais que ce serait le cas, mais pas dans de telles proportions. Même Tanya, qui était sans doute revenue pendant mon absence, pleurait à chaudes larmes. Elle connaissait moins cette bande de Texans, mais elle les aimait tout autant que nous. La seule différence entre Jasper, elle et moi, c'est que eux seraient encore les bienvenus ici, il s'agissait donc d'aux revoir et non d'adieux.

Je vis les filles se faire un câlin collectif, et les plaintes étouffées me firent mal au cœur. Je me détournais d'elles et observais une dernière fois le paysage qui m'entourait, gravant le moindre détail dans ma mémoire. Je m'y sentais bien, j'avais l'impression d'être chez moi, contrairement à New York qui était pourtant ma ville natale.

Soudain, je sentis une brise légère et je fermais les yeux pour la laisser me posséder. Elle s'engouffra en moi, soulevant doucement mes cheveux. Le soleil chauffait ma peau, m'offrant une sensation exquise et je m'aventurais dans mes souvenirs. Repensant à la première fois que Bella m'avait fasciné. Je remarquais amusé, que cela remontait à la toute première fois où je l'avais vu, c'était dans le round pen, le jour de notre arrivée. Je ne m'étais pas aperçu à ce moment là, probablement trop arrogant, mais déjà elle m'avait touché et mon cœur lui appartenait. Je m'étais protégé en me montrant plus que désagréable avec elle, j'avais perdu du temps pour faire sa connaissance et je regretterai toutes les erreurs commises ici pour le restant de ma vie.

On m'attrapa la main, ce qui me ramena instantanément sur terre. Alice me regardait, le visage rougi à force d'avoir pleuré. Elle était si innocente et ses yeux si purs. J'étais heureux que mon ami ait trouvé sa moitié. Je craignais cependant qu'elle l'éloigne de moi involontairement, mais notre avenir à tous semblait compliqué Alice et Jasper en couple, Bella belle sœur de Jasper et moi meilleur ami de celui-ci. Surtout que je ne pourrais plus approcher ma belle, donc autant dire qu'il me faudrait un jour ou l'autre tirer un trait sur cette amitié si importante à mes yeux.

Les doigts du petit lutin caressèrent ma joue, récoltant quelques larmes que je n'avais pas senties rouler. Elle m'offrit son plus beau sourire avant de me prendre avec délicatesse dans ses bras. Elle était blessée du départ de Jasper, et avait perdu toute sa vitalité. Ils avaient prévu de se retrouver dans deux semaines, mais cela semblait être insurmontable.

Elle murmura quelque chose contre mon torse, mais je ne la compris pas.

- Qu'as-tu dis ? Lui demandais-je la gorge serrée.

- Tu vas me manquer. Je ne veux pas te dire adieu.

- Il le faut, tu le sais. Tu diras à Bella que j'accepte pour Texas et que j'ai compris.

- D'ac... d'accord. Je... je suis désolée... pour Bella... et toi. Pourtant, tu es l'homme qu'il lui faut, je le sens. Et mon instinct ne me trompe jamais ! Souffla-t-elle. Ne perds jamais espoir, jamais.

_POV Bella_

Le sommeil ne voulant pas de moi durant la nuit, je m'étais installée dans le salon, une tasse de thé fumante dans la main, Eclipse sur les genoux, une feuille blanche et un stylo sur la table basse. Je ne savais pas comment commencer cette lettre, je détestais ma réaction et je me trouvais plus que lâche de faire cela, mais il m'était impossible de rester pour voir l'homme que j'aimais, partir loin de moi. J'avais fait plusieurs tentatives pour débuter ma lettre, barrant et recommençant.

Pardonne-moi Edward, je t'aime, ne m'abandonne pas.

Ce premier essai était ce que j'aurais aimé lui dire réellement. Je ne voulais pas qu'il parte, mais j'avais pris une décision et je m'y tiendrai, aussi têtue que je sois.

Je te déteste.

Il m'était impossible d'écrire une telle ânerie.

Aussi, j'avais décidé de laisser parler mon cœur et me livrer réellement. J'avais ajouté le fait que je lui offrais Texas, espérant qu'il comprendrait que de cette façon, je lui prouvais mon amour et ma confiance.

Finalement, une fois ces quelques lignes écrites, j'avais besoin d'évacuer. C'est pourquoi, à 5h du matin, je me retrouvais en train de seller Naïade, pour fuir ce lieu si cher à mon cœur. Le soleil commençait à se lever à l'horizon, rendant mon ranch magnifique. Les couleurs jaune oranger emplissaient le ciel doucement, les oiseaux se réveillaient petit à petit, sifflant comme pour accueillir le jour. Cette plénitude me subjuguait, j'aurais aimé que ma vie soit aussi belle et simple qu'un levé de soleil.

Je m'étais mise en selle et avait filé après avoir déposé l'enveloppe sur le comptoir pour qu'Alice la remette à Ed. Je savais que pour elle aussi ces aux revoirs seraient difficiles, même si provisoire, mais je l'abandonnais quand même à ces instants douloureux. Je me détestais, mais j'étouffais et la seule solution que j'avais était de m'éloigner au maximum.

J'étais montée dans les montagnes, je chevauchais depuis plus de 3 heures. J'avais fait une halte à la grotte où nous avions passé notre dernière nuit ensemble. Je m'étais appuyée contre la paroi et avait laissé libre court à ma peine. Mes larmes ne s'arrêtaient plus, je me demandais jusque quand je serai capable de pleurer, avant que mon corps ait évacué toute l'eau qu'il possédait.

Après cette éprouvante pause, j'étais repartie et m'était défoulée dans un galop cadencé dans une longue plaine. Même le son des sabots frappant le sol ne faisait pas taire mon chagrin. Mon visage était toujours baigné d'eau salée et j'avais l'impression que mon cœur était transpercé de part en part.

Je m'étais infligée cette souffrance, j'aurais pu faire changer les choses, Ed avait fait une tentative quelques jours avant pour me récupérer, mais tête de mule comme je l'étais, j'avais refusé en bloc sa proposition et je m'en voulais. C'est à cet instant que je pris conscience de mes erreurs et décidais de rentrer au ranch, avant qu'il ne soit parti.

Je poussais Naïade au maximum. Elle sentait l'urgence qui m'animait et ne se faisait pas prier pour voler au dessus du sol. Il était 8h35, nous étions à environ un quart d'heure de chez nous et le départ était pour 8h45. C'était jouable... enfin je l'espérais.

Nous étions encore en pleine puissance, lorsque je franchis les limites du ranch et me stoppais dans la cours. Prise de panique, je constatais que les voitures n'étaient plus là, j'étais arrivée trop tard.

Des sanglots étouffés glissèrent le long de ma gorge, et mes yeux laissèrent s'échapper une larme orpheline sur mes joues encore rougies.

Je l'avais raté. Je l'avais laissé filé à cause de mon entêtement. J'avais perdu l'homme que j'aimais et le destin prenait un malin plaisir à me prouver que je ne devais pas être avec lui. Sinon, il m'aurait laissé le temps d'arriver pour le retenir !

**

* * *

**

Alors, est-ce ce à quoi vous vous attendiez ? Espériez-vous autre chose ? La réaction de Bella vous a-t-elle plu ? Enfin bref, comme d'habitude je veux tout savoir.

**Avant de vous quitter, je veux faire une petite pub pour Claire. Elle écrit une fic qui débute, elle a 4 chapitres pour l'instant, mais pour moi elle est prometteuse. Peu de personne se sont lancées dans son aventure, peut être car ce n'est pas du Twilight, mais pourtant elle vaut le coup. C'est un univers surnaturel, avec quelques petits éléments qui rappellent l'univers de SM, mais avec des personnages propres à l'auteure. Je vous la conseille vraiment, car elle le mérite, donc si vous voulez débutez une nouvelle histoire, allez sur ce lien (sans oublier de supprimer les [ ] ) :**

**http:/www[.]/s/2831078/1/Les_ames_grises**

**Agathe, Aglaé, Agenor. 3 personnages, 3 caractères, 3 origines, 3 destins qui vont se rencontrer, se battre et surtout se tromper.**

**Bisous**

**Cha**


	21. Chapter 21 Douloureuse Réalité

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Allez, c'est mardi, c'est l'heure du chapitre... vous verrez, il est un peu plus court que les autres... oui je sais, je vous entends déjà râler, mais j'ai eu du mal à le clôturer ce chap, donc voilà, il est plus court. Et le prochain n'est pas encore entamé niveau écriture, mais je fais de mon mieux pour vous le boucler d'ici mardi prochain.**

**Bref, merci pour vos reviews de la semaine dernière. Par contre, je constate qu'il y a une baisse dans celles-ci, c'est dommage, alors s'il vous plaît, laissez moi un petit mot à votre passage, je vous jure que c'est du bonheur et de la motivation.**

**Comme beaucoup de personnes me le demandent, je vous fais un petit point. J'ignore combien de chapitres fera exactement ma fic au final, mais je pense qu'elle contiendra entre 25 et 30 chapitres. Donc la fin n'est pas encore pour tout de suite.**

**Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire, mais je vais dédicacer ce chapitre à ma sœur, car je pense qu'elle va nous reconnaître dans celui-ci. Alors il est pour toi, pour nos bons et moins bons souvenirs. Tu me manques.**

**Enfin, merci à ma petite équipe. Lu et Dri, heureusement que vous avez été là, sinon je crois que j'aurais eu encore plus de mal pour ce chap et surtout les suivants. Caro, pour la correction, merci. Et Aurore, pour les papotages de cette semaine.**

**Un petit mot pour ma maman... juste pour voir si tu lis jusqu'au bout... Bisous**

**Place aux traditionnelles réponses aux personnes sans compte :**

**Majea** : Je vois que Bella t'a bien agacé aussi... t'es pas la seule... lol Comme tu dis, si Ed était resté, ça aurait été trop facile... donc il est parti comme te le prouvera ce chapitre.

**Anne-Laure** : Merci beaucoup. Tu as quelques idées, mais ce ne sont pas les bonnes... sorry !

**PatieSnow** : Eh ça faisait longtemps... ça fait plaisir de te retrouver. Oui c'est triste, mais j'ai encore des choses en réserve, fais moi confiance.

**Twilight0507** : Oui, elle est arrivée trop tard... que va-t-elle faire maintenant ?

**Chou** : Ah la review du bonheur... lol Eh oui, tu as tout dit, chapitre triste et dur (rassure toi c'était pareil à l'écriture !) Tu m'as fait marrer pour le cap, car y'en avait pas dans ce chap... lol Je vois que tu as du mal à te remettre du fait que Bella donne son cheval à Ed... lol C'est cool pour le nouveau cheval dont tu vas t'occuper... tu vas bien t'amuser.

**Camille** : Merci beaucoup pour ton enthousiasme. Par contre, je poste tous les mardis (sauf cas particulier), donc inutile de regarder chaque jour. lol

**Ocenanny et Titine** : Merci.

**Je vous laisse en compagnie de nos deux sœurs et on se retrouve après le chapitre. Euh... ce chapitre n'est pas non plus ultra gai... mais ça reviendra !**

**Charlotte**

* * *

**Chapitre 21 : Douloureuse réalité**

_POV Alice_

Le tournage était terminé depuis quelques jours. Le départ de nos trois visiteurs avait été un déchirement. J'étais triste que cette période de notre vie soit terminée. J'avais rencontré une nouvelle amie en Tanya, je regrettais que ma sœur soit si entêtée vis à vis d'Edward, mais par dessus tout, la présence de Jasper me manquait. Cet éloignement bien que provisoire était intolérable. Il faudrait rapidement trouver une solution pour être ensemble, sans quoi je ne donnais pas cher de ma peau.

Pour le moment, il était prévu que nous fassions à tour de rôle le déplacement tous les week end. Sauf que pour bien commencer cette nouvelle organisation, ce week end, il avait des obligations vis à vis du journal et ne serait donc pas disponible pour moi. Il m'avait de ce fait conseillé d'attendre une semaine supplémentaire pour nous retrouver. Je ne reverrai donc mon homme quand dans 10 jours et cela me semblait insurmontable.

Ceci étant, j'avais tout le temps de réfléchir à « LA » bonne solution qui satisferait tout le monde. Car je n'avais nullement l'intention d'abandonner ma sœur, surtout qu'elle avait bien besoin de moi après le départ d'Edward. Mais je voulais un équilibre pour Jasper et moi qui ne nous obligerait pas à passer plus de temps dans les aéroports qu'ensemble. Cependant, je ne pouvais lui demander de quitter New York, ses racines étaient là-bas, ses amis et Edward aussi. Pour lui également, je souhaitais faire mon maximum, pour que, malgré les difficultés entre ma sœur et lui, leur amitié ne souffre pas. Tous ces facteurs étaient difficilement compatibles, mais foi d'Alice Swan, je trouverai comment faire et en attendant, je me morfondrai car mon Jasper me manquerait.

Je repensais au départ de Jasper, Tanya et Edward. Malgré que j'y réfléchisse sans cesse, je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi ma sœur avait eu cette réaction. Elle qui ne fuyait jamais face à rien, s'était défilée, ne pouvant accepter le départ d'Edward. Je savais qu'elle avait des sentiments pour lui, mais de là à fuir, je pensais que ça cachait autre chose. Je devais en parler avec elle, car tout n'était pas clair et dans ma douleur, je n'avais pas pris le temps d'avoir une conversation avec elle. Cependant maintenant elle s'imposait, elle devait avoir lieu tout de suite.

Nous étions en fin d'après midi et je savais exactement où la trouver. Tous les jours depuis que le ranch s'était vidé, elle procédait de la même façon. Je m'approchais du parc et la trouvais effectivement là où je l'attendais.

Elle était assise, immobile contre le tronc du Magnolia au milieu de ses chevaux. J'ignorais ce qu'elle faisait, restant ainsi chaque soir pendant un long moment. Eclipse dormait sur ses genoux et le troupeau gravitait autour de ma sœur, discrètement, comme si les chevaux ne voulaient pas la déranger. Jusqu'à maintenant, je n'avais pas été plus inquiétée que ça par son attitude, trop préoccupée par ma recherche de solution. Mais à y réfléchir, sa posture était plus qu'alarmante.

Je m'approchais d'elle doucement et je m'aperçus que du coin de ses yeux clos, des larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Son visage était dur et fermé, aucune trace de sourire sur sa peau blafarde. Ses yeux cernés s'ouvrirent lorsqu'elle m'entendit et aussitôt, elle essuya ses larmes. Ses prunelles me fixèrent durement, comme si je n'aurais pas du la surprendre dans cet état. Ses iris vides me firent mal, je n'avais pas vu la détresse de ma sœur, même si je la savais mal, je ne m'étais pas assez intéressée à elle et je m'en voulais.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Me demanda-t-elle sèchement.

- Je... je voulais te parler, mais je doute que ce soit le bon moment. Grimaçais-je peinée.

- Ne me regarde pas ainsi, j'ai l'impression d'être une bête de foire. Et si tu n'as rien à me dire, tu peux faire demi-tour et retourner de là où tu viens ! Cracha-t-elle amère.

Je la fixais un instant, sentant les larmes me monter aux yeux, je ne supportais pas qu'elle me parle ainsi. Elle souffrait, j'en étais consciente, mais moi aussi. Toute sa bonne humeur et les efforts qu'elle avait fournis ces 3 derniers mois, s'étaient envolés avec le départ d'Edward. Et je détestais ça.

- Ne me parle pas comme ça. Sanglotais-je. Tu n'es pas la seule à souffrir ! Lançais-je avant de la laisser seule.

- Alice attends ! Cria-t-elle.

Je me stoppais nette, mais restais dos à elle.

- Tu souffres et j'en suis désolée, mais ce n'est que provisoire pour toi. Me dit-elle la voix tremblotante.

Je me retournais, choquée par sa remarque.

- A quoi joues-tu ? A celle qui a le plus mal ? Ce n'est pas un concours Bella. Hurlais-je agacée par son attitude.

- Ce n'est pas ça mais...

- Je ne veux rien entendre de plus. Tu pleures sur ton sort, oui j'ai de la peine pour toi, mais tu n'es pas seule ici. Je suis là et j'ai l'impression de côtoyer un fantôme depuis quelques jours. De plus, tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi si tu es malheureuse.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? S'énerva-t-elle en se levant énergiquement du sol.

- Tu m'as très bien comprise. Tu as été trop têtue pour accepter que l'homme qui te fait vibrer et qui t'aime aussi, prenne le temps de changer toute sa vie pour toi. Edward...

- Ne prononce pas son nom !

- Et pourtant, il faudra bien qu'on en parle, que tu extériorises tout ça. T'es-tu seulement demandée comment tu aurais réagit s'il t'avait demandé de quitter le Texas et ta vie ici en un claquement de doigts. Ce pour quoi tu t'es battue depuis presque 10 ans ! Aurais-tu claqué la porte pour le rejoindre à la seconde, alors que votre relation débutait ?

- Ce n'est pas la même chose !

- Bien sûr que si ! Le problème n'est pas Jessica et tu le sais très bien. Il s'est excusé à plusieurs reprises, il a fait des efforts ici, il a accepté de te laisser alors qu'il t'aime, il aurait accepté bien plus si tu lui avais laissé du temps. Je n'admets pas son comportement, et je ne rejette pas toute la faute sur toi, mais bon sang Bella, ta fierté ne valait-elle pas d'être mise de côté pour garder l'homme que tu aimes ?

Elle éclata en sanglots face à ma dernière remarque. Je savais que j'étais dure avec elle, mais j'étais sa sœur et la seule personne qu'elle écouterait et qui pouvait lui dire cela. Je ne voulais pas la voir dépérir à cause de cette histoire, donc la seule chose à faire était de la mettre au pied du mur. Elle fonctionnait ainsi.

- Je t'aime Bella et si je te dis tout ça, c'est simplement car j'ai horreur de te voir ainsi. Ce n'est pas toi, je veux revoir ton sourire et ta joie de vivre. Et pour ça, il va falloir que nous discutions. C'est pour cela que j'étais venue te voir, pour comprendre pourquoi tu as fui ainsi lorsqu'Edward est parti.

- Je ne peux pas en parler. Je... je m'en veux, j'ai tout gâché et je le sais. Pleura-t-elle.

- Calme toi, je suis là, ça va aller. Dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras. Parle-moi, c'est tout ce que je te demande.

- Je... j'avais peur. Dit-elle la voix étranglée par la peine.

- Mais peur de quoi ? Répondis-je en tentant de calmer mes larmes.

Je détestais quand nous avions ce genre d'affrontement, malheureusement, nous ne savions agir autrement lorsque quelque chose nous pesait. L'une comme l'autre, nous n'étions pas des tempéraments calmes, mais plutôt volcaniques. Nos parents étaient ainsi aussi et les conversations calmes et posées n'étaient pas pour nous. Nous devions taper du poing sur la table, hurler, se cracher nos vérités, pour finir par se tomber dans les bras, s'excuser et rire de notre stupidité.

- Peur de flancher et retomber dans ses bras. M'avoua-t-elle dans un murmure.

- Te rends-tu compte que ça aurait pu être une bonne chose ? Souris-je.

- Je le sais... je suis revenue... mais trop tard. Il était déjà parti.

- Mais... rien n'est perdu pour autant. Tu peux aller le voir à New York, voir s'il accepterait que vous vous remettiez ensemble.

- Je sais pas. Comme tu l'as dit, il ne quittera pas la grosse pomme et moi je ne partirai pas d'ici. Affaire réglée.

- Non non non... pas affaire réglée du tout. Je suis certaine que vous pourriez trouver une solution, tout comme Jasper et moi. Crois en vous !

- Je ne veux plus y croire Al, c'est terminé, je dois tourner la page. Je lui ai fait trop de mal, je ne peux pas revenir la bouche en cœur et lui dire « on oublie tout. »

- Tu es une telle bourrique ! Souris-je.

La tempête était passée, elle avait osé me dire vraiment les choses et même si pour l'instant elle restait sur ses positions, je la connaissais suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle réfléchirait à tout ça et qu'elle saurait peser le pour et le contre.

- Je t'aime Alice, tu le sais hein. Me dit-elle en m'embrassant la joue. Et je... je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure. Je sais que tu souffres aussi et mon attitude a été ridicule, pardonne moi.

- C'est oublié, mais à l'avenir, ne minimise plus ma peine. Même si je reverrai bientôt Jasper. Compris ?

- Compris ! Dit-elle en me serrant la main.

- Si on dînait et qu'après on aille se faire un petit tour à cheval pour nous détendre ? Qu'en dis-tu ?

- J'en dis que c'est une excellente idée !

C'est ainsi que deux heures après notre altercation, nous étions en plein fou rire, sur le dos de nos juments. Nous venions de partir du ranch pour une petite balade à la tombée de la nuit. La lumière était encore claire pour cette soirée d'été, l'air très doux, le ciel dégagé et la pleine lune qui s'installait, nous promettait une nuit étoilée et éclairée.

A peine parties, que déjà la pression retombait. Nous étions toutes les quatre et ça, ça n'avait aucun prix. Rien ne nous apaisait autant et ces moments privilégiés en tête à tête était vraiment appréciables. Tout ce que nous nous étions dit tout à l'heure, nous blessant sur l'instant étaient oubliées, pour la simple et bonne raison, que l'amour que nous avions l'une pour l'autre était plus fort. Nous avions trop besoin l'une de l'autre pour rester fâchées plus d'une journée.

Nous nous remémorâmes notre enfance, lorsque nos parents nous laissaient en colonie tous les étés. Bien entendu, nous choisissions la même discipline, qui était évidemment l'équitation. Mais bien vite, nous nous étions lassées des méthodes classiques enseignées, nous recherchions un contact plus naturel pour aborder nos animaux favoris.

Bella avait toujours eu ce don avec les chevaux, sans jamais qu'on lui enseigne une autre façon de les approcher. Elle agissait de façon naturelle et procédait instinctivement comme il le fallait. Elle les écoutait tout simplement et ils le lui rendaient bien.

- Tu te souviens de notre première colo dans le Montana ? Me demanda Bella souriante.

- Oh oui... quel été nous avions passé. J'avais quoi... 13 ans et toi 15 ?

- Quelque chose comme ça oui. Tu te rappelles de cette pimbêche égocentrique, qui se croyait meilleure que tout le monde ?

- Pour m'en souvenir, je m'en souviens ! Elle m'a fait vivre un enfer les trois premiers jours. Ah si je la croisais maintenant, je te jure que cette Maria ne me déstabiliserait pas comme à cette époque. Et je m'en sortirai sans ton aide cette fois. Dis-je hilare en repensant à cette époque.

- Comment s'est finie cette histoire déjà ? Rigola ma sœur.

- Si je ne me trompe pas, tu l'as coincée dans un coin et tu l'as menacé de dire à tout le monde qu'elle n'avait jamais embrassé un garçon. Et que si elle m'approchait encore une fois, elle pourrait faire appel à un bon chirurgien plastique pour lui refaire le portrait.

- Oh mon Dieu c'est vrai ! Quelle dure à cuire j'étais. Je suis sûre qu'aujourd'hui elle est de la trempe de Jess...

Elle s'arrêta avant de terminer sa phrase. Son visage s'était durcit en une fraction de seconde, uniquement à cause du prénom qu'elle avait failli prononcer. Ses yeux si joyeux l'instant d'avant, pétillaient maintenant de tristesse.

- Et si on se faisait une petite course ? Lui lançais-je pour qu'elle chasse ses idées noires.

Je vis son regard s'allumer à nouveau, une pointe de défi l'animant.

- D'accord petite sœur, mais je te préviens, donne tout ce que tu as compris ?

- Fais-moi confiance ! Souris-je narquoisement.

A l'image des jockeys, nous nous mettions en position. Réajustant faussement nos rênes, nous mettant en équilibre dans nos étriers, et prêtes à combattre n'importe quel champion de course, tant l'envie nous habitait. Nous nous alignâmes côte à côte, au petit trot, mettant les juments dans l'ambiance, déjà prêtes à se mesurer l'une l'autre. Notre énergie les avait également gagnées et elles piétinaient pour prendre l'allure supérieure. A l'image d'un commentateur de course hippique, Bella lança les présentations.

- Les cavaliers sont sur la ligne de départ, tous les autres concurrents ont déclaré forfait en apprenant les deux championnes qui se trouvent sur la ligne de départ. Quadance montée par Alice Swan, jockey de renom, triple vainqueur du retournage de crêpes pour la chandeleur et Bella Swan, qui a finie 3 fois victorieuse dans le lançage de crottin à la fourche, chevauchant Naïade. Les concurrentes sont prêtes, les juments piétinent d'impatience et...

- Bon on est prêtes, tu le donnes ce départ ! Pouffais-je.

- Oui oui ça vient... 3, 2, 1, gooooooooooooooo !

Nous bondîmes tels deux boulets de canon, ne laissant pas l'avantage à l'autre. Les juments allongeaient leurs foulées au maximum, prises dans l'euphorie de la course. Oreilles pointées vers l'avant, elles étaient à cet instant, dignes de n'importe quel cheval de race. Je voyais Bella parler à Naïade, pour la motiver sans doute, tout comme je le faisais avec Quadance. Nous galopions à une vitesse folle, ne voulant pas ralentir pour perdre cette course qui ne comportait pourtant aucun enjeu, si ce n'est celui d'évacuer la peine accumulée depuis quelques jours. Soudain, alors que je pensais que la ligne d'arrivée fictive s'approchait, je vis Naïade remettre des gaz, se propulsant en avant comme si sa vie en dépendait. Mais ma fidèle jument n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser distancer de la sorte. Aussi, un simple claquement de langue et elle repartait, frôlant Naïade à son passage et nous les doublions en pleine vitesse.

- Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, on a gagné ! Criais-je en caressant l'encolure de ma partenaire, qui avait donné tout ce que ses tripes lui permettaient.

- Très belle victoire mesdemoiselles. Nous salua ma sœur, non sans féliciter discrètement sa jument.

- Eh oui, tu le sais, Quadance te tient toujours tête sur la distance ! Souris-je.

- En tout cas, ça fait un bien fou. Merci Alice. Me souffla Bella avec douceur.

- Inutile de me remercier, je me suis éclatée aussi.

- Je sais, mais merci d'être là, de m'aider à relever la tête, encore une fois.

- Quelle sœur ne ferait pas ça ? Tu m'as sauvé aussi, on est là pour ça tu ne crois pas ?

- Tu as raison, mais j'avais besoin de te le dire.

- Et c'est un bonheur à entendre.

Sur ces gentilles paroles, nous trottâmes un moment, le temps que les rythmes cardiaques de nos montures retrouvent une cadence régulière, puis nous finîmes la balade tranquillement. Une fois au ranch, nous rentrâmes les juments au parc et nous nous installâmes sur la balancelle de l'hôtel.

La nuit était agréable, comme je l'avais pensée, des températures douces et des étoiles illuminaient le ciel.

- Comment ça va se passer avec Jasper maintenant ? Me demanda Bella.

- On va se voir les week end, le temps de trouver une solution qui conviendra à tout le monde.

- Tu... tu vas partir ? M'interrogea-t-elle inquiète.

- Jamais de la vie ! Tu es bonne pour me supporter le restant de tes jours ! Comme si je pourrai un jour quitter cet endroit, laisser mes souvenirs, papa et maman ici et toi. Non, c'est ici chez moi et je sais que Jazz serait prêt à me rejoindre.

- C'est une super nouvelle ça, pourquoi ne le fait-il pas ?

- Parce que je ne veux pas qu'il quitte tout ce qu'il connaît pour moi. Il a sa vie à New York, ses amis, sa famille et ses repères. Il viendra probablement un jour, mais il est trop tôt pour l'instant. En attendant, un week end sur deux il fera le déplacement et le reste du temps, ce sera moi.

- Tu m'impressionnes parfois. Toi qui est si survoltée et empressée, tu sais te montrer patiente et ouverte pour le bien être de Jasper. Tu lui laisses du temps pour se préparer à une future vie ici et tu as raison. Reprit ma sœur, sa voix se faisant murmure sur la fin de sa phrase.

- Tu veux que je te fasse une confession ?

- Euh... oui...

- Toi et Edward, je sais que ce n'est pas terminé.

- Alice, s'il te plaît...

- Non, je ne dis pas ça pour me disputer avec toi, ou pour remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Simplement j'ai comme un pressentiment, c'est comme si je savais que vous allez vous retrouver. J'ignore pourquoi cette impression est si puissante, mais elle est là, bien présente.

- Merci Alice de vouloir y croire, je pense que tu as plus foi que moi d'ailleurs. Mais évitons le sujet pour l'instant, je ne suis pas prête pour tout ça.

- Aucun problème, le jour où tu auras besoin, je serai là.

- Je sais. Merci.

Après un petit câlin au rythme du balancement de la balancelle, nous partîmes nous coucher. Demain serait un autre jour, même s'il ressemblerait fortement à celui-ci, car nos peines ne nous auraient pas quittées. La seule différence, serait qu'il me resterait une journée en moins à passer sans mon homme.

_POV Bella_

Je me levais le lendemain aussi fatiguée que si je n'avais pas dormi. Il faut dire que Morphée n'avait pas voulu de moi bien longtemps. Je m'assis au bord de mon lit, repensant à ce que ma sœur m'avait dit. Je savais qu'elle avait raison sur le fait que je n'aurais pas du laisser partir Edward et qu'il aurait été préférable que je lui laisse du temps pour mettre de l'ordre dans sa vie. Mais lorsque je repensais à ce qui nous avait séparés, je ne pouvais me résoudre à envisager un avenir commun. Je lui avais certes pardonné, mais je ne me sentais pas capable d'aller le supplier de me reprendre.

_Foutue fierté mal placée !_

* * *

**Alors... ce petit POV Alice vous a-t-il plu ? Y voyez-vous plus clair sur leur relation à Jasper et elle... Et qui a voulu étriper Bella ?**

**Je voulais vous parler d'un OS que j'ai écrit pour Potine, si ça vous intéresse, il est sur mon profil et s'intitule « Le Rêve de Ma Vie ». Rien à voir avec Twlight, mais les chevaux sont encore de la partie.**

**Bisous à la semaine prochaine.**

**Cha**


	22. Chapter 22 Invitation

**Bonsoir à tous,**

**Eh bien je suis vraiment désolée… pour deux choses… déjà la première, c'est que je n'ai pas pu répondre à vos reviews et vraiment pardon. La seconde… eh bien tout simplement, je vous poste le chapitre très tard, même si nous sommes toujours mardi… eh oui, 23h03, défi relevé, mais encore sorry pour ce retard, mais j'ai bouclé le chapitre à 16h20 aujourd'hui et les corrections sont tout juste terminées.**

**Bref, je ne vais pas faire de long discours, juste vous dire que ce chapitre lance la seconde partie de l'histoire et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !**

**Merci à Dri et Lu, qui m'ont bien aidé encore une fois. Elles ont lu à toute allure l'avancée de ce laborieux chapitre.**

**Aurore… ce chapitre je te le dédicace, juste pour te remercier de m'avoir tout de même corrigé. Et je veux juste que tu saches que Lara est là pour toi et qu'on se sert les coudes pour mener à bien notre projet !**

**Voilà, place à la lecture, on se retrouve un peu plus bas !**

**Bisous**

**Charlotte**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 22 : Invitation**

_POV Bella_

Cela faisait 15 jours que nos invités New Yorkais avaient quitté le ranch, ce qui signifiait que ce week end, Jasper venait rendre visite à ma sœur. Et autant dire qu'elle était encore plus intenable qu'à l'accoutumée.

Les tensions entre nous deux étaient retombées depuis notre altercation et la bonne ambiance régnait à nouveau, même si je souffrais toujours de l'absence d'Edward. Tout me paraissait vide autour de moi. Le ranch avait retrouvé ses habitudes et je remarquais que cela m'attristait. Il avait été si vivant durant ces derniers mois, je m'étais même habituée à être suivie partout dans mon quotidien. Les tâches se faisaient sans contraintes et dans la bonne humeur, alors que ces deux dernières semaines, j'avais l'impression d'être au ralenti.

Je devais avouer que l'activité qui fourmillait lorsque tout le monde était encore là me plaisait. Moi sauvage il y a quelques semaines encore, je me mettais à supporter de moins en moins cette solitude.

- Il arrive, il arrive ! Hurla Alice en me sautant au cou, me sortant de mes pensées par la même occasion.

- Je sais Al, tu me le répètes environs 250 fois par jour, je le sais qu'il va arriver. Dis-je, détachant ses mains qui entouraient mes épaules.

- Non, mais là... il m'a appelé. Dit-elle à bout de souffle.

- Euh... il t'appelle tous les jours aussi. Souris-je, sachant pertinemment ce qu'elle voulait dire.

- Mais tu le fais exprès c'est pas possible... tu vas m'agacer... enfin non, c'est impossible tellement je suis heureuse. Bref, il est là, il a atterrit, il débarquera ici dans une heure. Je vais revoir mon Jazz, c'est pas génial ?

- Oh si c'est grandiose, ça veut dire que je vais avoir droit à un peu de calme durant 48h. Pouffais-je.

- T'es qu'une rabat joie, on te l'a déjà dit ? Rit-elle à son tour. Je file me faire une beauté, je dois être parfaite pour mon homme et en plus ça va me détendre.

- Comme si c'était possible !

Elle fit demi-tour en me tirant la langue, et courut jusqu'à l'hôtel. De mon côté, je traînais les pieds jusqu'au parc des chevaux et m'installais un moment, les observant et profitant du calme.

_POV Alice_

_Il arrive, cette fois il arrive pour de bon !_

J'étais montée sur ressorts depuis le coup de fil de Jazz. Il était à l'aéroport et d'ici peu, il débarquerait au ranch. Je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre. J'avais passé les deux dernières semaines à compter les heures qui nous séparaient. J'en étais même arrivée à cocher les jours sur mon calendrier. Et chaque jour, mon sourire s'élargissait, en constatant que nos retrouvailles se rapprochaient.

J'apportais la dernière touche à ma tenue, en laçant un fin cordon de cuir autour de mon cou. J'étais fin prête, il ne manquait plus que mon homme. Un freinage légèrement brusque dans la cour m'annonça qu'il venait de se garer devant l'hôtel.

Je me précipitais vers la sortie, claquant la porte de ma chambre et dévalais les escaliers en courant, sous le regard surpris des clients. Je bondis à l'extérieur et je l'aperçus enfin. Ce visage, ce sourire sexy, ces cheveux et ce regard brûlant m'avaient encore plus manqués que ce que je pensais. Je fis les derniers pas qui nous séparaient en sautillant et une fois face à lui, je lui sautais littéralement au cou. Mes bras s'agrippant derrière sa nuque et mes jambes s'enroulant instinctivement autour de sa taille.

Nos bouches ne mirent pas longtemps avant de se trouver et nous échangeâmes un baiser à la fois doux et sauvage. Il m'avait manqué et vu son attitude, je pouvais dire qu'il en était de même pour lui.

- Eh... y'a des hôtels pour ça ! Rit ma sœur en s'approchant de nous, mettant fin à notre étreinte.

Je descendis de mon perchoir, mais ne lâchais pas pour autant mon homme. Je me calais contre son torse et lui m'encerclait la taille.

- Salut Bella. Dit Jasper en faisant une bise sur la joue de ma sœur.

- Tu as fait bon voyage ?

- Oui, mais long... beaucoup trop long ! Me sourit-il.

- Je ne vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps, profitez de vos retrouvailles. Lança Bella avant de s'éloigner de nous.

- Tu nous retrouves pour le dîner ? Demandais-je.

- Je ne veux pas vous déranger.

Nous échangeâmes un regard avec Jazz et d'un commun accord, nous répondîmes en cœur.

- Aucun problème.

_POV Jasper_

Après une petite escapade en amoureux, nous étions descendus en cuisine pour préparer le repas. Rien de gastronomique, mais juste de quoi nous faire partager un bon moment. J'étais heureux de revenir ici, car même si cela ne faisait aucun doute et que l'absence d'Alice avait été un calvaire chaque jour, je devais avouer que le ranch m'avait manqué, tout comme ma belle sœur.

Ce soir, j'avais une nouvelle à annoncer aux filles. Autant je ne craignais pas la réaction de ma femme, autant celle de sa sœur était plus compliquée à anticiper. Mais j'espérais qu'elle serait ravie et qu'elle ne se braquerait pas.

Nous cuisinions une mousse au chocolat blanc pour le dessert avec Alice, ou plutôt nous essayions de la préparer, quand les portes battantes de la cuisine se firent entendre et que Bella apparut ce qui nous stoppa dans notre élan. Al brandissait une cuillère en bois recouverte de notre préparation, tandis que je me figeais dans ma course autour de l'ilot central, armé du plat contenant la mousse.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous fichez tous les deux ? Eclata de rire Bella.

- Euh... je... nous... Balbutiais-je.

- Bataaaaaaaaaaaaaaaille ! Hurla Alice.

Et ce fut pire que quelques minutes auparavant.

Bella se munit d'un couvercle de cuisson en guise de bouclier, déposa une passoire sur sa tête et agrippa d'un air menaçant, un paquet de farine. Je décidais de rentrer dans la mise en scène, en protégeant mon visage d'une écumoire et me saisis d'une louche que j'emplis de préparation. Mes munitions seraient de courtes durées, mais j'allais me battre, même si j'étais face à deux filles ! Le pire de tout fut bien évidemment Alice avec son excentricité et son goût pour la mode !

En quelques secondes, elle s'était fait une véritable armure, nouant son tablier à sa taille, et y coinçant différents ustensiles de cuisine, comme des cuillères en bois, des spatules et un fouet. Sa tête était recouverte d'une casserole et autour de son cou, une longueur de papier cellophane lui faisait office d'écharpe _« pour le côté glam »_ nous avait-elle dit. Elle s'était dessinée avec du chocolat fondu, deux traits sur chaque joue, à l'image des joueurs de football américain, ce qui lui donnait un air ridicule, plus qu'intimidant.

- Tu crois faire peur à qui comme ça ? La taquina sa sœur.

- Vous devriez trembler au lieu de vous moquer ! A l'attaaaaaaaaaque. Rit-elle en se jetant sur nous.

Pris dans l'euphorie du moment, les rires envahissant la pièce, la bataille dura une bonne dizaine de minutes, avant que nous nous écroulions tous les trois hilares, contre l'ilot central. Nous étions recouverts de chocolat et de farine, mais ce moment de détente était vraiment agréable.

Une fois de plus, j'avais vu la complicité entre les deux sœurs et je la trouvais vraiment géniale. Je les enviais, car étant fils unique, je n'avais personne avec qui partager une telle relation, si ce n'est avec Ed. De les voir ainsi, cela me conforta dans mon idée, qui était de venir m'installer ici dans quelques temps, car je ne voudrais pas qu'Al perde ce lien si important pour elle.

- J'ai une annonce à vous faire. Dis-je, pensant que la petite récréation avait détendue tout le monde.

- Rien de grave j'espère. S'inquiéta Alice.

- Non, ne t'en fais pas. La rassurais-je en lui déposant un baiser sur les lèvres.

- De quoi s'agit-il ? M'interrogea Bella.

- Pour vous remercier pour votre collaboration durant le tournage, le journal a décidé de vous convier pour une petite rencontre sur une soirée et une journée. Il y aura le visionnage du reportage et la mise au point de quelques détails, si vous souhaitez en modifier. Et un repas dans un restaurant de New York.

- New York ? Répéta Bella surprise.

- Bien sûr, où d'autre ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais ce n'est pas pratique pour nous, il y a le ranch, l'hôtel...

- Rose et Emmett seront là au besoin Bella, ne cherche pas de fausse excuse. La coupa Alice, avant qu'elle n'argumente trop.

- Puis vous avez le temps de vous organiser, ce n'est prévu que pour dans un mois. Leur indiquais-je.

- Mais c'est bientôt ! Qui sera présent ?

- Toute l'équipe bien entendu. Répondis-je évasivement.

- Toute l'équipe... Jessica sera là ? Me demanda Bella en blêmissant.

- Oh Bella, s'il te plaît, ne te pose pas des tas de questions, c'est génial, on va aller à New York. Pas longtemps, tu tiendras le coup j'en suis certaine. Et une soirée avec cette peste de Jessica, ce n'est rien, ça ira.

- Euh... oui... on passe à table ? Dit-elle, se refermant comme une huître.

Le repas se déroula dans un parfait mutisme pour Bella, qui quitta la table juste après le dessert, alors qu'Alice, égale à elle même, n'avait pas arrêté de parler, réfléchissant déjà à quelle robe elle porterait pour l'occasion, se demandant comment allaient être les studios et tout ce genre de chose.

Il était facile de faire plaisir à Alice, elle était toujours partante et enthousiaste pour tout. Et je savais qu'elle apprécierait New York. Elle y était déjà allée enfant, mais aujourd'hui, fan de mode comme elle l'était, elle l'aimerait obligatoirement. Les boutiques de créateurs et de luxe, la vie nocturne et autres évènements durant l'année. Mais je savais qu'elle resterait Texane au fond d'elle et que sur du long terme, elle ne serait pas heureuse. C'est pourquoi je savais que je devrai venir ici et cela ne me posait aucun problème, tant je me sentais bien sur ces terres reculées du Texas.

Je ne lui avais pas encore parlé de mon choix, mais cela viendrait, car la séparation ne serait pas supportable très longtemps. J'avais déjà organisé et projeté ma nouvelle vie ici, pensais aux dispositions que je devrais prendre, à ma carrière et tout s'articulait correctement. Je pourrai donc bientôt lui faire part de mes projets.

_POV Bella_

Je ne digérais pas la nouvelle de Jasper. Nous devrions nous rendre à New York pour au moins deux jours et ce pour revoir Jessica et Edward. C'en était trop pour moi. Comment allais-je survivre à cette épreuve, alors que je souffrais toujours de notre rupture. Les voir ensemble serait un supplice, je ne pouvais me rendre là bas.

On frappa à ma porte et sans même demander l'identité de mon visiteur, je lui intimais d'entrer. Je m'attendais à voir Alice, mais c'est Jasper qui se trouva face à moi.

- Oh... euh entre je t'en prie.

- Merci.

- Tu veux boire un café ou quelque chose ?

- Un café serait parfait, merci.

Je lui servis sa boisson et nous nous installâmes autour de la table de la cuisine.

- Elle a déjà bien grandit. Me dit-il en montrant Eclipse du menton.

- Oui, elle pousse, elle est en forme maintenant et ne manque pas de vitalité.

- C'est bien.

- Jasper, je suppose que tu n'es pas venu ici pour me parler de ma chienne si ? Alors venons en aux faits tu veux bien.

- Tu as raison. Je m'inquiétais pour toi, tu n'as pas bien pris l'invitation, donc je voulais m'assurer que ça irait.

- Oh... c'est... gentil de t'en faire, mais y'a pas de quoi. Bien sûr je te mentirai si je te disais être ravie de me retrouver en présence de ta Chef, mais c'est ainsi, je suis polie, je viendrai car j'ai été invitée.

- Je comprends que tu appréhendes vos retrouvailles, mais tu sais, Tanya sera là aussi, donc tu n'auras pas à t'occuper de Jess.

- Tu as raison, mais tu oublies aussi Ed. Après ma fuite lors de votre départ, je doute que ce sera facile de nous revoir. Et d'autant plus, car Jessica sera là.

- Peut être que ça se passera bien. Dit-il hésitant, en déglutissant.

- On peut toujours espérer ! Ce n'est déjà pas évident ici pour moi vis à vis d'Ed, donc j'imagine une fois que je serai face à lui. Je ne sais pas quelle sera ma réaction.

- Je te l'ai dit, tu ne seras pas seule, nous serons avec toi. Tu as toujours des sentiments pour lui n'est-ce pas ?

- Eh oui ! Soufflais-je exaspérée. Il me manque. Enormément de choses ici me le rappellent. Tu dois trouver cela étrange, car nous n'avons pas échangé beaucoup de temps ensemble, mais pourtant... je me bats chaque jour pour essayer de l'oublier...

- Pourquoi ne profites-tu pas de ton séjour à New York pour recoller les morceaux ?

- Euh... je doute que la blonde peroxydée qui te sert de Chef apprécie que je tourne autour de son « Chouchou » !

- Mais si tu es si malheureuse, je pense qu'il faut que tu essayes. Ed évite de parler de toi, et lorsque je prononce ton prénom, il se tend, il se ferme, son visage devient triste, donc je pense que tu as encore toutes tes chances. Si tu pardonnes ce qu'il t'a fait, alors je n'ai qu'une chose à te conseiller... Fonce !

- Je ne sais pas... je n'arrive pas à envisager de lui laisser une autre chance.

- Pourtant, je pense que tu ne serais pas déçue ! Dit-il victorieusement avant de reprendre. Je pense que tu es fière Bella, une certaine fierté masculine, tu sais, celle qui nous pousse à agir de façon stupide parfois et à ne pas s'ouvrir, juste pour ne pas avoir à affronter un échec. Eh bien sur ce point, je pense que tu es plus mâle que femelle. Rit-il.

Je le regardais amusée, notant qu'il avait raison sur toute la ligne.

- Hum... je pense... que je vais suivre ton conseil. Clamais-je décidée.

- Quoi ? S'étonna-t-il.

- Ben oui... après tout, qu'ai-je à perdre de plus qu'à l'heure actuelle ?

- C'est vrai ça. Alors fonce, va le rejoindre tout de suite, pourquoi attendre ?

- Oh la, tout doux Jazz. Un mois pour me préparer à ça, c'est au moins ce dont j'ai besoin.

- Ah... euh... d'accord. En tout cas, c'est génial.

- Qu'est-ce qui est génial ? Demanda ma sœur qui venait de faire irruption dans la cuisine.

- Je vais profiter de notre séjour à New York pour parler avec Edward et voir si on peut encore arranger les choses ?

- Quoi ? Mais c'est génial ça ! Cria Alice en sautillant. Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?

- Lui. Dis-je en pointant Jasper du doigt.

- Comment as-tu fait ? J'essaye de lui faire entendre raison depuis des mois, et je n'y suis pas arrivée. Répliqua Alice tristement.

- Oh viens là, je te donnerai mes secrets. Murmura Jasper en tendant les bras pour que ma sœur s'installe sur ses genoux.

- Ce qu'il y a de sûr, c'est qu'à vous deux, je suis dans de salles draps ! Déjà Alice me faisait faire tout ce qu'elle voulait, mais si tu t'y mets aussi... je suis perdue. Souris-je à mon beau frère.

Un mois après, l'heure du départ pour la grosse pomme avait sonné. J'avais répété ce que je devais absolument dire à Ed, tout était prêt. J'avais largement eu le temps d'angoisser à l'idée de la rencontre, mais j'étais enfin prête à l'affronter. J'avais trop longtemps repoussé l'inévitable, car je m'étais menti tout ce temps, il était impossible que je reste loin de lui indéfiniment.

_Mesdames et Messieurs, veuillez attacher vos ceintures, nous allons amorcer notre descente. _Résonna la voix de l'hôtesse de l'air dans les hauts parleurs de l'avion.

Ce voyage m'avait semblé durer une éternité. Heureusement pour moi, il n'y avait pas eu de turbulences et je m'en réjouissais, car je n'aimais pas l'avion plus que ça. Finalement, le nez de l'avion commença à s'abaisser et bientôt les roues de l'appareil touchèrent le tarmac. Instantanément, l'air circula à nouveau dans mes poumons et je souris à l'idée de toucher à nouveau la terre ferme.

Alice me guida dans l'aéroport. Elle n'avait fait que quelques trajets pour venir voir son homme, mais elle avait déjà parfaitement repéré les lieux. Lorsque les portes automatiques de l'entrée s'ouvrirent face à nous, la tornade brune qui me servait de sœur, s'anima et courut sauter au cou de Jasper, qui souriait amoureusement en la voyant.

- Salut les filles, le vol a été bon ? S'enquit Jasper.

- Oui, un peu long à mon goût, mais ça a été. Répondis-je.

- Prête Bella ? Me questionna-t-il.

- Ça dépend pour quoi... mais en tout cas je suis prête à jouer la citadine pour deux jours.

Le repas avait lieu le soir même et la journée en studio le lendemain. Ayant encore plus de deux heures avant le dîner, nous décidâmes d'aller déposer nos bagages chez mon beau frère et nous en profitâmes pour prendre une douche.

A peine quittais-je la salle de bain enroulée dans ma serviette, qu'Alice fit son entrée dans ma chambre, sèche cheveux dans une main, trousse à maquillage et lisseur dans l'autre.

- Tu dois être époustouflante ce soir, pour Ed, mais aussi juste pour fermer le caquet de cette pouffe de Jessica.

Je ne répondis pas, le stress commençant à monter à l'idée de revoir Ed.

Après que ma sœur m'ait lissée les cheveux, parvenant à les discipliner, elle me les coiffa en un chignon sophistiqué, découvrant ma nuque, mais laissant quelques mèches retomber autour de mon visage. Elle m'avait maquillée de façon sobre et naturelle, dans des teintes beiges et marrons. Un léger gloss brillant habillait mes lèvres. Elle avait même pensé à m'apporter une paire de boucles d'oreilles que je reconnu dès qu'elle me les montra.

- C'est celles de maman Al !

- Oui, elles te porteront chance. Je suis certaine qu'elle serait ravie que tu les portes pour l'occasion.

Je déposais un baiser sur la joue de ma sœur et reteins une larme qui menaçait de s'échapper et qui aurait ruiné en quelques secondes, le travail d'Alice. Je fis glisser les clous dans mes oreilles, laissant pendre le fin fil doré qui se terminait par un petit diamant, qui reflétait la lumière de la pièce, le faisant étinceler à merveille. Ma sœur me noua le collier assorti aux boucles d'oreilles et il était temps que j'enfile la tenue qu'elle m'avait disposée sur le lit. Il s'agissait d'un tailleur blanc cassé, très classe et d'un bustier en satin beige. Elle m'avait laissé une paire d'escarpins aux talons vertigineux, de la même couleur que mon haut. A cet instant je la haïs de m'avoir fait cela, car le but n'était pas de me ridiculiser et avec cette hauteur de ces échasses, ce n'était pas chose gagnée.

Je m'inspectais un instant dans la glace et je devais avouer qu'Alice avait encore une fois fait du bon boulot. Elle entra d'ailleurs à ce moment là, vêtue d'une robe fluide vert pâle. Elle épousait parfaitement ses formes et à chaque pas gracieux qu'elle faisait, le tissu se soulevait avec volupté. Son dos musclé avec finesse ressortait à merveille grâce au dos nu qu'elle arborait. Elle était vraiment splendide.

- Tu es à couper le souffle Al !

- Merci Bella. Mais tu sais, dans une robe Gucci, on a toujours la classe ! Sourit-elle de façon hautaine.

- Oh pardonnez-moi très chère, nous n'avons pas les mêmes valeurs !

- Tu plaisantes j'espère ! Tu portes du Chanel au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué ! Se renfrogna-t-elle.

- Quoi ? Mais tu es folle, comment as-tu acheté ça ?

- T'occupe, ça me regarde.

- T'es impossible Al, mais merci.

- Ben quoi... il fallait bien ça pour que Jessica se rende compte que les Texanes ont de la classe ! S'esclaffa-t-elle. Et surtout nous sommes à la pointe de la mode. Rigola-t-elle.

Je ris avec elle, jusqu'à ce que Jasper vienne nous chercher pour nous rendre au restaurant ou tout le monde nous attendait.

Un chauffeur patientait en bas de l'immeuble et nous conduisit jusque devant « Le Bernardin ». Jasper nous expliqua que c'était un restaurant gastronomique, dirigé par un Chef Français de grande renommée. Nous quittâmes le véhicule et fûmes accueillis par un maître d'hôtel d'une cinquantaine d'année, le crâne dégarni, mais arborant un sourire sympathique.

- Bienvenue au Bernardin. Mesdames, Monsieur, si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Nous l'accompagnâmes docilement. Alice et moi nous retenions de rire face à la façon de parler de l'homme. Il récitait son discours, qu'il devait répéter à longueur de soirée, mais il parlait d'un ton soutenu et lent. Nous ne nous sentions pas vraiment à notre place, mais nous allions donner le change, afin que personne ne se rende compte que nous n'étions pas dans notre monde.

- Vous aviez une réservation ?

- Oui, je suis Monsieur Withlock, du Stanley's Daily.

- Oh parfait. Mademoiselle Stanley et son père sont déjà arrivés. Ils vous attendent à votre table, ainsi qu'une autre personne.

A l'annonce de _« l'autre personne »_, mon cœur s'emballa. Edward se trouvait un peu plus loin dans le restaurant, je ne pouvais plus reculer et mon corps hésitait entre angoisse et excitation.

Nous arrivâmes à notre table, composée effectivement de Jessica et d'un homme, que je devinais être son père, et alors que je pensais trouver Edward, c'est Tanya qui se tenait souriante face à moi.

- Vous m'avez manqué les filles. Dit-elle en s'approchant de nous.

- Oh toi aussi si tu savais. Répondit ma soeur.

Après nous être saluées, je contournais les chaises et m'approchais de l'homme qui présidait la table.

- Bonsoir Monsieur, je suis Isabella Swan.

- Enchanté Mademoiselle, Monsieur Marc Stanley.

Les présentations terminées, il me restait à dire bonjour à Jessica.

- Bonsoir Jessica, j'espère que vous allez bien. Dis-je en tentant de paraître crédible dans mon hypocrisie.

- Bonsoir. Je vais bien oui. Alors, dis-moi, comment trouves-tu la grande ville ? Impressionnante non pour une petite paysanne comme toi ! Me piqua-t-elle.

Alice m'attrapa le coude pour me faire reculer, afin que je ne me montre pas grossière dès le début du repas. Je ravalais la réplique que j'avais préparée et me dirigeais à ma place, à l'opposé de cette pimbêche.

Au moment où je m'assis, je m'aperçus qu'il ne restait plus de place vide. Je fus étonnée et échangeais un regard avec Alice, qui semblait autant perdue que moi. Je me décidais donc à éclaircir la situation.

- Excusez-moi, mais ne manquerait-il pas une place ?

- Et pour qui donc, tu as prévu de faire manger ton bourrin à notre table ?

- Oh non Jessica, ma jument aurait risqué de faire trop classe à tes côtés. Simplement, je suis étonnée qu'Edward ne soit pas là.

En une seconde, je vis Tanya et Jasper croiser leur regard, avant de baisser les yeux dans leur assiette. Le vieux Stanley ne broncha pas d'un cil, semblant complètement ailleurs. Et Jessica me fixa, affichant un sourire vainqueur à ses lèvres.

- Peux-tu me dire ce que cette ordure ferait à cette table ?

- N'était-il pas le Responsable de ce projet ?

- Il n'y a qu'une Responsable ici et c'est moi. Et au cas où tu ne l'ais pas remarquée, Edward n'a plus travaillé sur le projet depuis longtemps.

- Comment ça, je ne comprends pas ? Commençais-je à m'énerver.

- Lorsqu'il est revenu à New York, un mois après le début du tournage, cet avorton m'a annoncé qu'il me quittait. Je l'ai viré sur le champ ! S'esclaffa-t-elle.

* * *

**Eh voilà… Vous le savez maintenant… Ed avait quitté Jessica et ce depuis un sacré moment ! Alors, vous le détesté toujours autant ou vous haïssez Bella pour son attitude de « tête de mule » ?**

**Je vous promets de faire mon max pour reprendre de l'avance dans l'histoire et pouvoir vous poster les prochains chapitres en temps et en heure.**

**Bisous**

**Cha**


	23. Chapter 23 New York

**Bonsoir à tous,**

**Les publications sont tardives en ce moment et j'en suis désolée. Malheureusement, je n'ai plus du tout d'avance, donc ça complique un peu les choses. J'écris au fur et à mesure et un chap en une semaine… ben si je n'avais que ça à faire ça irait, mais ce n'est pas le cas… enfin bref, je fais au mieux, c'est pour cela que cette semaine encore, je n'ai pas répondu aux reviews et j'en suis plus que désolée.**

**Alors le chapitre que tout le monde attendait est enfin là… enfin, vous me détesterez sûrement au bout, mais bon… lol**

**Semaine prochaine, je fais bien entendu au mieux pour pouvoir poster à temps… nous verrons bien et surtout si je n'arrive pas à tenir le rythme et les délais, je suis vraiment désolée.**

**Ma Lu, j'espère qu'on te retrouver vite en forme pour notre soirée Mojito qui est prévue pour bientôt. Je t'adore ma belle.**

**Ma Dri, pour toi aussi, petite période difficile, je t'envoie tout plein de belles choses pour te remonter le moral.**

**Mon Aurore, merci pour les corrections en premier lieu et ensuite… ben continuons de nous serrer les coudes dans notre histoire commune. Et je dirais que 2 choses… ppppppffffff et putain la vie est une salope ! mdr**

**Ma Caro, ben j'espère te revoir bientôt sur les forums, tu me manques.**

**Ma Mamoune et ma Micheline, je vous aime très fort, merci encore pour votre enthousiasme chaque semaines.**

**Enfin, un grand merci général pour toutes les reviews que j'ai reçu. Elles sont toujours aussi géniales pour moi et c'est un réel plaisir de les découvrir. Alors juste merci de me suivre dans cette aventure, qui avance tout doucement vers la fin !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Bisous**

**Cha

* * *

**

_Rappel chapitre 22 :_

_- Il n'y a qu'une Responsable ici et c'est moi. Et au cas où tu ne l'ais pas remarquée, Edward n'a plus travaillé sur le projet depuis longtemps. _

_- Comment ça, je ne comprends pas ? Commençais-je à m'énerver._

_- Lorsqu'il est revenu à New York, un mois après le début du tournage, cet avorton m'a annoncé qu'il me quittait. Je l'ai viré sur le champ ! S'esclaffa-t-elle._

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 23 : New York**

Je restais sans voix face à la bombe que Jessica venait de lancer. Mon corps semblait peser une tonne au fond de mon fauteuil au design surprenant. Je sentis la bile me monter aux lèvres face à cette nouvelle. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je n'apprenais cela que maintenant. Un tas de questions se bousculaient dans mon esprit.

_Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il rien dit ? Que fait-il maintenant ? Pourquoi Jasper m'a fait venir ici s'il savait ?_

- Jasper, tu savais ça n'est-ce pas ? Demandais-je à mon beau frère, tentant de garder mon calme.

- Bella, je...

- Tu le savais ou pas ? Montais-je d'un ton, sans lever mon regard vers lui.

- Bien sûr qu'il le savait, ils sont cul et chemise ces deux là ! Lâcha Jessica.

Je me levais brusquement, repoussant ma chaise qui tomba au sol et fonçais, sans même me tordre une cheville, droit sur elle. Je tirais sa chaise pour la mettre face à moi et me penchais sur elle, afin de poser mes mains sur les accoudoirs de son siège.

- Alors toi, la siliconée, il serait temps que tu fermes un peu ta grande gueule, sinon je pense que ça va mal tourner pour toi.

- Pourriez-vous ne pas menacer ma fille Mademoiselle ? J'ignore où est le réel problème, je n'ai pas suivi ce projet, mais s'il vous plaît, évitez un scandale au milieu du restaurant.

- Je me fiche d'être au restaurant Monsieur, votre fille s'est comportée comme la pire des garces, a licencié de façon abusive un homme simplement car il refusait de la sauter. Tout ça me dégoûte. Crachais-je en me redressant.

- Jessy, c'est vrai tout ça ? Demanda indigné Monsieur Stanley à sa fille.

- Pourrions-nous en parler plus tard ? Répondit-elle sèchement.

- Oui bien sûr, tu as raison, ce n'est pas l'endroit approprié.

J'étais estomaquée de voir à quel point, elle manipulait son père. Cette femme était vraiment imbuvable et un jour son égo surdimensionné lui jouerait un tour. Quant à cet homme, il était dans son monde, bien à l'abri, jouant l'autruche face aux manigances de sa fille.

- Bien, maintenant que tout est réglé, pourrions-nous dîner ? Demanda Marc.

- Rien n'est réglé au contraire. Jasper répond moi s'il te plaît. Tu le savais ? L'interrogeais-je en me rasseyant.

- Il le savait et moi aussi. Intervins Tanya. Je suis désolée, il nous avait fait promettre de ne rien te dire.

- Mais... mais pourquoi ? Cela aurait changé un tas de choses.

- Il t'avait fait une promesse, il l'a tenue, pour toi. Il semble aussi que tu lui ais dit que rien ne te ferait changer d'avis, lorsqu'il t'a annoncé qu'il ne pouvait faire le choix que tu lui demandais. Dit timidement Tanya.

Ma gorge commençait à me brûler douloureusement, la peine se logeait au creux de mon cœur, le serrant avec force. Je déglutis difficilement et étouffais quelques sanglots, m'apercevant que j'étais la cause de cette perte de temps. Une larme s'échappa du coin de mon œil, lorsque je repris.

- Pourquoi m'avoir fait venir alors ?

- J'espérais que tu acceptes de le voir. Il ignore que tu es ici. M'avoua Jasper.

- Vous avez bientôt fini de vous lamenter, il serait temps de dîner ! Sourit Jessica, se réjouissant de ma tristesse.

- Quelqu'un peut-il la faire taire avant que je ne m'en occupe moi même ! Soufflais-je.

- Chérie, laisse les terminer, nous dînerons ensuite. Un peu de patience. Intervins Stanley senior, toujours dans son monde.

- Donne-moi son adresse ! Ordonnais-je à Jasper.

- Que vas-tu faire ?

- Ce n'est pas ton problème. Tu n'as pas à le savoir, donne moi juste son adresse ! M'emportais-je.

- Doucement Bella, n'oublie pas que Jazz n'y est pour rien. Tenta doucement ma sœur.

- Oui, pardon, excuse-moi.

- Y'a pas de mal. Il habite sur l'Upper East Side*, au 1021 à l'angle de la 91e et Amsterdam Avenue.

A peine eut-il terminé de me donner l'adresse, que je me levais et me dirigeais vers la sortie, sans un mot, que ce soit pour ma sœur, mes amis ou les Stanley.

- Eh bien en voilà des manières, quitter la table d'un grand restaurant, sans même s'excuser, tout cela pour retrouver un minable de la pire espèce. J'imagine que c'est courant au Texas. Rit Jessica, fière de sa tirade.

Cette fois, c'en était trop. Je ne dis pas un mot, mais contournais la table, un sourire au coin des lèvres. J'attendais de faire cela depuis un moment, mais le contrat qui nous unissait m'en avait empêché. Elle m'avait fait perdre de précieux mois avec Edward et à ce jour, le reportage n'avait plus aucun intérêt pour moi, donc je n'avais rien à perdre.

- Bella non ! M'implora Alice, comprenant mes plans.

Je l'ignorais et fonçais sur ma proie. J'attrapais Jessica par le bras, l'obligeant à se lever et la tirais pour qu'elle me suive.

- Lâche-moi immédiatement ! Tenta-t-elle, ses yeux inquiets face à mon regard noir.

- Je vous emprunte votre fille une seconde Monsieur, vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient. Souris-je hypocritement à Marc.

- Bien sûr que non, je vous en prie.

Cet homme était vraiment le dernier des crétins. Il n'avait rien suivi de l'histoire, ne s'en mêlait pas, il était pourtant clair que j'avais une dent contre sa petite « Chérie » et pourtant il ne m'empêcha pas de l'éloigner de la table pour un petit face à face.

Une fois dans le hall, je lâchais le bras de Jessica et la fixais menaçante.

- Avez-vous quelque chose à ajouter ?

- Je dirai juste que Chouchou est vraiment encore plus idiot que je ne le pensais déjà. Me quitter moi, pour une fille comme toi. Ridicule. Eclata-t-elle de rire.

- J'ai une chose aussi à te dire. Lorsqu'on a un égo aussi surdimensionné que le tien, il ne faut pas s'étonner si les gens ne s'intéressent à nous uniquement pour notre cul ou notre fric. C'est la seule chose que tu as apporté à Edward et à aucun moment tu ne t'es rendue compte de ça, tellement tu es stupide. Alors oui je ne suis pas de ton monde et Dieu merci, mais surtout... je te plains, car au fond, tu es seule. Même ton écervelé de père ne réagit pas pour prendre ta défense. Et l'homme que tu sous estimes tant m'a donné tellement plus en peu de temps que ce qu'il t'a offert durant toute votre relation, que vraiment je te plains.

- Je note que tu as subitement oublié le vouvoiement ! As-tu fini ? Me demanda-t-elle sans émotion.

- J'en ai terminé, estime toi heureuse que je ne fasse que vider mon sac et non que j'aille plus loin, comme je l'avais prévu.

- Parfait, car moi j'ai une dernière chose à te dire.

- Je t'écoute !

- Je suis peut être seule, mais j'ai du pouvoir et de l'argent et crois moi ça rattrape bien la solitude. Quant à mon père, il est en effet pas très malin le pauvre, je le mène où je veux et j'obtiens ce que je veux de lui. Ce qu'il y a d'intéressant, c'est que j'ai tout cela de son vivant. Je ne profite pas de sa mort pour monter mon affaire et dilapider son argent dans un ranch stupide, qui n'attire que des touristes poussiéreux. Alors que toi... Rit-elle dédaigneuse. Tu as du attendre qu'ils se crashent et qu'ils te laissent seule avec une ado déséquilibrée sur les bras et...

Avant qu'elle ne termine, je ne pus m'empêcher de la bousculer contre le pilier de l'entrée et écraser ma main avec violence sur sa joue. Elle m'avait poussé à bout, s'en prendre à mes parents et ma sœur était une erreur cruciale. J'avais réussi à me maîtriser jusque là, même lorsqu'elle m'avait giflée, mais là c'en était trop. Alors qu'elle me regardait en se tenant la joue, retenant une larme, qui était probablement plus due au fait que sa fierté venait d'en prendre un coup, qu'à la douleur, je lui souris de toutes mes dents. Je la maintenais toujours contre la colonne, exerçant une pression douloureuse contre son épaule. Je jubilais de la voir sous mon contrôle alors que toutes les personnes du restaurant nous regardaient. Mais au fond je n'en avais que faire, tout ce qui m'importait était d'aller trouver Edward.

Je m'approchais d'elle, l'inquiétude lui provoquant un mouvement de recul, parfaitement inutile, puisqu'elle était toujours bloquée, et lui soufflais à l'oreille :

- Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas comme si tout le gratin New Yorkais était là !

Puis je la lâchais et tournais les talons, sourire aux lèvres, me sentant aussi légère qu'une plume. Je m'approchais de l'hôtesse, qui me sourit et me chuchota un _« Merci d'avoir mouché cette peste ! »_ lorsque je passais prêt d'elle, ce qui me donna encore plus de baume au cœur.

Je hélais un taxi devant le restaurant et n'eus pas longtemps à attendre. Un traditionnel « Yellow Cab » s'arrêta devant moi et je m'engouffrais à l'intérieur.

- A l'angle de la 91e et Amsterdam Avenue, s'il vous plaît, au 1021.

Je me calais au fond de la banquette arrière, anxieuse et tendue au possible. Le chauffeur me jetait des coups d'oeil dans le rétroviseur, se demandant certainement s'il devait engager la conversation ou non.

Finalement, le trajet se fit dans le silence. Je donnais un billet de 20 dollars au conducteur, lui intimant de garder la monnaie. J'étais plutôt pressée de revoir Edward et ne voulais pas attendre.

J'entrais dans le luxueux bâtiment du XIXe siècle, où un jeune portier m'accueillit.

- Bonsoir Madame, puis-je vous aider ?

- Bonsoir. Je cherche l'appartement de Monsieur Masen.

- Bien sûr, je vais lui indiquer votre arrivée.

- Non. Dis-je un peu trop brutalement. Je... je voudrais lui faire une surprise.

- Mais c'est que je dois le prévenir, je risque ma place vous comprenez. Se défendit-il timidement.

- Je vous assure qu'il ne vous fera aucun ennui. Je vous en prie, ne gâchez pas mes efforts. Je viens expressément du Texas pour le voir. Mentis-je effrontément.

- Très bien. Prenez l'ascenseur jusqu'au 12ème étage. Appartement 36, le numéro est indiqué sur la porte.

- Je vous remercie vraiment. Dis-je en lui laissant un billet pour sa discrétion.

Je me précipitais dans l'ascenseur, ce qui augmenta mon stress, mais aussi mon impatience. J'ignorais jusqu'à présent s'il serait chez lui, mais le portier venait de me le confirmer. Je ne pouvais plus reculer, je devais affronter Edward, ici et maintenant.

Les portes de métal s'ouvrirent et je m'engouffrais à l'intérieur, avant d'enfoncer le bouton du 12ème étage. Je surveillais la petite lumière qui affichait l'ascension de la cabine. Après quelques secondes, j'atteignis le niveau de l'appartement 36. Les portes coulissèrent, offrant à ma vue un couloir aux couleurs claires et à la moquette rouge luxueuse. Je quittais l'ascenseur et avançais dans le couloir, l'appréhension grandissant en moi. Je passais deux portes et m'immobilisais face à la troisième.

J'y étais. J'étais face à mon avenir et ne pouvais plus reculer. Juste derrière cette porte se trouvait l'homme que je fuyais depuis trop longtemps, je devais l'affronter et espérais que l'issue de ces retrouvailles serait positive.

Je pris une profonde inspiration et donnais deux petits coups sur le bois de la porte.

J'entendis des pas se rapprocher et automatiquement, ma bouche s'assécha. Le verrou claqua et la poignée s'activa, alors que mon cœur lui s'accélérait.

Edward m'apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, son regard émeraude, illuminé par la surprise. Il me fixait sans voix, me détaillant de la tête au pied. J'en fis de même, remarquant qu'il portait un simple jean délavé et un t-shirt gris. Il était bien entendu divin et mon sourire trahit ma joie de le voir.

- Bonsoir Edward. Soufflais-je sans le lâcher du regard.

- Euh... Bonsoir Bella... que... que fais-tu là ? Me demanda-t-il inquiet en tirant la porte derrière lui.

- Vu ta réaction, soudain je me le demande. Répondis-je tendue.

- Oh non, je suis content de te voir. Juste surpris. Tu es de visite à New York ? Tenta-t-il.

- Oui, pour le reportage. Le journal nous a conviées avec Alice à un visionnage et un dîner. Alors nous sommes là jusque demain soir.

Il ne répondit pas, j'étais vraiment désarçonnée par sa réaction, car même si je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il me saute au cou, je ne pensais pas qu'il serait si froid. Alors je fis ce que je faisais toujours... « ma Bella !»

- Face à ton enthousiasme débordant, je crois que je vais te laisser. Je me suis trompée, je n'aurais pas du venir. Au revoir Edward.

Je me tournais pour me diriger vers la cage de fer, lorsqu'il réagit enfin, allégeant instantanément mon corps, qui me paraissait bien lourd l'instant d'avant.

- Pourquoi es-tu venue ?

Je me retournais lentement vers lui et accrochais mon regard au sien, pour me donner du courage.

- J'ai... appris pour ton licenciement... je suis...

- Désolée peut être ? Dit-il amer.

- J'aimerai, mais je ne le suis pas, car la raison de ce licenciement est une bonne nouvelle pour moi... pour nous. Finis-je hésitante dans un murmure.

- Que veux-tu dire par là ? Me demanda-t-il, alors qu'il était en appui contre le chambranle de la porte, bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

- Eh bien... depuis que tu es parti du ranch, je me sens vide. J'ai voulu me protéger contre la douleur que j'avais peur de ressentir, mais je n'ai réussi à faire que l'inverse. J'ai crée ma propre souffrance en te laissant partir. Ma fierté m'a poussé à faire la plus grosse bêtise de toute ma vie. Si j'avais accepté tes excuses, si j'avais osé prendre le risque de te croire lorsque tu as fait un pas vers moi juste avant de partir, alors j'aurais sans doute été heureuse. Et je m'en veux Edward pour l'entêtement dont j'ai fait preuve, mais je n'avais pas toutes les cartes en main. Si j'avais su que Jessica et toi...

- Rien... Bougonna-t-il.

- Pardon ?

- Tu m'avais dit que RIEN ne te ferait changer d'avis, tu t'en souviens ? Haussa-t-il le ton.

- Oui. Soufflais-je, sentant ma respiration se faire plus saccadée.

- Je t'ai cru Bella. Et tu reviens ici, chez moi, 2 mois après mon départ pour me dire ça ! Que dois-je faire, alors que j'ai de nouveaux projets, de nouvelles ambitions ? Dois-je tout arrêter pour te suivre ? C'est cela que tu me demandes ?

- Non... je... Ecoute, j'ai fais des erreurs, je m'en excuse, je ne voulais pas chambouler ta petite vie et...

- Oh tu ne voulais pas « chambouler ma petite vie » et pourtant tu me demandais de quitter Jessica, de perdre mon job et renoncer à ma carrière, chose que j'ai faite... pour toi, alors que je savais que ça ne changerait rien. Je t'ai dit que je t'aimais, tu m'as mis dehors, sans hésiter.

Je sentais toute l'amertume qu'il ressentait pour moi, la douleur que je lui avais infligée, mais aussi sa déception vis à vis de moi. Mon impression de départ était la bonne, il n'était pas content de me voir, il était même furieux. J'avais espéré qu'il m'écouterait, mais il était trop remonté pour ça. Au fond de moi, je savais qu'il ne restait qu'une chose à faire, même si cette solution m'arrachait le cœur.

- Je suis désolée pour tout. Dis-je alors qu'une traitresse de larme roulait sur ma joue.

Je partis en direction de l'ascenseur, le cœur lourd et appuyais sur le bouton d'appel, pour partir d'ici au plus vite. Je jetais un dernier coup d'oeil à l'homme que j'aimais par dessus mon épaule.

Je garderai à jamais cette image gravée dans ma mémoire. Il était figé, le visage inexpressif, mais son regard trahissait ses émotions. Et à cet instant, je voyais de la peine et quelque chose que je ne compris pas.

_Chéri, tu peux venir m'aider s'il te plaît !_ Cria une voix féminine.

Qui était cette femme qui appelait Edward de son appartement, « chéri » d'autant plus.

Les émeraudes d'Edward brillèrent soudain d'une toute autre façon, comme un enfant prit en faute. Ne réfléchissant pas, et n'écoutant que mon instinct, je m'approchais telle une furie de la porte de l'appartement, non sans bousculer Edward sur mon passage, afin de pénétrer dans le hall de son luxurieux intérieur.

Je me figeais dans la première pièce. Elle était presque vide, des cartons ayant remplacés les meubles qui devaient habiller les mûrs ce que j'imaginais être un salon. J'allais continuer ma progression et chercher la femme que j'avais entendue quelques secondes avant, lorsqu'une poigne m'attrapa par le bras.

- Bella, à quoi joues-tu ?

- Toi à quoi joues-tu ? Je viens ici, je mets mes sentiments à nus devant toi et malgré l'amour que tu disais avoir à mon égard, tu m'as effacé d'un revers de manche et remplacée en quelques mois.

- Je ne t'appartiens pas.

- Et pourtant, moi je t'appartenais encore. Sanglotais-je.

Après quelques secondes de silence, je repris la parole en regardant autour de moi.

- Ton appartement... tes meubles... ces cartons...

Je m'arrêtais un instant, alors que tout s'assemblait dans mon esprit, tel un puzzle et me giflais intérieurement face à ma stupidité.

- Des projets hein ? Lâchais-je sarcastique. Je te souhaite bien du bonheur.

Une fois ma réplique terminée, je bondis à l'extérieur de l'appartement, le visage baigné de larmes. Je m'activais sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur, priant pour qu'il arrive le plus rapidement possible. Je n'eus pas longtemps à attendre pour que le petit espace m'accueille pour m'emmener loin de ce cauchemar.

Au moment où les portes se refermaient, je pus juste apercevoir Edward se faufiler à la porte de chez lui et appeler mon nom.

* Upper East Side : Quartier riche de la ville de New York.

* * *

**Je vous entends hurler…. Je sais, je suis horrible de finir comme ça… mais je ne vous demande qu'une chose… faites moi confiance, je sais où je vais !**

**Bisous**

**Cha**


	24. Chapter 24 Rendezvous

**Bonjour à tous,**

**Avant toute chose... un grand, non, un énorme, non que dis-je, un magistral MERCI, car avec le chapitre précédent vous avez dépassé le record de reviews pour un chapitre. Vous m'avez laissé 91 petits mots et franchement, c'est génial. Merci, merci et merci !**

**Eh voilà le chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. On apprend quelques nouvelles choses, l'histoire avance et suit son cours doucement mais sûrement.**

**Alors cette semaine j'ai réussi à répondre aux reviews, certes, que ce matin, mais je l'ai fait. Donc bien entendu, les « sans compte » vont aussi avoir droit à une réponse.**

**Je voulais vous féliciter, car à 90 % vous n'êtes pas tombées dans mon piège de la « voix féminine » de la fin du chapitre précédent. Pour les quelques unes qui n'ont pas reconnu qui elle était, je vous laisse le découvrir dans ce chapitre.**

**Petit changement pour ce chapitre, c'est Val qui a corrigé mon chap. Aurore et Caro ayant d'autres obligations, j'ai fait appel à Val et je la remercie pour sa rapidité et ses conseils.**

**Dri et Lu, of course, je vous adore les filles. Hâte d'être à jeudi pour te voir Dri et Lu, on débarque bientôt chez toi aussi !**

**Allez, passons aux réponses à mes « presque inconnus » !**

**Vic** : Merci et bonne réponse !

**Twilight0507** : Déjà tu auras une première indication dans ce chapitre sur ce que tu crains.

**Adeline** : Merci pour ton enthousiasme et ne déteste pas Edward.

**Anne-Laure** : Une review très sage... attendre la suite c'est une bonne idée pour ne pas stresser !

**Maude Cullen** : Extra, merci pour tout. Et le chapitre arrive enfin !

**LILIA68** : Ne t'en fais pas Lilia, si je vous demande de me faire confiance, c'est qu'il faut le faire... car crois moi, tu n'imagines pas la bonne chose.

**Majea** : Vous ne m'avez rien fait pour subir des fins comme ça... juste on est au moment crucial de l'histoire, donc forcément, c'est difficile ! Je vous avais prévenu d'un tournant dans ma fic, je tiens parole... lol Ne sois pas énervée surtout, il y a une explication pour tout et dans ce chapitre, tu en auras déjà une partie.

**Ca** : Merci beaucoup... et toi aussi je t'ai assassinée... oh non hein... je ne veux pas de morts sur la conscience moi... allez courage, la suite est là !

**Elvina** : Ok pour l'identité de la voix... mais pour le reste... oui et non ! Merci pour les compliments.

**Lisou** : Bravo, tu as visé juste... petite précision... sa mère n'est pas Esmée, car elle est mariée à Carlisle, le véto Texan ! Je pense que c'est l'habitude qui t'a fait écrire ça.

**Bonaventure, Amandine, Gabrielle, lili.88, Diana et ocenanny** : Merci.

**J'espère n'avoir oublié personne, sinon, désolée et merci.**

**Voilà, je vous laisse en compagnie du début des explications et on se retrouve en bas !**

**Bisous**

**Charlotte**

* * *

**Chapitre 24 : Rendez-vous**

_POV Edward_

Bella se trouvait là, au centre de mon salon embarrassé de cartons. Elle était rentrée dans l'appartement comme une furie, uniquement guidée par la jalousie. Elle avait analysé la situation, alors que je m'entendais lui dire que je ne lui appartenais pas. Comment pouvais-je lui mentir à ce point ? Elle comptait plus que jamais pour moi, j'étais fou de bonheur lorsque je l'avais vue à ma porte. Et pourtant, j'avais été incapable de le lui dire, préférant me montrer distant.

Elle s'était imaginée par erreur, la signification, des cartons dans mon appartement, les projets auxquels j'avais fait référence et la voix de ma mère. Elle avait probablement cru que je prévoyais de m'installer avec une nouvelle femme et de quitter New York. A cet instant je compris qu'elle avait une bien piètre opinion de moi.

- Que se passe-t-il chéri ? J'ai entendu une dispute. Me dit ma mère qui venait de me rejoindre dans le salon.

- Bella a débarqué ici et en t'entendant, elle a cru qu'il y avait une nouvelle femme dans ma vie. Elle est partie.

- Quoi ? Bella... Isabella, TA Bella était ici et tu l'as laissée partir ? Mais à quoi joues-tu ? Me disputa ma mère. Cours vite la retrouver et explique-lui la situation. Me conseilla-t-elle.

Elle avait raison, je ne pouvais pas laisser filer la femme de ma vie, je devais la rattraper.

Je me précipitais vers la sortie, courant dans le couloir en hurlant le nom de Bella, alors que les portes de l'ascenseur se refermaient sur ma douce. Je ne pris pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps et tentais le tout pour le tout. J'empruntais les escaliers et descendais les marches quatre à quatre pour tenter d'arriver au rez de chaussé avant elle.

Je déboulais dans le hall, essoufflé par ma course et fixais l'ascenseur. Il était déjà arrivé et Bella n'était plus dans l'entrée. Je fonçais à l'extérieur, mais ne vis personne. Un coup d'œil à gauche, rien, un autre à droite me permit juste d'apercevoir un taxi tourner pour repartir sur la 92ème.

Je rentrais à nouveau dans l'immeuble et m'approchais du comptoir d'accueil.

- Ethan, avez-vous vu une jeune femme brune quitter les lieux à l'instant ?

- Je suis désolé de l'avoir laissée monter, elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait vous faire une surprise et...

- Ce n'est pas le problème pour l'instant, je quitte mon appartement dans une semaine, je me moque de savoir qui vous laissez entrer ou non. M'emportais-je. Ce que j'ai besoin de savoir c'est si vous l'avez vu partir ?

- Elle vient de monter dans un taxi, mais j'ignore où elle se rendait.

- Merci Ethan. Dis-je avant de remonter chez moi.

Je pénétrais dans mon appartement. Ma mère se précipita vers moi pour savoir si j'avais réussi à rattraper Bella avant qu'elle ne parte.

- Non, elle a été plus rapide que moi, mais je pense savoir où la trouver. Demande à Ethan de t'appeler un taxi et rentre à la maison, je te donnerai des nouvelles. Dis-je en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Je pris mes clés de voiture, mon portable et mon portefeuille et filais dans les sous-sols du bâtiment, pour rejoindre les garages. Je déverrouillais les portes de ma voiture et m'engouffrais dedans. Une fois la ceinture bouclée, je fis vrombir le moteur et sortis en trombe du parking.

J'enclenchais le kit main libre de mon téléphone et appelais Jasper, qui décrocha après deux sonneries.

- Salut Ed, comment tu vas ?

- Mal, Bella est passée, ça s'est pas vraiment bien déroulé. Elle loge chez toi ?

- Oui. Que s'est-il encore passé entre vous ?

- On en parlera plus tard, je fonce chez toi.

Je raccrochais avant même de le laisser me répondre. Jasper habitait sur Times Square, c'est à dire à environ 6 km de chez moi, mais la circulation du soir étant dense, je savais qu'il me faudrait un certain temps pour m'y rendre.

Après quelques ralentissements, coups de klaxon et feux rouges grillés, je me garais en bas de l'immeuble de mon ami. Je saluais le gardien et montais directement au 5ème. Une fois face à la porte, je frappais plusieurs fois, mais aucune réponse ne se fit entendre. J'essayais d'ouvrir la porte, mais elle était verrouillée. J'étais inquiet, car Bella semblait vraiment ne pas être là ou alors elle m'ignorait pour de bon.

Je tentais de la joindre sur son portable, mais évidemment, ce fut peine perdue. A l' instant où je raccrochais, mon téléphone vibra à nouveau et je sautais sur l'appel.

- Ed, c'est Alice. Ma sœur va me tuer, mais j'en ai assez de vous voir jouer au chat et à la souris. Elle vient de m'appeler, et m'a dit qu'elle rentrait au Texas sur le champ.

- A-t-elle déjà un avion ?

- Oui, il décolle dans une heure.

- Une heure ? Il ne me reste qu'une heure ! Répétais-je affolé. Bon il faut que je fasse vite, j'espère arriver à temps et... Merci Al, je te revaudrai ça.

- Ouais, va la chercher, c'est tout ce que je souhaite. Et surtout, arrêtez de vous faire du mal.

Je sortis à toute allure de l'immeuble et sautais dans mon bolide. Je la poussais au maximum au travers de la circulation New Yorkaise, mais ce n'était pas chose facile. Les longues lignes droites dégagées des routes Texanes me manquaient cruellement à ce moment précis.

Je slalomais entre les bus, taxis et autres véhicules, en voyant les minutes s'égrainer. L'aéroport JFK était à 25 km de chez Jasper. Lorsque le trafic était bon, en 40 minutes je réussissais à faire le trajet, mais en milieu de semaine comme aujourd'hui, c'était toujours plus chargé, malgré l'heure déjà avancée de la soirée.

Enfin j'aperçus l'aéroport, je laissais ma voiture sur le stationnement minute et m'engouffrais dans le terminal bondé. Je regardais rapidement les écrans pour trouver la porte d'embarquement. Je courus jusqu'à la porte F, où je vis que les passagers étaient alignés pour monter dans l'appareil.

_Pourvu qu'elle ne soit pas encore enregistrée !_

Je ralentis ma course lorsque j'atteignis la file de voyageurs et scannais chaque personne pour tenter de trouver l'être qui m'était le plus cher au monde. Il ne me restait que 10 minutes avant que le dernier passager n'embarque, mais je devais tenter le coup.

Les corps se mouvaient lentement avant de s'effacer dans le couloir relié à l'avion. Je commençais à désespérer, ne la voyant pas, mais soudain, elle se leva. Elle était restée assise en attendant que la file d'attente réduise. Mon cœur se gonfla de joie.

- Bella ! Bella ! Hurlais-je en agitant la main pour qu'elle me localise.

Elle releva la tête, surprise d'entendre son prénom, et chercha qui l'appelait. Elle me vit et aussitôt son visage se ferma. Je pus voir que ses yeux étaient rougis et je m'en voulus instantanément. Elle hésita avant de s'approcher et je la fixais le regard suppliant, mimant de mes lèvre un « Je t'en prie » muet qui la décida à venir me voir.

- Que fais-tu ici ? Cracha-t-elle méprisante.

- Il fallait que je te vois, je ne pouvais pas te laisser partir comme ça.

- Ah oui... pourtant tu ne semblais pas ravie de me voir et tu n'étais pas seul !

- Bella... il s'agissait de ma mère. Elle était là pour m'aider à faire mes cartons.

- Quoi ?

- Tu ne m'as pas laissée le temps de t'expliquer tout à l'heure.

- Mais tu me parlais de projets, ton appartement était presque vide et...

- Je déménage en effet, mais pas pour m'installer avec quelqu'un. C'est pour le travail.

- Oh ! Dit-elle rougissante.

_Les passagers pour le vol à destination de Dallas sont priés de bien vouloir se présenter porte F._ Grésilla la voix dans les hauts parleurs.

- Je dois y aller, mon avion va décoller. Dit-elle dépitée.

- Très bien. Dis-je déçu, laissant s'échapper l'espoir qu'elle accepterait de rester auprès de moi.

Elle commençait à faire demi-tour, mais je la stoppais.

- Bella... je... je viens chercher Texas dans 10 jours. Si tu es là, peut être pourrions-nous discuter de tout ça et mettre les choses à plat. Qu'en dis-tu ? Demandais-je hésitant, inquiet de sa réponse.

- Oui, je pense que c'est une bonne idée, mais en attendant, je préfère que tu ne m'appelles pas. Nous discuterons en face à face, je préfère.

- Très bien. J'ai hâte de te voir dans 10 jours alors. Par contre, tu n'avais pas une journée de prévue concernant le reportage demain ?

- Euh... je pense que ma présence ne sera pas vraiment appréciée. Grimaça-t-elle.

- Pourquoi cela ?

- J'ai légèrement giflé Jessica au restaurant avant de passer chez toi et je lui ai dit ses quatre vérités. Autant que je laisse ma sœur gérer tout ça. Rit-elle.

Son rire m'avait tant manqué. La voir le visage serein et non inondé de larmes était vraiment un magnifique cadeau.

- Tu l'as giflée ? Oh j'aurais payé cher pour voir ça. M'esclaffais-je à nouveau.

_Le terminal F, pour le vol à destination de Dallas va fermer ses portes. Dernier appel aux voyageurs._

- Cette fois il faut que j'y aille.

- Très bien, bon vol alors et préviens Texas que je viens bientôt le chercher.

- J'y manquerai pas. Prends soin de toi. Me souffla-t-elle.

Je m'approchais vers elle et déposais un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres. Un frisson me parcourut le long de ma colonne vertébrale et je fus soulagé qu'elle n'évite pas mon contact. Je la regardais entrer dans le tunnel, elle se tourna et me sourit une dernière fois. J'étais heureux de voir la tournure des choses et ravi de constater qu'un « rendez-vous » était pris et qu'enfin nous pourrions parler de tout cela.

Je remontais en voiture pour rentrer jusque chez moi, en repensant à cette soirée. J'étais encore sous le choc d'avoir revu Bella. Elle avait cassé certaines de ses limites en venant me voir, laissant de côté sa fierté. J'étais vraiment plus que touché par cela et un nouvel espoir naissait en moi.

Je décidais de tenir informés Jasper et Alice du déroulement des évènements, car j'étais persuadé que cette dernière s'en faisait pour sa sœur. J'appelais directement sur son portable.

- Edward, tout va bien ? M'interrogea-t-elle inquiète.

- Oui, tout va très bien ne t'en fais pas. Je t'appelais pour te rassurer.

- Merci Ed. Et vous deux ça donne quoi ?

- Ah Sherlock Alice est de retour ! Ironisais-je. Eh bien, on se voit dans 10 jours, quand je viendrai chercher Texas chez vous.

- 10 jours ? Mais pourquoi vous ne parlez pas maintenant ? S'étonna-t-elle.

- Parce que ta sœur est dans un avion qui la ramène à Batesville actuellement. Ris-je.

- Oh ! Elle est repartie alors ?

- Oui, après son altercation avec Jessica, elle a préféré ne pas se présenter au journal demain.

- C'est sans doute préférable en effet.

- Bon je vais te laisser Alice, embrasse Jazz et Tya pour moi. Et encore merci.

- Merci à toi. Mais attention avec Bella maintenant. La prochaine fois, je ne te donne pas d'info et par la même occasion, je me débrouille pour que tu ne puisses plus procréer. Ça te va comme deal ?

- Je suis pas très rassuré, mais ça me va. Plaisantais-je.

- Je suis très sérieuse Ed. Reprit Alice le ton dur.

- J'ai compris et je te promets de faire tout ce que je peux pour que ta sœur retrouve le sourire. Et si elle m'accorde une dernière chance, je la rendrai heureuse.

- Passons à la pratique alors ! Allez, je t'embrasse et à dans 10 jours.

- Je t'embrasse aussi. A bientôt.

Je raccrochais, le cœur léger. Je garais ma R8 dans le garage sous terrain et remontais chez moi. J'observais les murs vides des pièces, repensant aux bons souvenirs que j'avais eu ici, notamment ceux partagés avec Tya et Jazz.

Je faisais le tour des pièces, nostalgique. Je savais que ma décision était la bonne, pourtant il m'était difficile d'effacer toutes les années de bonheur passées ici.

_POV Alice_

Nous rentrions avec Jasper, après cette soirée plus qu'étonnante. J'appréhendais quelque peu la journée du lendemain et espérais au fond de moi que Jessica ne serait pas trop présente. Je me souviendrai toujours de sa tête lorsqu'elle était revenue à la table. Elle était rouge de honte et de colère, son père la dévisageait surpris, lui demandant ce qu'il s'était passé.

Elle nous avait expliquée hystérique le comportement de ma sœur et j'avais bénis cette dernière, d'avoir enfin remis en place cette pimbêche, bien que je la jalousais un peu, car j'aurais aimé m'en charger. Elle ne décolérait pas, expliquant à son père, qu'elle ne pouvait accepter de diffuser le reportage sur le ranch, après l'attitude de Bella. Mais celui-ci s'était soudainement animé, expliquant à sa fille, que l'on ne pouvait pas sans arrêt composer avec ses caprices et que son comportement n'était pas digne d'une Stanley.

Finalement, elle n'avait plus décroché un mot de tout le repas, et nous avions passé un bon moment. Marc, s'avérait être un homme charmant, malgré son comportement de début de soirée, Tya, était dans une forme olympique et mon Jazz, par sa seule présence faisait mon bonheur.

Seule ombre au tableau, la réaction et le départ de Bella ! Je me demandais quand ils réussiraient à se comprendre Edward et elle. C'était désespérant de les voir agir comme deux idiots. Leur « rendez-vous » dans 10 jours devrait porter ses fruits. Ils n'avaient pas intérêt à se rater cette fois, car je ne supportais plus leur petit jeu. Ils se faisaient du mal inutilement et je savais qu'ils étaient faits pour être ensemble.

- Tu es bien songeuse, que se passe-t-il ? Me demanda Jasper, me sortant de mes pensées.

- Je repensais à cette soirée... assez chaotique. Souris-je.

- Finalement, le début a été mouvementé, mais ensuite, ça s'est un peu calmé. Enfin, si on met de côtés les frasques de ta sœur et de mon meilleur ami.

- Oui, c'était une belle soirée, chargée en rebondissements. D'ailleurs, pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit au sujet du licenciement d'Edward ?

- Il m'avait fait jurer de ne pas t'en parler. Surtout à toi, car il savait que tu informerais Bella. Mais sache que cela m'a été très pénible de te cacher la vérité durant la fin du tournage.

- Je comprends que tu n'ais rien dit, même si j'aurais préféré. Les choses n'auraient pas pris une telle envergure, mais ton ami te fait confiance, tu ne pouvais pas le trahir. J'aurais fait la même chose. Par contre, que va-t-il faire maintenant ?

- Encore une chose que je ne peux pas te dévoiler pour l'instant. Mais vu la tournure des évènements, je pense que tu seras bientôt informée.

- Je déteste Edward à cet instant précis. Il fait des cachoteries et j'ai horreur des cachoteries !

- Je sais mon cœur, mais dis-toi bien que ce n'est que du positif, donc ne t'en fais surtout pas.

- Très bien, je te fais confiance. Mais j'ai hâte que ces quelques jours soient écoulés.

_POV Bella_

10 jours, il ne me restait plus que 10 jours à attendre avant de revoir Edward et enfin discuter de lui et moi. Je frissonnais encore au souvenir de son baiser d'au revoir dans l'aéroport. Je n'avais eu nulle envie de me dégager de son étreinte. J'étais bien près de lui et aurais vraiment aimé y rester. Cependant, il était hors de question que j'entre dans la propriété des Stanley demain pour visualiser le reportage.

J'étais d'ailleurs stupéfaite de constater qu'Alice ne m'ait pas appelé pour m'informer de l'annulation de notre contrat avec le journal. Connaissant un peu Jessica, j'étais persuadée qu'elle ferait un caprice à son père pour rompre notre accord. Cependant, je devais avouer que c'était le dernier de mes soucis.

J'étais dans l'avion depuis une demi-heure, me repassant en boucle les paroles d'Edward. Je savais que je ne voulais plus être loin de lui, il était vital qu'il soit à mes côtés. Cela risquait d'être compliqué, mais je voulais me donner la peine d'y arriver, je me battrais pour cet homme, je l'aimais, il était impossible de lutter contre ça.

Cependant, il me restait quelques questions à son sujet. Il devrait éclaircir la situation, quant à la destination de son déménagement, son nouvel emploi, où il amenait Texas et tout un tas d'autres choses, même si nous avions déjà abordé certains points.

Un sourire s'étirait sur mes lèvres, lorsque je m'endormis, la tête contre le dossier de mon siège.

L'avion commença sa descente sur Dallas après une dizaine d'heures de vol et une escale. J'avais profité de cette dernière pour appeler Emmett afin qu'il vienne me récupérer à l'aéroport. Je sortis de l'appareil et me dirigeais directement vers le hall d'accueil du site, puisque je n'avais aucun bagage.

J'entendis siffler d'admiration lorsque je passais les portes automatiques et me tournais vers mon admirateur. Emmett, appuyé contre son pick up, les bras croisés sur le torse, me dévisageait, son large sourire sur les lèvres.

- Eh bien... tu es sublime dans ce tailleur. Mais ne crois-tu pas que ce n'est pas adapté au Texas. Se peut-il qu'une soirée là-bas t'ait rendu plus New Yorkaise que Texane ? Sourit-il.

- Arrête Em, tu sais très bien que non. Dis-je en lui frappant l'épaule.

- Oh je disais ça comme ça, car une vieille amie du coin a dit un jour à un New Yorkais en visite ici, qu'il valait mieux préférer le pratique au tape à l'œil ! Pouffa-t-il.

J'éclatais de rire face à sa remarque et me dis qu'il avait parfaitement raison. Je ressemblais à la citadine type, telle je l'avais que je critiquée à l'arrivée d'Ed et Jazz au ranch. A la différence près, que je rêvais de retrouver mes bottes et mon jean.

- Tu as raison Em. Rentrons vite que je retire ce déguisement, il ne faudrait pas que je me transforme en femme de la ville hein !

Nous partîmes en direction du ranch. Sur le trajet, j'expliquais à Emmett les derniers évènements et pourquoi mon retour avait été anticipé. Il comprenait ma déception, mais me réprimanda quant au fait que j'étais partie sans laisser le temps à Edward de s'expliquer.

Je ne reconnaissais plus mon ami, lui habituellement si impulsif et irréfléchi. J'avais l'impression d'être la seule à ne pas comprendre cette histoire. Peut-être n'avais-je pas le recul nécessaire pour voir clairement les choses. Ceci étant, il me restait quelques jours pour me préparer à une réelle confrontation avec Edward. La dernière, celle qui ferait soit mon bonheur, si nous réussissions à nous mettre d'accord, soit mon malheur, si aucune issue positive se profilait.

Cependant, je voulais y croire. Cette altercation m'avait étrangement redonné espoir et j'étais prête à affronter toute cette histoire avec lui. Je savais que je serai mise face à mes erreurs, et même elles j'étais d'accord pour les assumer.

Nous arrivions au ranch, lorsque mon téléphone sonna.

- Coucou frangine. Bien rentrée ? Me demanda Alice.

- Oui, on arrive avec Emmett. Et toi tout va bien ?

- Plutôt oui. Bella, le reportage est magnifique, c'est dommage que tu ne sois pas venue au débriefing. Jazz, Ed et Tanya ont fait un boulot fantastique et très réaliste, avec de la tendresse, de la douceur, mais aussi de l'humour et surtout, aucun élément sur nos vies privées, comme nous le souhaitions. Ils ont préservé cela et je suis certaine que le résultat te plaira.

- J'avais confiance en eux, à priori j'ai bien fait. J'aurais aimé être là, mais avec la petite dispute avec Jessica, il ne valait mieux pas que je vienne, ça aurait mal tourné.

Je l'entendis glousser à l'autre bout du fil.

- Pourquoi ris-tu ?

- Oh, car déjà, elle a été plus que vexée par la gifle que tu lui as mis. Et ensuite, car elle voulait tout annuler mais son père a refusé. Il ne s'est pas laissé faire et elle n'a pas eu gain de cause. Du coup, elle est venue lors du visionnage. Elle a critiqué tout le travail fournit, que ce soit, celui de Jazz, Tanya et Ed pour le tournage, ou le tien et le mien pour nos interventions dans le sujet. Et c'est là que tu as raté quelque chose.

- Ah bon ? Quoi ?

- Eh bien ne supportant plus l'attitude de leur Chef, Tanya et Jazz ont donné leur démission. Ils effectuent leur préavis, ce qui laisse donc le temps pour que le reportage soit diffusé et donc pas modifié par cette pimbêche. J'aurais voulu que tu vois sa tête, à mourir de rire. Et enfin, elle est devenue hystérique, hurlant que tout était ta faute, que tu lui avais pourri sa vie, professionnelle comme personnelle. Elle t'a traitée de tous les noms d'oiseaux. J'ai pas supporté.

- Oh non Al, qu'as-tu fait ?

- Euh rien.

- Alice ! La menaçais-je.

- Oh ben quoi, tu as eu le droit de t'amuser un moment avec elle, j'en avais envie aussi. Bref, je l'ai fait taire, en lui envoyant mon point sur le visage. Elle a eu le nez cassé. Explosa-t-elle de rire.

- C'est pas vrai. Une vraie sauvage ! Ris-je à mon tour. Par contre, elle ne t'a pas fait d'embêtements ?

- Non, car Jasper lui a dit que si elle faisait quoique ce soit contre moi, Edward porterait plainte pour licenciement abusif. Il ne l'a pas fait jusqu'à maintenant, car il voulait être libéré au plus vite du journal.

- Eh bien, je vois que tu t'es bien amusée alors.

- Oh Oui ! Bon, je passe le week end ici comme prévu et je rentre à la maison lundi soir.

- Pas de problème. Profite de ton homme et remercie-le bien pour moi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Car sans lui, je n'aurais jamais envisagé de reconnaître mes erreurs vis à vis d'Edward et je m'en serai voulu toute ma vie.

* * *

**Appréciez-vous le fameux coup de poing que vous m'avez réclamé en review ? Le début d'explications, vous convient-il ? La course contre la montre et les aux revoir à l'aéroport ?**

**Je veux tout tout tout savoir !**

**Bisous**

**Cha**


	25. Bonus Rupture

**Bonjour à toutes,**

**Alors ceci n'est pas le prochain chapitre, mais juste un petit bonus que j'ai écrit. Ma bande de petits démons m'a lancé un cap alors que je partais en vadrouille chez ma petit Lu en compagnie de miss Dri... en bref, je devais écrire un bonus sur la rupture Ed/Jessica en ayant bu un minimum de 3 Mojitos ! Bien sûr j'ai relevé le défi... bon j'avoue, la moitié environ a été écrite sous alcool et l'autre sous le coup d'une nuit très très très courte !**

**Merci à mes petits démons, je vous adore et sans vous je n'aurais pas vécu ce petit moment de détente, certes un brin compliqué par moment... ben ouais, vas trouver un mot que tu cherches mais que tu trouves pas, alors que tu as 3 Mojitos dans le nez ! Donc ce chapitre est pour vous les filles, Val, Jenny, Mumu, Cathou et Yellow !**

**Je tenais à vous préciser aussi, et principalement pour les personnes sans compte qui m'envoie des petits messages, car je n'ai pas posté depuis longtemps, sachez que j'ai cruellement manqué de temps ces derniers temps, mais le prochain chapitre est écrit et il sera publié mardi. **

**En attendant, je vous souhaite bonne lecture de ce bonus cap alcoolisé !**

**Bisous**

**Charlotte**

* * *

New York – Appartement de Jessica

_POV Edward_

Ma décision était prise. Je venais d'atterrir à New York et je devais régler cette histoire avec Jessica. Il m'était impossible de continuer ainsi, me mentir, lui mentir et surtout me comporter de cette façon avec Bella. Même si tout était fini, il me fallait être honnête avec mes sentiments.

Je me trouvais face à la porte de l'appartement et j'ignorais ce que j'allais lui dire. Alors avant de changer d'avis et faire demi tour, je pris mon courage à deux mains et appuyais sur la sonnette. Après quelques secondes d'attente, j'entendis des pas se rapprocher et la porte s'ouvrit sur Jessica.

- Chouchou ! Hurla-t-elle avant de se jeter sur moi.

- Jessica, ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Je te l'ai déjà dit. Répondis-je froidement.

- Mais enfin… je suis contente de te voir, pas toi ?

- Pour être honnête, je ne suis pas vraiment ravi. Tentais-je en décrochant ses bras de ma nuque.

Elle me lâcha, recula d'un pas et me fixa de son regard noir. Ce regard qui voulait dire que j'étais dans de sales draps, mais je n'en avais que faire. Je m'accrochais à mon idée et j'irai au bout de mes convictions. J'avais changé et personne ne ferait ressurgir l'ignoble personnage que j'étais il y a un mois.

- Tu peux m'éclairer un peu Edward, je ne te suis pas ! Me menaça-t-elle une main sur la hanche.

- Il n'y a rien à expliquer, je pense que nous avons fait le tour de nous deux et je crois qu'il est temps que nous arrêtions avant de nous faire du mal. Dis-je, essayant d'être délicat et diplomate.

- Fais le tour ? S'emporta-t-elle.

- Puis-je entrer afin de ne pas informer tout l'immeuble ?

- Je me moque de mes voisins, ils sont tous plus cons les uns que les autres. Puis, autant qu'ils sachent quel immonde personnage est Edward Masen.

- Eh voilà, la célèbre Jessica est lancée ! Dis-je désespéré en la poussant à l'intérieur de l'appartement.

- Lâche-moi ou je hurle !

- Cela ne changera pas grand-chose par rapport à d'habitude, personne ne s'inquiétera de t'entendre crier.

Elle me regarda bouche bée, surprise que j'ose lui parler ainsi. Pour la première fois depuis le début de notre relation, j'étais parfaitement honnête avec elle. J'avais voulu faire les choses en douceur, mais à priori, la manière douce ne fonctionnerait pas, il était temps de passer à l'offensive.

Je l'attirais à l'intérieur et la tirais jusque dans le salon, en la maintenant par le poignet. Elle se débattit pour se soustraire à ma poigne, mais malgré ses tentatives, elle ne m'échappa pas.

- Lâche-moi immédiatement ! Siffla-t-elle.

- Non ! Assieds-toi et pour une fois ferme-la ! Répondis-je sèchement.

- Je… Tenta-t-elle.

- TAIS-TOI, je t'ai dit de me laisser parler.

Elle s'assit au fond du sofa, les bras croisés sur la poitrine et son visage fermé. Ses yeux me fusillant silencieusement, alors que malgré moi, un sourire satisfait s'afficha sur mes lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'amuse tant ? S'énerva-t-elle.

- Toi ! Lâchais-je. Tu es pathétique. Tu as toujours cru que je t'étais acquis, que tu pouvais faire ce que tu voulais de moi, et je m'aperçois que tu m'as cru aveuglément, que la mascarade que je joue depuis qu'on s'est rencontré te semblait réelle. Mais il est temps que tu saches que je ne t'ai jamais aimé. Je t'ai utilisé, tu m'as servi qu'à une seule chose, me faire un nom et avancer dans ma carrière.

- Tu… tu n'es qu'un salaud ! Moi je t'aime et tu n'en as rien à faire.

- Tu m'aimes… laisse-moi rire. M'esclaffais-je. Tu t'es servie de moi aussi, tu adorais m'exposer comme un trophée, me rabaisser et exercer ton pouvoir sur moi. Sauf que si je me suis tu durant tout ce temps, acceptant le moindre de tes caprices, c'est simplement car j'avais besoin de toi, de tes relations professionnelles et aujourd'hui, je ne peux plus faire semblant, je n'y arrive plus et surtout, je ne le VEUX plus.

- Je vais te pourrir la vie, tu le sais ça ? Me menaça-t-elle.

- Oh oui je le sais, et je suis prêt à affronter ça. Tu peux faire ce que bon te semble, ça m'est égal. Je veux te rayer de ma vie, tu y as déjà été trop présente et j'ai perdu un temps précieux en te fréquentant. Je ne veux plus d'une petite fille gâtée, manipulatrice et superficielle. Je laisse ma place à qui en voudra et je lui souhaite bien du courage.

- Tu ne peux pas faire ça, tu n'as pas le droit !

- Et qu'est-ce qui me retient ? Tu me pourris la vie depuis trop longtemps.

Elle se leva irritée et se plaça face à moi, pointant son index contre mon torse. Elle s'approcha de moi, fixant mes yeux de son regard acide.

- Si tu me quittes, je te vire et crois moi, tu ne travailleras plus jamais pour personne. Je casserai ta réputation auprès de toutes mes relations, tu ne seras plus rien, juste un journaliste minable pour un journal local de banlieue. Tu pourras dire adieu à ton petit confort de vie, tes belles voitures, le luxe dans lequel tu déhambules chaque jour, tes soirées huppées et ta notoriété.

- Tu veux que je te dise une chose. Répondis-je avec calme.

Elle me scruta intriguée face à mon flegme et posa ses mains sur ses hanches.

- Vas-y, dis-moi !

- Si tu insistes ! M'amusais-je. Je suis prêt à te croire. Je suis certain que tu sauras tout mettre en œuvre pour me pourrir l'existence, mais pour autant, je ne vais pas céder à ton chantage. Je te laisse jouer, mais tu le feras seule. Je n'ai pas peur de perdre tout ce que tu me promets, je suis même fier d'y renoncer.

- Mais que t'est-il arrivé ces derniers temps ? Où est passé l'Edward Masen qui me plaisait tant ?

- Il n'existe plus Jessica. Il est mort tout comme nous et je ne regrette ni l'un ni l'autre.

- Sors de chez moi ! Hurla-t-elle vexée. Et je pense qu'il est inutile que je te précise de ne pas passer la porte du journal demain, tu es viré ! Rigola-t-elle, pensant me blesser.

Je commençais à reculer, en laissant un large sourire s'afficher sur mon visage. Avant de passer la porte de la pièce, je la regardais et chuchotais doucement un « merci », ce qui déclencha une réaction prévisible de sa part. J'esquivais avec adresse le vase qu'elle me jeta au visage et éclatais de rire, avant de claquer la porte de son appartement.

* * *

**L'instant récréation est terminé. Je vous dis à mardi pour le chapitre 25, le vrai !**** Et la fameuse discussion tant attendue !**

**Bisous**

**Cha**


	26. Chapter 25 Aveux

**Bonjour la compagnie !**

**J'espère que vous allez toutes bien depuis ma dernière publication. Je vous remercie d'avoir patientées jusqu'aujourd'hui pour obtenir enfin le nouveau chapitre... le tant attendu nouveau chapitre !**

**Je n'ai rien d'exceptionnel à dire, si ce n'est merci à Caro pour sa correction. Merci à mes deux choupettes pour leurs conseils avisés et le super week end en Belgique !**

**Ensuite, Aurore, merci pour ton accueil, c'était un super week end ma biche ! Viva Poliakov ! lol**

**Etant donné que je n'ai pu répondre aux reviews anonymes du chapitre 24, mais aussi à celles du bonus, je vais le faire de suite !**

* * *

**Tout d'abord les coms du chapitre 24 :**

**Anne-Laure **: Ravie que tu ais aimé. Oui c'était bien sa mère, bravo et Jess l'a mérité c'est sûr !

**Vic **: Tu vas vite en besogne... quoique... encore une pour Jessica... non je pense que c'est bon là !

**Claire **: Waou, tous les chapitres en une fois... bravo et merci ! Surtout si tu as aimé, je suis aux anges ! Oh tes compliments, c'est du bonheur, merci ! Super pour tes juments et même si tu es plus « classique », si le respect est là, alors c'est le plus important. Après, chacun trouve son confort dans ce qu'il veut, du moment que l'animal est respecté, moi ça me va. Ah la couleur caméléon de ma jument fait souvent des envieux... lol J'avoue que je suis très fière de son originalité ! Merci à toi pour cette review qui met du baume au cœur. Et surtout bienvenue dans l'aventure !

**B.E.S.T** : Contente que ça t'ait plu. Pour la longueur des chapitres, je ne suis pas fan, au niveau de la lecture, des longs chapitres... et du point de vue de l'écriture, j'ai du mal à faire trop long... donc il faudra malheureusement que tu fasses avec la taille de mes chaps ! En tout cas merci à toi. Et la suite arrive enfin... J'ai eu quelques contretemps ces derniers temps et n'ai pas pu tenir les délais ! C'est la deuxième fois depuis le début de ma fic que cela se produit, je pense donc que c'est pardonnable !

**Elvina : **Ton hypothèse est plausible et à 95 % vraie... Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, toujours aussi géniaux !

**Majea : **Ed a été un peu perturbé de la venue de Bella. Elle a eu le temps de s'y préparer elle, mais pas lui... donc il a été un peu déstabilisé, mais il rattrape bien le coup non ? Bella a besoin de temps pour la discussion qui doit avoir lieu... on ne peut pas lui en vouloir, c'est super important que cela se passe bien, donc autant qu'elle soit prête. Merci pour tout.

**LILIA68 : **La situation va obligatoirement bouger à l'issue de leur confrontation... reste à savoir quelle direction elle prendra !

**aussidagility : **J'espère que l'attente n'aura pas été trop longue... Je te laisse lire, voir si ce que j'ai prévu te convient ! Et merci !

**Emelyne : **Waou quelle longue review ! Contente de te retrouver ! Comme tu dis, ils jouent au chat et à la souris, mais on arrive à la fin de ma fic, donc cette petite chasse sera bientôt finie ! Tu ne crois pas que ce serait un peu risqué de tout quitter pour rejoindre une femme qui le rejette depuis un moment ? Et... Oui, tu verras, ce n'est que du positif ! Eh oui, il a quitté Jessica, je suis ravie car personne ne s'y attendait, alors que c'est prévu depuis le début ! En effet, la véritable personnalité d'Ed est découverte maintenant... c'est qqn de confiance, de loyal et qui assume ses sentiments ! Normal que Jasper et lui soient amis... d'ailleurs, ce dernier avait prévenu Bella qu'elle se trompait sur son compte au début. Alice est la « conscience » de Bella en quelque sorte... certes une conscience à 100 000 volts mais conscience quand même... lol Pour Jess, oui, j'en ai soulagé plus d'une avec ce nez cassé ! Pour tes suppositions, tu sauras avant la fin de l'histoire si elles sont vraies ou fausses ! La fin de ta review m'a émue, je te remercie pour ces magnifiques compliments.

**Anna-Maria : **Oui, tu as rejoint mon topic TF, merci, ça fait plaisir, tout comme tes compliments. Waou ! Hum... tu avais un bon début de raisonnement, mais tu t'es égarée en cours de route... lol

**Milie222 : **Waou... Tu as dévoré ma fic... Je ne m'y ferai jamais je crois, c'est génial, merci ! La suite est enfin là, tu dois te dire que je ne suis pas sérieuse, alors que c'est la deuxième fois seulement que je poste en retard ! Merci merci et merci !

**kccb : **Merci de ton passage et je n'ai pas trouvé ton blog, donc sorry, mais je ne peux te prévenir ! J'espère que tu repasseras par ici !

**lili.88, nini, twilight0507, ocennany, ca, maelle, lyna **et** katouchka : **Merci beaucoup.

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews du bonus :**

**Vicky30 : **Je suis désolée d'avoir été si longue à revenir... il m'était impossible de poster qqc plus tôt ! Pour être sincère, les mojitos n'étaient pas très forts et 3 verres, je les tiens sans souci ! Oh oui, Ed a fait le bon choix... il n'aurait pas survécu à cette folle, hystérique et superficielle ! Encore une belle hypothèse... nous verrons si elle se confirme ou non dans la suite et fin de l'histoire !

**Majea : **Bon si je comprends bien, tu me conseilles d'écrire tous mes chapitres sous l'emprise de l'alcool... lol Ben bravo... Quel conseil... mdr

**twilight0507** et **katouchka** : Merci.

* * *

**J'espère n'avoir oublié personne, que ce soit sur le chapitre 24 ou le bonus.**

**Ce chapitre, vous le savez, va répondre à bon nombre de vos questions, dont la destination de notre cher Ed ! Sachez que toutes les réponses ne seront cependant pas dans ce chapitre. J'espère que ces premières informations vous conviendront.**

**Avant de vous laisser à votre lecture hebdomadaire, je voulais vous dire un grand, non... un énorme, non... plutôt un gigantesque et monumental MERCI... Depuis les 5 derniers chapitres, les reviews sont à nouveau en hausse, atteignant même pour les 2 derniers, les 92 coms et ça... vous ne pouvez pas imaginez le bonheur que c'est ! C'est magique et cette aventure est vraiment indescriptible, tant je suis touchée par votre générosité et votre fidélité. Alors même si ces 5 lettres ne suffiront pas à vous transmettre ce que je ressens, je vous dis encore MERCI.**

**Bonne lecture et à tout à l'heure.**

**Charlotte**

* * *

**Chapitre 25 : Aveux**

_POV Bella_

10 jours, cela faisait 10 longs jours que j'avais vu Edward, mais aussi 10 jours que je faisais tout pour ne pas penser à lui et notre rendez-vous et enfin 10 jours que je ne pensais qu'à cela ! Je ne voulais pas cogiter sur notre échange, de peur de fuir à nouveau, mais à la fois, j'étais plus que décidée. Nous devions avoir cette conversation. Elle serait celle qui déclencherait tout, la rupture définitive ou une nouvelle tentative de « nous ».

Il arrivait dans une demi-heure. Notre promesse de discussion, et donc de le revoir, m'excitait, mais l'aboutissement de cela m'angoissait. Cependant, je savais ce que je voulais et je ferai mon maximum pour l'obtenir. Une seule possibilité était valable, pour moi, je désirais l'avoir à mes côtés, il me manquait depuis déjà bien trop longtemps et ma décision était prise.

Mon téléphone sonna, ce qui me sorti de mes pensées. Il s'agissait de mon ami Eric. Eric possédait un ranch à 35 km du mien, à Frio Town. Nous nous étions rencontrés quelques temps après mon arrivée au Texas et nous nous rendions de petits services en cas de besoin. Et cette fois-ci, il faisait appel à moi.

- Salut Eric, quoi de neuf ? Lui demandais-je en décrochant.

- Oh eh bien... ça va, si ce n'est que j'ai un cheval récalcitrant. J'aurais besoin de toi pour le faire embarquer. Il doit quitter mon ranch et impossible de le faire monter dans le van, sachant que je ne souhaite pas avoir recours aux sédatifs.

- Je vois. Je peux passer demain si cela te convient. Proposais-je.

- En fait, c'est un peu plus urgent que cela. Répondit-il ennuyé. Le propriétaire souhaite partir avant la fin de matinée et sa place est réservée dès cette après midi pour mon nouvel arrivant.

- Mais il est 11h Eric. Il faudrait que je vienne sur le champ et je ne peux pas. C'est impossible !

- Je t'en prie Bella, c'est important et il s'agit d'un bon client.

- Tu exagères de me prendre au dépourvu comme cela. Pfff... Je passe un coup de fil et je te tiens au courant dans 5 minutes.

Puis je raccrochais, sans même lui laisser le temps de me répondre. J'étais agacée, il compromettait mes plans et je craignais surtout qu'Edward prenne mal le fait que je ne l'accueille pas. Je ne voulais pas partir, mais Eric avait déjà fait tant de choses pour moi, qu'il m'était difficile de refuser. Aussi, c'est Edward qui déciderait pour moi.

Je composais son numéro et entendis son ténor, dès la première sonnerie.

- Bonjour Bella ! Impatiente de me retrouver pour m'appeler alors que je suis presque chez toi ? Plaisanta-t-il.

- Non... enfin, si je suis pressée, mais je dois surtout te demander quelque chose.

- Rien de grave j'espère, tu m'inquiètes.

- En fait... un ami m'a demandé de le dépanner, il a un souci avec un cheval et m'a sollicitée pour l'aider.

- Je ne vois pas où est le problème !

- Eh bien je dois y aller sur le champ, donc je ne serai pas là quand tu arriveras. Je ne veux pas que tu penses que je te fuis à nouveau, car ce n'est pas le cas. Et si tu refusais que j'y aille, alors je n'irai pas. Mais c'est un ami, il m'a souvent tirée de mauvaises situations et ce n'est pas loin. Je me rends à Frio Town et je reviens. Je suis au ranch au maximum à 14h. Tu penses que tu pourrais m'attendre ?

Ma franchise et mon débit de paroles me surprirent. J'avais à peine respiré pour lui expliquer la situation, tellement j'appréhendais sa réaction.

- Aucun problème.

- Je t'assure que je ne serai pas longue, je... tu es d'accord ? Me stoppais-je surprise.

- Bien sûr que je suis d'accord. J'aurais aimé te retrouver dès mon arrivée, mais cela fait 10 jours que nous patientons, nous ne sommes plus à quelques heures près ! Rit-il.

- Dans ce cas, je rappelle Eric et je te promets de revenir au plus vite.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je serai là à ton retour. Fais attention à toi.

- C'est promis. Je t'embrasse.

- Moi aussi.

Je n'en revenais pas. Nous avions eu un échange cordial, sans un mot plus haut que l'autre et nous avions terminé par des gentillesses. C'était vraiment surprenant de voir comment tout évoluait entre nous. Soudain, j'eus bon espoir pour notre avenir.

Je rappelais Eric regonflée à bloc, pour l'informer que je montais dans ma camionnette et que je serai chez lui dans une vingtaine de minutes. Sur la route, je pensais à Edward, qui devait déjà être au ranch. J'enviais Alice de retrouver son Jasper et Edward par la même occasion.

Je franchis les limites du Yorkie family's ranch à 11h30 et contournais les bâtiments pour me garer directement dans la cours où Eric m'attendait avec le cheval et le propriétaire. Je les saluais d'un signe de tête et attrapais mes gants et mon stick avant de descendre les rejoindre. Mon ami vint m'accueillir à grandes enjambées.

- Merci Bella, vraiment je suis désolé de t'embêter alors que tu avais autre chose de prévu.

- Ça va, je suis là maintenant. Tu as juste de la chance que la personne que je devais voir soit compréhensive. Bonjour Monsieur. Dis-je à l'homme que nous venions de rejoindre.

- Eric, vous vous moquez de moi ! Ce n'est pas cette femme qui va régler nos problèmes. Autant utiliser ma méthode et donner des sédatifs à ce fichu canasson. Cracha-t-il sèchement.

Je compris pourquoi Eric avait insisté pour que j'intervienne, cet homme ne devait pas être à prendre avec des pincettes. Il avait une stature impressionnante et un visage dur. Il ressemblait à un homme d'affaires pressé et irritable. Il me manquait de respect, mais foi de Swan, cela ne se passerait pas ainsi.

- Monsieur, sachez que je prends du temps pour venir vous aider, du temps précieux, soyez-en certain. Alors si vous ne voulez pas que j'intervienne, ce n'est pas un souci. Cependant, maintenant que je suis ici, peut être voudriez-vous me laisser essayer, après tout, vous n'avez rien à perdre ! Dis-je avec tout le calme dont je disposais.

- Felix, laissez Bella intervenir, je vous assure que c'est la meilleure dresseuse dans le coin.

- Je vous donne une heure, si ce cheval n'est pas dans le van avant ce délai, je lui fais moi même la piqûre de calmant.

- Pour commencer, allez donc vous prendre une tisane, ça vous détendra. Et éloignez vous de cet animal. Votre stress et votre mauvaise humeur polluent son environnement et croyez moi, il ne risque pas de monter si vous le stressez ainsi.

- Si vous êtes si douée que ça fillette, faites le entrer dans cette remorque et vous aurez tout mon respect. En attendant...

- En attendant, vous n'avez pas été capable de le faire monter, donc évitez de me parler ainsi !

J'enfilais mes gants, m'armais de mon stick et attrapais la longe qu'Eric me tendait fébrilement. Lui aussi était stressé par l'ambiance tendue qui régnait autour de nous, mais pour ma part, j'étais confiante. Avant de me diriger vers le van, je décidais de travailler le cheval dans le rond de longe, afin de le détendre un peu et que nous fassions connaissance.

- Vous croyez qu'il est nécessaire de le bosser... pfff c'est n'importe quoi. Siffla Felix.

- Que faites-vous dans la vie Monsieur ? Lui demandais-je, pendant que j'entamais le premier jeu avec le cheval.

- Pourquoi cette question ?

- Répondez-moi, la question est pourtant simple ! Souris-je.

- Je suis journaliste.

Mes lèvres s'étirèrent en un large sourire, me souvenant de l'attitude d'Edward il y a quelques mois.

- Eh bien, tenez-vous en à ce que vous savez faire et laissez moi faire mon boulot ! J'ai besoin de calme, donc si vous voulez bien vous taire ! Soufflais-je narquoisement.

Je l'entendis bougonner, mais le vis s'assoir sur un banc dans la cour à distance plus que raisonnable de moi. Je fus soulagée et pus me concentrer sur l'animal stressé qui me faisait face. Au bout d'une demi-heure, il s'était détendu et réalisait mes moindres demandes dans le round pen. Je décidais donc qu'il était temps de le confronter à ce qui lui faisait vraiment peur.

Son propriétaire s'était levé et était debout, les bras croisés à côté du van. Une fois face à ce dernier, je vis l'animal se tendre immédiatement. Je soupçonnais que Félix l'inquiétait d'avantage que le van d'ailleurs.

- Ça va aller mon grand, fais moi confiance ! Lui soufflais-je en lui flattant l'encolure.

Après quelques passages sur le pont arrière de la remorque, le cheval semblait suffisamment zen pour que je tente de le faire entrer pour de bon. Les premières tentatives ne furent pas très concluantes. J'entendais le bourreau de l'animal sourire dans mon dos et ronchonner, mais je n'y fis guère attention, plus préoccupée par mon partenaire actuel.

10 minutes supplémentaires suffirent à faire monter entièrement l'animal, dans le calme et la décontraction. Je le félicitais chaleureusement, avant d'attacher la barre de queue derrière lui et remonter le pont pour fermer le van. J'attachais ensuite sa longe à l'avant et après une dernière caresse, refermais la porte avant, le cœur lourd, imaginant les traitements que ce cheval risquait de recevoir.

J'entendis applaudir derrière moi. Je me retournais étonnée et vis que Félix me fixait en me montrant sa montre.

- 46 min ! Toutes mes félicitations ! Rit-il amèrement.

- Eric, puis-je te parler un instant ? Demandais-je à mon ami en ignorant volontairement cet imbécile prétentieux de Félix.

- Bien sûr, que se passe-t-il ?

- Que compte-t-il faire avec son cheval ?

- Oh ne t'en fais pas, il est juste propriétaire. Il n'approche pas le cheval. Depuis 4 ans que j'ai l'animal en pension, je n'ai vu Felix que 3 fois. C'est un cheval de concours western, donc il a un groom pour s'en occuper et un cavalier adorable pour le monter. Il n'est pas maltraité ne t'en fais pas.

- Je suis rassurée. Par contre, comment se fait-il qu'il n'ait pas voulu monter dans le van s'il fait du concours, il doit être habitué ?

- C'est ce qui est étrange, car habituellement il voyage très bien, lorsque le groom s'en occupe.

- En gros, lorsque le proprio n'est pas là, ça va bien !

- Tu as tout compris. Bon je vais le retrouver.

- Je bois un coup au club house et je file.

- Encore merci Bella.

Je partis en lui faisant un signe de main et me servis un grand verre d'eau fraîche. Je me tenais debout devant la porte vitrée, observant Felix quitter les lieux, au volant de son luxueux pick up. Il passa de l'autre côté des bâtiments, ce qui le cacha à ma vue. Je déposais mon verre et attrapais mon chapeau sur le bar, lorsque j'entendis un véhicule dans la cours. Je me retournais et vis un autre attelage s'immobiliser au même endroit que le précédent.

_Probablement le nouvel arrivant._ Pensais-je.

Je profitais des toilettes avant de reprendre la route. Lorsque je franchis la porte du club house, je me trouvais face à Eric, tenant... Texas ! Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait. Que faisait Texas ici ? Qui l'avait amené ?

Et soudain, je le vis. Il était là, contournant gracieusement le véhicule. Je restais figée, les yeux grands ouverts face à un Edward plus souriant que jamais. Il s'avança vers moi de sa démarche féline et je sentis mes jambes trembler. J'eus peur un instant qu'elles ne me trahissent en me laissant m'affaler au sol, mais finalement, elles restèrent loyales et me maintinrent debout.

- Mais... que... que fais-tu là ? Demandais-je.

- Eh bien... je te présente la nouvelle maison de Texas. Tu aimes ? Répondit-il victorieux en déposant un léger baiser sur ma joue.

- Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi l'installes-tu ici ? J'adore Eric, c'est une très bonne maison, mais pourquoi ici ? L'interrogeais-je les joues encore rosies par son baiser.

- Eric, je peux vous laisser vous occuper de Texas, il faut que j'ai une discussion avec Bella.

- Bien sûr, ne vous en faites pas, je m'occupe de tout.

- Viens, allons-nous asseoir. Proposa-t-il en me tendant la main.

Je nouais ma main à la sienne et le suivis. Il nous attira jusqu'à un petit banc, à l'abri d'un arbre imposant, il s'assit et m'intima de m'installer à ses côtés.

- Je t'en prie, explique-moi, c'est insoutenable. L'implorais-je.

- Par où veux-tu que je commence, car au final, tout est lié.

- Dis-moi pourquoi Texas se retrouve en pension à 35 km de chez moi ?

- C'est très simple et pour te répondre, il faut que je t'explique quelques petites choses auparavant. Comme tu le sais déjà, j'ai quitté Jessica et par la même occasion, j'ai pu dire au revoir à mon travail au Stanley's Daily.

- Je sais ça, viens en au but !

- Mais quelle impatience ! Rit-il. Tu sauras tout, mais je dois te raconter toute l'histoire. Donc, tu imagines que Jessica ne s'est pas cantonné au fait de me licencier, elle a aussi veillé à ce que je ne retrouve pas d'emploi sur New York, mais à dire vrai, cela m'était égal, car j'avais un autre projet en tête.

- Lequel ?

Il éclata de rire face à mon attitude, mais c'était plus fort que moi. Je sentais que quelque chose d'important se jouait à cet instant. Mon imagination débordante s'était activée dès que j'avais vu Texas ici et j'ignorais si mon cerveau visait juste ou non.

- Evite de me couper, tu sauras les choses plus rapidement de cette façon. Dit-il avec douceur. Bon je disais donc que je projetais déjà quelque chose. Je voulais monter mon propre journal depuis un moment. La découverte du Texas et mon licenciement m'ont permis de réaliser mon rêve plus rapidement que prévu. Aussi, une fois de retour pour la suite du tournage...

- Pourquoi es-tu revenu d'ailleurs ? Le coupais-je, étant incapable de me retenir de poser la question.

- Mais tu es impossible ! S'amusa-t-il. A ton avis, pour quelle raison aurais-je pu revenir ? Il n'y en avait qu'une seule de valable.

Il s'approcha un peu plus de moi, réduisant la distance entre nos deux corps assis côte à côte. Ma respiration s'accéléra, provoquant quelques ratés au niveau de mon cœur. Je déglutis difficilement avant de reprendre.

- Quelle raison ?

- Toi ! Me murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Il venait de me souffler la chose que je voulais le plus entendre. Il n'imaginait pas le cadeau qu'il venait de me faire. Durant tout ce temps, il avait joué la comédie, dans le seul but de me voir, d'être proche de moi. Et au lieu de m'en rendre compte à ce moment là, j'avais préféré mettre quelques distances et laisser mon entêtement prendre le dessus sur mon cœur.

- Je... je...

- Eh bien... tu ne sais plus quoi dire ? Une première. Rigola-t-il.

- Je suis touchée et émue par cette révélation. Je ne l'ai à aucun moment envisagée et pourtant tellement espérée.

- Vraiment ? Pourtant, ton attitude durant les deux derniers mois de tournage ne laissait pas entrevoir cela.

- Je n'avais pas toutes les cartes en main à ce moment précis. Et je le regrette, car si je ne t'avais pas dit que jamais je reviendrais sur ma décision, nous n'aurions pas perdu ces précieux mois. Je nous ai fait souffrir inutilement et j'espère que tu pourras me pardonner ma stupide obstination.

- Tu n'as pas à être excusée. Nous avons chacun nos tords dans cette histoire. Nos fichus caractères n'ont pas aidé à améliorer les choses et comme toi, ce que je déplore, c'est cette perte inutile de temps.

Je ne pus retenir une larme face à ces aveux, ce n'était pas de la tristesse, mais plutôt un mélange de joie, face aux constats que nous faisions et aussi pour la perspective d'avenir qui s'offrait à nous. Il aperçut la gouttelette déferler le long de ma joue et lorsqu'elle arriva au coin de ma bouche, il la récolta en une légère pression de ses lèvres.

Mon cœur se gonfla et comme à chacun de ses contacts, un courant électrique balaya mon échine, pour finir sa course au creux de mes reins. Les yeux fermés, profitant de cette étreinte, je le sentis coller son front au mien, soudant nos corps comme une promesse silencieuse. Son silence et ses gestes scellaient notre échange, et je sus à cet instant qu'il était de retour dans ma vie.

Nous restâmes un moment l'un contre l'autre. Il attrapa ma taille pour me serrer un peu plus contre lui, réduisant à néant, l'espace qui nous séparer quelques minutes plus tôt. Mes doigts noués aux siens me donnaient l'impression d'être entière. Je ne voulais plus qu'il s'échappe, qu'il m'échappe.

Un bruit dans le bâtiment proche de nous rompit la magie de notre bulle, qui éclata en morceau, mais le lien que nous avions établi était intact. Ce retour à la réalité, me rappela que je n'avais pas eu toutes les réponses à mes questions, aussi je repris le fil de notre discussion.

- Et ton projet finalement ? Quel est le lien avec le Texas ?

- Je crois qu'il serait aussi bien que je te montre, tu ne crois pas ?

- Comment ça ?

- Tu as confiance en moi ?

- Bien sûr.

- Alors donne moi les clés de ton camion et grimpe dedans.

Je m'exécutais et prévenais Eric que nous repasserions chercher l'attelage et probablement Texas, qui réintégrerait mon ranch. Je lui promis de lui expliquer la situation dès notre retour.

Nous roulâmes quelques minutes et lorsque nous arrivâmes à la sortie de la ville, Edward immobilisa le camion, sur le bas côté de la route. Il me montra une veille maison quelque peu défraichit et le panneau « Sold » apposé devant.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Je te présente les bureaux de Masen & Hale Diary.

Je regardais la bâtisse imposante en bois blanc, qui se dressait devant nous. Elle nécessitait de sérieux travaux de rénovation, mais elle dégageait une certaine puissance et forçait le respect grâce à ses deux étages, son toit en ardoise et ses fenêtres monumentales. Le petit terrain qui l'entourait était recouvert d'herbes sauvages, l'entretien n'ayant probablement pas été fait depuis longtemps. La porte d'entrée massive, devancée de quelques marches, se composait de quelques carreaux de verre cassés. Quelques vitres étaient également fissurées et la toiture montrait quelques faiblesses. La seule chose encore en état, était peut être la terrasse à l'arrière de la maison.

- Tu veux dire que tu as acheté ce taudis pour monter ta société ?

- Pour être exact, Jasper et moi avons acheté cette merveille, afin de nous associer et venir vivre ici.

- Alice est-elle au courant de ça ?

- Non, Jazz attendait d'être sûr que nous obtiendrons la propriété et les papiers viennent tout juste d'être signés. De plus, je lui avais demandé de ne pas précipiter les choses, vu l'état de nos relations à tous les deux. Je ne voulais pas que tu apprennes que j'étais dans les parages... ou du moins pas tout de suite.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'espérais que le temps réduirait ta colère à mon encontre et que nous pourrions à nouveau nous fréquenter, au moins en tant qu'amis, même si j'espérais bien plus.

Son discours me prouvait qu'il avait pensé et réfléchi à notre relation. Je l'avais blessé et je devrai vivre avec cette idée. Cependant, j'étais touchée de voir qu'il n'avait pas voulu précipiter les choses, de façon à ne pas me brusquer et je trouvais cela très prévenant et respectueux de sa part.

- Eh bien... disons que ma colère est loin derrière moi maintenant et que je ne souhaite pas me satisfaire d'une simple amitié. Lui avouais-je en rougissant légèrement.

- Tu ne pouvais pas me faire plus beau cadeau. En es-tu consciente ? Reprit-il.

Il m'attrapa la main et m'attira contre lui. Avec toute la délicatesse dont il était doté, ses lèvres effleurèrent les miennes avec volupté et tendresse. Mon cœur s'emballa et je ne pus retenir mes mains d'entourer sa nuque pour me serrer un peu plus contre lui. Notre baiser devint plus profond, plus intense et c'est à bout de souffle que nous nous séparâmes l'un de l'autre.

- Bienvenu au Texas Monsieur Masen. Chuchotais-je.

- Je crois que je vais m'y plaire ! Sourit-il. Eh si nous rentrions ?

- Oui, je pense que c'est une bonne idée.

Nous remontâmes dans mon camion et je bénis le concepteur de Chevrolet, d'avoir fait une longue banquette à l'avant de ce pick up, plutôt que deux sièges séparés. Car si cela avait été le cas, je n'aurais pu me blottir contre l'homme que j'aimais, le temps du court trajet qui nous ramena chez Eric.

Il nous accueillit et nous demanda si nous souhaitions ramener Texas dès aujourd'hui. Après un échange de regard avec Ed, nous décidâmes de l'emmener immédiatement là où il devait se trouver, c'est à dire chez moi.

Nous nous excusâmes auprès d'Eric pour ce changement, mais il comprit très vite nos motivations. Il m'assura qu'il avait d'autres pensionnaires qui attendaient une place dans son ranch et que je ne devais donc pas m'inquiéter pour cela.

Aussi, nous embarquâmes Texas dans le van et prîmes la direction de la maison. J'étais impatiente de voir la réaction d'Alice face aux différentes nouvelles que nous avions à lui apprendre.

* * *

**Eh voilà une première partie des explications... en espérant qu'elles vous ont plues ! Cela confirme un certain nombre de doutes et répond à certaines hypothèses qui m'ont été faites !**

**La suite de l'histoire sera pour mardi, sans doute pour le dernier ou avant dernier chapitre avant épilogue ! Je suis nostalgique que cette aventure touche à sa fin, mais ça n'a été que du bonheur malgré parfois les difficultés à tenir les délais... je ne retiens que du bon de tout cela.**

**Je vous embrasse tendrement et vous donne rdv mardi pour la suite !**

**Cha**


	27. Chapter 26 Promesse d'Avenir

**Bonjour à tous,**

**C'est le cœur lourd que je viens vous poster mon dernier chapitre. Vous n'imaginez pas comme il m'a été difficile de me dire que c'était la fin. Je n'arrive pas à accepter cette idée et j'ai un mal fou à laisser mes personnages. En plus, j'ai décidé de ne pas faire d'épilogue, donc c'est un réel déchirement de les laisser vagabonder tout seul sur les Terres Sauvages que je leur ai crées.**

**Comme on dit, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin et croyez-moi, cette aventure a été une excellente chose pour moi et du bonheur 99 % du temps. Le 1% restant, étant lié au fait que parfois j'ai galéré pour livrer mes chapitres dans les temps... ou la déception de pas pouvoir vous publier des chapitres pour diverses raisons. **

**Mais je retiens surtout les bonnes choses... c'est à dire, vos commentaires géniaux, vos encouragements sans faille, votre présence, les échanges que j'ai eu avec certaines, les brainstormings avec Dri et Lu, le soutien d'Aurore, Caro et Val pour la correction... enfin tout cela... je vous joins quelques chiffres, les stats de Terre Sauvage, pour que vous compreniez pourquoi je me sens si triste de quitter tout ça !**

**06/04/2010 : **Date de la publication du premier chapitre

**30/11/2010 : **Date de la publication du dernier chapitre

Soit presque** 9 **mois d'aventure

**26 : **le nombre de chapitres, dont un bonus

**75 : **la moyenne de review par chapitre

**327 : **le nombre de mise en favoris

**368 : **le nombre de mise en alerte

**1955 : **le nombre total de reviews

**101648 : **le nombre de mots

**J'espère que ce dernier chapitre vous plaira, à priori, la tournure que prennent les derniers évènements vous conviennent, donc je pense que ce tête à tête final vous satisfera. **

**J'ai une petite requête à faire... étant donné qu'il s'agit de la fin, serait-il possible que toutes les personnes qui viennent lire mon histoire et donc son point final, puissent me laisser une review, pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de cette histoire ? Merci d'avance.**

**Avant de laisser place aux réponses aux anonymes... qui n'en sont plus vraiment après tout ce temps, je veux vous remercier d'avoir été là chaque mardi, à chaque publication ! Je n'ai pas de mot suffisamment puissant pour vous faire comprendre ce que vos commentaires m'ont procuré, c'était du bonheur à l'état pur ! Alors je vais devoir utiliser un modeste Merci pour vous montrer ma reconnaissance.**

**Une petite dédicace à mes petites fées qui travaillent dans l'ombre depuis le premier chapitre !**

**Dri et Lu : **je vous adore mes choupettes et cette fic n'aurait pas était ce qu'elle est sans vous.

**Aurore et Caro : **j'ai appris à vous connaître en partie grâce à cette histoire, et je ne regrette rien.

**Val : **tu m'as tiré de mauvaises passes ces derniers temps et je te découvre petit à petit, donc merci à toi

**Petit mot tout particulier pour ma maman et ma sœur qui lisent, pour l'une depuis le début et pour l'autre depuis quelques semaines... Je suis heureuse d'avoir partagé ça avec vous, je vous aime.**

**Je crois que le sentimental a été assez fort là, donc place aux réponses pour les personnes sans compte :**

**Anne-Laure : **Je suis ravie que ce chapitre t'ait plu. Eh oui, tu avais raison, les garçons sont de retour.

**Majea : **Contente de réussir à t'étonner encore après 25 chapitres... Ed et Bella posés... ça fait bizarre hein !

**Anna-Maria : **Merci, ravie que tu ais aimé. Oui ils sont à nouveau ensemble et tu vas bien voir la réaction d'Alice... tu seras peut être surprise !

**Aussidagility : **Bon l'histoire te convient, je suis soulagée ! Et je vois que je ne suis pas la seule triste de quitter cette aventure !

**Twilight0507 : **Tu vois, tu as bien fait de te montrer patiente... tu as obtenu ce que tu voulais !

**PatiewSnow : **Oui ça s'arrange, j'aime les happy end !

**Avant de retomber dans la guimauve, je vous laisse lire ce chapitre et je vous retrouve en bas pour une petite annonce !**

**Bisous**

**Charlotte**

* * *

**Chapitre 26 : Promesse d'avenir**

_POV Bella_

Edward me suivait sur la route pour retourner au ranch. J'étais sur un petit nuage, car j'avais bon espoir pour l'avenir mais aussi, car Texas rentrait à la maison.

Une fois les véhicules garés dans la cours, j'aperçus Alice et Jasper sortirent de l'hôtel. Ma sœur affichait un sourire époustouflant et ses yeux me gratifiaient d'un « j'en étais sûre ». Elle s'avança vers nous, ne pouvant se retenir plus longtemps de nous questionner sur ce qu'il s'était passé entre nous.

Je l'esquivais agilement, et me cachais derrière Ed, comme si j'étais effrayée par mon petit lutin. Il éclata de rire, suivit de Jasper, face à la scène que nous leur offrions. Un coup à l'intérieur du van, nous signala que Texas s'impatientait et qu'il voulait sortir de sa remorque. Je le remerciais intérieurement de repousser l'interrogatoire d'Alice.

Nous ouvrîmes les portes et fûmes accueillis par un hennissement, qui se répercuta sur les parois du van. J'entendis Naïade répondre du milieu du parc et la vis arriver au galop vers la clôture. Elle semblait ravie elle aussi de voir revenir son copain chez nous. Ils étaient proches et étant une jument sociable et aimant la vie en troupeau, lui enlever son compagnon devait être un déchirement.

Edward sortit un Texas surexcité de la remorque, mais le maîtrisa parfaitement, sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. Il lui retira les protections de transport et le ramena vers l'enclos, où Alice, Jasper et moi le suivîmes. Ma sœur crocheta son bras au mien et nous avançâmes côte à côte, dans un silence absolu. Elle savait que j'étais heureuse et me signifiait son soutien de cette façon.

Une fois le cheval lâché au parc avec Naïade et les autres, nous les observâmes un moment se renifler, se mordiller et se chamailler, avant qu'ils ne repartent dans une course effrénée jusqu'à l'autre bout de la pâture.

- Maintenant, je veux TOUT savoir ! Commença Alice, nous sortant de notre contemplation.

- Dans ce cas, nous ferions peut être mieux de nous asseoir, cela risque d'être long. Répondit Jasper.

- Comment le sais-tu ? Tu es au courant de quelque chose et tu ne m'as rien dit ? Je te déteste. Grogna-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et en affichant une moue vexée.

- Je sais certaines choses, mais pas tout, rassure-toi. Se défendit-il en déposant un petit baiser sur sa joue.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'elle affiche son sourire enjôleur et que sa bonne humeur ne revienne. Nous allâmes nous mettre sur la terrasse derrière ma maison, afin d'avoir un maximum d'intimité. Alice et Jasper s'assirent sur une chaise longue, ma sœur calée entre les jambes de son amoureux, dos contre torse et Edward et moi, nous installâmes confortablement dans les bras l'un de l'autre, bercés par le rythme lent du hamac.

- Je constate que pour vous deux, c'est reparti comme en quarante ! S'amusa ma sœur.

- Eh bien, pour être plus précise, nous avons mis les choses à plat, nous avons posé des bases et maintenant nous voulons tenter de voir si nous réussissons à construire quelque chose de solide.

- Je suis trop contente, c'est génial ! S'enthousiasma Alice.

- Je suis fier de vous, vous avez enfin trouvé un terrain d'entente... ça aura été compliqué ! Rigola Jasper.

- Eh oui mon pote, ça n'aura pas été simple, mais vu nos caractères, ça n'aurait pas pu en être autrement ! Intervint mon amoureux.

Songer à nouveau à Ed de cette manière, me gonfla le cœur. Je sentis tout mon être réagir à ces pensées, mon sang pulsa dans mes veines et je ne pus retenir un frisson qui s'aventura sur toute la surface de ma peau. Edward s'en aperçut et raffermit son étreinte autour de moi, en déposant un baiser dans mes cheveux.

- Alors c'est quoi la prochaine étape ? Nous interrogea Alice.

- Hum... eh bien ça je pense que ton cher et tendre pourrait te la donner. Dis-je.

Ma sœur se retourna vivement vers Jasper, lui écrasant le bras au passage, ce qui le fit grimacer. C'était tout elle ça, dans ce genre de situation, tout dans la précipitation et rien dans la douceur.

- Comment se fait-il que tu puisses me renseigner toi ? Et pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?

- Je devais attendre quelques confirmations, mais maintenant que c'est fait, il est temps que je t'en dise un peu plus.

- S'il te plaît oui ! S'impatienta-t-elle.

- Je voulais te faire la surprise en fait, et je crois que le moment est tout choisi pour ça, surtout maintenant que nos deux tourtereaux se sont retrouvés.

- Accélères veux-tu ! Lui ordonna Alice.

- Vous n'êtes pas sœurs pour rien ! Me chuchota Edward, ce qui nous fit sourire tous les deux.

- Mais tu es d'une impatience déconcertante ! Tu mériterais que je ne te dise rien et que je te laisse mariner encore un peu. La menaça-t-elle sur le ton du défi.

- Si tu joues à ça Jasper Hale, je te jure que je fais lit séparé jusqu'à ce que tu me dises ce que tu mijotes. Est-ce clair ? Le fixa-t-elle

Jasper déglutit difficilement face à la menace de ma sœur, et Ed et moi ne pûmes nous retenir d'éclater de rire, devant la mine déconfite de mon beau frère. Quand Alice voulait quelque chose, elle savait trouver le bon argument pour l'obtenir. Et à en juger la réaction de Jazz, elle avait visé juste.

- Tu es très dure en affaire ma chérie ! Reprit-t-il tout sourire. Alors, Ed et moi avons décidé depuis quelques mois, d'ouvrir notre propre journal.

- Quelques mois ! S'égosilla Alice.

- Bon écoute, oui je t'ai caché cela pendant plusieurs mois, mais pour te faire une bonne surprise je l'espère, donc arrête de me couper, c'est agaçant. Ecoute et tu me reprocheras tout ce que tu veux une fois que j'aurais terminé. Ça te va comme deal ?

- Ça me va !

- Bien ! Donc nous attendions l'accord pour la vente des locaux, que nous avons obtenu il y a deux jours.

Alice fronça les sourcils, prête à intervenir à nouveau, mais Jasper la contra.

- Tut tut tut ! Dit-il en agitant le doigt de droite à gauche. Ne dis rien. Je voulais attendre d'être en face de toi pour t'annoncer cette nouvelle. La maison que nous avons achetée se situe à Frio Town, ce qui signifie que je viens m'installer ici... si tu veux encore de moi après mes cachoteries.

- A Frio Town ! Mais c'est génial... je... je... je sais plus quoi dire ! Pleura ma sœur, heureuse par cette nouvelle. Donc c'est terminé les allers retours à New York, tu viens définitivement t'installer avec moi ?

- Oui, je ne veux plus être loin de toi, c'est trop difficile.

Alice regardait Jasper comme s'il venait de lui offrir la plus belle chose au monde. Elle le fixait, un sourire béat accroché sur son visage. Elle s'accrocha au cou de son homme et l'attira contre elle, avec délicatesse cette fois, comme s'il était la chose la plus précieuse pour elle. Je pouvais observer le visage de mon beau frère, qui affichait le même air épanoui que ma sœur. J'étais plus qu'heureuse pour eux, leur amour était puissant, il aurait pu soulever des montagnes, et la solution qu'Alice cherchait depuis plusieurs mois pour souscrire à cette séparation entre eux, s'ouvrait à elle, simple et facile.

Elle se recula de son amoureux, non sans échanger un dernier regard intense et un baiser qui scellait leur avenir. Il lui essuya les quelques larmes qui avaient perlées au coin de ses yeux, puis elle se retourna face à nous, nous regardant de son air d'enquêteur.

- Et... et toi Edward ? Tu fais quoi dans tout ça ?

- Il vient ici aussi quelle question ! Intervins-je, sans laisser le temps à Ed de répondre. Si... si tu es d'accord bien sûr. Me radoucis-je en le fixant.

- Bien sûr que je veux venir ici avec toi, je n'avais osé espérer autant.

- Et si vous ne vous étiez pas rabibochés, comment auriez-vous fait tous les deux avec votre affaire ? Ed, où aurais-tu vécu ? Demanda Alice avec pertinence.

Je regardais Ed, m'apercevant que je n'avais pas envisagé cette possibilité. Sa réponse m'intéressait, de ce fait, énormément.

- Le journal aurait vu le jour quoiqu'il arrive. Tout était prévu, puisque je n'espérais plus que ta sœur revienne vers moi. Expliqua-t-il à Alice. Je comptais vivre au dessus des bureaux du journal, et en attendant que la maison soit rénovée, j'aurais pris une chambre d'hôtel à Frio Town. Concernant Texas, il avait une place au Yorki's family ranch.

- Chez Eric ! S'étonna ma sœur. C'est là que vous vous êtes retrouvés ?

- Oui, lorsque je suis arrivé ici, Bella m'avait informée qu'elle se rendait dans ce ranch. Donc, j'ai chargé Texas dans le van et je suis parti directement là-bas. Désolé Alice, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de t'expliquer, mais c'était pour la bonne cause. Se justifia-t-il.

- T'es pardonné t'en fais pas. Quand je vois le sourire qu'affiche Bella, je ne peux pas t'en vouloir. Ajouta ma sœur.

- Quand comptez-vous vous installer ici ? Demandais-je.

- Je dois terminer mon préavis auprès du journal, préparer mon déménagement et j'arrive juste après, c'est à dire dans un mois et demi environ. Répondit Jasper.

- Un mois et demi... mais c'est encore long. Moi qui croyais pouvoir profiter de toi chaque jour dès aujourd'hui. Je suis déçue. Intervint ma sœur.

- Moi aussi ça me paraît une éternité, mais au moins nous savons quand je pourrai venir et ne plus repartir. Donc il faut juste attendre et ensuite, je serai tout à toi, nuit et jour.

- Tout à moi... hum j'ai hâte ! Sourit Alice.

Il savait toujours trouver les mots pour réconforter ma sœur et lui rendre le sourire en quelques secondes. J'aimais cet aspect de la personnalité de Jasper, car je savais qu'il ferait tout pour satisfaire les désirs d'Alice. Et c'était l'une des choses les plus importantes pour moi.

- Et toi Ed ? Repris-je.

- J'ai rendu mon appartement hier, mes meubles sont en route pour Frio Town, où ils seront stockés à l'étage de la maison. Ce qui fait que je suis libre comme l'air dès aujourd'hui.

- Oh la chance ! Murmura jalousement ma sœur.

Pendant une minute, le temps sembla s'arrêter autour de moi. Je prenais conscience que j'allais partager mon quotidien avec Edward. Autant j'étais certaine de mes sentiments à son égard, autant cela m'angoissait, car le seul homme qui avait fait parti de ma vie, m'avait fait souffrir et je n'avais jamais plus laisser quelqu'un d'autre accéder à l'intimité de ma vie. J'angoissais réellement et je devrai prendre sur moi pour lui faire la place qu'il fallait et lui donner l'importance qu'il avait à mes yeux.

Mon silence dut être un peu long, car les doigts d'Ed le long de ma joue, me sortirent de mes pensées. Je relevais les yeux vers lui et c'est un visage inquiet qui m'apparut.

- Qu'y a-t-il, pourquoi as-tu l'air si soucieux ? Lui demandais-je.

- Eh bien, je t'annonce que je peux rester dès aujourd'hui à tes côtés et tu t'es enfermée dans un mutisme plus que perturbant. J'ai l'impression que cela ne te fait pas plaisir.

- Oh mais si, pardonne-moi. Bien sûr que je suis contente que tu t'installes de suite ici, mais... pour être parfaitement honnête avec toi, j'ai... peur. Soufflais-je avant de me cacher contre son torse.

- Mais enfin ma belle, tu as peur de quoi ? M'interrogea-t-il en serrant ses bras autour de mon corps.

Je me redressais pour lui faire face et avant de commencer, je demandais à Alice et Jasper de nous laisser seuls. Je voulais que notre relation se passe bien, donc j'avais décidé de jouer cartes sur table et pour cela, j'avais besoin d'être seule avec mon homme. Lorsqu'Al et Jazz furent partis, je regardais Ed, hésitante.

- Tu peux tout me dire, et si je peux faire quelque chose pour t'aider, alors je le ferai. Me rassura-t-il.

Je soufflais un bon coup et commençais mes explications.

- Je n'ai qu'une seule expérience de vie à deux et comme tu le sais, elle n'a pas été des plus bénéfiques. Alors je n'ai pas peur que tu te comportes comme Jacob, j'ai confiance en toi, bien plus que je n'ai jamais eu confiance en lui, mais au fond de moi, il y a une angoisse qui reste tapie et j'ai du mal à la combattre.

- Dis-toi que jamais je ne te ferai de mal comme il t'en a fait, je suis là pour t'épauler et pour t'aider à surmonter tes craintes et non pour te faire souffrir d'avantage. Je constate cependant que tu me fais confiance et tu n'imagines pas à quel point cela me fait plaisir. J'ignore comment j'ai réussi à la récupérer, mais je ne la laisserai plus filer, je te le garantis.

- Disons que les derniers évènements ont aidé à me rendre compte que je ne t'ai pas jugé à ta juste valeur et j'ai révisé mon jugement. J'ai compris que tu as été honnête avec moi, et ce depuis le début. Tu as maquillé la réalité à cause de moi, mais depuis le départ, tu avais fait la chose que je te demandais et celle qui ferait que j'aurais foi en toi. Donc oui, j'ai confiance et je suis heureuse que tu restes ici avec moi. Je vais juste avoir besoin de toi pour avancer vraiment, car je suis paralysée de l'intérieur tant j'ai peur. Et il y a une dernière chose que je dois te dire, chose qui elle n'a jamais changé depuis tout ce temps.

- Laquelle ?

- Je t'aime à un point que tu n'imagines pas et c'est grâce à cet amour que j'ose tenter à nouveau une vie à deux.

Il me regarda, les yeux brillants, ému par ma déclaration. Il se pencha sur moi, m'obligeant à m'allonger dans la toile du hamac et m'embrassa comme si j'étais la chose la plus fragile du monde. Lorsqu'il rompit notre étreinte, il recula son visage, me détaillant et retrouva la parole.

- Je t'aime, je ne veux plus être loin de toi et je te promets que je ferai tout pour t'aider à te sentir bien avec moi, dans notre vie à tous les deux.

Il s'allongea à nouveau sur moi, repartant à l'assaut de mes lèvres, tout en caressant mes flancs, de ma cuisse jusqu'à mon épaule. Son baiser devint plus sauvage et je sentis une bosse se former dans son pantalon. Il était dans le même état que moi, nos souffles se faisaient irréguliers et le désir montait en nous. Il essaya de bouger pour se fondre encore plus contre moi, mais l'équilibre précaire du hamac nous rappela que ce n'était pas l'endroit parfait pour continuer notre exploration.

- Et si on allait chez nous ? Lui proposais-je.

- Chez... nous... Articula-t-il.

- Oui, ma maison est la tienne dorénavant. Souris-je.

- J'ai l'impression de rêver, que tous les espoirs que j'avais eus sont en train de se concrétiser. Promets-moi que je ne dors pas, que je ne vais pas me réveiller et que... aïe ! Grogna-t-il. Pourquoi m'as-tu pincé ?

- Pour te prouver que c'est bien réel, et que tout cela est vrai.

Il me regarda amusé, puis se leva, s'extirpant laborieusement du hamac. Il m'aida à me redresser et accrocha mes doigts derrière sa nuque. Il me souleva, crochetant ses mains sous mes fesses, et j'enroulais instinctivement mes jambes autour de sa taille. A peine installée dans ses bras, je l'embrassais dans le cou, mordillant son oreille de haut en bas, terminant ma course sur la chair tendre de son lobe. Il étouffa un gémissement et nous dirigea précipitamment vers la porte d'entrée. Une fois sur son pas, il actionna la poignée et poussa difficilement le pan de bois. J'arrêtais ma douce torture et tournais la tête vers l'intérieur de la maison.

- Bienvenue chez nous ! Lui soufflais-je en me retournant pour croiser son regard emplit de désir.

- J'aime quand tu dis ça ! Répondit-il la voix rauque.

Il entra et d'un habile coup de pied, referma la porte. Il se débarrassa de ses chaussures et m'ordonna de faire de même.

- Peut être pourrais-tu me poser au sol, ce serait plus pratique ! M'amusais-je.

- C'est hors de question !

Aussi, il me fit basculer dans ses bras, me portant comme une mariée, afin que je puisse plus facilement retirer mes bottes. Une fois débarrassés de nos chaussures, il avança dans le salon avant de me déposer délicatement sur le canapé et me surplomber.

Il commença à déboutonner ma chemise, tout en embrassant mon épaule, mon cou et la naissance de mes seins. Je profitais qu'il ait les mains occupées, pour m'aventurer sous son t shirt et redessiner son torse, du bout de mes doigts. Il écarta les pans de ma chemise et m'obligea à arrêter ma progression, car il se pencha sur mon ventre pour atteindre mon nombril. Ses bras puissants emprisonnaient ma taille, m'empêchant de bouger. Il traça des lignes sur mon ventre, avant de remonter sur ma poitrine, qu'il cajola avec douceur.

- Ta peau m'a tellement manquée, je n'osais espérer pouvoir à nouveau la toucher. Souffla-t-il en mordillant mon oreille.

- Pareil pour moi ! Dis-je à bout de souffle.

Il redescendit pour atteindre ma ceinture et la défit en me fixant dans les yeux. Je me mordis les lèvres, anticipant ce qu'il allait faire. Il détacha le premier bouton de mon jean, dans une lenteur exagérée, ce qui fit monter le désir en moi. Il recommença l'opération, avec le deuxième, puis le troisième bouton. Lorsque ce dernier sauta, un gémissement franchit mes lèvres et un sourire illumina le visage d'Edward, fier de l'effet qu'il me procurait.

Je voulus me dégager de son emprise pour le toucher moi aussi, mais je n'y parvins pas, car il laissait son corps peser sur moi, afin que je ne puisse bouger.

- Tu ne m'échapperas pas ma belle, maintenant que je t'ai récupérée, je ne te laisserai plus filer ! Me nargua-t-il.

- Je n'ai l'intention d'aller nulle part, rassure-toi. Je t'ai tellement voulu à mes côtés, que je ne suis pas prête à te laisser partir. Par contre, j'ai mon téléphone qui vibre dans ma poche, donc si tu voulais bien te soulever pour que je puisse le retirer et qu'on reprenne là où on en était... Lui souris-je.

Il se releva instantanément et je pus me dégager. Je me levais victorieuse et le regardais hilare.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Tu t'es fais avoir !

- Comment-ça ?

- Je n'ai aucun téléphone dans la poche, je voulais juste pouvoir bouger. M'esclaffais-je.

- Ah oui... vraiment ? Me répondit-il sérieux et menaçant. Vous n'allez pas vous en tirer comme ça Mademoiselle Swan !

Il bondit du canapé, mais je fus plus rapide que lui et l'esquivais avant de contourner, en courant, le sofa. Il me suivit du regard, tel un félin qui surveille sa proie et fit un pas sur le côté. Au même moment, je fis de même, mais de l'autre côté. Aucun de nous ne voulait perdre la partie, alors ce petit jeu dura quelques secondes, avant qu'il ne fasse deux pas et m'offre la possibilité de fuir plus loin.

Je rigolais fière de moi et me protégeais derrière la table de la cuisine. Il s'approcha, doucement, la démarche assurée et son sourire en coin affiché aux lèvres. Il était diablement sexy et j'hésitais à me laisser capturer pour profiter de son corps, mais je décidais que la partie n'était pas finie. Plus je lui résistais et plus son regard s'assombrissait.

Afin de pimenter un peu cette récréation, je décidais de laisser glisser mon pantalon le long de mes jambes. Edward s'arrêta net face à mon audace. Je vis sa respiration devenir plus difficile et la bosse dans son pantalon gonfler encore un peu plus. Je passais ma langue gourmande sur mes lèvres gonflées par l'envie et reculais au ralenti vers le couloir qui menait à ma chambre.

Il se remit en mouvement, s'approchant de moi et en réponse à mon geste, il retira son t shirt. Cette fois-ci ce fut mon tour de m'immobiliser. Il était divin, son torse n'avait rien perdu de ses formes depuis la dernière fois que je l'avais vu. Je sentis mon bas ventre s'affoler et je dus me concentrer pour me contenir. Aussi, je repris ma progression et arrivais dans le couloir.

J'entrais dans ma chambre, mon prédateur ne me quittant pas des yeux, prêt à bondir. Au lieu de me diriger vers le lit, je décidais de pimenter un peu les choses et traversais les portes battantes qui menaient à la salle de bain. Edward alla s'asseoir sur le lit, se penchant légèrement en arrière, en appui sur ses bras et m'observa, la tête penchée sur le côté.

Cachée derrière les battants de la porte, je retirais mes sous vêtements que je laissais glisser à mes pieds. Les yeux d'Edward suivirent les bouts de tissus au sol et il ne put se contenir d'avantage. Il se redressa, et avant que je ne bouge, il avait poussé les pans de bois et m'avait collé à lui pour me pousser contre le lavabo, prenant mes lèvres entre les siennes, nous faisant rapidement suffoquer.

Je passais un doigt à l'intérieur de son jean et le crochetais, avant de tirer sur la taille de son pantalon et le faire avancer avec moi jusqu'à la douche. Il sourit et entra encore vêtu dans la cabine. Passant ses bras de chaque côté de mon corps, il alluma l'eau, et la laissa se répandre sur nos corps brûlants. Les premières secondes, le liquide était glacial, mais aux vues de la température de chacun, ce ne fut pas désagréable.

L'eau ruisselait sur nos corps en fusion. Je bouillais de l'intérieur et les doigts d'Edward caressant l'intérieur de mes cuisses, puis mon petit bouton, ne facilitaient pas les choses. J'avais voulu jouer, c'était sa façon de me torturer, m'amenant au bord de l'extase, mais s'arrêtant juste à temps pour ne pas que je bascule.

- Edward, je n'en peux plus, je t'en prie. Soufflais-je.

Il ne se fit pas prier et retira rapidement jean et boxer, avant de se retrouver nu devant moi. Il colla son corps au mien et instantanément, nos bassins s'activèrent, créant une agréable friction de nos parties intimes. La salle de bain était bercée de nos gémissements à la fois étouffés dans la bouche de l'autre et à la fois moins discrets.

Ne pouvant plus tenir, je reculais contre la paroi de la douche, sans me séparer de mon amant, et remontais ma jambe le long de sa cuisse. Il s'en empara, comprenant parfaitement ma demande et s'engouffra en moi.

Il ne nous fallut que quelques secondes pour atteindre l'extase, nos corps étant en parfaite communion. Je m'agrippais fortement à ses épaules, alors que lui n'avait pas lâché ma cuisse.

Une fois submergés par notre plaisir, nous nous laissâmes glisser le long de la paroi. Nous nous assîmes côte à côte dans la douche, adossés au mur en faïence, ma tête reposant contre son torse et son bras entourant mes épaules. Nous ne parlâmes pas un instant, le temps que nos respirations deviennent plus régulières et que nos cœurs ralentissent leur cadence infernale.

- Eh bien... quelle entrée en matière ! Souris-je, brisant le silence. Je crois que c'est un bon départ pour la vie à deux non ?

- En effet. Si tout se passe aussi facilement que ça, je pense qu'on n'a aucun souci à se faire. Rit-il.

- Merci de dédramatiser la situation comme ça. Tout me semble si simple à tes côtés, tu m'apaises et tu arrives à réduire mes doutes et peurs, rien que par ta présence. Je ne pensais pas que ce serait possible après ce que j'ai vécu, mais finalement, je suis rassurée de partager ma vie avec toi, j'ai le sentiment qu'après les difficultés qu'on a rencontré pour être sur la même longueur d'onde, les choses vont paraître plus simples maintenant.

- Je pense que tu as raison, on a eu un démarrage chaotique, maintenant ça va bien aller pour nous et j'en suis ravi. Tout ce que je te demande, c'est de me dire lorsque quelque chose te fait peur, t'inquiète ou t'angoisse. Promets-le-moi !

- Je te jure de te dire les choses et de les partager avec toi.

- Et je ferai de même, c'est une promesse. Dorénavant, c'est toi et moi ensemble pour construire un nous solide.

Je l'embrassais délicatement, c'était un baiser doux, sans urgence, juste pour prouver notre amour et sceller cet engagement que nous prenions l'un envers l'autre. Désormais, l'avenir serait heureux pour nous, tout comme pour ma sœur. Et après ces dernières années difficiles, j'étais heureuse de me sentir légère et j'avais foi en le futur au cœur de mes terres sauvages.

* * *

**Le point final de Terre Sauvage est posé et j'espère que vous aurez apprécié jusqu'au bout. J'espère aussi avoir répondu à toutes vos questions... une perdure peut être... qu'en est-il de notre chère Tanya ? Si c'est le cas... eh bien je n'ai qu'une chose à vous dire... continuez de me suivre et vous le saurez !**

**Oui oui, vous avez bien compris... le clap final de la première partie de mon histoire vient de retentir, mais comme je suis incapable d'abandonner mes personnages et mon univers, je vous annonce officiellement qu'une suite est en préparation.**

**Je ne peux pas encore vous dire quand le premier chapitre sera posté, mais dans quelques temps, une seconde partie de mon aventure verra le jour, mais je vous informerai ici même. J'espère donc vous retrouvé nombreuses sur cette suite et je vous dis à bientôt !**

**En attendant, donnez-moi vos idées ou suppositions et bien sûr votre dernière review pour cette histoire.**

**Bisous**

**Cha**


End file.
